Highschool DxD: The Organization
by RedSS
Summary: El mundo sobrenatural es algo increiblemente extenso, con cosas tan increíbles que podrías siempre sorprenderte independiente de si lo has vivido la última semana o toda tu vida. Pero cuando los humanos entran en la ecuación... es difícil mantener el orden, sobre todo cuando te enfrentas a la especie que, como dijo alguna vez Elohim, -y si, existió- "tiene un potencial infinito."
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este proyecto comenzó antes de lo planeado, pero igualmente fue antes de lo planeado el fin de mi crossover, así que aquí estamos. Si no has leído el capítulo piloto, recomiendo que leas la nota de autor al inicio de este, donde se explican algunas cosas respecto al fanfic. Ahora, sin mayor preámbulo, comencemos.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a su autor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1** **  
** **Un Mundo Nuevo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parque, Kuoh. Atardecer.**

Issei apenas sabía que estaba pasando. Paseando con Yuuma y terminando su cita, todo parecía ir viento en popa. Tras llegar al parque, planeaba terminar allí la salida, llevar a Yuuma hasta su casa como todo caballero, y luego presumirles a sus amigos el tener una novia. Pero luego su novia le hizo la pregunta "¿Morirías por mí?" y todo se fue al demonio.

Bueno, al menos figurativamente. Porque si lo que estaba viendo era real, entonces estaba seguro de que si deberían existir los demonios en alguna parte. De cualquier forma, su cabeza apenas podía procesar esos pensamientos, pese a que estaba trabajando a toda velocidad tratando de descifrar que estaba ocurriendo frente suyo.

\- ¿Q-q-qué…?

A claro, está también el hecho de que apenas podía articular palabra por la impresión, pero eso no influenciaba mucho lo que ocurría enfrente de él.

Respecto a eso, lo que estaba al frente suyo era su novia Yuuma Amano, con una forma más madura que la que tenía antes y unas "ropas" de cuero que bien podrían pasar por un traje en un hentai o una porno, con _alas negras_ en su espalda. Esta había lanzado una especie de… lanza de luz hacia él, la cual fue bloqueada en último minuto por la persona que había aparecido de la nada frente a él.

Lo poco que alcanzó a saber fue que un chico algo mayor salió de la nada, se puso delante de él y, moviendo un objeto largo, hizo aparecer lo que solo pudo visualizar como un círculo mágico que detuvo la lanza de luz. Ese momento quedó congelado en la memoria de Issei, para el cual el tiempo pareció ralentizarse hasta que pudo contar individualmente las chispas y distinguir sin problemas la visión distorsionada que provocaba el calor de dicha lanza al estrellarse con su protección. Aunque pareciera que el círculo se fuera a romper, resistió bien el embate y la lanza desapareció en miles de fragmentos más pequeños, devolviendo el tiempo a su flujo normal. El círculo mágico desapareció de igual forma.

Ambos, Yuuma y el extraño, se miraron por largos segundos, hasta que una enojada expresión se mostrara en las hasta ahora hermosas pero aterradoras facciones de la mujer alada.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la pelinegra con veneno en su voz.

\- Eso no importa. Te pediré que dejes a este ingenuo en paz, ya que me gustaría hacerme cargo de él. – Respondió el desconocido, quien no parecía verse sacudido por lo que acababa de suceder. Issei reparó en su cabello rubio y alto porte, y que lo que llevaba en su mano izquierda era uno de los bastones más elegantes que había visto en su vida.

\- ¿Tienes idea de con quien estás hablando? Si pides clemencia, podría dejarte ir con solo una golpiza y un par de miembros menos. – El tono de superioridad de la pelinegra fue absoluto e Issei estaba aterrado, pero su interlocutor ni se inmuto.

\- ¿Podría saber su nombre, señorita ángel caída? – Preguntó educadamente

\- Puedes llamarme La Gran Raynare, humano.

\- Bien, _Miss_ Raynare… lo pondré de esta forma. O nos deja ir tranquilamente, o me veré obligado a tomar medidas que estoy seguro no serán de su agrado.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? No hay nada que un sucio humano pueda hacer-

Las palabras llenas de arrogancia que emanaban de la ahora identificada como Raynare fueron cortadas en seco cuando el rubio golpeó su bastón con una de las piedras sueltas que se encontraban sobre el camino de del parque. Esta, tras tener encima un minúsculo círculo mágico que la ángel caído e Issei apenas vieron por su tamaño y duración, salió disparada y se incrustó en el codo derecho del ser alado. La sangre empezó a emanar de la herida, y la pelinegra tenía una mirada que mezclaba la confusión con la ira.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó el rubio, inmutable.

\- Tch.

Raynare intentó crear otra lanza de luz, pero el rubio pasó la punta de su bastón por las piedras en un semicírculo frente a él, apareciendo círculos sobre todas estas. Raynare se dio cuenta de que le sería casi imposible encargarse del sujeto frente a ella y salir sin heridas graves, sin garantía segura de matarlo. Issei, por su parte, pensó brevemente en que aquellas piedras no estaban allí cuando él llegó con Yuu- Raynare al parque. Con un gruñido, se alejó volando en lo que levantaba la barrera que había creado a entrar con Issei al lugar. Con un suspiro, el rubio le indicó a Issei que lo siguiera mientras se iba del parque, su bastón marcando el camino. Issei, tras quedarse mirando por unos segundos, se apresuró a seguirlo con un ligero tropiezo, producto de su estado aun aturdido frente a lo ocurrido frente a él.

\- Disculpa… ¿Podrías decirme qué está pasando? – Le preguntó cuando hubieran caminado dos calles.

\- Luego. Por ahora, camina, o no estaremos solos mucho tiempo. – Le respondió sin detenerse. Issei asintió, inseguro, y siguió el paso lento pero seguro de su interlocutor.

\- Si no nos apresuramos… ¿quién podría aparecer?

\- El mismo caído con más de los suyos o peor, los demonios. Preferiría lidiar con unos caídos con problemas de ego por su edad que con diablos con poderes de ego por su linaje. Esos son los peores. – Ciertamente, se dio cuenta Issei, su afilada lengua (metafóricamente, por suerte para su integridad psicológica) no parecía reparar mucho en quejarse sobre otros que le molestaran. – Pero si nos apresuramos no lidiaremos con nada de eso. Cuando menos, no por ahora.

El resto del trayecto pasó en silencio. Tras pasar varias calles más, llegaron a un pequeño edificio que Issei logró notar estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad y de la Academia Kuoh, la escuela a la que él asistía. Subieron sin demora unos pocos pisos y llegaron hasta una puerta común, como todas las demás. Apuntando brevemente la empuñadura del bastón hacia la cerradura y murmurando unas palabras en voz baja, la puerta se abrió y ambos pasaron adentro. El interior, encontró Issei, estaba bien iluminado, aunque parecía más bien el lugar donde una persona que apenas se pasa por casa viviría.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, además de ver Issei la formación por un segundo de un círculo mágico sobre esta, se escuchó lo que solo podría ser una discusión venir de una de las habitaciones. Aunque Issei no le molestaba (demasiadas cosas habían pasado ya como para que le preocupara), a su acompañante evidentemente que sí, ya que soltó un sonoro y molesto suspiro antes de menar la cabeza cansadamente.

\- Mira a esos dos de nuevo. Siempre peleando. Menudo par de idiotas. – Murmuró antes de girarse hacia Issei – Seré breve con esto. No recordarás nada hasta algún tiempo, pero cuando lo hagas, ve al mismo parque donde nos encontramos. Encontrarás dentro de tu casillero de cambio de zapatos en la escuela un papel con algunas cosas que deberás traer contigo cuando eso pase. Hasta entonces.

Issei solo pudo ver, confundido, como el rubio levantaba la punta de su bastón hasta la altura de su cara, para luego recitar nuevamente unas palabras en voz baja y que apareciera otro círculo mágico. Eso fue lo único que logró ver antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **5 días después.**

El periodo del almuerzo había llegado. Era el segundo momento favorito del trío pervertido, quienes aprovechaban de descansar, compartir sus últimos hallazgos del mundo explícito no apto para menores de edad y, valga la redundancia, almorzar. Dicho momento, superado solo por aquel donde podían ver a las alumnas cambiándose, se acababa de ver empañado por un aviso que sonó por los parlantes de la escuela.

\- _Hyoudo Issei, venga a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil._

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Issei? ¿Te descubrieron haciendo algo? ¿Algún nuevo punto de observación que no nos contaste? – Le increpó Motohama.

\- Cómo si puediera guardarnos eso a nosotros. – Desestimo Matsuda, abriendo su almuerzo.

\- _Hyoudo Issei, venga a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil._ – Se repitió, antes de apagarse.

\- Pero en serio, ¿qué hiciste?

\- N-nada, de verdad. –Respondió Issei, confundido. Sin embargo, se paró y se dirigió a la mencionada sala, obteniendo miradas acusatorias y satisfechas en su camino. Sabía que la población estudiantil lo odiaba en su mayor parte, ¿pero para que se alegraran por ser llamado sin motivo en medio del día?

Tal parece que sí había caído bajo.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta dos veces, tras lo cual recibió un "pase" del interior que le llevó a abrir la puerta. Allí, formados a un lado de la sala, se encontraban casi todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, todos serios y rectos. Por el otro, aunque un poco más sueltos en presencia, estaban 2 de los miembros del Club de Ocultismo. Al final de la sala, de espaldas a la gran ventana que se encontraba al final de la habitación y por la cual entraba abundante luz por algún motivo, estaban Souna Shitori, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, quien se encontraba sentada en el escritorio; Tsubaki Shinra, vicepresidenta, quien se encontraba parada junto a Souna; Rías Gremory, presidenta del Club de Ocultismo, sentada más atrás y a la izquierda de Souna; y Akeno Hmejima, vicepresidenta del club de Ocultismo, quien estaba parada a la izquierda de Rías. Al igual que sus miembros, las dos líderes del Consejo Estudiantil estaban serios, mientras que Gremory e Himejima estaban con una pequeña sonrisa cada una.

Issei no pudo evitar sentirse ante un interrogatorio.

\- ¿M-me mandó a llamar, Shitori-kaichou? – Preguntó, no pudiendo evitar tartamudear.

\- Así es. – Su respuesta fue fría y cortante, lo que alarmó aún más a Issei – Nos gustaría que respondieras unas preguntas, si no te importa.

Olviden lo de interrogatorio, esto era una ejecución pública.

\- C-claro, no hay problema.

\- Toma asiento, por favor. – Souna indicó una silla frente al escritorio, o suficientemente cerca de este para indicar que era una conversación con quien estaba atrás de este, pero lo suficientemente lejos para indicar que estaba hablando con toda la sala. Conveniente para la ejecución pública de su imagen que seguramente preparaban, cosa de poder por fin echarlo. Sin mayores palabras, tomó asiento y se resignó a lo que viniera.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Yuuma Amano? – Fue la primera pregunta, directa, hecha por Rías. Aunque Issei podía entender que hablaban de alguna chica (probablemente que sufrió algún abuso sexual), el nombre no evocaba nada para él.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Yuuma Amano, tu novia. – Issei echó una corta risa de lástima, cosa que motivó que Ría levantara una ceja - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Las bromas deben ser buenas, Gremory-sempai. ¿Yo con novia? Aunque vaya a ser el rey del harem en el futuro… - Se lamentó decir eso ante la idea de que sufriría si grababan sus palabras hacia Souna - …aún estoy lejos de eso, por lo que el yo tener una novia ahora mismo no es más que un mal chiste.

La mirada de desaprobación de Souna no se hizo notar, aunque apenas variara de la normal. Por su parte, Rías solo dio una mirada de confusión. ¿Tan mal había sido su respuesta?

\- Vayamos por otra parte. – Indicó Souna, volviendo a su mirada de hielo normal - ¿Qué hiciste el domingo entre el mediodía y la noche?

\- ¿El domingo? – Issei se dio unos segundos para evocar sus recuerdos de aquel día – Nada en específico. Algunas tareas, videojuegos, novelas ligeras, y… - Su mirada se volvió lasciva, corrigiéndola ante el recuerdo de donde estaba - …y algunos juegos con material visual explícito. – Anunció. Casi lo arruinaba.

La ceja de Souna se levantó - ¿Eso es todo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y si nos dejas de mentir, Hyoudo-kun? – El tono de Rías había perdido cualquier calidez anterior, pese a que seguía con la pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, una nube pasando por el sol lanzó sombras sobre la habitación, provocando que el gesto se viera terrorífico. Issei pudo haber jurado que vio aparecer sombras de alas de murciélago junto con la sombra de algunos presentes en la sala.

\- ¡N-no estoy mintiendo! ¡Lo juro!

Souna se veía como si fuera a decir algo, pero una corta mirada al costado trasero de la sala la hizo parece cambiar de opinión.

\- Bien, eso era todo. Puedes retirarte, Hyoudo, y espero que no vayas comentando esta entrevista con alguien o cometiendo perversidades. Buenos días.

Issei no perdió el tiempo para salir de allí. Quedaban pocos minutos del almuerzo, y si sus amigos se había comido su comida (que era lo más probable), tendría que luchar para conseguir alguno de los últimos alimentos que quedarían en la cafetería.

No notó la mirada acomplejada de Rías o la seria de Souna cuando salió.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- ¿Qué opinas, Sona? – Preguntó Rías apenas Issei hubiese salido – Es tan común que es convincente, y sus expresiones lo acompañan. Aun así…

\- Lo sé. Podría haber sido una excusa cualquiera, para evitar decir lo que sabe. Por eso hice que mi nobleza revisara sus recuerdos mientras estábamos hablando. – Contestó Sona Sitri, verdadero nombre de Souna Shitori.

\- ¿Y?

\- Nada. Lo que dice es auténtico. Sus recuerdos dicen lo mismo que él, y no hay ningún blanco sospechoso en su memoria. – Anunció uno de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil – Tampoco hay una tapadura de magia, o rastros de que se le hayan alterado los recuerdos.

\- Así que tampoco él recuerda algo… ¿se habrán equivocado los caídos y lo habrán dejado ir? – Se preguntó Rías.

\- Tal vez hayan pensado eso. Después de todo, ya han matado a varios, por lo que si fuera uno de ellos simplemente lo matarían. – Analizó Sona.

\- Tal vez no lo hayan considerado una amenaza y lo dejaron vivir.

\- Cualquiera de esos dos casos es malo para ti, Rías. Recuérdalo. Se te acaba el tiempo.

\- Lo sé, Sona, lo sé.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Esa tarde.**

La hora de salida. Issei estaba guardando sus útiles, cuando notó algo brillante bajo su muñeca que no había estado allí un segundo antes. Sentándose de nuevo, se arremangó un poco y analizó la ocurrencia. Parecía ser un tatuaje de esos que venían con los chicles o helados, aunque no recordara hacerse uno, que brillaba con un extraño color azul claro. Tenía parecido a los círculos mágicos de las novelas ligeras que leía usualmente. Tampoco recordaba haberlo visto más temprano ese mismo día. Era como si simplemente hubiera aparecido y ya, de un momento para otros. Curioso, lo tocó suavemente con la punta de uno de sus dedos.

Recuerdos que no sabía que tenía le inundaron la mente. Afirmándose de su mesa, procesó todas aquellas memorias del pasado domingo, que le llegaron a su cabeza como un tsunami llega a la costa. Y luego recordó las palabras de aquel rubio que había aparecido en último momento.

" _No recordarás nada hasta algún tiempo, pero cuando lo hagas, ve al mismo parque donde nos encontramos. Encontrarás dentro de tu casillero de cambio de zapatos en la escuela un papel con algunas cosas que deberás traer contigo cuando eso pase. Hasta entonces._ "

Parándose rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela. Abriendo rápidamente su casillero de zapatos, se los cambió mientras guardaba disimuladamente el trozo de papel. Aceleradamente, salió de las murallas de la escuela y abrió el papel para leerlo rápidamente. La lista era básicamente traer un teléfono y un cuaderno con un lápiz. Tenía ambas cosas con él. Aun con el bolso de la escuela, llegó trotando al parque donde todo lo raro en su vida había comenzado. Y allí, esperando mientas leía un libro, estaba aquel rubio de la otra vez.

\- Veo que has llegado. Bien. Sígueme. – Y junto con cerrar su libro, se paró del banco y salió de allí.

Issei, con dudas y determinación, lo siguió.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El rubio se dirigió a la misma casa de la vez anterior. Repitiendo el proceso, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Issei. Este pudo ver nuevamente el círculo mágico aparecer en la puerta por un momento cuando esta se cerró. Luego el rubio lo condujo adentro, y pidiéndole que tomara asiento en un sofá, procedió a ofrecerle un té para luego sentarse al frente, su propia taza humeante frente a él.

\- Ahora… sé que seguramente tendrás muchas preguntas, pero apuesto que ya has comenzado a deducir tú mismo algunas de ellas, como que la magia es real y que existen los ángeles caídos, y por defecto, los ángeles. – Comenzó a hablar, cosa a lo que Issei asintió, inseguro – Comenzaré por presentarme. Soy Frederick Bradley. 24 años. Otra información tendrá que esperar hasta más adelante. Lo que te diré ahora debería responder la mayoría de tus preguntas, pero te daré la versión resumida. – Se trajo la tetera hasta la mesa – Puede que desees rellenar tu taza durante la explicación. Comencemos por tu introducción.

\- Hyoudo Issei, 17 años. Segundo año en la Academia Kuoh.

\- Bien, Issei… no te importa que te llame así, ¿verdad? – Issei, asumiendo la procedencia extranjera de su interlocutor, negó con la cabeza – Como decía, Issei, comprenderás a partir de ahora que una parte de lo que sabías hasta ahora no es tal como la imaginabas. Seguramente has pensado que el mundo, pese a todo lo que sucede en el y toda la gente que practica ocultismo, además de los afamados sucesos paranormales, eran solo ocurrencias sin explicación y que el mundo es, al fin y al cabo, un lugar racional, donde los datos son lo que domina todo. No creas que estas mal, es la impresión que da cuando vives en este mundo. En una sociedad como la japonesa, sobre todo, donde el esfuerzo y la dedicación son importantes, debe verse de cierta forma así.

Issei solo afirmar con la cabeza, inseguro. Era verdad el que, tras un tiempo, incluso dudó fuertemente de sus sueños de harem, producto de la racionalidad de todo a su alrededor. Era algo sofocante, pero que no paraba de llevarlo consigo porque era lo normal de su mundo.

\- Lo que te contaré ahora podría alterar algo de esa percepción que tienes… por favor, bebe té y permanece en silencio hasta que haya terminado. Ah, y siéntete libre de rellenar tu taza con té cada vez que quieras, no hay problema. Como todo buen británico, debo estar bien surtido de té en mi hogar. – Issei no negó el estamento, centrándose en medir la temperatura de su bebestible antes de acomodarse ante lo que, correctamente, predijo sería una larga charla.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Frederick procedió a explicarle a Issei sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Cosa que, por decir lo menos, lo sorprendió, lo sorprendió y, finalmente, terminó por aturdirlo. ¿Quién diría que existen los ángeles, los caídos, los demonios, los nórdicos y los Shinto? Pero eso no era todo, pues muchas otras criaturas y folklores existían o existieron también. Eso provocó que Issei tuviera un ligero temor respecto a lo que se hablaba. La escala, aunque no terminaba de comprenderla, lo abrumaba de sobremanera.

\- ¿Has entendido todo hasta ahora? Comprendo que puede ser un poco difícil de asimilar a la primera, sobre todo con gente de culturas cerradas o lógicas. – Preguntó el rubio, tomando un largo sorbo de su taza.

\- S-supongo… es mucho, aunque puedo hacerme la idea general de lo que dices.

\- Como deberás haber deducido, todo esto es secreto. La gente común y corriente no sabe de estas cosas, por razones obvias. Pero suficiente de eso. Ahora, a lo que nos interesa. Como dije durante mi explicación, y habrás deducido tú mismo, los humanos han aprendido magia a lo largo del tiempo, como método para defenderse de los seres sobrenaturales o como forma de facilitar su vida. Yo pertenezco a una de esas organizaciones mágicas de humanos. Nos diferenciamos por nuestro estilo de magia, pero eso va después. Esta, es la parte que debe interesarte.

Issei se inclinó hacia su interlocutor, gesticulando que siguiera hablando.

\- El Dios Bíblico, llamado Elohim por algunos, creó unas armas para los humanos, para que pudieran defenderse de los seres sobrenaturales. Estas armas son llamadas [Sacred Gear], y hay 13 de ellas que son reconocidas como mucho más poderosas que sus contrapartes. Tú tienes una de ellas, la llamada y aclamada [Boosted Gear].

\- ¿[Boosted Gear]?

\- Una [Sacred Gear] que permite a su usuario duplicar su poder cada 10 segundos, aunque eso es variable. Lo que sí puedo decir, es que la clasificación [Longinus] no es un juego. Esta al nivel de poder matar a un dios. Dentro tiene sellado al dragón celestial [Ddraig], uno de los seres más poderosos jamás visto.

\- ¡¿E-en serio?! ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Cómo lo desbloqueo? ¡Puedo hacerme muy poderoso con eso! Y el poder atrae chicas. Muchas chicas. _Jejejejejeje…_

\- No, Issei. Detente un poco. Piénsalo más detenidamente.

\- ¿Pensar qué? Tengo algo que me ayuda a duplicar mi poder hasta que yo quiera, me puede hacer poderoso, puedo patear traseros con él… ¿cuál es el problema?

\- El problema, Issei, es que tú _no sabes_ que tan poderoso es un [ _Dios_ ]. No podrías saberlo. Están a una escala simplemente muy superior, uno no puede saberlo a menos que se enfrente a uno directamente. Lo que tienes tú es un arma capaz de matarlos, solo si es que tu propio cuerpo y poder te lo permiten. No es una forma fácil de tener mujeres, es un arma capaz de destruir seres de poder inimaginable y nivelar al suelo continentes enteros. Lo que tienes dentro tuyo no es un juguete para exhibirlo cuando se te dé la gana, Issei, es una herramienta capaz de duplicar lo que sea en este mundo, y eso puede ser peligroso. Requiere, si es que se desbloquea, entrenamiento para alcanzar todo su potencial, y aun así solo lo hará de la forma adecuada para el usuario. ¿Logras entender ahora la implicancia de esto?

Issei permaneció en silencio.

\- Entiendo que puedo haber sido algo amenazante en mi manera de hablar, pero…

\- No, está bien. Entiendo perfectamente. – La memoria de Yuuma, ahora Raynare, apareció vívidamente en la mente del castaño – Supongo que podría unirme a ustedes… aunque tendrían que explicarme todo lo que viene detrás. No quiero ser una carga…

\- ¿Tiene que ver con el ángel caído que se hizo tu novia para poder matarte?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Intuición y estudio. A medida que te vayamos entrenando y explicando, si es que aceptas unirte a nosotros, claro está, verás que aquí valoramos mucho el conocimiento.

\- Pues perdona, pero mis notas no son muy altas que digamos.

\- No nos interesa eso, sino que el conocimiento general. Verás, déjame que te dé una pequeña lección de historia.

\- Cuando Merlín, y sí, existió, inventó el actual sistema de magia que utilizan muchos magos alrededor del mundo. Esa magia se denomina "Magia Occidental". Por otra parte, los magos de otros lugares del mundo, más concretamente de por esta zona, utilizan una magia proveniente de la brujería, y se le conoce como "Magia Oriental". Estas dos eran las principales escuelas de magia en el sentido de que, en cuanto a forma y uso, eran enseñadas. Pero surgió un problema. Verás, Issei, cuando se creó la Magia Occidental, esta estaba basada en la magia demoniaca, que utiliza la imaginación como fuente de su poder. Los humanos no tienen tanta imaginación ni poder como los demonios, cosa que fue algo contrarrestada por el uso de los famosos círculos mágicos, que les permitían a los magos usar cálculos o ecuaciones para sus hechizos. Algunos ni siquiera eran matemáticos. El principio básico era "si hago esto", que se refiere al hechizo con base en el círculo, "pasa esto", que es el efecto que se desea. Un principio básico de las matemáticas y otras ciencias que trabajan con los datos llamados duros. ¿Sabes cuál fue el problema?

Issei negó con la cabeza, confundido, sin saber cuál podría ser. Hasta tal punto, todo se veía bien para los humanos (se sentía raro diciéndolo así, sabiendo solo hasta hace poco que existían otras especies inteligentes).

\- No podía evolucionar. El sistema fue diseñado impecablemente, es verdad, pero dejaba mucho a la imaginación, la voluntad, y la cantidad de magia usada. Eso evitó el potencial que el avance del tiempo, y los descubrimientos y avances que trajo, muchos de ellos impensados o considerados herejías en aquella época, pudieran ser aprovechados. Pero los líderes de la magia humana eran muy cerrados de mente para intentar los cambios, o no les interesaba, o vete tú a saber qué excusa usaron. Las razones son varias, pero pocos o nadie se interesaron en hacer algo. Las escuelas de magia, con sus métodos de enseñanza y magia, fueron quedando atrás. Es por eso que se fundó una nueva escuela de magia, aunque subterránea, que se expandió lenta pero seguramente, utilizando los conocimientos científicos que se iban desbloqueando. De esa forma, se creó un nuevo tipo de magia.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La "Magia Contemporánea". Esa es la escuela a la que pertenezco yo, y créeme cuando te digo, es de lejos la más eficaz de todas

Frederick hizo un guiño a Issei de que lo siguiera, y ambos fueron al interior del departamento dejando las tazas, la tetera y las cosas de Issei en la sala de estar. A mitad de camino, sin embargo, el alrededor de Issei _cambio,_ y de repente ya no estaba en un oscuro pasillo en un pequeño departamento de Kuoh, sino que en el costado de un pasillo de lo que parecía un edificio moderno donde, a juzgar por la posición del sol y la luz entrante, era de mañana, y en donde aparecían y desaparecían personas sin previo aviso.

¿Qué había pasado?

\- Para ayudarte a decidirte si unírtenos, Issei, permíteme que te introduzca. – Dijo Frederick, dándose media vuelta para encarar al castaño a la vez que algunas personas pasaban el centro del pasillo, algunas prestándoles atención mientras que otras no – Bienvenido a la Base Principal de nuestro grupo, la [Organización]. – Dijo el rubio, a la vez que extendía su brazo derecho para abarcar parte de la construcción.

Issei solo pudo observar, atónito, el lugar totalmente nuevo para él. Incluso podría jurar que era de arquitectura clásica pero de configuración moderna, una conclusión a la que no sabía como diablos llegó. Sin perder tiempo, Frederick lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró al centro del pasillo, para luego guiarlo (tras recuperarse el castaño) por el laberinto de pasillos (o así le pareció al japonés) hasta llegar a una parte de la edificación que eran pasillos con una aparente infinidad de puertas que, a juzgar por unos vistazos mientras se movían por las escaleras del lugar, se repetían en los pasillos superiores e inferiores.

\- " _¿Cuántos pisos tiene esto?_ " – Pensó fugazmente el castaño.

Caminando siempre, llegaron a una puerta que poco se diferenciaba de las demás (en realidad, lo único diferente era el número). Frederick tocó dos veces y, tras no recibir respuesta, abrió simplemente y entró, señalándole a Issei que lo siguiera.

El interior era más bien una sala de estar en la cuál había algunas cosas que hacer, pero se notaba que era más bien un lugar par pasar el tiempo. Issei observó como Frederick inspeccionaba todo con la mirada antes de dirigirse a él.

\- Esta es la habitación de mi equipo. Todos los equipos tienen una similar, salvo los que administran ya que son más por grupo. Sentémonos, aun queda mucho de que hablar. – Indicó. Issei se sentó en un asiento de escritorio que daba vueltas, lo que le permitió distraerse un poco antes de volver a enfocarse en el rubio. Este tenía una expresión pensativa, para luego fijarse en Issei y dejar que una sonrisa burlesca se colara en su rostro.

\- Y dime, Issei… ¿te interesa saber que hicimos para ocultar tus recuerdos?

.

.

.

 **Fin Capítulo 1**

 **Al fin saqué este fanfic. Llevaba tiempo queriendo publicarlo, pero bueno, problemas de que** _ **¡ya tenía 3 en el momento!**_ **No podía estar sacando más y más historias, así que apenas termine una saque esta. Espero sus reiews y/o apreciaciones de la historia. Yo me retiro por algunos días/semanas/meses (¿quién sabe?).**

 **RedSS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y este fanfic arranca de una buena vez, y debo decir, le tengo expectativas, pero no sé adonde irá a parar (el crossover cambió de rumbo unas 5 veces antes de su final).**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2  
Introducciones… ¿raras?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Issei parpadeó un par de veces, antes de asentir e inclinarse ligeramente en dirección a su interlocutor. Este se había parado y había sacado una libreta, en cuyas páginas había algunas anotaciones que, al principio, no tuvieron sentido alguno para Issei.

\- ¿Sabes tú como funcionan los recuerdos? – Issei negó con la cabeza – Son como impulsos eléctricos que pasan por las neuronas de tu cerebro en cierto orden. Ese es el hecho científico. – Dijo mientras mostraba unos dibujos en la libreta - En cambio, los sobrenaturales, debido a que sus poderes no obedecen a la lógica, tienen su propia versión. Ellos _literalmente_ ven tus recuerdos. Gracias a eso, pudimos engañarlos usando un sencillo pero ingenioso truco. ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de cuál es?

Issei pensó, pero salvo algunas conjeturas no logró llegar a nada.

\- Recuerdo que me interrogaron, pero luego de unos pocos minutos desistieron de interrogarme. Shitori-kaichou parecía que iba a seguir interrogándome cuando miró hacia el final de la sala, decidiendo ponerle fin a la entrevista. – Issei procedió luego a contarle a Frederick sobre la interrogación de la que había sido víctima.

\- Seguramente había un demonio en la parte trasera de la sala que buscó en tus recuerdos. Cayeron directo en la trampa. Esto provocará que no te molesten por un tiempo.

\- Pero… ¿qué hizo para que no vieran los recuerdos?

\- Como dije, los recuerdos son impulsos eléctricos. Simplemente pusimos un hechizo que quitaba los impulsos eléctricos específicos de tus recuerdos y los reemplazaba por otros que consideramos comunes, como usar la computadora o hacer tareas. El seguro para devolverte los recuerdos lo pusimos en tu muñeca con una aparición retardada, y solo se revelaría cuando tu cerebro procesara algo similar a "la campana del fin de clases del viernes". Podemos ver que funcionó.

\- Así que por eso lo vi aparecer al final de mis clases…

En ese momento entró en la sala una chica castaña, quien tras dedicarle una mirada al dúo simplemente decidió ignorarlos e ir por unos dulces dentro de la despensa. Frederick se puso de pie y se acercó a la recién llegada mientras le hacía gestos a Issei de acercarse también.

\- Que oportuna. Issei, te presento a Chloe Rozler. Chloe, Issei. Ella es parte de mi equipo aquí en la [Organización].

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, reparando Issei en lo extremadamente pálida que era la recién llegada. Esta, por su parte, dirigió su mirada a analizar a Issei mientras hablaba con Frederick.

\- ¿Es el nuevo?

\- Aún trato de convencerlo.

\- No parece gran cosa. – Comentó la mujer de la sala - ¿Es apto para la magia?

\- No, pero tiene la [Boosted Gear].

\- Ya veo… ¿cuál es tu objetivo?

\- ¡Ser el rey del harem! – Exclamó Issei sin dudar. Chloe y Frederick lo miraron con la ceja levantada. Issei no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

\- Bueno, Issei, es momento de que tomes la desición. ¿Te nos unirás?

Issei detuvo cualquier pensamiento lujurioso que tuviera, centrándose en las palabras del rubio. - ¿Me darían unos minutos?

\- Claro. Estaremos en el pasillo.

Ambos adultos salieron, pasando Issei a quedarse solo. Sirviéndose un vaso de agua, se sentó en uno de los sofás a pensar y relacionar todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora. Pensó cuidadosamente sobre lo que le había ocurrido… y lo que no le alcanzó a ocurrir.

Pensó también en que podría ser atacado de nuevo. Pero entonces no sabría nada. Pero de nuevo, estar involucrado en este mundo… eran opciones pesadas. ¿Quedaría separado de sus padres y amigos si tomaba este camino? Tal pareciese que no. Y de todas formas ya tenía el conocimiento de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Con algo de tiempo podría desbloquear la [Boosted Gear] y vivir tranquilo. Decidido, caminó por la escalera de la sala de estar hasta la puerta, pero cuando la iba a abrir…

\- ¿Estás seguro de que se unirá?

\- Es lo más probable. Pero si no se une tenemos un as bajo la manga.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No recordará nada si se va de aquí sin unírsenos. Luego esperamos que lo ataquen de nuevo y lo salvamos, y así sucesivamente. Al final caerá, esos caídos no podrán resistir la tentación de una [Longinus].

Issei se congelo en su lugar. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Si se negaba, simplemente lo dejarían ir y hacerlo olvidar para luego intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Lo habían hecho antes? ¿Y si ya había pasado por esto? Cuando llegó con Frederick hubo varias personas que no parecieron preocuparse por su presencia. ¿Fue porque ya había estado aquí antes?

Lentamente, su mano bajó hasta colgar a su costado. Estaba reconsiderando sus opciones. ¿Valía la pena negarse? ¿Qué le pasaría si se negaba? Al final, parecía haber solo una opción...

Lentamente, a la vez que abría la puerta que le llevaría al pasillo, se preparó para entrar de lleno a su nueva vida.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El trío avanzaba por el pasillo, ya tomada y anunciada la decisión de Issei. El castaño, nervioso aun por la charla entre ambos presumiblemente magos, no sabía si estar agradecido o no cuando vio aparecer a dos adolescentes de edad aparente cercana a la suya por el final del pasillo.

Eran un chico y una chica. Ambos vestían lo que parecía ser un uniforme militar muy similar a los que Issei podría jurar vio vestir a los oficiales en su clase de historia. Su vestimenta era de color gris, con la chaqueta abierta cayendo de forma restringida por los costados y una corbata roja siendo sujetada a la camisa igualmente gris por, valga la redundancia, un pisacorbatas. El cinturón era negro y estaba por la cintura, pero en lugar de sujetar la prenda inferior del uniforme, como Issei supuso que debería, estaba por encima de todo, sujetando la chaqueta del uniforme y la camisa. Issei no pudo evitar pensar si el pantalón (en el caso de los hombres) y la falda (en caso de las mujeres) usarían un cinturón aparte. Finalizaban el atuendo un par de botas militares negras. Para Issei, una de las cosas más raras que había visto en la última semana fue ver a ambos adolescentes vestidos así, pues no era una ropa para nada común y, aunque razonaba en el edificio debía haber algún tipo de seguridad, estaba seguro de que los guardias no vestían así.

El par de recién llegados se había detenido frente a una de las puertas, sacando uno de ellos una llave, para terminar discutiendo algo de lo cual Issei no entendió nada. Cuando el trío se acercó a ellos parecieron reparar en su presencia, analizándolos rápidamente y, al encontrarse con Frederick, corregir su postura y llevarse la mano a la sien en lo que a Issei no le pudo evita recordar un saludo militar.

¿Eran militares?

\- Mayor, buenos días. – Saludó uno de ellos. El otro simplemente repitió el "Buenos días". Frederick no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- Ya les dije que no somos militares. Claro, copiamos algunas cosas para organizarnos, pero no lo somos. Dejen de portarse así. Juro que con ustedes dos ya es un problema, pero cuando se involucra el resto de los equipos…

Oyendo las quejas del usuario del bastón, Issei revisó nuevamente la postura del par frente a ellos. Así, pudo fijarse que, aunque hacían el saludo, su postura era más relajada, y ciertamente daban una sensación burlesca. La apariencia de su uniforme tampoco ayudaba.

\- Pero de todas formas implementamos rangos para tener jerarquía en la sección de combate. Y jerarquía es jerarquía. – Replicó el hombre del par. Este tenía facciones europeas y una altura ligeramente superior a la de Issei, terminando la inspección de Issei con el descubrimiento de que sus ojos eran grises y su cabello castaño claro.

\- Y de todas formas teníamos que reportar sobre la misión que cumplimos, la cual tu nos asignaste. – Habló ahora la mujer. Esta era apenas más baja que Issei, con ojos azules y cabello rubio. Sus facciones, por lo demás, eran también europeas.

\- " _¿Es que todos aquí son europeos?_ " – Pensó el castaño, viendo de reojo a sus acompañantes anteriores que también exhibían rasgos europeos similares a los de sus interlocutores.

\- Cierto, la misión. Tenían que vigilar y patrullar una zona peligrosa. ¿Cómo les fue?

\- Pues… ¿recuerdas ese pueblo que nos dijiste que no voláramos? Hipotéticamente, ¿qué tan molesto estarías si lo hiciéramos?

Issei juraría que nunca vio a alguien darse un golpe en la cara tan rápidamente como Chloe, a la vez que escuchaba a alguien dar un suspiro tan profundo como Frederick en ese momento.

\- Tenían… _un_ trabajo. _Uno_ solo. ¿Cómo paso esto?

\- Pues… digamos que la situación escaló… demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Siquiera los provocaron? Porque atacaron en defensa propia, ¿verdad?

Ambos adolescentes desviaron la mirada.

\- _¿Verdad?_

\- Ehm… ¿agresión verbal subjetiva cuenta?

Issei no entendió nada de esa frase.

\- _No._

\- Pues…

\- Déjenme adivinar. Ustedes empezaron a ofenderlos. – Habló esta vez Chloe. Ambos adolescentes volvieron a desviar la mirada.

\- ¿Saben que voy a tener que reportar que _¡volaron un maldito pueblo!?_ ¡Había cosas útiles allí!

\- Sí… respecto a eso…

\- Como me digan que también se perdieron… - Amenazó el rubio.

\- Digamos que esas "cosas útiles" ya no estaban cuando llegamos.

\- Ya hablaremos luego. Issei, Chloe, síganme. Terminaremos su registro y luego le mostraremos el lugar.

Y así, tal como llegó, el trío alcanzó el final del pasillo. El par vestido como militares, que sin saber bien porque Issei sintió que los vería de nuevo pronto, no esperó a que cumplieran ese trayecto para meterse en la sala frente a cuya puerta estaban

¿Estarían todos allí igual de locos?

 **XXXXX**

Tras subir algunos pisos, el trío en el que se encontraba Issei llegó a un pasillo que, si bien de igual forma poseía varias habitaciones, estas eran muchas menos que en comparación al resto. Avanzando un poco, se detuvieron en una puerta que decía " _Inscripciones_ " cuyo propósito era visible hasta para alguien como Issei. Al otro lado de dicha puerta se hallaban cinco oficinas, dos a cada lado y una más grande al final, todas atendidas por una sola persona.

Frederick llevó a Issei hasta la segunda oficina de la izquierda, que tenía por nombre _Bravo_. Sin cuestionar el porqué del raro nombre (para estándares de Issei), empezó a responder las pocas preguntas que le hicieron. Frederick respondió gran cantidad de preguntas sobre el castaño, lo que le hizo pensar seriamente que tanto lo habían observado o si efectivamente habían intentado reclutarlo antes y fallaron. Luego de un trámite que tomó unos pocos minutos, el encargado de la oficina escoltó al grupo hasta la puerta contigua en el pasillo cuya entrada decía " _Control_ ". Apenas entraron a Issei lo hicieron pararse en el centro de la habitación, la cuál tenía algunas máquinas delgadas en las paredes. Para el japonés, las cosas solo se ponían más y más raras, pero se consoló pensado en que era una especie de iniciación por la que tendría que pasar cualquiera que entrara. Sus pensamientos se vieron pronto confirmados por Frederick.

\- No te alteres, Issei. Esto no es nada más que algo preparatorio y estándar por el que todos pasan cuando entran a la organización. Piensa que cuando esto acabe puedes considerarte un miembro regular y oficial en toda regla.

Pronto, tas accionar algunas cosas en las máquinas, el empleado de la oficina creó un círculo mágico debajo de Issei. El castaño, por su parte, dedujo que requería alguna especie de ayuda para hacerlo, pues tenía puesto unos lentes conectados a las máquinas de la pared mientras creaba el hechizo. El círculo mágico, de diseño interno octagonal (Issei se encontró recordando la existencia de esa palabra durante el proceso), se elevó por el aire y traspasó de abajo hacia arriba al castaño, para luego dar un par de vueltas y desaparecer. El oficinista se recargó en la muralla mientras tomaba profundas respiraciones, en lo que Frederick iba por Issei.

\- Felicidades por convertirte en un miembro oficial. Discutiremos todo luego, pero puede que quieras descansar ahora.

\- ¿Descansar? Estoy bastante bie-

Un mareo súbito lo tomó desprevenido, pero un inteligente uso de sus pies y peso corporal evitó que cayera al suelo. En su lugar, logró tambalearse hasta llegar a la pared.

\- Te lo dije. – Dijo el rubio, mientras se sentaba en una silla del lugar – Esperemos unos minutos.

Chloe se había ido.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- Y eso cubre básicamente el tour por la instalación. ¿Preguntas?

Issei negó con la cabeza. Tras recuperarse, Frederick se dedicó a mostrarle el edificio donde se encontraban, así como indicarle detalles que no había tenido tiempo de comentar anteriormente, como por ejemplo que estaban en Suiza, que él mismo era del Reino Unido, que la gente solía trabajar en equipos designados en la [Organización] y que tenían varias bases alrededor del mundo. Tras terminar el recorrido, ambos se reunieron en el mismo salón donde Frederick lo llevó cuando llegaron, encontrándose con una nota de Chloe diciendo que se ausentaría.

\- Bien. Ahora, permíteme que te explique un poco del funcionamiento interno. – habló nuevamente mientras volvía a sacar y abrir su libreta – Internamente nos dividimos en cuatro grandes ramas: _Alpha_ , que se encarga de la organización; _Bravo_ , que son los estudiantes, académicos e investigadores; _Charlie_ , que son los científicos; y _Delta_ , que es nuestra rama de combate. Cada una tiene sus divisiones internas, pero eso es para más adelante. El punto es, como te nos uniste, tendrás que pasar por un cuso rápido e intensivo en la división de Estudios de la sección _Bravo_. Debería durar máximo 3 meses.

\- Pero no puedo ausentarme de la escuela…

\- No te preocupes por eso. Hemos tenido ese problema antes, así que diseñamos una manera sencilla de sacarte de allí sin que los demonios o caídos molesten de sobremanera. Simplemente… te irás de intercambio al extranjero.

\- …

\- …

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Qué pasa? Es sencillo, fácil y directo. No hay que camuflar casi nada, y tenemos credenciales de escuela si es que no te creen. Simplemente iremos que aplicaste y fuiste seleccionado.

\- ¿Y mis padres?

\- Dudo que se opongan a que su hijo se vaya de intercambio algún tiempo en el extranjero. De todas formas, no será por mucho tiempo. Será necesario para que aprendas lo básico de nuestra magia y puedas empezar a trabajar con la [Boosted Gear]. Cuando termines ese curso te unirás a mi equipo, que estará desplegado en Kuoh desde… - Revisó otra página de su libreta – … dos semanas antes de que termines. Prepararíamos el terreno para tu regreso.

\- Bien… pero dijiste que mi escuela estaba dominada por demonios. ¿Cómo lo harán para que pueda escap- digo, venir aquí?

\- El personal administrativo es humano. Bastará que tengas los papeles necesarios y aprobados. Te ayudaremos con eso. Pero primero debemos volver a Japón y arreglar algunas cosas burocráticas. ¿Será necesario que selle nuevamente tus memorias por si acaso?

\- Sería lo mejor. – Issei vio como el rubio volvía a levantar su bastón – Creo que sería mejor hacerlo de vuelta en casa.

\- Tienes razón. Por supuesto. Sígueme, iremos al transporte de nuevo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naturalmente, no podía ser todo tan sencillo. Si bien era de mañana temprana cuando Issei y Frederick llegaron a Suiza, cuando volvieron estaba atardeciendo. Eso quería decir que cuando volvieron a Japón, en el país del sol naciente estaba amaneciendo, y los padres del castaño estaban de todo menos complacidos por su ausencia ilocalizable durante la noche. Con un poco de magia de Frederick, el asunto se arregló, usando un hechizo similar al que uso la primera vez en Issei.

\- Si alguna vez deseas contarles, el hechizo debería reaccionar a las intenciones de tus palabras y deshacerse. Ahora, te recomiendo que descanses. Vendré mañana para hablar el tema con tus padres, mientras tanto arreglaré el tema de la burocracia y los papeles. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Tienes algún hechizo para dormir?

\- Lo tengo, pero con los demonios tan cerca es preferible mantener un perfil bajo. Usa una de estas pastillas, te tendrán roncando dentro de nada. – Y así, sin más, el rubio desapareció.

Issei se sintió cansado de golpe, y tras brevemente acordarse de que debía ir a su habitación, realizó el corto trayecto y se echó en su cama.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

La mañana del domingo recibió a Issei con un día tranquilo y sin eventualidades. Tras despertar de una pesadilla sin apenas relevancia (ahora que estaba despierto) sobre como Rías Gremory podría engatusarlo para luego clavarle algo en el estómago (no recordaba el que) recordó que debía prepararse mentalmente para seguirle el juego a Frederick sobre el tema del intercambio. Revisando su teléfono, se dio cuenta de que tenía unos pocos mensajes del que se identificaba como el susodicho, donde le indicaba algunos datos que recordar y un par de páginas web para revisar sobre el tema del "intercambio". A Issei solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

\- _"¿Cómo diablos tiene mi número?"_

Un par de horas más tarde, mientras revisaba en la sala de estar una de las páginas web, sonó el timbre, yendo a atender su padre. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pero un corto dialogo provocó que Frederick estuviera en la casa y, tras saludar brevemente a Issei como si fuera una relación alumno-maestro o comprador-vendedor (similar a lo que sería una verdadera entrevista de intercambio, según Issei), se sentó en uno de los sofás frente a la familia Hyoudo. Entonces, comenzó la exposición sobre el programa de intercambio al que Issei había satisfactoriamente aplicado, y se mostró ligeramente sorprendido cuando se "dio" cuenta de que Issei no les había comentado sobre ello.

En esa parte de la conversación Issei tomó las riendas, siguiendo el consejo de los mensajes de Frederick de no dejar espacio a discusiones, hablando de forma calmada pero continua. Tras el término de su exposición, el rubio volvió a tomar la iniciativa, respondiendo algunas de las preguntas de los padres sobre el programa, lugar, establecimiento, entre otras cosas como el qué hacía allí.

\- Es normal tener una entrevista familiar en nuestra empresa. Como les he mostrado, tengo todas las credenciales y no soy ningún estafador. Puedo contactarlos con gente que ha tomado el programa de igual manera, pero eso sería hacerles perder el tiempo de su valioso domingo.

Si bien los padres del castaño no estaban del todo convencidos, el hecho de que Issei pareciera, más que nervioso, asustado (deduciendo que sería por la reacción de ellos mas que por esconder algo), y su conocimiento no muy amplio del tema, típico de él (sería muy sospechoso si de repente supiera todo lo relacionado) les daban algo de calma.

\- Lo que ofrecemos es solo durante 3 meses, a menos que deseen que se quede más tiempo. Ofrecemos varias clases y es un entorno bastante agradable con estudiantes de todo el mundo. Entre las clases que tendrá su hijo podemos nombrar inglés, matemáticas, un idioma alternativo opcional e historia, acompañados de un buen enfoque en ciencias y bastante ejercitación. Si les preocupa la conducta… no muy ilustre de su hijo, tenemos medidas para evitar que se descontrole. Seguramente piensen que son muchas clases para solo 3 meses, pero tenemos confianza en nuestras capacidades y métodos de enseñanza. Finalmente, logramos convalidar con casi todas las escuelas. Si el directorio se negara, los conocimientos y experiencias adquiridas le permitirán rendir sin problemas los exámenes necesarios. Si desean que estudie allí hasta graduarse podríamos conseguirle convenios con universidades de la zona.

\- Todo suena muy agradable y bonito, pero… ¿sabe cuanto cuesta esto? No es algo que podamos pagar eternamente, y como nos acabamos de enterar… - Replicó el padre de Issei.

\- Aunque la tarifa inicial es fija, su costo se va reduciendo con el tiempo, aún más si los resultados son prometedores. Nuestra intención no es hacer lucro, sino educar. Tenemos varia fuentes de financiación alternativas, como corredores de distintas bolsas e inversionistas. También recibidos donaciones de empresarios y gente relevante y universidades que tienen convenio con nosotros, esperando a nuestros graduados. Como puede ver, solo necesitamos su permiso.

Tomó algo más que eso (nómbrese, varios minutos de charla, una botella de vino y un poco de magia oculta), pero finalmente los padres de Issei se convencieron y firmaron, de forma definitiva, los permisos necesarios que portaba Frederick. Con todo, Issei sentía una mezcla de alivio por el fin de la tensión y temor por lo que seguía delante.

\- Hay algunos papeles que deben rellenar ustedes personalmente, pero yo me encargaré de todo, incluyendo el trámite de la escuela. En esta tarjeta está nuestra página web por si quieren saber más. En una semana más será la partida hacia Suiza, tiempo suficiente para procurar todo lo necesario. Tenemos una lista de recomendaciones también en nuestra página. Esto sería todo. Tengan ustedes unas buenas tardes. – Finalizó el rubio, revisando su reloj y dando una ligera reverencia. Antes de levantar la cabeza alcanzó a dar un guiño a Issei, quien entendió la indirecta y se ofreció a despedirlo en la puerta. Sus padres lo permitieron sin problemas, más preocupados de la botella de fino vino regalada por el ahora identificado inglés.

\- Ahora sería un buen momento para un "sellado." – Remarcó el castaño la palabra con los dedos, ambos ya en la puerta.

\- Supongo que es un buen momento como cualquier otro. Te dejaré las memorias del intercambios, pero todo lo relacionado a lo sobrenatural se va. Cuando llegues a casa el siguiente viernes se iluminará el sello para que recuerdes, y tendré algo para proteger tu hogar de intromisiones sobrenaturales. Seguramente te tienen vigilado, pero con las precauciones tomadas deberías estar bien. Bueno, de todas formas no recordarás nada, pero te dará seguridad cuando los recuerdos vuelvan. Hasta pronto. – Y dicho eso, usó el famoso hechizo de memoria e Issei olvidó todo lo sobrenatural nuevamente. El rubio se despidió y desapareció por la puerta como si nada.

A cierta distancia, una pequeña peliblanca observaba la casa de la familia Hyoudo, sintiendo por algún motivo que, pese a que no había nadie en la puerta, había gente interactuando. Por otra parte, a favor de la vigilancia que le había encargado su ama, decidió ignorar al rubio con bastón que había aparecido sin que se diera cuenta unas casas más allá.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
Problemas Grandes y no Relevantes**

 **.**

 **Sobre el Océano Pacífico**

Issei seguía tratando de recuperarse del efecto de tener sellados y luego devueltos sus recuerdos por segunda vez. Realmente, debía aprender a hacer eso o prepararse para no ser tan cobarde con el tema, ya que desde luego no era un sentimiento al que quería estar acostumbrado. Reclinado en su asiento en el vuelo comercial que iba hacia América (más concretamente los Estados Unidos), el castaño repasaba los últimos sucesos que habían ocurrido en su vida mientras flojamente miraba el mar azul por la ventana. Dentro de poco oscurecería, según la pantalla en frente de su asiento.

Frederick no había tardado en sacar un libro de su maletín y empezar a leerlo apenas se sentaron, ignorando olímpicamente a todos por igual hasta, presumiblemente, aterrizar. Issei no se molestó mucho con él, prefiriendo nuevamente conseguir algo de beber y aprovechar de estirar las piernas. Caminando un poco por el pasillo, volvió a su asiento sin mucha preocupación de lo que viniera después, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el aparentemente inmutable Frederick bajó levemente su libro y le extendió una _Tablet_ (o bien podría ser un teléfono muy grande, pero Issei prefirió pensar que era lo primero) con un documento abierto. Inseguro, tomó el dispositivo y se sentó.

\- Antes de ir a la base en Suiza pasaremos por otra de nuestras bases. Esta se encuentra en Estados Unidos, si no me equivoco en la Costa Este.

\- ¿Qué iremos a hacer allí?

\- Nada destacable, pero es necesario que pasemos. Puede que hasta ahora no te lo parezca, pero el mundo sobrenatural puede llegar a ser muy activo en determinadas ocasiones. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a actuar rápido por la inmediatez de este tiempo y nuestro limitado rango de vida, pero como ellos viven siglos no tienen ese problema. Eso hace que las cosas sean mucho más serias cuando ellos se mueven rápido – contestó sin despegar su mirada del libro, pero Issei logró notar que no lo estaba leyendo. En cambio, el rubio señaló la tableta que descansaba sobre el regazo del castaño – Te sugiero que le des aunque sea una leída. Contiene instrucciones, reglas y detalles sobre la vida escolar en nuestra base. O puedes intentar dormir por ahora y leerlo cuando partamos a Europa. Como desees – y con esas palabras, el rubio guardó su libro, se acomodó en su asiento y se durmió. Issei miró por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro. Horas habían pasado desde que salieron, y decidió que lo mejor sería dormir para lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer allí en Estados Unidos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Horas después…**

La entrada fue más sencilla de lo que pensó el castaño. Se alteró un poco cuando les preguntaron por documentos, pero aparentemente el rubio tenía todos los documentos en regla y preparados para ingresar al país americano. Issei se preguntó a si mismo si a eso se dedicó durante la semana en la que anunció su involucramiento con la burocracia.

Se encontraban en algún lugar de la costa este, de eso no había duda. Sin embargo, no sabía en qué parte exactamente. Frederick no dio indicaciones, pero por su semblante al castaño le pareció que el asunto era serio. Lo más cercano a una indicación de su ubicación actual fue un comentario de Frederick sobre que el norte del país siempre era más frío que el sur.

Llegaron a un edificio a las afueras. Se bajaron del taxi en la entrada y, tras pagar el recorrido, el par avanzó hasta la entrada oculta por el follaje. Allí había dos guardias, quienes les pidieron su identificación.

Issei no pudo sino asombrarse como Frederick manejó todo el tema sin casi hablar. Mostrando papeles e identificaciones logró que los dejaran pasar, quedando pronto atrás la mata de árboles y plantas que cubría la alambrada que rodeaba el terreno al que ingresaban. Hasta el momento todo parecía medianamente normal, porque al menos estaban en un campo.

 _Parecía_ normal, ya que ningún campo normal tiene patrullas y está totalmente en penumbra. Cruzaron dos entrada más, no muy lejos entre sí y la primera y, aunque no se toparon con ninguna, Issei podía ver de vez en cuando un par de personas patrullando el lugar. Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una antigua gran casona de campo, donde había otra pareja de guardia en las puerta. Las patrullas eran más visibles, probablemente debido a que había menos terreno que cubrir estando más cerca de la casa. En la edificación había luces en su interior, aunque tampoco eran muchas. Tras entrar al interior y resguardarse del frío aunque calmado clima, ambos fueron recibidos por un hombre tan alto como Frederick, quien les dio un corto saludo y les indicó que lo siguieran. Tras moverse por los pasillos de la aparentemente infinita mansión, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de un sótano, tras lo cuál bajaron 3 niveles bajo tierra. Aunque había algunas personas en la mansión y en los sótanos que parecían estar haciendo lo suyo, también se encontraron a varios que llevaban el mismo uniforme de guardia que llevaban las personas en las entradas. Issei estaba confundido sobre que requería tanta seguridad.

Pero una vez descendieron al sótano los guardias desaparecieron. Aparte de las personas que parecían ser como él (es decir, sin mucha idea de que ocurría a su alrededor, seguramente se dedicaban a otra cosa) había un grupo de gente que vestía un uniforme similar al que Issei vio usar a ese par de adolescentes en la base en Suiza. Sin embargo, el de los aquí presentes era negro, y si no fuera por las luces, Issei no podría haberlos visto a menos que mirara en su dirección buscando encontrarlos. Sumándose a aquello, todos los uniformados (un par por piso subterráneo) llevaban armas de fuego.

Fue solo cuando entraron a una sala resguardada por el cuarto par de uniformados negros en el cuarto nivel subterráneo que Issei se dio cuenta de que no era algo normal toda la vigilancia presente, ni siquiera para los estándares de propios del lugar. Desconocía cuales eran, pero sabía que nada podía ser normalmente vigilado de esa manera desde la entrada exterior hasta la habitación misma.

En el pequeño espacio de aquella habitación había cuatro uniformados grises. Era el mismo uniforme y mismo color que el de esos dos adolescentes que vio en Suiza, pero en lugar de las actitudes relajadas que esos dos tenían, todos los presentes estaban serios a más no poder. Llevaban cuchillos y pistolas al cinto y cascos, y estaban correctamente vestidos dando una apariencia atemorizante. Estando uno en cada esquina, en el centro de la pequeña habitación había una mesa con un adulto llevando una bata sentado junto a esta, y un maletín metálico cerrado herméticamente sobre la mesa frente a él. A un costado suyo había otro uniformado de guardia, pero su uniforme azul parecía mejor y más elegante que el de la mayoría de los guardias encontrados. Issei supuso que sería el líder de estos. El castaño que los había guiado hasta allí salió a la brevedad.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Frederick apenas entró a la habitación. Issei permaneció en silencio.

\- Hasta ahora, sí. No ha habido señales de los caídos acercándose hasta el perímetro de seguridad. El perímetro interior solo tuvo algunos avistamientos, y el exterior fue evacuado para dar espacio a que los equipos de combate hagan lo suyo – explicó el que era ahora a todas luces el comandante de los guardias.

\- Bien. Ya arreglé el transporte a Suiza. Estaremos bien cuando lleguemos al Atlántico internacional, pero mientras antes lleguemos a Europa, mejor.

\- ¿Tienes forma de llegar al aeropuerto rápidamente?

\- Pedí un helicóptero para que viniera por nosotros. Debería llegar en unos pocos minutos a la azotea, por lo que es necesario que nos movamos.

\- Entendido.

A un gesto suyo, los 4 militares salieron del lugar en lo que el hombre con la bata se arreglaba ligeramente y tomaba el maletín, encadenándoselo a él en el proceso. Tras murmurar unos agradecimientos a Frederick, desapareció al igual que los guardias.

\- Vayan también. Yo tomaré a los guardias y vigilaré el perímetro de seguridad. Si se enteran de lo que estamos moviendo se olvidarán de las restricciones y nos atacarán con todo.

\- ¿Será necesario que me lleve al equipo militar conmigo?

\- Confío en que no. Además, nos harán falta aquí. Tendremos que infringirles una seria derrota si queremos que no se den cuenta de que sacamos la información del lugar.

Una explosión sacudió el lugar ligeramente. Luego, de la radio del oficial vino un mensaje que Issei no alcanzó a entender, pero que provocó que el oficial diera un suspiro y saliera, seguido por el castaño y el rubio.

\- Disculpa, pero… ¿qué está pasando? – Preguntó Issei a Frederick mientras subían las escaleras de vuelta, para luego empezar a seguir al mismo castaño de antes hasta otras escaleras para luego este desaparecer.

\- Resumiendo mucho… - el rubio se acercó al oído del japonés – Uno de nuestros equipos encontró un documento antiguo con información sobre las [Sacred Gear]. No podemos descifrarlo ahora, así que lo llevamos a Suiza para que lo analicen.

\- Entiendo… pero ¿por qué tanta seguridad? Estoy seguro de que había más guardias que los que normalmente hay, y había varios que se veían como militares. ¿Ellos también son magos?

\- Sí. Son todos miembros de la [Organización], al igual que los presentes en ese edificio y sus alrededores. Luego te contaré más, ahora debemos apresurarnos o podrían hallarnos.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Los caídos, – habló el oficial de los guardias nuevamente, apareciendo por un pasillo. – Si Azazel o alguno de sus comandantes se entera de lo que encontramos mandarán a medio Grigori por nuestras cabezas. Hasta ahora lo único que saben es que tenemos algo de valor.

\- ¿Azazel? ¿Grigori?

\- Te lo explicaré más tarde, Issei. Vámonos, la azotea está cerca.

El trío siguió avanzando hasta llegar al último piso, pasando luego a la azotea. Allí, descendiendo y apenas visible gracias a sus luces, se hallaba descendiendo un helicóptero privado. Su puerta lateral se abrió y los uniformados grises ayudaron al hombre con bata a subirse, para luego apostarse alrededor del vehículo de forma protectora. Los de uniforme negro estaban dispersos por el amplio espacio de la azotea, vigilando los alrededores del edificio.

\- Esperemos lleguen a salvo a Suiza. Mientras antes desaparezcan del mapa, mejor para ustedes. Suerte. – Y con esa despedida, el líder de los guardias se dio media vuela y desapareció del lugar. Issei y Frederick se dirigieron hacia el transporte aéreo, pero un ruido a la distancia los distrajo. Mirando hacia uno de los lados, Issei pudo visualizar lo que parecía ser un juego de luces que aparecían y desaparecían. Algunas parecían ser de cosas como focos o haces de luz, mientras que otras recordaban a explosiones en la distancia como aquellas que siempre veía en las películas. Viniendo de un bosque relativamente cercano, el japonés no pudo sino alterarse y sorprenderse cuando Frederick lo tomó del cuello de su ropa y lo arrojó al interior del helicóptero. Los 4 uniformados grises subieron con ellos pero se quedaron cerca de la puerta, la cual dejaron abierta.

El vehículo se elevó y se alejó en una dirección cercana a donde ocurría el alboroto. Tras acercarse bastante, los cuatro militares a bordo saltaron al vacío, Frederick cerrando la puerta justo después. Finalmente, el rumbo del vehículo cambió luego de que el rubio hablara con el piloto, tomando la ruta que a Issei le parecía iba hacia nuevamente hacia el aeropuerto. Mirando por la ventana, vio cuatro círculos mágicos alejarse en dirección al espectáculo de luces en el bosque, el que a medida que se alejaban se volvía más impresionante. Si era por la distancia o porque las cosas escalaron de intensidad, Issei nunca sabría.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Horas después…**

Ya dentro de un avión en pleno vuelo, Frederick había hecho dormir al extraño que llevaban con ellos a base de pastillas. Luego, aprovechó de instruir a Issei sobre las instalaciones de la [Organización] en Suiza, a la vez de cuál sería su nuevo horario.

\- Tengo una pregunta - dijo Issei tras un rato. - ¿Quién es Azazel y quienes estaban atacando esa… base o lo que sea? ¿Qué es Grigori?

\- Para contestar tu pregunta… - Frederick levantó 3 dedos de su mano, - Nos estaban atacando los ángeles caídos, Grigori es la organización que agrupa a casi todos ellos, y Azazel es su líder. Tiene una conocida obsesión con las [Sacred Gear], pero en general cualquier cosa que contenga información o sea lo suficientemente valiosa le sirve. Es un científico compulsivo, tenlo por seguro.

\- Entonces, eso que llevamos… - comentó Isse, señalando el maletín aun encadenado al hombre con la bata.

\- Como ya dije, un documento antiguo relacionado a las [Sacred Gear]. Los caídos aún no saben de qué se trata, solo saben que tenemos algo de información muy antigua y, por ende, valiosa. Tenían nuestra base americana bajo asedio desde hace semanas, por lo que necesitábamos sacar la información de allí. Fue por eso que hicimos una treta por la que parece que cayeron.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Ellos esperaban un convoy fuertemente vigilado, señal de que movíamos el documento. Cuando este nunca apareció, decidieron hacer escaramuzas en nuestro perímetro. Estas fueron escalando con el tiempo, por lo que decidimos retirarnos a la base como tal y sacar la información por otra vía, en este caso, por un helicóptero durante la noche. Lo que hicimos para engañarlos fue enfrentarlos seriamente en combate.

\- ¿? ¿Cómo es que eso ayuda a engañarlos? ¿No haría que piensen que van a sacar la información?

\- Déjame explicarte. Primero los enfrentaron para atraerlos. Fingimos huir para atraerlos más cerca de la base, donde nuestros soldados los rodearon y enfrentaron. El punto era derrotarlos de forma notable, de modo que se retiraran y pensaran que, debido a que los derrotamos seriamente y sin estar en aprietos, la información seguía allí segura. Claro, también podrían pensar que después de su derrota intentaríamos sacar la información, así que la sacamos _durante_ el combate. Cayeron redondo en la trampa.

\- Pero… ¿no sospecharían que intentan sacar el documento si es que están en un gran combate?

\- Eso tiene una sencilla trampa. Esa idea de que el enemigo intenta sacar los valioso durante el combate siempre se piensa cuando es el que esta cercado el que _ataca_ , ya que se lo relaciona con desesperación. Al contrario, luchamos defensivamente y ganamos, y nunca se dieron cuenta de que nos fuimos. Seguirán rodeando esa base por un tiempo, pero finalmente se irán.

\- ¿Estará bien esa base? La dejamos atrás con… caídos, y todo eso…

\- ¿Esa base? Claro que estará bien, no te preocupes. Hace falta más que un grupo de caídos para tirarla abajo, y aun así les sería muy difícil. Si pudiéramos ser eliminados por un grupo así de pequeño de caídos, la [Organización] nunca se habría levantado hasta como está ahora. – Terminó de explicar con una breve risa antes de relajarse en su asiento. – Relájate y estudia la información sobre la base suiza. Comenzarás tus clases el lunes y lo ideal es que preguntes todas tus dudas lo antes posible.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Perímetro Interior, Base Estadounidense.  
En esos momentos…**

Apenas unas horas habían pasado desde que el helicóptero con el famoso documento se perdiera por el horizonte. Los ángeles caídos se habían replegado para después volver a lanzar un ataque, esta vez mucho más fuerte. Luego de una intensa batalla en los bosques que rodeaban las estructuras e instalaciones principales, los pocos "cuervos" que quedaban emprendieron una desorganizada retirada del lugar, probablemente abandonando cualquier posibilidad de obtener la codiciada información por parte de los humanos magos. Rodeados de cadáveres alguna vez literalmente celestiales, los soldados se encontraban limpiándose lo mejor que pudieran la sangre y restos apegados a sus cuerpos cuando un helicóptero descendió cerca de ellos, bajando de este dos uniformados grises y ocho uniformados negros, estos últimos dispersándose ligeramente mientras el vehículo aéreo volvía a elevarse y se perdía en dirección a la base.

Ambos uniformados grises eran adolescentes, y si Issei hubiera estado allí, los hubiera reconocido como el par que se encontró en Suiza. Aun llevaban sus expresiones relajadas, pero la tensión en sus movimientos y constante vigilancia de sus alrededores mostraba que estaban atentos a todo lo que pudiera ocurrir. Tras unos segundos de análisis, finalmente relajaron su postura considerablemente y se dirigieron al que parecía estar al mando en aquel lugar.

\- Pensábamos venir a ayudarlos, pero… parece que ya tienen todo bajo control. – Comentó el varón del par. Su ahora interlocutor se encogió de hombros como si nada pasara.

\- Hubo momentos en que los necesitamos, pero los guardias se ofrecieron a luchar y logramos cambiar las tornas. Los tomaron por sorpresa y se dieron a la fuga tras el segundo asalto. Pensábamos en ir a perseguirlos pero debemos terminar de asegurar la zona.

\- Los ayudaremos con eso – a un gesto suyo, los ochos uniformados negros que llegaron con el par vestido de gris se desprendieron del grupo y, guiados por sus pares ya presentes, salieron del claro donde se encontraban en busca de los seres sobrenaturales. Excusándose, los uniformados azules que conformaban los guardias de la base se excusaron a su vez y se retiraron a comprobar el resto del borde de la base. Los de vestimenta gris se quedaron solos, esperando apenas unos segundos para empezar a hablar nuevamente.

\- Entonces… a ¿qué debo la visita? – Preguntó el comandante local, analizando nuevamente a los recién llegados.

\- ¿Qué, acaso no podemos simplemente venir a ayudarles a repeler un ataque de los caídos? ¿Tan mala impresión tenemos? – Respondió inocentemente la chica del par. El comandante solo suspiró por respuesta, masajeándose el puente de la nariz para aliviar la jaqueca que ya sentía formarse.

\- Dejémonos de juegos. Todos sabemos que solo se aparecen cuando la orden viene de muy arriba o les interesa lo que pasa. No los mandarían en una misión defensiva, así que solo queda lo segundo. Díganme, ¿a qué vinieron?

Viéndose atrapados, ambos adolescentes desviaron la mirada, haciéndose las víctimas, antes de volver a la conversación – Escuchamos que el Dragón Emperador Rojo estaba aquí, y pensamos que sería interesante verlo combatir – Informó el castaño - Lastimosamente, no parece ser el caso. Luego decidimos ver el documento, pero resulta que lo extrajeron cuando veníamos de camino. Debido a eso, pensamos al menos divertirnos con los caídos, pero cuando llegamos resulta que ya se encargaron de todos ellos. En resumen, un desperdicio de viaje.

\- No lo creo. Sé que tanto les gusta tomar misiones peligrosas y usar sus magias respectivas. La prueba es el actual estado de su equipo.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar? – Preguntó la rubia, dejando caer su actitud relajada por completo.

\- Es un hecho que no solo son uno de los pocos equipos de elite que solo tiene dos de sus cuatro miembros activos-

\- O sea, vivos – señaló con desconfianza el castaño del par.

\- …sino que también son el que más tiempo a estado así. Sus reemplazos nunca llegan, y si lo hacen, duran poco. ¿Qué clase de cosas hacen ustedes…?

Ambos recién llegados tensaron su postura y sus manos se dirigieron instintivamente a las armas en sus costados. Pero al comandante, retomando la pregunta que dejó en el aire, poco le importó.

\- Tranquilos, sé de algunos caídos que siguen por el área. Vayamos por ellos.

Uno de los cuerpos se movió ligeramente. Levantó la cabeza para ver donde estaba, solamente para ser pisado y baleado por uno de los humanos allí presentes.

El grupo se fue como si nada, dejando la grotesca escena atrás.

.

.

.

 **Honestamente, creo que los capítulos de este fanfic serán más cortos que los de mis otras historias, pero bueno. Lamento que mucho no haya pasado en el cap, ya que fue más bien el viaje de ida… con un incidente entre medio. Digamos que si los cap anteriores introdujeron a los personajes, este es algo para introducir a la [Organización] y sus** _ **Modus Operandi**_ **… y lo que involucran.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Ahora… bueno, adivina.**

 **APM 1984: Bueno, si les cerramos la puerta en la cara, por algo será.**

 **Betelgrim Clown: Me agrada que te guste.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y dejen su review.**

 **RedSS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Este capítulo tiene mucha información no-adaptada como historia (o sea, explicación simpe y llana).**

 **Capítulo 4  
Inicios incómodos**

 **.**

 **Base Principal, Suiza.  
Mañana.**

Issei terminó de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo el cuello de su uniforme. Observándose en el espejo de su habitación, decidió que su apariencia no era muy de su agrado (y demasiado estricta, por lo demás) y, a semejanza de cuando iba a la Academia Kuoh, se colocó una polera roja debajo de la chaqueta y la camisa abiertas. Revisando que su cabello no estuviera en extremo desordenado, tomó su maletín escolar, revisó que tuviera las pocas cosas básicas que le recomendaron llevar y salió al pasillo sin dejar de maravillarse del hecho de que las puertas se cerraban y protegían automáticamente con magia.

En el camino se encontró a otros estudiantes que iban a clase, aunque desde luego, no había nadie conocido o familiar. En lugar de eso, él resaltaba ligeramente debido a su procedencia de oriente. Aun así no se sintió víctima de ningún prejuicio. Bajando desde el cuarto piso de las habitaciones (parte del sector estudiantil de los dormitorios), encontró rápidamente el camino que exploró el día anterior para llegar rápidamente a la Facultad de Estudios de las instalaciones. Una vez en la entrada logró sin mayores dificultades encontrar a un profesor que lo ayudó a obtener su horario y hallar la ubicación de sus salas de clase (porque aparentemente los alumnos cambiaban de sala según la asignatura, a diferencia de Japón donde debían permanecer en la misma sala todo el día).

Tras terminar el poco proceso administrativo que le faltaba para completar su traslado (y maravillándose aun más por el hechizo de idiomas que había obtenido, que le evitaba complicaciones de comunicación en un entorno distinto) se dirigió a su sala de clases tranquilamente. Apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde el inicio de estas, y varios profesores recién iban llegando a sus salas, lo que les daba tiempo a los alumnos para organizarse. El ver a la variedad de profesores ir y venir también le permitió hacerse una idea de como eran. El único uniforme estándar para ellos era, a fin de cuentas, un chaleco oficial, por lo que la vestimenta hablaba mucho de cada uno de ellos (los que vestían más informalmente seguramente hacían clases más interactivas que los que vestían formalmente, que seguramente hacían clases más estrictas).

A punto de llegar a su sala se encontró con Frederick, quien estaba revisando un tablón de anuncios en el pasillo principal del mismo piso. Reconociéndolo, el rubio se acercó al castaño y lo saludo amablemente.

\- ¿Listo para el primer día? – le preguntó amablemente.

\- Claro. Algo nervioso, pero supongo que es normal – le respondió el castaño.

\- ¿Sabes dónde es tu sala de clases?

\- Tengo una idea. Planeo ubicarme y desde ahí encontrarla.

\- Mejor te llevo yo. Sígueme.

Recorriendo algo más el pasillo, tomaron una desviación y luego giraron para encontrarse cara a cara con una puerta de gran tamaño. Tocando con los nudillos, les permitieron la pasada y el dúo entró sin mayor demora.

Al interior había un semicírculo de asientos ascendente, con cerca de la mitad de los asientos ocupados. La mayor parte de los estudiantes se hallaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana, y en frente del asiento del profesor se hallaba otro alumno con la misma mirada perdida que tenía Issei al ver el desorden reinante.

\- Pero que… ¿Dónde está su profesor? – Preguntó Frederick en voz alta. Uno de los alumnos en primera fila respondió.

\- No ha llegado aún. No nos han avisado nada – dijo con una inclinación de hombros.

\- Déjenme revisar… - sacando su teléfono y apoyándose junto a la puerta, Frederick marcó un número y, tras unos segundos, empezó a hablar con alguien que Issei seguramente desconocía. En su lugar, el castaño se acercó al presunto estudiante que estaba en frente del pupitre del profesor, a un costado de la sala, quien lo vio acercarse pero no hizo ningún amago de alejarse o acercarse.

\- H-hola – saludó el castaño.

\- Hola…

\- ¿También eres nuevo?

\- ¿Como lo supiste?

\- Pues… estabas parado aquí adelante y te veías incómodo, a diferencia del resto…

\- Asumo igualmente lo eres.

\- Exacto… soy issei Hyoudo, de Japón. ¿Tú?

\- James Ramírez, Estados Unidos.

\- Eso me suena más a latinoamericano.

\- Porque de allí viene. Migraciones, supongo.

La conversación de ambos fue detenida por Frederick, quien se acercó al centro de la sala y golpeó el suelo con su bastón un par de veces para llamar la atención de los alumnos.

\- Me comuniqué con el centro de estudios. Resulta que su profesor estuvo en una misión y alguien se olvidó de reportar que terminó en el hospital hasta que fue muy tarde. Enviaron un profesor sustituto que debería llegar en unos minutos. Espérenlo pacientemente y no se excedan con lo que sea que hagan mientras lo esperan. Quiten esas miradas de inocencia, ¿en serio creen que no sabemos cómo juegan con magia cuando no los vigilan? Nos vemos – y dicho eso, el rubio con bastón salió de la sala a paso tranquilo. A los pocos segundos entró otra figura, encorvada, y que parecía personificar la palabra "desmotivación" en su mera existencia. Tal parece que realmente era un reemplazo de última hora como había descrito Frederick.

El adulto recién llegado, que no podía estar a muchos años del fin de su adolescencia, vestía flojamente la chaqueta reglamentaria además de algunas ropas genéricas en todo aspecto. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras y cargaba un par de libros bajo su brazo. Tras llegar al pupitre de su cargo dejó los útiles sobre este y se dirigió al centro de la sala, donde se giró hacia el alumnado que lo veía curioso.

\- A ver… esto es más que nada por protocolo… soy Evzek Masaryk, pertenezco al departamento escolar ( _aunque fui desplazado a última hora_ , fue lo que Issei podría jurar oír) aunque regularmente estoy en el Departamento de Estudios, y seré el profesor sustituto de sus clases mágicas por algunas semanas. Para iniciar la clase les introduciré a sus compañeros nuevos a quienes ya les deben de estar doliendo las piernas de tanto rato que llevan parados. – se giró nuevamente, esta vez hacia Issei y James. – Ahora, si son tan amables…

\- James Ramírez. Vengo de los Estados Unidos – se introdujo el otro nuevo en la clase. Issei lo siguió a los pocos segundos.

\- I-Issei Hyoudo. Soy de Japón. Espero nos llevemos bien – Issei tuvo que refrenarse de hacer una pequeña inclinación debido a que, en todo pronóstico, sería algo raro en un lugar occidental. Se lo agradeció a si mismo cuando que ya de por si tenía parte de la atención por, aparentemente, ser "asiático."

Las conversaciones "clandestinas" hubieran seguido largo rato si el profesor nuevo no hubiera golpeado la mesa con su cuaderno y les hubiera llamado la atención.

\- Bien, para empezar… ustedes dos – señaló a ambo alumnos nuevos. - ¿Saben usar magia? ¿O al menos saben la idea o fundamento detrás de ella?

James respondió afirmativamente a lo segundo. Issei, de forma negativa a ambos. Se sintió algo culpable cuando el profesor negó con la cabeza cansadamente, notando de paso que su cabello estaba algo largo para estándares "profesionales."

\- Bien. ¡Escuchen todos, la primera lección será un repaso general! Si todo va bien, en la tarde tendremos algunas lecciones prácticas… borren esa sonrisa de su cara. Solo serán lecciones, nada de duelos simulados. Y ustedes dos, búsquense un asiento para comenzar la clase. Ya hemos perdido demasiados minutos.

Issei encontró la última fila de la sala, la que estaba más alto, como un buen lugar para pasar desapercibido en cuanto a los ojos de los demás se refería.

"La [Magia Contemporánea]," decía la lección que daba Evzek. "Es muy similar en concepto a la [Magia Occidental], lo cual no es raro, pues era un grupo de magos occidentales quienes abandonaron dicha escuela de magia y crearon esta. Sin embargo, pese a que tienen raíces y funcionamientos similares, ambas escuelas ya tienen diferencias marcadas lo suficientemente como para poder distinguirlas a los ojos de un mago experimentado o estudioso. Así mismo, mientras que la [Magia Occidental] se desarrolló en base de la [Magia Demoniaca], manteniendo semejanzas y creando diferencias, la [Magia Contemporánea] y sus diferencias con la Occidental provocaron que ya perdiera casi toda su similitud con la Demoniaca."

"Una de las diferencias principales entre las tres magias es el " _alimento_ " o motivación detrás de ellas. La [Magia Demoniaca] usa la imaginación del usuario como _motor_ y el Poder Demoniaco como _combustible_. La [Magia Occidental], por otra parte, usa una mezcla de conocimiento e imaginación como _motor_ y la [Energía Mágica], un tipo de energía inyectado o "despertado" en el usuario mago y que se desarrolla como un músculo más, como _combustible_. Todo esto es combinado con el uso de círculos mágicos para compensar la diferencia de poder entre los seres humanos y los demonios, permitiendo los círculos facilitar los hechizos al tratarlos como un proceso en el que _si pasa eso, esto pasará_ , también llamado en el mundo mágico como el "Principio de la Ecuación." Antes de que alguien me pregunte, si, lo llaman así para adornarlo."

"La [Magia Contemporánea], por otro lado, como _motor_ usa el conocimiento, generalmente científico ya que es el más exacto, mientras que su _combustible_ es la energía normal del ser humano. Permitámonos desarrollar este punto. Como ya mencionamos, los demonios usan su propia energía demoniaca, mientras que los magos occidentales usan su energía mágica. ¿Qué usamos nosotros? La energía que usamos día a día para movernos y hacer nuestras actividades. Esto nos lleva al principio de la Magia como tal, que es modificar el mundo de acuerdo a nuestra voluntad, lo cual lleva a algunos a sugerir como teoría que nuestro modo de hacer magia es una especia de autosugestión. El como se logró esto es un secreto que se perdió hace años en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por lo que no lo sabemos hoy con certeza. Para terminar con esta parte, les recuerdo que la mayoría usa círculos mágicos o encantamientos orales para sus hechizos, pero es su voluntad la que doblega las reglas establecidas. Los círculos mágicos o encantamientos orales son una guía o ayuda para concentrarse, pero por si solos no harán gran cosa."

 **.**

 **Horas después…**

Tras la primera hora de clase, la diferencia horaria con su país natal y el aburrimiento de clases que eran normales a las suyas (como ciencias y matemáticas) provocaron que el castaño cayera dormido en su asiento, con la fortuna de poder disimularlo hasta que llegara la hora de almuerzo. En ese momento recordó una de las cosas que más lo impresionó cuando vio su horario.

\- ¡No tengo más clases!

Y eso era que, una vez llegaba la hora del almuerzo, solo se quedaban los alumnos que tenían actividades después de clases. Issei no tenía ninguna de esas, por lo que tomó sus cosas y, pasando brevemente por la tienda del lugar, compró unas cosas para comer antes de volver a su habitación. En el camino de vuelta, sin embargo, se encontró con la cada vez más familiar cabellera rubia de Frederick, esta vez hablando con un hombre alto de cabello algo canoso pero que se avistaba había sido alguna vez totalmente negro. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras, ambos se despidieron y tomaron direcciones distintas, topándose el rubio con que Issei los miraba no muy disimuladamente desde un lado del camino.

\- Si estabas allí podrías haberte anunciado.

\- Parecía serio… y ese tipo da miedo.

\- ¿Ese tipo…? Ah, hablas de Jack. Es un miembro… "extra" de mi equipo, si se le quiere llamar así.

\- ¿Extra?

\- Verás, Issei, al ser mi equipo el líder de una sección de equipos, a los mandos les hace gracia que tenga de forma "oficial" a miembros que cumplen funciones específicas pero que trabajan solos o en grupos pequeños. Por ejemplo, el de recién se dedica al reconocimiento y similares.

\- Entiendo…

\- No forma parte del equipo más que en el papel de todas formas. No lo verás mucho. Demonios, ni yo lo veo mucho y lo irás a ver tu constantemente. Lo que sea. ¿Todo bien el primer día?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- ¿Por qué debo ir a clases suplementarias?

\- Porque debes ponerte al día con la gran cantidad de cosas que debes aprender. Agradece que no eres el único que va a ellas.

\- Aun así… aaahhh, al menos no me quede dormido.

Varias horas más tarde, Issei y Frederick caminaban de vuelta a los dormitorios de la base, con Issei quejándose de tener que haber ido a clases extras mientras el rubio contestaba algunas de sus quejas.

El par estaba entrando al edificio principal del Complejo Central (donde se ubicaban las mencionadas instalaciones) cuando un helicóptero que tenía pintado a ambos lados un cuadrado blanco con la cruz roja aterrizó en el exterior de la estructura, en una espacio que Issei dedujo era para helicópteros (por si la "H" gigante daba alguna indicación). La puerta de dicha vehículo se abrió antes de que incluso tocara el suelo, bajando rápidamente dos personas que llevaban una camilla con una tercera arriba. El grupo se dirigió velozmente al edificio, obligando a Issei y Frederick a apartarse, para luego ser seguidos por otras cuatro personas: dos de ellas llevaban los brazos de una tercera sobre sus hombros, arrastrándola y dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí, mientras que la cuarta se adelantaba a los camilleros y vociferaba que despejaran el paso. El helicóptero cerró sus pertas y despegó, alejándose.

Al principio Issei pensó que era algo urgente, pero su presentimiento se vio confirmado cuando notó el rastro de sangre que el hombre arrastrado del segundo grupo dejaba a su paso. Pero lo que más le alarmó fue la reacción de Frederick: al inicio permanecía calmado, como siempre estaba, pero apenas los recién llegados pasaron frente a ellos el rubio del bastón empezó a tensarse. Cuando terminaron de pasar y desaparecieron en los niveles subterráneos del edificio, su agarre de su apoyo era tal que sus dedos y nudillos estaban totalmente _blancos_.

Con una ligera sacudida, Issei logró que volviera a la realidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el castaño.

\- Yo sí. Ellos… parece que no tanto… - El rubio pareció meditar unos momentos. – Acompáñame.

Guiando al castaño de una forma un tanto más brusca de lo habitual, Frederick se abrió paso entre la multitud con variadas reacciones: Issei notó, para su sorpresa, que aunque varios no le dieron mucha importancia, la mayoría estaba impresionada o asustada, muchos apresurándose en volver a sus habitaciones tras el evento.

" _No debe ser algo común aquí…"_ pensó.

Descendiendo por las interminables escaleras del lugar, Frederick llevó a Issei a través de otro conjunto de habitaciones, solo que estas estaban bajo tierra. Sin darle tiempo para preguntar, siguieron bajando hacia las profundidades de la tierra. Pasaron por afuera de una serie de habitaciones que solo se diferenciaban de los hospitales en que carecían de ventanas (algo comprensible, pues estaban bajo tierra) pero, para sorpresa de Issei, quien esperaba que esa fuera su parada, siguieron bajando. Pasaron por un lugar sombrío cuyos escasos ocupantes llevaban expresiones serias en sus rostros y portapapeles en sus manos mientras observaban fichas en un mapa, para finalmente arribar aun más abajo en la tierra a un lugar similar a aquel hospital… solo que más "abierto."

En lugar de habitaciones de pocas personas, eran salas pequeñas con mucha mayor capacidad. Los objetos eran más básicos, pero el equipo médico gritaba tecnología por si solo. Entraron a la sala donde desaparecía el rastro de sangre en el suelo, encontrándose con la escena de varias personas recostadas en las camas y personal médico encargándose de ellas. Frederick se vio abrumado por la vista, hasta que se recompuso y caminó hasta uno de los heridos. Issei, siguiéndolo, no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz gracias al fuerte olor a desinfectante y analgésicos que había en el aire.

\- Chris… - Frederick se acercó a un hombre sentado junto a una de las camas. Sus ropas estaban manchadas con sangre y su rostro mostraba una expresión abatida. El rubio lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo encararlo, aunque sin ser demasiado agresivo. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Estábamos patrullando… nos atacó un grupo de demonios. No recuerdo bien todo, pero parecían renegados... bajamos la guardia un poco y un gran número de ellos se nos abalanzó encima… fue horrible… horrible…

Issei sintió como la voz se iba haciendo cada vez más lastimera, hasta terminar sollozando. Frederick reconfortó al hombre de uniforme negro antes de señalarle a Issei la salida. Luego, antes de hacer lo mismo, se dirigió hacia ambos heridos y les dijo unas palabras que el castaño no escuchó, antes de salir acompañado de otro de los que estaban allí adentro.

\- Sebastián, necesito que me digas que pasó. Christopher esta con crisis nerviosa y el resto está abatido o herido – Demandó el rubio, borrándose parte de su abatimiento anterior.

\- Estabamos patrullando Japón en algún punto entre Kuoh y Kyoto. Nos acabábamos de reagrupar y nos íbamos a dirigir a la carretera para ir a alguna ciudad, pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Nos emboscaron en el camino. Llevábamos tantos días sin ver nada raro que nos confiamos y caímos en la trampa. Por suerte Erhard logró organizarnos a tiempo para poder defendernos hasta que llegaron los refuerzos. Sin embargo eran tantos…

\- ¿Eran demonios renegados?

\- Debían serlo. Tenían demasiado poder puro pero movimientos y ataques erráticos y directos, sin pensamiento detrás. Más de uno cargó directo hacia nuestros ataques. Tras defendernos logramos volver a rastras a la carretera, donde logramos pedir al mando que nos sacara de allí. Por suerte tuvimos solo dos heridos, el miembro que falta fue a dar el reporte a la base. Si Erhard no hubiera estado allí, tal vez solo quedaríamos dos…

\- Es suficiente. Ve a descansar – Issei observó como el soldado se alejó a pasos cortos y cansados. Frederick suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

\- Espera… había algo más – murmuró el herido a mitad de camino, volviendo ligeramente hacia ellos. – Caídos… unos tres o cuatro, dirigían a los renegados. Eso es todo – y siguió con su camino, desapareciendo al interior de la sala.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

\- Esto, Issei, es por qué por el que algunos luchan – Dijo el rubio, señalando el cristal por el que se veía a los heridos. – Si magos entrenados quedaron así, ¿Qué puede hacer un humano normal? Esto es para que también veas los peligros a los que nos enfrentamos. Este equipo… esta bajo mi mando. Les encargué vigilar una zona… y así me lo paga la vida de vuelta.

\- ¿Frederick…?

\- Varios cargamos con nuestras decisiones en la vida. Mi carga son las fallas de mis órdenes – dijo mientras observaba a los enfermeros atender a los heridos. Luego se giró hacia Issei. - Sin embargo, para otros es simplemente no obtener la calificación que querían en un examen. ¿Cuál será la tuya…? Solo de ti depende…

El par volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la superficie. Frederick no musitó palabra alguna durante el recorrido, mientras que Issei se sumía en los pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía él comprender a quien tenía las vidas de otros a su cargo, asumiendo esa carga voluntariamente? No podía saberlo.

Después de todo era solo un estudiante.

Al llegar al nivel de la entrada, Frederick hizo un amago de dirigirse a la salida. Issei sabía que si iba a hacer algo, era ahora o nunca.

\- Eh… no te preocupes, Ferderick. Pronto nos haremos más fuertes, iremos a buscar a esos demonios… - Dios, no sabía lo que decía - …y les daremos su merecido por lo que han hecho. Así que… ¡no te preocupes! – Exclamó, levantando algo su puño derecho y colocando la cara más confiada que pudo. Frederick lo miró extrañado unos segundos hasta que se empezó a reír ligeramente, para luego volverse una carcajada. - ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

\- Nada, nada. Gracias Issei. Supongo que necesitaba algo como eso. Sobre tus palabras… ya veremos si puedes cumplir tus expectativas cuando lleguen tus exámenes a final de mes – la cara que el castaño puso provocó otra risa ligera de Frederick, quien se encogió de hombros para luego salir a paso ligero hacia cualquiera fuera su destino. Issei se dio unos minutos para quitarse la vergüenza antes de subir a su dormitorio, dándose la comodidad de sacarse el uniforme tras un loco primer día.

Y pensó, olvidándose ligeramente de lo visto hace unos minutos, que tal vez esta nueva vida no era tan mala.

.

.

.

 **Consejo Estudiantil, Academia Kuoh. En esos instantes…**

\- ¡¿Cómo que fue transferido?!

\- Así como lo oyes, Rías. Issei Hyoudo fue transferido de escuela por un periodo limitado de tiempo.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo permitiste?!

\- Yo me enteré ayer cuando lo consulté con su profesor. Al parecer alguien movió los hilos con las autoridades humanas, evitándonos por completo. Antes de que supiéramos que pasaba lo sacaron de Japón.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- Me temo que no.

Rías se empezó a morder la uña de su pulgar mientras pensaba en las oportunidades que le quedaban.

\- La fecha del [Rating Game] se acerca, Rías. A este paso no tendrás oportunidad de ganar.

\- Lo sé, Sona… es que es tan desesperante… tenía la oportunidad a mi alcance, pero la perdí… ¿qué puedo hacer?

\- Hay otro estudiante con una [Sacred Gear] dracónica… no es una [Longinus], pero es una de las cuatro partes de Vritra. Tenía pensado usarlo pero creo que lonecesitas más que yo. Su nombre es Saji Genshirou – mencionó Sona, entregándole un par de papeles a Rías con la información del mencionado alumno.

\- Gracias Sona… será algo apresurado, pero si lo recluto y lo entreno rápidamente podría ayudarme a conseguir la victoria… - las palabras de Rías se vieron interrumpidas por la aparición de un círculo mágico de su misma casa demoniaca. De este apareció una bella sirvienta de cabello plateado a quien todos en la sala conocían bien.

\- Grayfia… ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Traigo un mensaje de Lord Gremory y Lord Phenex.

\- ¿Cuál es? Debe ser rápido, tengo que ir a reclutar un nuevo sirviente para luego ir a entrenar. Diles a mis padres que iré a una de nuestras residencias de montaña.

\- Así será, Lady Rías.

\- ¿Y cual es el mensaje?

Grayfia la miró seriamente, antes de lentamente empezar a hablar con voz calmada y firme. La expresión de urgencia que llevaba Rías se desmoronó ante la noticia que le daba la sirvienta, e incluso esta última no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal ante la noticia que le daba a su cuñada.

" _La fecha del [Rating Game se adelanta para tres semanas más… y tiene prohibido reclutar más sirvientes a partir de ahora._ "

Rías Gremory cayó al suelo, esperanzas perdidas.

.

.

.

Sirzechs, solo y sentado en su trono de Maou, observaba al par de magos humanos que habían aparecido en la sala hacia un poco de tiempo atrás. Estaba conversando con Gayfia cuando notó su presencia, y lo único que lo sorprendió fue que no los hubiera notado antes. Grayfia, apesadumbrada por lo que le ocurría a Rías, no los notó. Apenas la mencionada sirviente se hubiera retirado, los llamó a que aparecieran.

\- Sé que están allí. Salgan para que hablemos como seres civilizados.

Desde las sombras que dominaban la sala aparecieron ambos. Un chico y una chica. Uniformes grises militarizados pero bastante bien diseñados, evidenciando que no eran de combate sino para eventos o desfiles. Ambos llevaban una expresión neutra en sus rostros, pero el Maou advertía que escaneaban constantemente su alrededor. El cabello castaño de ambos no resaltaba en las penumbras del lugar, ayudando a su escondite visual.

\- Normalmente les preguntaría como atravesaron las barreras de este lugar, pero tengo una mejor pregunta. ¿Qué quieren?

Ambos intrusos se miraron entre si hasta que el varón del par se adelantó un paso.

\- Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, antes Gremory… sabemos que te desagrada la situación de tu hermana, Rías, y que no puedes hacer gran cosa. Debes ser consciente también de que no va a poder ganar el [Rating Game] que le proponen.

\- ¿A que quieren llegar?

\- Queremos ofrecerle ayuda para sacar a su hermana de dicha situación. Puede que no confíe en nosotros ahora, pero verá que somos gente comprensible que no pide mucho. Quienes lo llevarán a cabo no son desconocidos de Rías, al contrario, son compañeros de escuela suyos.

\- ¿Qué proponen?

\- Eso va para después. Primero tenemos que ver si acepta… y si desea aceptar el pago pedido.

\- No me agrada este juego, pero yo mismo lo he jugado antes. ¿Cuál es su precio?

\- Un contacto con el inframundo, una alianza defensiva con la Casa Gremory y permitirnos establecernos mínimamente en Kuoh. No es mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Para esas condiciones debeían hablar con los regentes de la Casa Gremory, no conmigo.

\- Ellos están cegados por su orgullo y aún creen en parte que es lo correcto, ¿no es así? Por eso tus apelaciones para la cancelación del matrimonio han sido ignoradas. Pero aun tienes influencia con ellos. Acepta el pago y tenemos un trato.

\- …

\- …

\- Bien, entiendo todo. ¿Qué es lo que proponen?

Casi imperceptiblemente, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos magos de la [Organización].

.

.

.

 **Bien, ahora vamos llegando al cannon. Esto se sintió algo forzado, pero la verdad nunca fue mi fuerte escribir este tipo de cosas.**

 **Erendir: El primer plato fuerte se ve a la vista ya. Ese documento tendrá relevancia más adelante, ahora solo tiene la función de introducir al mundo no-color de rosas que es el fic.**

 **APM 1984: Bien, pues Issei solamente está entrando en este mundo. Básicamente, el tanteará las aguas… y alguien lo empujará directo a las olas XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5  
El Mundo al alcance de tu Mano**

 **.**

 **Tres semanas después…  
Base Principal, Suiza.**

Issei salió nuevamente de su sala de clases. Tres semanas habían pasado desde que hubiera visto aparecer a aquel grupo de soldados heridos junto a Frederick, y desde entonces apenas lo había visto. Encontró, en cambio, amigos en sus compañeros de clase con quienes compartir los ratos libres y discutir las maravillas que les permitía la magia. James, su compañero de clase y ahora de habitación, el estudiante del sur de Estados Unidos, era alguien amable en quien podía confiar, capaz de hacer de casi todo. Otros eran igualmente amables, pero James se mostró como un compañero en el que podía confiar. Evzek, por otro lado, demostró ser un buen profesor, aunque algo (bastante) flojo en lo que hacía.

Sus clases progresaban bien. No era el más brillante, pero si lograba aprender bastante y avanzar en sus conocimientos científicos. Científicos, porque eso era lo que le enseñaban. Aunque varios ya sabían usarla en su clase, pocos sabían aplicar la magia correctamente (Issei ya no se molestaba en contar cuantos terminaban en enfermería o castigados por su mal uso). Aparentemente, uno debía tener una conducta lo suficientemente correcta y unas notas mínimas para aplicar a la clase práctica de magia, y desde allí seguir progresando. En su caso, que solo estaría allí 3 meses, le ponía presión adicional. Ayudaba bastante que estuviera casi todo el día en clases, aprendiendo más, y que por eso mismo no pudiera realizar sus prácticas pervertidas: con un compañero de habitación, era un suicidio moral ver todas sus perversiones (tampoco era como que Matsuda y Motohama fueran muy útiles en mantenerlo al día en sus gustos). Pero todo aquel sacrificio valdría la pena.

Sus clases complementarias acababan hoy. En su lugar, comenzarían por fin sus clases prácticas. Esperando ansioso a medida que avanzaban las clases de la mañana, finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, y tras esta, la ansiada clase a la que todos (o la gran mayoría) aspiraban a llegar. Esperando en fila junto con otros estudiantes, vieron pasar a Evzek frente a ellos, colocarse en la puerta del campo de entrenamiento y señalarles el acceso (pues estaba al aire libre), urgiéndoles a pasar. Cuando estaban todos formados en el centro, justo antes de que Evzek comenzara a dar instrucciones, apareció Frederick por la puerta y lo llamó con un corto grito. Excusándose vagamente, ambos empezaron a hablar en voz baja a un costado.

\- ¿De qué crees que se trate? – le preguntó uno de los alumnos a Issei. Este se inclinó de hombros, especulando junto a un grupo que harían en esa clase.

\- Yo creo que usaremos algo básico pero versátil. Parecido a un hechizo de fuego. – Opinó uno llamado Lewis, que venía de Inglaterra.

\- Yo apostaría por algo más seguro. Uno de viento estaría bastante bien – dijo ahora Chad, un alumno que venía de Sudáfrica.

\- ¿Y uno de electricidad? No es tan útil, pero podemos controlarlo mejor, ¿no? Aparte, serviría para nuestras cosas de tecnología – quién había hablado ahora era Pavel, un estudiante ruso.

\- ¿Acaso buscas freír nuestros teléfonos? – Preguntó, entre cansado y sorprendido, James – Mira que por culpa de _alguien…_ – dirigió una mirada no muy sutil hacia Lewis, quien se hizo el desentendido silbando pésimamente una melodía – …tuve que comprar uno nuevo hace unos días.

\- ¡Hey! No es mi culpa que te pusieras en medio del hechizo.

\- ¿Y por qué estabas haciendo un hechizo allí en primer lugar?

\- Ehm… espera, tengo una explicación completamente racional para eso.

\- Escuchémosla entonces.

\- Claro, solo déjame pensar en ella.

El intercambio de palabras fue interrumpido al llegar Evzek y Frederic. Con gestos, el rubio separó a algunos estudiantes, Issei incluido, y los dirigió a un sector apartado. El resto de la clase se quedó con Evzek, quien los llevó al otro lado del campo.

\- Ahora bien, puede que varios de ustedes se pregunten porque los separamos. Todos ustedes son alumnos que estarán aquí por poco tiempo o están en clases intensivas o de combate, por lo que realizaremos un curso acelerado de magia, el cual estará centrado en el combate. ¿Preguntas? – Un par de alumnos levantaron la mano - ¿Nadie? Bien, comencemos. Primero, una lección exprés de magia de combate contemporánea:

"La magia contemporánea se basa en los conocimientos exactos. Eso es, generalmente, solo para saber que hacer, pues es difícil tener los complejos cálculos de la fuerza necesaria y los vectores involucrados en siquiera el movimiento de una pequeña pelota de goma. Pero sabemos que hay fuerzas involucradas, que tiene que ver la gravedad, la masa, la resistencia. Por eso, lo que gran cantidad de magos de batalla hacen es usar datos generales o asumir cosas para sus hechizos. Algunos simplemente no usan valores, confiando en su instinto. Cualquiera de esos métodos es válido, pero siempre es mejor saber más ya que funcionará más."

"La segunda lección es sobre como usar la magia. Pese a que dijimos que usamos el conocimiento, también es cierto que nuestra magia proviene de la escuela de la Magia Occidental, razón por la cual gran parte de nuestros magos usa círculos mágicos. A diferencia de ellos, nuestros círculos no tienen relación directa con el poder del hechizo, sino que simplemente son una forma de manifestarlo y hacer más sencillo al usuario el poder usarlos. Se podría decir que son la guía de los hechizos, ya que mientras más se usa un mismo hechizo, menos se requiere esa ayuda. El círculo, sin embargo, puede tener diferencias en él si es que quieren ayudarse a crear el hechizo de forma distinta a como de costumbre. Por último, hay que recordar que no tiene porque ser un círculo. Puede ser un gesto, un movimiento o una combinación de palabras. La idea es que sea algo que los ayude a configurar su magia, o más bien, de concentrarse en lograr dicho efecto."

\- Entre nosotros, todos sabemos que un círculo mágico brilla, ¿no? Pero ¿cómo lograríamos crear luz en ese orden? ¿No requeriría eso un hechizo en sí mismo? Pues normalmente si, pero como dije, venimos de la Magia Occidental. La magia se trata de doblar las leyes del mundo a nuestra voluntad, e incluso una trampa o dos como esa pueden usarse. Todavía usamos hechizos de Magia Occidental, pero debido al trabajo que requieren no solemos usarlos mucho. El conocimiento de como crear un círculo mágico, como algunos ya sabrán, les fue inculcado en el cerebro durante su registro en el sistema y se les enseñó en clase. Ahora les daré más indicaciones de como usarlo, si es que quieren empezar por eso. Pero para empezar, concentrémonos en lo que nos aflige, esto es, iniciar la clase práctica. Hagan una fila por favor.

Issei nunca olvidaría ese día en el que por primera vez, logró crear un círculo mágica _real._ Estuvo, al igual que sus compañeros, emocionado durante toda la tarde, creando y destruyendo círculos sin mucho utilidad aún. Algunos lograron hacer sus primeros hechizos básicos, como lanzar el agua de un vaso o mover los rayos de electricidad de un cable a otro, pero aun así el sentimiento de logro general era bienvenido. Era ya de noche cuando el grupo regresó a sus dormitorios, Issei y James dirigiéndose a la habitación que era al principio solo del primero, uniéndosele el segundo apenas unos pocos días después. Conversaron emocionalmente (por parte de Issei) lo logrado en cada clase (pues James estaba en el grupo que tenía clases normales, donde solo repasaron teoría mágica junto con demostraciones en vivo) durante varios minutos, hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta les llamó la atención. Parándose despreocupadamente, James se apresuró en abrirle a quien fuera que estuviera afuera.

\- ¿Profesor? – preguntó confundido al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Parado allí estaba Evzek, quien llevaba una mirada cansada en el rostro.

\- Hyoudo, necesito que vengas conmigo. Tu puedes venir si deseas, Ramírez, pero debes guardar secreto sobre lo que veas y oigas.

Ambos compañeros de cuarto se miraron confundidos, para luego asentir y seguir al profesor, quien ya se iba por el pasillo. Caminaron largo rato, saliendo de las instalaciones y llegando a uno de los campos de práctica de la Facultad de Estudios. Confundidos aun, se sorprendieron al ver a Frederick esperando en el lugar, apoyado en su bastón y con la mirada seria.

\- Veo que están aquí. Seré breve. Issei – el castaño se enderezó al oírse llamar de forma seria – Necesitamos darte más entrenamiento. Si es posible, que despiertes tu [Sacred Gear] cuanto antes. Ahora mismo entrenaremos más todavía tu magia de combate. Y empezaremos con hechizos que, en una situación de combate, lo más probable es que empieces a usar instintivamente.

Issei miró confundido como Frederick tocaba con la punta de su bastón una piedra pequeña, apareciendo un mini círculo mágico sobre esta para que luego se moviera algunos metros, deteniéndose al final.

\- Hechizos de movimiento, generalmente usando fuerza. A partir de ahora y durante todas las noches, entrenaremos este y otros hechizos que podrías usar con facilidad en combate. Ramírez, ya que estás aquí, entrenarás con Issei de igual forma.

\- Pregunta – habló el alumno oriundo de Estados Unidos - ¿No dijiste que aplicar este tipo de magia era complicada por la cantidad de información que debíamos tener para usarla adecuadamente? ¿Cómo esperas que la dominemos en tan poco tiempo?

\- Eso solo aplica si quieres que algo dé un movimiento con ciertas características en específico. Cuando simplemente quieres empujar algo fuera del camino, importan mucho menos los detalles y mucho más la intención. Por eso mismo varios magos de combate trabajan con generalizaciones, instinto o herramientas preparadas de antemano. Cuando moví esa roca, no pensé en cuál era su masa o su longitud. Simplemente pensé en cuanta fuerza quería aplicarle. Algunos ni eso hacen, pues usan dicha magia por instinto. Pero ahora, menos charla y a trabajar. Tenemos aún una larga semana de entrenamiento por delante. Y antes de que me olvide, los sábados entrenarán también. Prepárense: tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En esos momentos…  
Inframundo**

\- ¿A que te refieres con que no hay datos sobre ellos? – preguntó el pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Sirzechs Lucifer a su compañero de cabello verde, quien a su vez respondía al nombre de Ajuka Beelzebub.

\- Pues a eso mismo. Mira Sirzechs, entiendo que estés preocupado por saber sobre aquellos con los que hiciste un trato para salvar a Rías de su matrimonio, pero quien sea que halla puesto el nombre de ese grupo, lo hizo bien. ¿Tiene siquiera una idea de cuantos resultados da buscar la palabra "organización"? – el aludido negó con la cabeza – Es casi una infinidad. Si a eso le sumamos que no deben ser muy antiguos, ya que seguramente no pasan de los 300 años de existencia, significa que incluso si hay registros, será muy difícil hallarlos por el simple número de veces que se ha usado esa palabra en los tiempos modernos.

\- Pero ¿no puedes buscar "organización" como nombre o algo así?

\- Un sistema de búsqueda no puede separar un nombre de un sustantivo de esa forma. No haría diferencia, y la búsqueda manual se haría tan eterna como puede volverse. Tendrás que aceptar que no tenemos en nuestros registros información sobre ellos. – Terminó categóricamente. - Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Puede que algún proveedor de información sepa algo. Pero si de por sí nosotros no tenemos nada, estoy seguro de que es información celosamente guardada y que no querrán soltar tan fácilmente. Eso, o será cara.

\- No soy precisamente un méndigo, Ajuka. Contáctame con algunos proveedores de información. Cualquier hora está bien, solo que no sean todos a la misma. – El peliverde asintió y se retiró de la sala – A ver… ¿cómo le explico esto a Grayfia?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **10 días después…  
Ubicación desconocida.**

Nada. Sirzechs no tuvo éxito. Uno tras otro, todos los proveedores de información, la mayoría respetable y con cierta fama o prestigio detrás, poco y nada podían aportar a su nulo conocimiento. La mayoría afirmaba de inmediato que nada sabían, y los pocos que si sabían algo, eran apenas datos básicos muy escasos, que aunque no dejaban dudas, tampoco las aclaraban. Desesperado, recurrió a su última baza en obtener información visitando una de las oficinas principales de una conocida cábala mágica: _Rozenkreuz._

Una antigua cábala mágica que se originó allá por el siglo XIII en lo que era Polonia y Alemania, en la actualidad era una de las más prestigiosas y conocidas. No lo era tanto por su poder mágico, aunque este era considerable de por sí, sino por la cantidad de información que tenían. Si ellos no sabían algo, era probable que nadie más lo supiera. Esperando en un _hall_ bastante lujoso para clientes importantes o VIP, finalmente fue llamado por la secretaria y pasó a la oficina ricamente decorada. Alfombras mullidas, cuadros finamente pintados, organización espacial cómoda para la vista y el movimiento, muebles finos de un estilo ni lúgubre ni demasiado alegre… desde luego no era perfecto: debía no serlo para que el cliente se pudiera sentir cómodo mientras negociaba con los locales. Era parte de las cosas que los volvían los favoritos cuando había que hacer negocios. No a todos los trataban así, desde luego, pero bueno: ser de los seres más importantes tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

Sentándose frente al escritorio de madera oscura y aceptando una copa por parte de su anfitrión (no podía rechazar aquel agradable vino ofrecido, después de todo), le dio una vuelta al brebaje y procedió a tomar un sorbo, manifestando un complacido gruñido al sentir el delicado y fino sabor del licor. Luego, recobrando parte de su compostura, se sentó adecuadamente y efectuó su demanda de información. Su anfitrión, un hombre que debía de estar a inicios de sus treinta, revisó el nombre de lo pedido en una pequeña terminal del escritorio y, tras esperar un par de segundos, leyó las primeras líneas de lo allí dispuesto. Al hacerlo, se echó para atrás en su silla y suspiró, cosa que a Sirzechs no le agradó para nada.

\- Así que otro más, ¿eh?

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Algo de lo que deba estar enterado? – preguntó el demonio pelirrojo.

\- No es precisamente un secreto… aunque te saldrá un poquito extra – Sirzechs hizo un gestó para que siguiera – En los últimos tres meses ha habido un número considerable de seres sobrenaturales sobre cierto nivel que han venido a nosotros para consultar sobre ellos. No debería sorprenderme que haya más, aunque eres el primero de tan alto nivel que acude a nosotros.

\- ¿Saben de quienes hablo?

\- Claro que lo sabemos. Somos el banco de información más grande del mundo sobrenatural por una razón. Aunque te advierto que, aunque sepamos más que el resto, no lo sabemos todo. ¿Aun así deseas seguir con la transacción?

\- Adelante. Dime todo lo que sepas.

\- Bien, pero no te hagas ilusiones. Entonces, veamos… ¿la [Organización], eh? Vaya grupo más enigmático… - se encogió de hombros para luego abrir un archivo en su computadora - como sea. Pediste información y eso tendrás.

"La [Organización] es un grupo de magia bastante diferente de la mayoría de los otros que hay hoy en día. Se fundó en el Siglo XVIII. Como puedes notar, es bastante reciente. No solo eso, sino que sus creadores fueron practicantes de la escuela de Magia Occidental, descontentos por la forma en como se hacían las cosas. Además de todo eso, no son una cábala mágica, si no, como su nombre sugiere, una organización regular autosuficiente en toda regla, lo que puede ser comprobado por el aislacionismo que han mantenido desde inicios del Siglo XIX hasta hace poco.

No tenemos datos específicos sobre la [Organización] internamente. Esto es debido a que históricamente ha habido pocos desertores, siendo aun menos los que están dispuestos a hablar. Por eso, gran parte de la información que tenemos es anticuada y ya no sirve."

\- ¿Por qué ha habido tan pocos desertores? – Interrumpió Sirzechs - Usualmente, en los inicios de un grupo suele salir gente, aunque sea de los niveles más bajos.

\- Generalmente, porque estaban más cómodos donde estaban. Incluso los pocos que salieron los hicieron por motivos de fuerza mayor. Un muy reducido número de gente los abandonó por decisión propia, y aun así no solían hablar sobre el grupo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

\- La [Organización], como ya explicaré después, es una organización basada en la lógica y la razón. Sus métodos, aunque cuestionables en ocasiones, siempre buscan la mayor efectividad posible. Y si bien respetan que la gente abandone el grupo, hay algo que no toleran.

\- ¿La traición?

\- Más simple que eso: contar sobre ellos. Claro que para ellos fue mucho más simple decir que todo sobre ellos es secreto y contar algo es una traición. De esa forma justificaban sus acciones.

\- ¿Y qué hacían?

\- ¿Generalmente? Matarlos. Si alguien contaba sobre ellos, o siquiera lo intentaba, era rastreado y cazado. De hecho, aquí hay un informe sobre eso – abrió otro archivo en el dispositivo – "A finales del sigo XVIII hubo al menos treinta casos de deserción que contactaron con nosotros, de un total de cuarenta y dos deserciones totales. La mayoría ofreció dar información, unos pocos solo pidieron asilo y protección. Logramos encontrarnos apenas con veinte. Tras la primera visita, perdimos contacto con otros pocos. En el transporte a nuestras instalaciones perdimos a varios más. Los mandos se dieron cuenta de que era peligroso, pero incluso cuando destacaron a magos nuestros para proteger a los desertores, de igual manera perdíamos a los desertores. Nos dimos cuenta de que no buscaban enfrentarnos para nada, simplemente eliminar al que podía hablar sobre ellos. Al poco tiempo perdimos el último contacto de los desertores: solo logramos salvar a dos de ellos. Habíamos rescatado a uno más, pero fue asesinado en una de nuestras bases." – Alejó su mirada de la pantalla – Por lo que puedes ver, no toleran que hablen sobre lo que hacen. Por motivos como estos es que la información interna que tenemos sobre ellos es casi nada.

Sirzechs se dio un momento para reflexionar sobre lo recién contado. Luego, inquirió sobre la otra información disponible.

\- Como ya dije anteriormente, se basan en la lógica y la razón. Ese fue el motivo de su separación de la Magia Occidental. Nunca harán algo por mero altruismo, siempre están detrás de algo. No esperes que consideren amistades de peso en sus decisiones a menos que les aporten beneficios: son expertos en analizar crítica y racionalmente situaciones antes de tomar una decisión. La última información interna que recibimos sobre ellos fue hace más de 50 años gracias a un desertor que logramos sacar con vida, por lo que puede que esté obsoleta. Aun así te la daré, es mejor que nada. Dice que la [Organización] tiene subdivisiones internas pero que están sujetas a un mando central. Las subdivisiones parecen ser por base o territorio. También, aunque hay diferentes especialidades, todos saben al menos defenderse. Desconocemos las subdivisiones y el nivel al que se encuentran, al igual que la ubicación de sus bases. Aparentemente, es como si hubiera un "Núcleo" central, que dispone de varios "sub-núcleos" que disponen de otros departamentos.

\- Ya veo… ¿algo más?

\- Sabemos cómo podrías contactarlos – eso llamó la atención del pelirrojo – pero debes moverte con cuidado. En el mundo humano están relacionados en forma de empresa privada a varias instituciones educativas a lo largo de muchos países. Desconocemos si tienen alguna propia. Si quieres contactarlos, deberás buscar alguna que puedas vigilar fácilmente y esperar. Esa es la parte difícil.

\- ¿Por qué es difícil esperar?

\- Porque no tienes forma de diferenciarlos de humanos normales. No tienen presencia mágica y esas instituciones educativas son humanas. Tienes que arreglártelas para encontrar alguna institución que esté afiliada con ellos, esperar que aparezca algún miembro de la [Organización] en el mar de gente que es el mundo humano y rezar porque pueda contactarte con quien desees hablar. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.

\- Ya veo… - Sirzechs se llevó su copa a los labios, solo para encontrarse con que esta estaba vacía. Llenándosela otra vez, no se impresionó cuando su interlocutor juntó sus manos y dijo:

\- Ahora, hablemos de precios…

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Esa noche  
Base Principal, [Organización]**

Observó, curiosa, como el par de alumnos de uno de los cursos intensivos entrenaba arduamente. Notó como uno de ellos era más sutil para el uso de la magia, mientras que el otro era más directo (y más potente también, aunque era el equilibrio usual entre ambos tipos de usuarios). Curiosa de por qué dos profesores (o eso asumió que eran) permitían que dos alumnos practicaran magia fuera del horario de clase, se acercó tranquilamente al campo de práctica, justo a tiempo para ver como una roca del tamaño de su brazo volaba directamente hacia ella.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Issei, dándose cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Solo pudo ver, anticipando el sonido del impacto y el ver el daño en la cara del rostro de a quien sea que le hubiera arrojado esa roca. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Quien se acercaba a paso tranquilo simplemente extendió su mano derecha con los dedos extendidos hacia adelante, apuntando hacia la roca. Luego, giró rápidamente su muñeca, apareciendo brevemente un círculo mágico paralelo a la posición del evocador de magia sobre la superficie de la roca. Para sorpresa de Issei y James, la roca cesó de avanzar, deteniéndose en el aire, aunque seguía girando sobre su posición. Luego, con un movimiento corto de su brazo hacia un lado, la roca se movió un par de metros hacia el costado hasta detenerse, para luego caer a la vez que el misterioso mago, cuya apariencia no podían distinguir debido a la oscuridad, dejaba de usar la dichosa magia. Con un sonido sordo, el objeto pesado golpeó el pasto y quedó allí, inerte. El par de estudiantes, tras observar unos segundos la roca movida como si nada a un costado, dirigieron sus ojos hacia la figura que salía hacia la claridad del alumbrado público en aquel momento.

Su cabellera rubia fue lo primero que notaron. La sonrisa pícara en un rostro de apuestas facciones fue lo siguiente. Issei, tras reparar en aquellos ojos azules que los miraban entretenidamente a él y a sus acompañantes y en aquel uniforme gris, aunque esta vez correctamente puesto, logró reconocer esas facciones que había visto apenas una vez antes.

Era la chica rubia que se encontró en el pasillo la vez que aceptó unirse a la [Organización].

El recuerdo de el porqué tomó esa decisión le trajo malestar de estómago, pero logró aguantar mostrar cualquier síntoma de malestar.

\- Vaya, vaya, Alice. Debo decir que no esperaba encontrarte por aquí – señaló neutralmente Frederick, a la vez que cambiaba su orientación para enfrentar a la recién llegada. Evzek, por su parte, se quedó donde estaba, apenas girando algo más la cabeza para formar parte de la conversación si fuera necesario.

\- ¿Qué pueda decir? Acabé antes lo que tenía que hacer y estaba aburrida, así que… - empezó nuevamente a elevar su tono a uno pícaro – pensé en salir a buscar alguna presa para divertirme… y parece que la he encontrado – explicó, mirando directamente a Issei mientras una mirada seductora se abría paso entre sus facciones.

* _Gulp*_

\- Ya sabes… alguien con quien pasar un… _buen rato_ – su tono sugerente, acompañado de aquel travieso dedo que recorría el pecho del japonés, no hacían más que enloquecer más a este. James, por su parte, apenas cabía en su asombro, en lo que ambos instructores simplemente giraban los ojos y esperaban a que acabara lo que fuera que hiciera la rubia.

– Después de todo… - el dedo pasó ahora por el cuelo y se detuvo en su mentón - _¿Qué daño puede hacer un poco de lujuria?_ – Indicó, con una sonrisa de Cheshire formándose en sus labios. Issei, enrojecido a más no poder, parpadeó confundido ante la chica que aparentemente se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, solo para que esta, riéndose suavemente, le tocara la punta de la nariz traviesamente y retrocediera varios pasos casi saltando. La desilusión del castaño no se hizo esperar, en lo que James se preguntaba que pecado cometió en su otra vida para merecer semejante castigo como era soportar sus vivencias diarias.

\- ¿Ya acabaste, Alice? – preguntó Evzek, su tono neutro pero con una expresión de impaciencia – Ya vamos atrasados, aparentemente meterle a Issei las ideas básicas de magia de combate es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Practican magia de combate? – preguntó entusiasmada. El húngaro rodó los ojos.

\- Yo y mi boca…

\- ¿Puedo ayudar? ¡Sé que puedo hacer algo para apoyarlos!

\- Si, desapareciendo.

\- Espera – dijo Frederick, pasando su mirada del dúo aprendiz a la rubia y viceversa – Podría funcionar. Alice, ¿podrías ser tan amable de tener algunos duelos de práctica con ellos?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron ambos estudiantes.

\- La mejor forma de aprender es practicando realmente. Un combate, aunque de práctica, les ayudará inmensamente para aprender a luchar.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó la rubia.

\- ¿Nosotros no tenemos derecho a opinar aquí? – comentó James por lo bajo, aunque todos lo escucharon de igual forma.

\- En este caso, no. Y te recuerdo que tu ya accediste a esto, así que nada de amedrentarse solo porque una chica luchará contra ustedes.

\- Solo espero que no sea muy dura con nosotros. Si resultamos muy dañados tendremos que dar explicaciones mañana. – Señaló el estadounidense, poniéndose en posición para iniciar el combate contra la persona que estaba ya al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento.

\- Solo les advierto, chicos – habló la que ahora era su contrincante – No piensen que les iré fácil solo por ser nuevos – indicó, antes de acomodar la fundas de su cuchillo y pistola crear un círculo mágico en cada mano. – Y solo para darles una ventaja, lucharé sin mis armas.

* _Gulp_ *

Issei y James se miraron y tragaron saliva, antes de dirigirse cada uno hacia la maga que los esperaba al otro lado del campo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Saben? Pensé que les faltaba práctica, pero no pensé que estuvieran _tan_ mal…

\- Que te… jodan… Evzek… - alcanzó a murmurar desde el suelo, entre quejidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, James. Issei, echado a su lado, estaba igual de agotado, en lo que a lo lejos se acercaba Alice, fresca como si nada tras barrer el suelo con ambos estudiantes.

\- No tuvimos… ninguna oportunidad… - se quejó Issei, intentando recobrar energías. Alice les sacó la lengua infantilmente, en lo que James sacaba fuerzas que no sabía que tenía y, mediante un hechizo simple de fuerza, arrojaba una piedra del tamaño de su pulgar hacia la cabeza de Alice. La atacada simplemente hizo un además con su mano derecha y el dedo índice extendido y la piedra fue empujada nuevamente, esta vez de forma suave y sobre la cabeza del norteamericano.

\- Aunque podríamos hacerlos luchar más veces contra Alice… podría ser bueno para ustedes... oigan, ¿Qué les parece si…?

Lo que sea que Frederick fuera a decir se vio interrumpido por la llegada de otro adolescente castaño, este llevando el mismo uniforme gris de Alice. Parecía estar buscando algo, y al ver a Alice pareció encontrarlo, ya que aceleró su paso para acercarse al grupo. Por su parte, James e Issei se paraban apoyándose en el otro con bastante dificultad, alcanzándoles Frederick una botella de agua a cada uno.

\- ¡Alice! – la llamó el recién llegado - Te estuve buscando. ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?

\- Ehm… ¿aquí? Siempre puedes llamarme a mi teléfono si necesitas encontrarme, Franz. – Se excusó pobremente la rubia.

\- Lo dejaste en la sala del equipo, pero eso no es lo relevante ahora. Hay noticias más preocupantes.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? Dudo que algo sea tan malo como para-

\- Nos llegan reemplazos. Y no solo eso, se decidió el nuevo jefe del equipo… y no es ninguno de nosotros. Es más, ninguno de nosotros fue ascendido. Traerán un oficial de afuera.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?! ¡Te creo lo del reemplazo, pero… ¿un jefe nuevo?! – Agarró del cuello de su camisa a su compañero de equipo con una mezcla de furia y perplejidad en el rostro. - ¡¿Quién es?! – Soltándolo, dirigió su mirada hacia Frederick, quien observaba curioso el intercambio entre ambos - ¡Tú sabes quien es, ¿verdad?! ¡Siempre sabes que pasa!

\- Me temo que en esto estoy tan perdido como tú, Alice. No tengo jurisdicción sobre los equipos de Elite, así que no sabía que tendrían un nuevo comandante. – Se excusó el inglés encogiéndose de hombros. Arreglándose el uniforme, Franz volvió a hablar.

\- No se quién es aún, pero si logré saber algo. – Esto llamó la atención de la rubia, quien se giró nuevamente hacia su compañero. El resto la imitó, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa – Aparentemente, es un mago con mucha experiencia en combate. Bastante, diría yo, al poder ver algo de su historial público.

\- ¿Y? Sabes que tendrá que ser algo más que eso para impresionarme, Franz – respondió Alice con expresión aburrida, emoción replicada por Evzek y Frederick. No era raro encontrar magos experimentados, después de todo.

\- No solo eso. No es algo seguro, pero… al parecer, es un veterano.

\- ¿Y? Solo porque sea un veterano de un par de batallas no hará que lo aceptemos-

\- No, Alice, no hablo de eso. – Negó con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando. - Hablo de que es un _Veterano_. – Repitió, remarcando especialmente la palabra.

\- ¡!

Frederick, Evzek y Alice abrieron los ojos y enfocaron su completa atención en él. Franz simplemente asintió, como confirmando lo recién dicho, antes de indicarle a Alice que lo siguiera. Excusándose rápidamente, la rubia se alejó con su compañero de equipo, dejando a los cuatro alumnos y profesores donde estaban. Issei y James apenas entendían que pasaba, pero Evzek y Frederick apenas se movían de donde estaban, intercambiando frases cortas entre ellos.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser?

\- No lo sé. No quedan muchos en servicio activo…

\- ¿Y él? ¿Podría ser?

\- Lo dudo, seguía en su unidad anterior la última vez que lo vi…

\- ¿Y ese otro que estaba por Suecia…?

\- No, el sigue destinado allá…

\- ¿Alguna idea?

\- Podría ser ese que pidió un traslado desde Sudamérica…

\- ¿Será uno que volvió al combate?

\- Lo más probable es que sea eso. Deberemos recabar más información para estar seguros.

Frederick se giró hacia Issei y James, quienes habían juntado suficiente energía como parar mantenerse de pie por su cuenta. – Buen trabajo los dos. Pueden retirarse. Mañana no practicaremos, así que aprovechen de descansar. Buenas noches. – Y con esas palabras, el par de adultos se retiró del lugar a paso apresurado camino del edificio donde se hallaban los dormitorios y las oficinas administrativas. Issei supuso que buscaban información sobre ese misterioso veterano mencionado por Franz.

\- Hay James.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué crees que sucede?

\- Pareciera que los "verdaderos" veteranos – remarcó la palabra para denotar la diferencia con el uso común de la palabra - Son escasos, pero no tengo ninguna idea de a lo que se refieren ahora. Deberíamos preguntarles más adelante.

\- Claro… aunque deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación por ahora. No me agrada la idea de quedarme sudado hasta mañana.

\- Te apoyo en eso.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tres días después…  
Sala de clases**

\- Oye Issei.

\- ¿?

\- ¿Soy yo o has estado mejorando muy rápido en tu magia de combate?

\- ¡!

La aparentemente inocente pregunta de Lewis alertó de sobremanera al castaño, quien solo se atragantó ligeramente con su comida y se vio forzado a beber de lo que le hubiera gustado su preciado jugo.

\- Uff… e-eso parece, ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Nada, solo que es raro que avances mucho mejor que nosotros… digo, estamos en la misma clase y hacemos lo mismo, pero pareciera que avanzas al doble de nuestro ritmo.

\- S-seguramente imaginas cosas, Lewis.

\- ¿No lo entiendes, inglesito? – Se entrometió Pavel, pasando su brazo por los hombros del japonés – Es obvio que Ise ha estado practicando fuera de horario. Simplemente lo oculta lo suficientemente bien como para que no nos diéramos cuenta hasta que era hora de demostrarlo en clase. ¿Verdad?

\- C-claro, era eso.

\- Tienes que decirme como lo haces para practicar, Issei. Necesito elevar mi rendimiento pronto o bajaré mis notas.

\- B-bueno, algunas noches busco algún campo de entrenamiento aislado y sin gente y practico allí. Sin embargo, casi siempre lo único que hago es tirar rocas.

\- De igual forma sirve. La próxima vez invítame, ¿sí?

\- Si es que me acuerdo, claro está.

\- ¿Qué dices, Pavel? ¿Te sumas?

\- ¿Y perderme el torneo de videojuegos que harán pronto? No gracias.

\- ¡!

\- ¡Es verdad que pronto viene el torneo! – Issei se giró hacia la clase - ¡¿Cómo es que nadie me avisó de la fecha del torneo?!

\- Simplemente nos… ¿olvidamos? – respondió uno.

\- ¡Ya verán, los humillaré a todos apenas sea mi turno!

\- Cómo digas, japo.

\- Oye Issei, hablando del torneo… - habló de nuevo Lewis - ¿sabes cómo bloquear ataques? Nunca aprendí y debido a eso siempre me encajan combos que me eliminan.

\- … ¿Cómo es que piensas ganar si no sabes algo tan básico como eso? – Habló por el costado el ruso.

\- ¡Hey, no es mi culpa que las combinaciones de ataques sean tan largas!

\- Solo admite que eres horrible para ese juego mantén algo de dignidad, ¿quieres?

\- Vamos, vamos, cálmense. Podemos ir a jugar luego de clases para prepararnos para el torneo, ¿sí? – aplacó la discusión Issei, con ambos asintiendo. Pronto llegó el profesor de la respectiva asignatura, por lo que tuvieron que separarse para ir a sus asientos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ese día…  
Sala de los Maou, Inframundo**

Sirzechs observó nuevamente la oscuridad reinante en la sala. Apenas su centro estaba algo iluminado, pero como demonio que era, no le era ninguna dificultad el poder ver a través de aquella falta de luz suficiente. Por aquella misma razón, a medida que sus ojos escaneaban la sala, no podía evitar pensar en la nota que recibió el día anterior, pidiéndole que esperara en aquel lugar. Sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el lado izquierdo del lugar, encontrando nuevamente nada, para luego volver a dirigirlos hacia el lado contrario. La irregularidad en esta ocasión, sin embargo, fue que ahora _si_ había alguien allí. Alguien que no estaba allí con anterioridad y que no sintió entrar a la sala por ningún medio, ya fuera físico… o mágico…

La chica castaña, misma que hubiera estado cuando accedió al trato con los misteriosos magos, caminó lentamente hasta el centro de la habitación. Durante unos segundos solo se escucharon sus pasos, pero luego la atención del demonio pelirrojo fu atraída por _otros_ pasos, los cuales sonaban…

…desde atrás suyo.

El otro mago castaño que estuviera aquella vez caminó desde detrás del trono donde se sentara el Maou y, al igual que su compañera, se posicionó en el centro de la sala, encarándolo. Ambas partes se miraron fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que el hombre del par habló.

\- Has estado recabando información. – No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

\- Así es. No puedo hacer un trato con alguien del que no conozco nada – respondió el pelirrojo. – Debo decir, no había mucho sobre ustedes, pero afortunadamente para mí, _Rosenkreuzer_ pudo darme algo. Como es de esperarse del mayor banco de información sobrenatural del mundo, realmente tienen de todo. Pero bueno, no es como si les afectara de sobremanera, ¿oh sí? – terminó con una sonrisa pícara, sabiendo plenamente cuanto les importaba mantener secreta su información.

\- ¿Quién es la fuente?

\- …

Sirzechs no esperaba esa pregunta inmediatamente, pero si estaba preparado. No dejaría que lo atraparan en su juego esta vez.

\- Anónima. Simplemente me pasaron los archivos.

\- …

\- El trato sigue abierto, si es lo que les preocupa – anunció el Maou. Un corto asentimiento fue la confirmación de que el mensaje fue escuchado por sus receptores.

\- ¿Cuánto sabes? – preguntó la chica del par.

\- Su origen, el motivo de su separación y su… "tolerancia" a la traición. – Se ocultaría el hecho de que tenía, aunque fuera un antecedente obsoleto, algo sobre su estructura interna.

\- …

\- …

\- … bien.

Ambos magos dieron un paso hacia adelante, y sin ningún movimiento raro o rastro de magia, se desvanecieron frente a Sirzechs. Este solo pudo suspirar en su asiento.

\- Ni siquiera pude preguntarles como contactarlos.

 **XXXXX**

\- ¿Qué sabía? – preguntó aquel alto rango del grupo administrativo a ambos magos castaños de uniforme gris, mismos quienes hace unos minutos estaban en la sala de los Maou.

\- Origen, motivos de la separación y tipo de castigo a la traición. Sospechamos que sabe algo más, pero no sabemos qué.

\- Entendido. Pueden retirarse.

.

.

.

 **Planeaba alargar más este capítulo, pero pensé en dejarlo aquí para por fin subirlo y empezar a terminar las otras cosas que debo hacer. ¿Alguien averiguo a que se refiere el título del capítulo? Se trata de que el mundo de la magia y sus posibilidades estaban al alcance de la mano de uno, ya que por lo general, lo primero que una persona tiende a hacer cuando trata de hacer magia, es usar una mano. Pero estoy divagando, así que saludos y contestemos los pocos reviews que haya:**

 **Erendir: Era una escena para introducir a Issei al complicado mundo donde existe la muerte como algo usual. Y si, me compliqué un poco en buscar una forma de separar la Magia Contemporánea de la Occidental.**

 **Gjr-Sama: No te preocupes, Issei no será un demonio. El interactuará con ellos, pero no se convertirá en uno.**

 **Soviet Omega: Maybe. Ya iré detallando.**

 **UltronFatalis: Su camino… dependerá de como se vayan tejiendo los capítulos. No será simple y recto, ya que lógicamente tendrá dificultades… y de diferente tipo.**

 **Carlos t: No sé si leíste, pero se dice claramente que Rías no puede reclutar más miembros para su Rating Game. Pero sí, Issei se relacionará con los demonios de la casa Gremory, solo que no se unirá a ellos.**

 **Nos leemos después, se despide  
RedSS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6  
De vuelta al Hogar**

 **.**

 **Nápoles, Italia.**

Frederick se encontraba sentado donde le indicara su anfitrión. Había sido llamado por lo que podría ser considerado su par de Italia en lo que a cargo se refiere, pese a que Frederick poseía un rango (teórico) mayor. Pasando de aquellos detalles, ambos hombres, viejos amigos, se encontraban degustando un vino local en lo que se ponían al día sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas en el último tiempo. Varias horas habían pasado desde su reencuentro y el sol empezaba a acercarse a su encuentro con el mar cuando finalmente abordaron el tema de la ocasión.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste, Alex? No es usual tuyo usar métodos tan directos como este por pequeñeces que podrías comunicar en una carta con aroma al perfume de la habitación de alguna dama de por aquí, - comentó con burla el rubio del bastón. Su interlocutor dejo salir una culposa risa mientras se sacudía su cabello negro, viéndose atrapado ante la sutil reprimiendo de su compañero. Finalmente, se enderezó algo y cambio su semblante a uno más serio, inclinándose en su asiento y dejando su copa sobre el escritorio entre ambos.

\- Conseguí algo de información respecto del grupo de caídos y renegados que emboscaron a uno de tus equipos en Japón hace algún tiempo.

El rostro de Frederick se volvió serio de golpe. Dejando igualmente su copa sobre el escritorio, se enderezó y le hizo un gesto a su interlocutor para que continuara.

\- No fue fácil, aunque confieso que al principio nadie pensó que pudiéramos encontrar una pista aquí. Tiene que ver con la iglesia.

\- ¿Cómo supiste esta información?

\- Los altos cargos eclesiásticos hablan mucho si les das algo bueno para beber. Tienen un particularmente buen paladar para el vino de calidad francés.

\- Entiendo.

\- Mira, no te contaré todos los detalles aquí. Te mandaré luego un mensaje con el resto de los datos. Averigüé que el grupo está comandando por una ángel caído de un par de alas bajo el nombre de Raynare, con unos pocos caídos bajo su mando. Tiene también varios exorcistas renegados apoyándola y convenció a los demonios renegados de la zona para seguirla – dijo mientras le extendía una fotografía de dicha ángel caído. Los ojos de Frederick brillaron con reconocimiento.

\- ¿Está sola?

\- Sí, aunque sigue órdenes desde Grigori. Sin embargo, parece estar desobedeciendo dichas órdenes y cumpliendo sus propósitos personales desde hace algun tiempo. No tenemos confirmación sobre eso, sin embargo el nulo contacto de su grupo con Grigori nos hace suponer que, cuando menos, trabaja sola. Puede que Grigori se halla desentendido de ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabe la iglesia todo esto?

\- La han estado siguiendo un tiempo. Varios de los exorcistas que la siguen eran principiantes que abandonaron la iglesia convencidos para seguirla. Un par de los que la siguen aun se reportan, razón por la cual saben de sus movimientos de vez en cuando. Aparentemente ha estado cazando usuarios de [Sacred Gear].

\- Entiendo… eso explicaría porque atacó a Issei…

\- ¿Issei?

\- Un nuevo recluta usuario de [Sacred Gear] que me encontré en Japón. Estaba siendo atacado por Raynare cuando me lo encontré.

\- Eso concuerda con sus acciones según el reporte. Ya tenemos confirmación de su último movimiento.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Esto nos lo contó otro sacerdote. Aparentemente, una usuaria de [Sacred Gear] bajo el apodo de "Santa Doncella" fue excomulgada de la iglesia hace poco por sanar a un demonio por accidente. Uno de los seguidores de Raynare escuchó de esto y la contactaron, haciendo que vaya hacia Japón. Desconocemos que vayan a hacer con ella, pero si la quisiera muerta ya la habrían matado.

Frederick analizó las palabras de su camarada durante largos segundos, llegando a la conclusión de que iría a investigar el asunto personalmente.

\- Mándame el resto de la información cuando puedas. Empezaré a mover a mis hombres para darle caza y terminar con el Grupo Raynare. Se ha vuelto una amenaza real en mi territorio y no pienso darle a los militares el gusto de llevarse el crédito.

\- Tú y tu desdén por los militares. – Alex giró los ojos. – Mañana en la mañana, hora de Italia, debería llegarte por un correo electrónico la información.

\- ¿Sabes donde está su base? No podrían mover todo el grupo junto y deben necesitar coordinarse de vez en cuando.

\- Claro que lo sé, y la verdad es que esto es lo curioso. Están en un territorio bajo control demoniaco, pese a lo cual entran y salen sin ningún problema. La hermana de la iglesia fue enviada a la misma ciudad.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Kuoh.

Frederick no sabía si sonreír o suspirar.

\- En verdad el mundo es una pañuelo – comentó, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de su interlocutor por la frase dicha. – Bueno, hora de preparar mis equipos. Supongo que los _Inquisidores_ estarán felices de por fin tener algo de trabajo. – Eso fue algo a lo que los dos pudieron asentir, sabiendo de sobre lo que significaban esas palabras.

En cortos y precisos movimientos ambos comandantes civiles de la [Organización] se levantaron, estrecharon sus manos y dieron por terminada la reunión, cada uno con su propio objetivo en mente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Base Principal, Suiza.**

Issei estaba paseando por los dormitorios. Acababa de salir de una de las áreas comunes de estos, donde practicaba con sus compañeros el videojuego sobre el cual se trataría el torneo que venía la semana siguiente. Tras jugar un tiempo, se despidió y decidió relajarse dando un paseo, una lata de refresco en su mano, mientras pensaba en posibles tácticas para ganar la mencionada competencia.

Le tardó bastante tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba en una zona no familiar de la estructura. Aunque la forma del pasillo y el orden de las habitaciones era idéntico a todo el resto del edificio (salvo los números de dichas habitaciones), el aura decaída que había en aquella parte, sumada a la notoria falta de adornos o decoraciones en las puertas o el camino, daban la impresión de que era un lugar paralizado en el tiempo, que sin importar cuanto polvo estuviera allí acumulado permanecería igual hasta que alguien rompiera su quietud de forma impensada. Issei se detuvo un momento a reflexionar como llegó a semejante conclusión siendo él mismo (y preguntándose si Alice no habría barrido el suelo con él demasiado brusco en su entrenamiento), cuando un pequeño sonido llamó su atención.

Levantando la vista, se topó conque aquel sonido que se repetía constantemente no eran más que un par de zapatos pertenecientes a la persona que caminaba en su dirección desde el otro lado del pasillo. El recién llegado llevaba el mismo uniforme gris que Alice y Franz, pero de alguna manera se le veía más… natural, llevarlo. Como si fuera parte de él mismo en lugar de ser una prenda de ropa que llevaba encima.

Le preguntaría a Alice por la fuerza que usó contra su cabeza luego.

No fue hasta que estuvo mucho más cerca que notó dos cosas: primero, que en su manga izquierda llevaba el parche de las tropas de élite de la [Organización]. _Gulp._ Lo segundo que notó fue el parche de su cuello, el que, si bien no recordaba a que rango pertenecía, sabía que pertenecía a los oficiales. Así es. Issei Hyoudo tenía ante él a un oficial de las tropas de élite de la [Organización], y no tenía idea de qué debía hacer. La distancia entre ambos se seguía acortando, y tratando de reaccionar de alguna manera, al japonés no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que entrechocar sus tacones y llevarse la mano a la sien en señal de saludo, como había visto que hacían en las películas (y también a algunos militares que se encontró por allí en la base). El oficial llegó junto a él, le observó rápidamente, comprobando que llevaba el uniforme azul de los estudiantes de magia, y devolvió el saludo, señal que tomó Issei para poder bajar la mano.

\- Descansa – fue el comando del oficial. El japonés relajó sus músculos notablemente, observando al oficial que simplemente siguió su camino como si nada. Se dio la vuelta para observarlo, pero este ya había entrado en una de las habitaciones del pasillo y desapareció de la vista del estudiante. Issei intentó recordar sus características, pero le fue imposible. Al igual que el lugar donde se encontraba ahora, carecía de presencia y apenas existía cuando uno se daba la molestia y energía de pensar en ellos.

…iría a quejarse con Alice por la fuerza con la que lo había golpeado en el entrenamiento después de todo.

Apresurando su paso, buscó la salida de aquel lugar. Independiente de lo que pensara, era un hecho que el ambiente de aquel lugar no era algo agradable, y prefería salir de allí cuanto antes para evitar cualquier otra influencia sobre su psique.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Issei se encontró con Alice en otra de las áreas comunes. La mencionada se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo con su teléfono en una de las mesas, aunque reaccionó sin sorpresa cuando el castaño se sentó frente a ella. Su única reacción, si se le puede decir así, fue guardar el dispositivo y usar magia para comprar un refresco en una de las maquinas cercanas (cosa que asustó al castaño ligeramente, ante lo sorpresivo de la acción).

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Issei?

\- Alice, tú eres de los equipos de élite, ¿no?

La rubia alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, pero respondió de todas maneras.

\- Efectivamente.

\- ¿Dónde quedan sus dormitorios?

Esta vez la pregunta sí fue sorpresiva, pero no evitó que Alice la respondiera con las indicaciones para llegar a estos. El gesto intranquilo del oriental le intrigaba, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego a fin de saber que buscaba con la información.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en las tropas de élite?

\- No mucho, supongo. No creo que lleve más de un año desde que me transferí desde mi anterior unidad.

El castaño pareció pensar un poco antes de su siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿Qué tanto pasas por los dormitorios de las tropas de élite?

La rubia frunció el seño ante la pregunta, presintiendo cual era la duda que tendría su interlocutor. Aún así, respondió lo más honestamente que pudo.

\- No mucho. Usualmente me la paso afuera y en misiones, y generalmente llego a dormir. Últimamente no me he pasado por allí ahora que lo pienso.

\- Más concretamente, desde que apareció tu nuevo jefe. – Sentenció el castaño, con una seriedad que no sabía que tenía. La rubia abrió sus ojos ligeramente, para luego suspirar y asentir.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo alguien? ¿Franz, quizás?

\- Nada de eso. – Issei negó con la cabeza. - Aunque solo te he visto dos veces, debo decir que tu personalidad no encaja para nada con la atmósfera que tienen esos dormitorios.

\- ¿Dos veces…? Ah, tu eras aquel que estaba con Chloe y Frederick la otra vez. – Sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento ante la memoria. – Pero sí, acertaste. Franz, yo y otros oficiales y suboficiales luchábamos contra el aura que tenían esos dormitorios, pero con la llegada de nuestro nuevo oficial la balanza se tildó definitivamente en contra de nuestro compromiso.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué hay un ambiente tan opresivo?

\- No sabría decirte con exactitud, Issei. La mayor parte de los participantes de esa atmósfera incómoda entre los oficiales son parte del " _Grupo de los Veteranos_ ," y los que no estamos dentro nos cuesta demasiado integrarnos con ellos.

\- _¿Grupo de los Veteranos?_

\- Nada relevante. A diferencia de otra gente aquí en la [Organización], ellos no son una facción propiamente tal. Son simplemente un grupo de oficiales y soldados con algunas características en común. El nombre es por algo de distinción, más que nada.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa distinción?

\- ¿Hasta donde sé? Pertenecer a los antiguos [Regimientos Internacionales]. Pero podría haber algo más allí adentro – comentó mientras se inclinaba de hombros, su interés en el tema claramente perdido.

\- Y-ya veo…

El par cayó en un silencio incómodo, al menos para Issei. Había averiguado algo, pero no tenía mucho sentido de por sí. Tendría que preguntarle a otra persona, quizá a Frederick. Pero mientras tanto, bien podría aprovechar su tiempo en mejorar todo lo posible.

\- Ne, Alice, - llamó su atención con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara. - ¿Un duelo? – Su interlocutora sonrió de forma igualmente cómplice antes de ambos pararse de la mesa y salir a paso rápido de allí.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Issei respiraba hondamente, apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, atento a cualquier ataque inminente sobre él. A algunos metros de distancia, Alice sonreía fresca como una lechuga, un par de rocas flotando alrededor de ella. Isse escaneó sus alrededores rápidamente con la mirada, moviendo su brazo hacia adelante y provocando que una roca del tamaño de su cabeza saliera disparada hacia la rubia, quien solo lanzó una de las propias que ya mantenía en el aire a una velocidad mucho mayor para provocar la destrucción de ambos proyectiles. Casi sin fuerzas, Issei intentó una última táctica.

Centrando su vista sobre una de las rocas flotando alrededor de Alice, el oriental impulsó con toda la energía que pudo reunir otra de estas hacia la rubia. Esta fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa, a juzgar por su reacción, y soltó su agarre sobre el resto de las rocas a su alrededor en su intento de protegerse. Issei aprovechó esto e impulsó todas las que pudo hacia la maga, cambiando su foco constantemente para no usar muchos hechizos a la vez pero aún así usar la mayor cantidad posible.

Alice tropezó. A mitad de camino hacia el suelo y con al menos media docena de rocas volando hacia ella, Issei temió que podría dañarla gravemente, pero no podía detener la avalancha que se cernía sobre la rubia. Cuando el castaño ya asumía lo peor, Alice extrajo de un ágil movimiento su pistola y disparó varias veces al aire, cada disparo destrozando de alguna forma una de las rocas. Finalmente, con un rápido movimiento de su otro brazo, los escombros resultantes salieron a una velocidad considerable hacia el japonés, aunque sin mucha precisión individual, pero su solo volumen evitaba que el castaño pudiera cubrirse eficazmente. La única cosa en la que Issei pudo pensar para protegerse fue hacerse lo más pequeño posible a fin de ofrecer menos objetivo a las piedras que se dirigían hacia él, lográndolo con éxito. Sobándose las pocas heridas en sus brazos producto del ataque, el castaño se levantó ante la mirada impresionada de Alice (quien también se levantaba del suelo, habiendo terminado su caída) y el aplauso sincero de Frederick, a quien no había notado llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

Esperaba no tener problemas.

\- Gran trabajo allí, Issei. Me sorprendiste. No pensé que usarías mis propias rocas contra mí. – Comentó genuinamente impresionada la rubia.

\- ¿No es una idea algo obvia? – preguntó el castaño por su parte, revisando sus heridas.

\- Generalmente se usa, pero no la esperaba viniendo de un novato. Ideas como esa suelen aparecer luego de algún tiempo combatiendo. Sin duda te adaptas rápido. Incluso me obligaste a usar mi arma. Nada mal, nada mal… – Alabó la rubia nuevamente. Issei solo pudo reír nerviosamente antes de dirigirse a Frederick, quien había terminado de aplaudir y se acercaba a paso tranquilo al grupo.

\- Frederick – lo saludó Issei. – Hace unos días que no te veía.

\- Estaba ocupado – se excusó sencillamente. – Alice, espero no te moleste que te quite a tu saco de boxeo algunos días.

\- Mientras vuelva en una pieza, no.

\- Perfecto.

\- Issei, sígueme. – El inglés se dio media vuelta. Justo antes de empezar a moverse de su posición actual, Alice lo llamó.

\- Frederick.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ten, - le indicó, entregándole un sobre ya abierto pero con algo en su interior. – Es la información que logré recabar sobre el nuevo comandante de la Primera Compañía.

Frederick observó el sobre con cuidado, antes de recibirlo. Le echó una ojeada al contenido para luego guardarlo dentro de su chaqueta. - ¿Algo destacable?

\- Efectivamente, es del _Grupo de los Veteranos._ Pertenecía al Regimiento Europa, luego comandó la 1. Compañía durante un tiempo para luego pasar a ser agregado del Estado Mayor, antes de volver a tomar su mando original en la 1. Compañía. No hay datos concretos de lo que hizo antes de tomar el mando de la Primera Compañía o durante su tiempo en el Estado Mayor. Curiosamente, eso es algo que comparten también los comandantes de la Tercera, Cuarta y Octava Compañías.

\- Entiendo... – murmuró el rubio lentamente. Le dio un asentimiento de confirmación a Alice antes de hacerle un gesto a Issei para que lo siguiera, ambos alejándose del lugar a paso calmado. Alice había desaparecido para cuando Issei volvió la cabeza, esperando despedirse con algún gesto.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Frederick?

\- Bueno, me contaron que había un grupo de caídos molestado en territorio de mi jurisdicción, por lo que pensé en darles una visita. Luego recordé que careces de experiencia real en el campo, y decidí que sería bueno que tuvieras aunque sea un poco antes de graduarte.

\- Ya veo… y, ¿dónde vamos?

Frederick sonrió. – A tu hogar.

Issei abrió los ojos.

\- Kuoh.

\- Así es.

El castaño cerró los ojos, añorando la vuelta al hogar. Por su parte, Frederick solo siguió avanzando, su mente pensando en planes y contra planes. En cuestión de un par de horas, el par estaba ya listo para salir. Para confusión de Issei, sin embargo, no se dirigieron a la salida, sino a uno de los pasillos del edificio donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

\- Ehm… ¿Frederick? ¿No íbamos a Kuoh?

\- Así es.

\- Pero… no estamos camino a la salida de la base…

\- ¿Y quién dijo que iríamos allí físicamente? – Respondió con una sonrisa ladina el inglés. Issei revisó donde estaban, dándose cuenta de que era el mismo lugar donde había aparecido por primera vez en aquel loco lugar. La gente seguía apareciendo y desapareciendo de vez en cuando, pero ahora todo hacía más sentido para el japonés.

\- Magia…

\- Bien, pues, vámonos.

Issei se acercó al rubio, quien lo condujo hasta cierta parte del lugar para luego desaparecer sin previo aviso a la vista.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Japón.**

Para confusión de Issei, no había aparecido inmediatamente en Kuoh. Al contrario, el grupo había aparecido en uno de los últimos pisos de un edificio en lo que fácilmente identificó el japonés como Tokio. Tras preguntarle a Frederick, este guio al castaño a través de los pasillos de la estructura, encontrándose con tres figuras esperando: dos de ellas eran familiares para Issei, la tercera era totalmente desconocida.

\- Chloe, Jack, Yuu, nos vamos.

\- ¿Dónde esta vez? – preguntó la única chica del grupo.

\- Kuoh. Jack, si fueras tan amable.

El canoso aludido asintió y guio al grupo hasta una habitación principalmente en penumbras. Issei estaba algo atemorizado, pero el resto no se veía para nada afectado.

\- Ubíquense en la sombra. Traten de estar lo más ocultos posible. – Indicó Jack. Issei realizó lo indicado, justo antes de sentir una especie de tirón y que su visión se fuera a negro, pese a no quedar inconsciente. Sencillamente no había nada de luz que pudiera permitirle ver algo. Al poco tiempo (aunque bien podrían haber sido varios minutos), el castaño sintió como nuevamente algo lo jalaba, volviendo la luz a su visión. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse, pese a la poca que había, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con una sorpresa: estaba en el mismo pasillo donde Frederick lo hiciera desaparecer la primera vez, cuando lo llevó al edificio de la [Organización]. Conectando puntos, Issei no pudo sino deducir que aquel departamento donde nuevamente se encontraba era una base, o cuando menos un piso franco, perteneciente a la [Organización].

\- Hemos llegado. – Anunció el de cabello canoso. Frederick no perdió el tiempo y empezó a dar órdenes de inmediato. A lo lejos, el sol se asomaba por su borde con la tierra.

\- Chloe, comunícate con todos los equipos cercanos. Quiero que se reporten conmigo cuanto antes. Te quedarás aquí para coordinarlos y recabar datos o recibir informaciones si se da el caso. – La única chica del grupo asintió. – Issei, ve con Jack y muéstrale los puntos importantes de la ciudad. Calles principales, distritos comerciales, iglesias, cruces, áreas abandonadas, todo lo que él indique que pueda ser necesario. – El castaño y el peliblanco asintieron, cada uno a su vez. – Yuu, tú ve a las estaciones de policía y recopila información sobre personas desaparecidas o asesinadas de forma inexplicable o ilógica. Aprovecha de recabar información acerca de rumores y otros – el pelinegro, único oriental del grupo aparte de Issei, se llevó la mano a la sien. – Yo buscaré obtener una audiencia con las líderes demoniacas de este territorio, no vaya a ser cosa que tengamos dos frentes de lucha. – Anunció. El sol ya estaba empezando a hacerse notar, entrando su luz por las ventanas. Pese a que algunos tendrían cansancio al venir desde el otro lado del mundo tras un día de actividad, nadie lo manifestó. – ¡Quiero todo listo para mañana a primera hora!

El grupo se llevó la mano a la sien en un acto de reflejo, Issei imitándolos al segundo, y salieron cada uno a hacer su trabajo asignado. Cuando todos hubieran salido del lugar, Frederick suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones, un simple vaso de agua en frente suyo.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo – se dijo, antes de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo e igualmente salir del apartamento.

.

.

.

 **Feliz navidad algo atrasada a todos (¿o puede que no? Si navidad es el 25 y lo estoy subiendo ese día, ¿contaría?). Finalmente, tras una pausa de varios meses, estoy de vuelta. La razón de mi ausencia prolongada se puede resumir primero en estudios, luego en las pruebas universitarias y por último en un estado de vagancia y de ponerme al día con todos los fanfics y algunos libros que no había leído. También ayudar a algunos colegas escritores de fanfics por aquí y por allá. Pero bueno, la espera ha terminado y con solo un día restante para obtener mis puntajes en las pruebas de ingreso a la universidad, puedo decir que tengo varias ideas para volver de lleno a mis historias.**

 **También, las ideas y conceptos detrás de este fanfic han variado considerablemente en el último tiempo, diría que para mejor. Mi escritura, al menos en lo que a relaciones interpersonales y narrativa respecta, siento que también ha mejorado considerablemente. Quería escribir un capítulo más largo, pero me parece que tendrá que ser para el siguiente. Si todo marcha bien, veremos pronto una actualización de GATE: 1940's.**

 **Carlos t: No te confundas, Issei no entrará en ninguna relación sentimental con Rías, pero no negaré que tendrán interacciones entre ellos. Pero no siempre será por algun motivo de caridad, al principio las cosas serán tensas y confusas. El próximo capítulo debería darte una mejor idea sobre el asunto.**

 **Erendir: Bueno, ante los traidores…** _ **execute order 66.**_ **XD. Bueno, logramos ver que el anuncio del nuevo oficial para los élites sacó del entrenamiento por un tiempo a Issei, pero de todas formas intenta mantenerse en forma. Sobre como lograba mantener esos horarios… diría que simplemente, "magia".**

 **APM 1984: Ese personaje calientabraguetas quería escribirlo hace mucho, seré honesto, porque rara vez hago yo mismo un personaje con una actitud tan libre sobre si mismo. Y si, hay varios novatos, pero no todos saldrán igual (porque nunca lo hacen). Y si, verde es. Pronto veremos que planes tienen para él, si es que no ocurre nada entremedio por mano de otra facción… ¿o si?**

 **Nos leemos después, quizá en GATE: 1940's, quizá en algún review. Se despide,  
RedSS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7  
Conflictos en Casa**

 **.**

 **Rosenkreuzer, Sede Inframundo.**

\- Maou Lucifer – lo reconoció el jefe de aquella sede, al entrar el nombrado a la oficina de este. – Vaya sorpresa. Lo hacía con labores administrativas en su palacio del inframundo, como siempre nos indica cuando lo invitamos.

\- Tuve que hacer un desvío de emergencia. No es algo relevante. – Le restó importancia el mandatario, apurado.

\- ¿Y a que le debo su visita? Dudo que sea algo de placer. ¿Requiere el inframundo nuestros servicios?

\- De nuevo es una petición personal.

\- ¿Y por qué estaría usted pidiendo esta información, cualquiera que sea? No somos ajenos a los ataques a nuestros agentes por parte de demonios en busca de datos, precisamente. – Anunció el miembro de la cábala mágica, apoyando su mentón en ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

\- Son demonios renegados, no relacionados con el gobierno demoniaco del inframundo. Como dije, lo mío es algo personal. – Explicó calmadamente el _Maou_.

\- En ese caso, ¿en qué podría ayudarle?

\- Hace algunas semanas vine a pedir información sobre cierto grupo mágico llamado la [Organización]. Ustedes me dieron bastante, en parte obsoleta, pero valiosa al fin y al cabo. – Elaboró el ocupante actual del cargo de Lucifer.

\- Efectivamente, aquí tengo el registro de la transacción – confirmó el mago, revisando su computadora. - ¿Qué quiere consultar esta vez?

\- Quiero que me den el resto de información que tengan. – Espetó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Fue la respuesta perpleja.

\- Sé que tienen más información que la que me dieron aquella vez. Quiero saberla. – Elaboró la visita.

\- No sabría que decirle, pues es toda la información que tenemos de aquella organización al fin y al cabo. – Se eludió vanamente el anfitrión, ante la mirada cada vez más inquisidora de su contraparte.

\- Conseguí registros de la _Guerra Mágica_. No son bonitos, pero allí figura claramente la [Organización]. Esto no me lo comentaron la vez anterior que vine. – La mirada del Lucifer se endureció. Su interlocutor tragó saliva antes de explicar tranquilamente.

\- Eso fue porque eso está dentro de los datos relacionados a la _Gran Guerra Mágica_. Tendría que haber hecho otra compra y otro pedido para poder acceder a ella.

\- Tengo tiempo y dinero. Empieza a hablar.

\- Muy bien. ¿Asumo es familiar con el motivo de la guerra? – Preguntó el anfitrión, respirando tranquilamente de nuevo.

\- Luchas entre cábalas y grupos mágicos por recursos e influencia, si no me equivoco.

\- Exacto. – Empezó a explicar el mago, más seguro de sí mismo. – Le precedió un periodo de guerra fría entre cábalas de al menos 10 años. Lo siguiente que sabes, el mundo mágico entero está en llamas. [Golden Dawn] fue el primer grupo en golpear, lanzando un ataque a una instalación de la [Organización]. Ellos respondieron, pero los magos ingleses tenían aliados. La [Organización] peleó sola la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque tenían apoyo de algunos grupos mágicos medianos y pequeños. La guerra duró dos años, y para el final de esta había dos bandos claramente definidos: la [Alianza Mágica], liderada por la [Organización], y la [Coalición de Cábalas], liderada por [Golden Dawn]. En esta guerra hubo combates a lo largo de casi todo el globo, aunque algunos continentes fueron más golpeados que otros. El apodo de _Fortaleza Europa_ fue creado en esta guerra, cuando la [Coalición] intentó atacar las bases de la [Organización] en Europa. Como se puede deducir por el nombre, no les salió muy bien que digamos.

\- ¿Algo más? Suena a muy poco.

\- Lo aburriría con datos de fechas y batallas inexactas. Debido al secretismo de algunos grupos y lo reciente de la guerra, muchos datos no están disponibles, incluso para nosotros. Una cábala mágica nos ayudaba a recopilar datos, y si aun estuviera apoyándonos, podríamos tener mejor información.

\- ¿Otra cábala? ¿Cuál? – El interés del _Maou_ se alzó nuevamente, al igual que su apuro anterior.

\- [Echelon], que se especializaba en espías y recolección de datos. Buenos socios de antaño, una lástima lo que les pasó.

\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos? Intentaré negociar con ellos.

\- Me temo que no podrá hacerlo. No hay forma de encontrarlos.

Sirzechs cambió su semblante a uno ligeramente molesto. No le gustaba el juego en el que estaba.

\- Que ustedes no los puedan contactar no significa que yo tampoco. Dime donde están. Puede que incluso los convenza de volver a trabajar con ustedes.

\- Ah, no me he expresado bien, – se disculpó el informante, - No me refería a que ya no trabajasen para nosotros porque rompiéramos relaciones o algo así. Lo decía porque esa cábala ya no existe.

\- ¿Eh? – Sirzechs tuvo que parar unos segundos para procesar la pequeña sorpresa, de lo imprevista que había sido. – ¿Por qué la disolvieron? ¿Luchas internas? ¿Fondos? ¿Se unió a otra?

\- Nada de eso – el informante negó con la cabeza, antes de mostrar una cara entre seria y solemne. – La cábala [Echelon] no se disolvió. Fue exterminada por la [Organización] durante la _Gran Guerra Mágica_.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Kuoh, Japón.**

Jack e Issei caminaban por las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh, el primero siendo guiado por el segundo. El peliblanco atraía algunas miradas curiosas de las personas más jóvenes, pero muchos de los grupos de mayor edad lograban observar que no era su color de cabello natural, sino que eran abundantes canas cuyo motivo, aunque desconocido, ganaba sus silenciosas condolencias. Ignorando todo esto, ambos miembros de la [Organización] siguieron con su recorrido.

\- Unas cuatro calles más allá está la plaza central de Kuoh. Las filiales de las empresas más importantes están allí. – Siendo honesto, Issei se sorprendía de cuanto había mejorado su vocabulario en su estadía en Europa. – Los cruces de caminos, si son importantes, están alrededor de esa plaza. Como Kuoh es una ciudad pequeña, no hay calles muy importantes salvo dos: la carretera nacional que atraviesa el pueblo, y la avenida que lleva desde las montañas del este a las del oeste. Las dos academias de la ciudad están en los finales de la avenida, y cerca del centro hay una pequeña universidad. En aquella dirección está el santuario Himejima, en lo alto de aquella colina, y esa torre del reloj que se ve ahí arriba pertenece al antiguo edificio de la Academia Kuoh.

\- ¿Cuáles son las actividades económicas más relevantes aquí?

\- Principalmente comercial y turismo. ¿Tal vez algo de agricultura…? Es una ciudad muy pequeña sin mar o lagos, por lo que no hay muchas opciones.

\- ¿Cuánta gente vive aquí?

\- No deben ser más de treinta mil personas.

\- Ya veo…

El par caminó un rato más, con un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Issei condujo al auxiliar de Frederick a un parque con una fuente de considerable tamaño que se ubicaba en el muro de un costado aprovechando la elevación.

\- Aquí se separan el área residencial principal y los distritos de comercio. Hay varios restoranes y locales de comida rápida por aquí, al igual que karaokes y similares. Por allá está la única iglesia del pueblo, aunque ha estado abandonada desde que la última familia cristiana, los Shidou, se mudaron.

\- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

\- Más o menos 10 años. Era amigo de la hija del encargado de mantenerla, por eso lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Hija? ¿No era un sacerdote?

\- No, era una familia religiosa que mantenía la iglesia. De vez en cuando venía un sacerdote desde otra ciudad, pero dejo de aparecer cuando se mudó la familia Shidou.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¡Auch!

En ese momento, ambos se giraron para ver a una hermana de la iglesia echada en el suelo, con los contenidos de su maleta desparramados y su hábito a unos metros de ella. A ambos magos solo se les pasó una idea por la cabeza.

\- _"¿Se tropezó con la nada?"_

Issei intentó hablar con ella, pero al hacerlo se topó con una desagradable sorpresa:

\- Disculpa, ¿te ayudo?

\- _Scusa, non capisco cosa dici. Parli italiano?_

Ella hablaba italiano. Confundido, se giró hacia Jack, quien captó la pregunta no formulada del castaño muy pronto.

\- Usamos hechizos para comunicarnos en la [Organización]. En el proceso de registro te ingresaron en el sistema del hechizo de idiomas, lo que permite que entiendas a todos los que están dentro de él. Ella no lo está, motivo por el cual no puedes entenderla. Ahora, déjame ver. El hechizo para entenderse era…

Musitando unas palabras que Issei no entendió, pero estaba bastante seguro era una lengua antigua, un círculo mágico apareció a los pies del trío de extraños para el ojo público. La monja pareció asustarse, pero Issei permaneció tranquilo, ya habiéndose habituado a la práctica de ver aparecer los dichosos elementos que permitían el uso de magia de manera más fácil para muchos.

El hecho de que ambos entendieron las siguientes líneas de la monja les indicó que la magia había hecho su efecto.

\- ¿Eso era magia pagana? ¡Es la primera vez que la veo!

\- ¿Eres una hermana?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esas tres preguntas se pronunciaron al mismo tiempo. El trío se miró entre sí, antes de que los dos varones le indicaran a la única mujer que hablara ella. Algo asustada, repitió la pregunta.

\- Se podría decir que sí. No somos muy buenos amigos de la iglesia, así que lo más probable es que nos cataloguen como magia pagana. No sé, hace mucho no tenemos conflicto con ellos. Al menos no desde ese atolladero en los Balcanes. – Al ver que sus dos interlocutores tenían miradas perdidas, suspiró, recomponiéndose. – Estoy divagando. En resumen, sí, era magia pagana.

La inhibida hermana asintió levemente, hablando ahora Issei.

\- ¿Eres una hermana de la iglesia?

Para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido el gesto de pesadumbre y melancolía que se posó brevemente en el rostro de la religiosa.

\- Así es. – Para cuando dio su respuesta, su sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro. – Estoy buscando la iglesia de esta ciudad. ¿Saben dónde se encuentra?

\- Sí, está en-

\- Antes que eso, ¿qué haces aquí? – Interrumpió Jack.

Ambos adolescentes, Issei y la hermana, miraron confundidos al canoso de más de treinta años.

\- P-pues… me asignaron aquí, así que…

\- Nada de eso. Esta iglesia ha estado abandonada por más de diez años. No hay un sacerdote ni nada, está en pésimo estado y las iglesias cristianas tienen mejores asuntos de qué preocuparse que de reocupar una iglesia abandonada en territorio demoniaco. – La mirada del peliblanco se hacía más amenazante a medida que hablaba, asustando a la rubia e incomodando al castaño, al no haber pensado en eso. – Repito: ¿ _Qué_. Haces. Aquí?

Una oportuna llamada interrumpió el interrogatorio, prácticamente a base de miedo, que le realizaba el adulto a la joven miembro de la iglesia. Excusándose, Jack aceptó la llamada y se alejó unos pasos.

\- Perdónalo, a veces se pone muy… ¿paranoico? – intentó excusar Issei a su compañero. – Hace poco ocurrieron algunos eventos algo violentos, por lo que están todos algo exaltados.

\- Y-ya veo…

Jack observó al par de adolescentes, específicamente a la religiosa rubia (la que por cierto, para este punto, ya había acomodado, con ayuda de Issei, todas sus pertenencias en su maleta y puesto de nuevo su hábito), antes de volver a la llamada.

\- Creo que tengo noticias para ti. – Dijo al otro lado de la línea.

\- Volviendo al tema, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el castaño, viendo que su compañero los ignoraba nuevamente.

\- Soy Asia, Asia Argento.

\- Hyo-Issei, Issei Hyoudo.

Claramente, le iba a tomar más que unas semanas adaptarse al hecho de que, en el mundo occidental donde participaba ahora, se usaba el nombre en lugar del apellido en el vivir diario. Supuso que, pese a estar de vuelta en Japón, al hablar con alguien de occidente no tendría mucho problema en apegarse a esa regla.

En ese momento volvió Jack.

\- Issei, debo decirlo, tienes una suerte de maravilla. Eres Asia Argento, ¿verdad? – Algo asustada ante la pregunta, la aludida asintió. – Perfecto. No puedo explicarte ahora, pero tienes que venir con nosotros.

\- … ¿por qué?

\- Tu vida corre peligro.

\- P-pero… n-no puedo ir… tengo que llegar a la iglesia…

\- Espera Jack, ¿no crees que estás muy agresivo?

\- Son órdenes de Frederick, Issei, y lo comprenderás una vez lleguemos donde está él. – Justo en ese momento, un círculo de características abrahámicas apareció en el cielo, a unos escasos metros de ellos. De ahí apareció un ser que provocó que a Issei se le abrieran como platos los ojos, la hermana se asustara ante la nueva presencia, y que el peliblanco hiciera una mueca. Jack, viendo las reacciones de los otros dos, suspiró.

\- Suerte perra la mía.

\- Asia, querida, aquí estás. Te tardabas mucho en llegar, me tenías preocupada. – Habló con una obviamente falsa preocupación, una que ni siquiera se molestaba especialmente en camuflar, pues su tono y expresión no concordaban para nada con sus palabras. Jack se paró frente al asustado par, todavía al nivel de la tierra. – Y miren, ahí está mi querido novio. ¿Me extrañabas, Ise-kun? – Bastaba decir, las palabras de la pelinegra asustaban de sobremanera al castaño, cuya respiración empezaba a acelerarse al recordar la vez que casi perdió la vida contra la caído.

\- Vaya, apareció un pajarraco, - comentó como si nada Jack, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la ángel caído. – Pensándolo bien, pajarraco le da mucha importancia a ella. Asumiría que es alguien grande. Diría que es una cuervo, pero los cuervos vaticinan una muerte que ella no puede traer. Hum, ¿qué sería, que sería…?

\- Hum, hablas muy… alto, para un humano… - la usuario de alas negras, su ceño fruncido en un falso intento de amabilidad, intentó imponerse, su expresión semejando a una persona a punto de estallar de rabia ante un insulto. Pero antes de que pasara aquello…

…Jack golpeó su palma con el puño de su otra mano, mientras hablaba en un tono carente de emociones, salvo la realización de haber recordado algo.

\- ¡Ah, eso era! ¡Una cucaracha! Ya decía yo, alas oscuras y feas facciones, una cucaracha debía de ser…

Cualquier muestra de alguna expresión que no fuera odio desapareció de las facciones de Raynare. Roja de ira, creó varias lanzas de luz que lanzó contra el adulto peliblanco, quien simplemente levantando su mano hizo que todas se detuvieran ante una invisible muralla.

\- Tú… ¡maldito humano! – Exclamó la pelinegra, ojos inyectados de sangre y voz cargada de enojo. - ¡¿Cómo osas insultar a un ser superior como yo, una ángel caído?!

\- Mujer: tengo un _par_ … _tan_ grande… que no sé como me alcanza en los pantalones.

Las otras tres personas presentes, además de uno o dos transeúntes que observaban desde calles laterales, miraron al canoso como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. El susodicho se levó las manos al cinturón.

\- … ¿Humm? ¿quieres ver?

\- Tú… tú…

\- Jack. ¿Qué demo-

\- ¡Maldito humano! – Raynare envió otra ráfaga de lanzas de luz, las que fueron igualmente paradas por la defensa de Jack.

\- Oye Issei, antes de que esta cucaracha voladora con problemas de ego se vuelva más loca que aquella tipa con problemas de celos cuando Alice besó a su pareja, ¿en qué parte de la Academia Kuoh queda la sala del consejo estudiantil? – preguntó Jack por su parte, no tomando en cuenta a la caído.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – le tomó unos segundos al castaño procesar la pregunta, sobre todo por lo fuera de contexto que estaba. – Al centro del edificio. ¿Por? ¿Y eso sobre Alice y celos era-

\- ¡No me ignoren! - Gritó Raynare, viendo que nadie le prestaba mucha atención ante lo dicho por Jack.

\- Bueno… - con un gesto, una gran brisa apareció de la nada, levantando una capa de tierra que arrojó algo de sombra sobre Issei y la hermana. – Nos vemos allá. Mándale mis saludos a Frederick.

\- Espera, ¿qué-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Issei estaba de nuevo ante aquel lugar oscuro por el cual había llegado a Kuoh, solo que esta vez estuvo un tiempo mucho más corto y apareció en un lugar mucho más familiar que la anterior vez. Le tomó apenas cinco segundos reconocer el lugar donde había estado detenido con sus amigos tantas veces tras el fracaso de sus "expediciones pervertidas."

\- ¿La sala del consejo estudiantil?

\- ¿Hyoudo Issei?

El castaño giró rápidamente su cabeza, topándose con la mirada neutra (aunque con la ceja levantada en un gesto de extrañeza) de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh, Souna Shitori. Formado detrás de ella estaba el resto del consejo estudiantil, todos con una cara algo más expresiva que su líder pero manifestando lo mismo: extrañeza. Recordando brevemente la entrevista que tuvo con ellos la última vez que estuvo en aquella sala, al castaño no le costó mucho sumar dos más dos.

\- ¿Pertenecen al mundo sobrenatural?

\- Más importante, ¿perteneces tú? ¿Y ese uniforme?

Solo entonces, Issei se dio cuenta de que aun estaba vistiendo el uniforme de chaqueta azul marino y pantalón negro de los estudiantes de la [Organización], que usaba con una corbata roja (el color era personalizable, dentro de ciertos límites) y que usaba con su clásica polera roja, ahora oculta debajo de la camisa (solía ocultarla debido al color de su propia corbata). Comparándolo con el de la Academia Kuoh, viéndolo con nostalgia pero como algo lejano, recién vino a darse cuenta de la vida que había dejado atrás. Pero se recuperó rápido ante la vista de Frederick, quien estaba a un costado de la sala y se había acercado para ayudarle a él y a Asia a pararse. A la vista de la religiosa, el consejo estudiantil al completo se puso en alerta.

\- ¿Qué hace una miembro de la iglesia aquí?

\- Tranquila, Sitri. Viene con nosotros. – Explicó tranquilamente Frederick, a la vez que realizaba otro hechizo de idiomas y hablaba lentamente con la religiosa para calmarla. Al poco tiempo, los miembros del consejo estudiantil parecieron relajarse, para que justo después apareciera Jack desde las sombras de la sala, poniéndolos a todos de nuevo en alerta. Frederick le llamó la atención, imperturbable frente a su súbita llegada.

\- Finalmente llegas, ya me iba a empezar a preocupar. Una ángel caído de ese nivel no debería haberte provocado muchos problemas.

\- Creo que la provoqué demasiado. Se volvió loca y me empezó a atacar de forma más fanática que lo que estaba aquella tipa de _Bravo_ esa vez que Alice se acostó con su pareja la otra vez.

\- ¿Así de lanzada estaba? – Respondió Frederick con sorpresa. Issei no sabía que debería impresionarle más: los líos amorosos de Alice, de los que acababa de escuchar dos en los últimos minutos, o el que ambos los comentaran como si nada por ahí.

\- Exacto. No es muy agradable que se te lance una perra loca. Pfft. – Dicho eso, Jack desvió su cara a un costado y escupió un par de plumas negras desde su boca. El consejo estudiantil y Asia vieron aterrados, mientras que Issei no pudo refrenar el hacer una pregunta. – Que sabor más desagradable.

\- ¿Exactamente que pasó allí con… con… ella?

\- Cómo dije, Issei… cosas _muy_ locas. Y prefiero dejarlo así.

\- ¿Qué tan… locas?

\- Tan locas que me puse a trabajar en el zoológico.

\- ¿En el zoológico? ¿Para qué?

\- Para que no suene raro decir que desenrollé la anaconda.

La mitad de la sala se quedó perpleja. La otra mitad tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

\- ¿La dejaste viva? – Intervino Frederick, imperturbable ante lo que para él era una ocurrencia normal.

\- Pensé que nos serviría más así que muerta.

\- Pensaste bien. – Terminando de calmar a Asia, Frederick se giró hacia el consejo estudiantil, que observaba entre confundido y alerta los intercambios. – Ahora sí, Sona Sitri, representante de la casa demoniaca Sitri y cuidadora de la ciudad de Kuoh, podrías ser tan amables de explicarnos: ¿Por qué hay ángeles caídos operando desde tu territorio y por qué los dejan atacar a nuestras patrullas?

El ambiente, con esas palabras, se tensó considerablemente, e Issei pudo observar por primera vez en su vida a Souna Shitori, la "Princesa de Hielo" de la Academia Kuoh, con una expresión contra las cuerdas. Decidiendo no arruinar las negociaciones, se colocó lo más serio posible y se ubicó detrás de Frederick, al lado contrario que Jack, dejando a Asia atrás suyo. No sabía porque, o qué tenía que ver su ex nov- Raynare, en todo esto, pero sabía que Frederick le estaba haciendo un favor, y debía hacer todo lo posible para que no se arrepintiera de llevarlo.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

La sala estaba en silencio. Ninguna de las partes parecía dispuesta a ceder ante la otra, siendo los demonios liderados por Sona Sitri, verdadero nombre de Sona Shitori (o así le parecía a Issei, siendo que no los conocía tal como le parecía que los conocía), los que tenían las de perder. El bando de la [Organización], representado por Frederick, Jack e Issei, se mantenía expectante de las reacciones de los demonios. La tensión casi se podía cortar con un mondadientes, pero…

\- Perdón por llegar tarde.

La llegada de un nuevo jugador equilibró la arena.

Abundante cabellera roja carmesí, una voluptuosa figura y una presencia destacable, era lo primero que se pensaba al verla. Justo detrás, cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y una figura y presencia similares a la primera. La tercera era una mata de pelo blanquecino corto, acompañada de una figura pequeña y una expresión estoica. Cerrando la marcha iba una apariencia inmaculada acompañada de un corto cabello rubio, siendo este último el único varón del grupo. La nobleza Gremory entró a la sala sin fijarse bien en su entorno, terminando en el terreno muerto entre ambos grupos que buscaban salirse con la suya.

No era una situación favorable en absoluto.

\- Rías Gremory… - pronunció lentamente su nombre Frederick. – Es tan llamativa como dicen los rumores. Lástima que su tiempo sea tan contrario a la impresión favorable, ¿no le parece?

Rías, a juzgar por su expresión, captó la indirecta que le enviaba el líder del grupo de magos. Se situó en la zona de la sala no ocupada por ninguna de las partes, a igual distancia de ambas, cosa que envió un claro mensaje a Frederick.

\- Como decía, lamento llegar tarde a esta reunión con las administradoras demoniacas de Kuoh – el tono en el que habló le indicó a Frederick algunas de las cosas que necesitaba saber sobre la pelirroja, además de sus palabras y actitud al decirlas. – Pero espero no les importe ponerme al tanto de lo que ocurre y hasta que punto van avanzados, para entonces dar mi opinión, quejas, sugerencias o indicaciones según lo considere necesario.

\- _"Está acostumbrada a ser la que manda, aunque es muy emocional. Intenta acertar su dominio pese a la situación. ¿Problemas personales?"_ – Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente del rubio del bastón. – Para ponerla al día, _princesa Gremory_ – la reacción de la pelirroja ante el apodo fue una confirmación de algunas de sus ideas. – Le preguntaba a su compañera administradora Sona Sitri el por qué permiten que los ángeles caídos usen el territorio bajo su jurisdicción como base, y por qué hacen la vista gorda cuando ellos y los demonios renegados bajo sus órdenes atacan a mis patrullas.

Incluso para Issei, siendo torpe y sin ningún entrenamiento en diplomacia o lenguaje corporal, fue obvio lo que pasó por la cabeza de Rías Gremory en aquel momento. La súbita tensión de sus músculos y la pérdida de su escasa aura de superioridad fueron latentes para todos, máxime cuando Frederick continuó con su ataque.

\- Además, han permitido la muerte de varios usuarios de [Sacred Gear], magos y gente con habilidades sobrenaturales, siempre cayendo ante el mismo grupo liderado por aquellos caídos. Sin ir más lejos, aquí tengo a un testigo que logró salir vivo. Hyoudo Issei. - Frederick extendió un brazo para señalarlo. Pese a que Issei intentó lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse estoico, los locales no tuvieron tanta suerte.

El grupo Sitri, Sona incluida, tuvieron expresiones que variaban desde el entendimiento hasta la incredulidad. El que Issei hubiera sido salvado por los magos explicaba su envolvimiento en el mundo sobrenatural, aunque a algunos les costó aceptar que la "Bestia Pervertida" formara parte de su mundo.

El grupo Gremory, por otra parte, tenía expresiones que variaban desde el alivio hasta la sorpresa. Rías, en específico, era consciente de que algo debió haber pasado para que la ángel caído no matara a Issei, pero la súbita desaparición de este apenas una semana después de aquella fecha (y que la caído dejara de acercarse al castaño) la preocuparon de sobremanera. Sin embargo, la nueva afiliación del castaño no era un indicio prometedor a lo que ella necesitaba. El resto de su nobleza, por el contrario, solo estaba aliviada de que su ex compañero de escuela estuviera bien, aunque igualmente eran curiosos respecto a su actual destino.

\- H-hyoudo Issei… - murmuró Rías al certificase que fuera él.

\- ¿Y bien, Gremory, Sitri? Aun espero mi respuesta.

\- Pues…

\- La razón es que no podemos hacer casi nada. – Respondió Sona, salvando a Rías. – Nuestros números son pocos y no muy entrenados. Sin embargo, carecemos de otras fuentes de efectivos o poder con nosotras, y los caídos tienen a muchos renegados bajo su mando. De vez en cuando cazamos alguno que otro demonio renegado de su grupo, pero debido a la abismal diferencia de poder, preferimos evitar enfrentarlos directamente. También debido a nuestros números, no podemos cubrir eficazmente a todos los seres sobrenaturales que se pasean por Kuoh. Para finalizar, al desconocer su vínculo con Grigori y nunca presentarse a parlamento, no es imposible medir bien las consecuencias de una acción armada.

La respuesta de Sona pareció calmar los ánimos, así como devolverle la confianza a Rías y darle cierto nivel de seguridad a los demonios.

\- O sea, que tienen miedo.

Seguridad que se rompió en mil pedazos ante la acusación de Frederick.

\- Creo que estas sacando conclusiones apresuradas-

\- ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que dos hermanas de _Maou_ sobreprotectores no poseen los medios para acabar con un grupo de cuatro ángeles caídos y algunos demonios renegados dispersos por Japón? – Rías tragó salivo, mientras que Sona frunció su ceño. – Te creería si fuera un grupo pequeño que no es una amenaza seria en el contexto amplio. Lastimosamente para ustedes, este grupo, liderado por la ángel caído Raynare, supera los cincuenta demonios renegados, y acumula más de cien exorcistas fugados de la iglesia. Es una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y su base está aquí en Kuoh. Ya planeaban dejar morir a Issei y revivirlo después como demonio, ¿cómo sé que no pasó lo mismo con alguno de sus sirvientes? – El rubio terminó su ataque con una mirada aguda. – No crean que no vi aquellos folletos de invocación demoniaca el día que atacaron a Issei.

Las manos de Sona se crisparon y Rías cerró las suyas en puños.

\- Todos mis siervos accedieron a serlo por su propia voluntad. Ellos pueden confirmarlo cuando sea. – Afirmó Sona, sin ceder.

\- Los míos igual. Todos están aquí conmigo porque lo eligieron en su momento.

\- Me pregunto si será así… porque muchos dicen que fue una elección voluntaria, pese a que en realidad no existía ninguna en primer lugar.

Ambas herederas apretaron los dientes. Por la cabeza de Rías pasaron las situaciones en las que había encontrado y reencarnado a sus siervos. ¿Era así como había sido?

La tensa atmósfera fue interrumpida por una llamada telefónica. Excusándose, Frederick tomó su dispositivo y contestó, aprovechando Rías de acercarse a Sona en un acto que no pasó desapercibido para los miembros de la [Organización]. Al otro lado de la llamada se escuchó una voz femenina, familiar para todos los magos presentes.

\- _Frederick, contacté con los que pude. Pienso que tenemos un buen número con nosotros._

\- ¿Quiénes llegaron?

\- _El grupo de Christopher, el equipo 8-2, llegó hace unos minutos. 8-3 está en camino, al igual que 8-6. En cosa de un par de horas tendremos 24 personas para combatir a los caídos y su grupo._

\- Bien. Te llamo luego. – El rubio cortó la llamada y guardó su teléfono. – Aunque me gustaría quedarme a charlas con ustedes durante un tiempo más, debo acortar esto. Debido a su ineficacia en encargarse del asunto de los ángeles caídos y debido al ataque a miembros de la [Organización] por parte de estos, anuncio desde ya que tenemos la intención de dar caza y eliminar a dicho grupo por nuestros propios medios. Simplemente advertimos que no se metan en nuestros procedimientos para cazarlos… - Frederick se volteó parcialmente hacia la puerta, señal que tomó el resto de su grupo para empezar a dirigirse a ella. Jack fue la que la alcanzó primero, abriéndole lo suficiente como para dejar pasar un rayo que, a contraluz, oscureció la figura del inglés. - …o podrían quedar entre el fuego cruzado. Y seré aún más claro… - Issei alcanzó la puerta, aún protegiendo a Asia detrás de él, manteniendo su mirada estoica con su mejor esfuerzo. Frederick volvió a agudizar la propia. - …no tenemos reparos en quitarnos las molestias de en medio. – Con esas palabras dichas, el rubio terminó de darse la vuelta y se alejó a paso tranquilo. Jack terminó de abrir la vía de salida y fue el primero en evacuar la sala, seguido a los pocos segundos por Issei, Asia y finalmente, Frederick. Este encaró por última vez a los demonios, quienes ahora llevaban tensas y aterradas caras en su mayoría. – Esta será su última advertencia. Ni siquiera sus hermanos las podrán salvar si deciden intervenir donde no las llaman. – Y, acto seguido, salió y cerró la puerta.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Cuando volvieron al apartamento que hacía de piso franco, Issei se encontró con que el poco espacio disponible estaba increíblemente apretado por las personas allí presentes. Sentada en la cocina conectada a la sala de estar y comedor, Chloe hablaba con personas desconocidas a través de una computadora portátil. Frederick fue directamente a hablar con una de las personas presentes, la única que llevaba un uniforme. Issei reconoció al grupo como aquel que se hubiera bajado de un helicóptero en la base de Suiza hacia algún atrás.

\- Chris. Te ves bien – saludó el rubio del bastón al portador de uniforme negro. Issei observó, curioso, que el aludido no llevaba las insignias de los militares de la organización, pese a tener el mismo uniforme.

\- Lo mismo digo. Aunque la última vez que nos vimos, yo estaba al borde de un ataque en un hospital subterráneo de la base suiza. – Respondió, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

\- Issei, ven. – El castaño se acercó. – Este es Christopher, el líder del equipo 8-2. Es una de las personas son las que más trabajo aquí. Quizá te confunda su uniforme, pero lo usa ya que es un ex militar y prefiere seguir usándolo.

Issei ojeó al líder de equipo. Cabello castaño oscuro corto, una barba de tres días, una apariencia saludable y una altura respetable, similar a la de Frederick. Se le podía confundir como un militar sino fuera por la aclaración de Frederick al decir que él y los equipos bajo su mando no eran militares, cosa que dijo en alguna ocasión en Suiza.

\- Un placer, Issei. Mi equipo y yo somos _Agentes_ , así que no dudes en que podemos cubrirte las espaldas.

\- ¿Agentes?

\- Se refiere al tipo de equipo – intervino Frederick. – Los equipos civiles, a los que pertenecemos, se clasifican en cuatro: _Agentes, Guardias, Vigilantes_ e _Inquisidores_. Chris y su equipo son _Agentes_ , lo que significa que son parte de los equipos principales que realizan todo tipo de misiones y su especialidad es la diplomacia y las negociaciones.

\- Exacto. Aunque por lo que veo… - Christopher examinó de arriba abajo al castaño japonés. - …todavía eres un estudiante. ¿Qué haces en un equipo de mando?

\- Lo traje conmigo para que tuviera algo de conocimiento de campo – indicó el rubio. – Nada más, nada menos. No tendrá mucha relevancia en las operaciones.

\- Bueno, mientras más, mejor, supongo.

El grupo dejó el tema ahí. Unos minutos más tarde, entraron dos personas más a la sala: eran los líderes de los equipos 8-3 y 8-6. Habiendo aparecido todas las personas necesarias para comenzar a informarlas, Frederick echó a los miembros del equipo 8-2 excepto por su líder y se sentó junto él y los otros dos. Issei y el resto del equipo de mando del usuario del bastón se mantuvieron al margen, aunque dentro de la misma sala.

\- Primero que nada, me alegra que pudieran venir tan rápidamente. Con la mayoría de nuestros equipos desplegados en el continente y los _Guardias_ ocupados en Okinawa, era difícil reunir un grupo capaz en menos de un día. – Procedió a desplegar un mapa de la zona de Kuoh. – En esta iglesia abandonada de aquí, – la señaló en el mapa, - está el centro de mando de los ángeles caídos. Según me informaron desde Europa, no parecen estar obedeciendo órdenes de Grigori, por lo que tenemos libertad para actuar como nos plazca. Tienen cerca de cincuenta de demonios renegados, esparcidos por los alrededores de la ciudad, junto a cerca de un centenar de exorcistas renegados. Un par de ellos aun se reporta a la iglesia y están infiltrados: traten de no matarlos si pueden.

\- Los exorcistas: ¿dónde están?

\- Hay un grupo protegiendo la iglesia. El resto efectúa patrullajes alrededor de la iglesia y mantiene las comunicaciones con los demonios del grupo. Al menos 40 vigilan la iglesia y otros 10 patrullan alrededor de esta.

\- Hum… Frederick – habló Christopher, - pido permiso para encargarme junto a 8-3 de los demonios renegados en los alrededores. Tendremos que encargarnos de un amplia área, por lo que necesitaremos ambos equipos al completo.

\- Bien, háganlo. ¿No tienen problemas en hacerlo? – Preguntó el rubio al líder de 8-3, quien negó con la cabeza. – Bien, eso lo arregla. Supongo que los _Inquisidores_ querrán hacerse cargo de los exorcistas restantes, ¿no?

\- Lo haríamos, pero están muy dispersos. Será difícil encargarse de todos.

\- No hay problema. Atacaremos la iglesia directamente, eso hará que la mayoría de los enemigos regresen para proteger a sus jefes. Allí es donde pondrán su perímetro y empezarán a cazar hostiles.

\- Suena bien. ¿Cuándo golpeamos?

\- En dos días más, al anochecer. Algunos de nuestros miembros no han dormido lo necesario para pelear bien. – Todos asintieron, la mayoría teniendo a alguien así entre sus filas. – También les dará tiempo para explorar los alrededores. Además, hay otra cosa que quiero comentarles.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- La monja rubia atrás mío es Asia Argento. Ella había sido reclutada sin saberlo por los caídos, y alcanzamos a rescatarla de pura suerte. Puede que intenten recuperarla, por lo que dejaré a Yuu y Chloe a cargo de protegerla. Ella puede sanar a nuestros heridos, así que no duden en volver aquí si tienen daños. La convenceré de que nos ayude. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse. – Y, parándose, el rubio dio por terminada la reunión.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Issei se encontraba saliendo de su casa. Sus padres, por decir lo menos, estaban gratamente sorprendidos al verlo antes de tiempo, aunque también preocupados. En un primer momento, pensaron que lo habían echado y lo enviaron de vuelta, quizá por sus tendencias pervertidas. Para su alivio, no fue así, explicando Issei (falsamente) que un grupo de alumnos fue en un viaje de "intercambio cultural" y estaban cerca de Kuoh. Luego de cenar con ellos y recordarles que volvería pronto, el castaño, sonrisa en el rostro, caminó por las calles despreocupadamente hasta llegar a un parque, donde se sentó en una banca a descansar. Revisando sus alrededores, se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había llegado al mismo parque donde empezó todo.

Se cubrió la boca para ocultar un bostezo. Llevaba casi 24 horas despierto, y no dudaba que tendría unas pequeñas ojeras al día siguiente, donde fuera que durmiera. Le había costado obtener el permiso de Frederick, pero consiguió que le dejara visitar a sus padres. Ahora, terminada su tarea, se preguntaba si haría algo más antes de terminar el día. ¿Visitar a sus amigos? Ya estaba oscuro, no era recomendable. ¿Visitar la academia? Había demonios allí. Pese a que quería creer que no eran malos, las acusaciones de Frederick dejaron cierta duda en él, y prefería no meterse en problemas. ¿Visitar el templo? Una de las demonios, Akeno Himejima, tenía el mismo nombre que dicho lugar. ¿Estarían relacionados? No sonaba como una buena idea ir. ¿Explorar la iglesia? Si, claro, si es que tenía un deseo de muerte primero.

Relajándose aún más en la banca, levantó levemente una de sus manos y creo un pequeño círculo mágico. La luz que emitía era poca, suficiente como para no llamar la atención, pero aún así le permitía perderse en el intrincado diseño que poseía y cuyos esquemas apenas había notado con anterioridad.

Cada círculo mágico que creaba tenía el mismo diseño o patrón. No creía que alguien más lo supiera, y desde luego que no parecía ser algo relevante. Pudiera ser que solo fuera su marca personal. Aun así, le gustaba observar ese diseño único, perderse entre sus líneas, y desconectarse algo del mundo. De vez en cuando esos pensamientos derivaban en mujeres, pero su frecuencia disminuía constantemente. Se acordó del torneo de videojuegos, que llegaba en unos días, y pensó cómo incluso en un mundo mágico podía haber algo de normalidad. Las personas seguirían siendo personas, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero eso mismo lo hacía dudar de sus antiguos compañeros de academia. ¿Podía aplicársele lo mismo a los demonios? No lo sabía. ¿Y a los ángeles caídos? Aun menos certeza, sobre todo con lo que había escuchado de ellos.

Y eso le llevaba a pensar en la [Sacred Gear] que tenía. El tema casi no se había tocado desde que Frederick lo reclutó. Todavía no lo había "despertado", como decían que debía hacer de vez en cuando sus profesores durante las clases. Ni siquiera sabía que era o como usarlo. ¿Vendría todo ese conocimiento con la experiencia de usarlo? No tenía forma de saberlo.

Disipó el círculo mágico en su mano y caminó tranquilamente hasta encontrar una máquina expendedora, donde aprovecho de comprarse un refresco con el poco dinero japonés que le quedara desde que se fuera. Debía de obtener más para cuando volviera. Tranquilamente se alejó de ahí caminando, camino del piso franco, sin percatarse de que cierto ser de baja estatura lo observaba a lo lejos. Sin embargo, pasado cierto punto, le perdió el rastro, sin volverlo a recuperar. Insegura, tras buscar unos minutos, decidió volver donde su ama y reportar lo poco que había visto. Juzgando lo poco que tenía, no estaría contenta.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Día Siguiente.**

Varios de los miembros de la [Organización] despertaron tarde ese día, producto de la diferencia horaria. Issei estaba entre ellos. Sin nada que hacer durante el día, y sin ir a la Academia Kuoh por obvias razones, se quedó en el apartamento practicando su magia con Jack y Yuu, el último más motivado que el primero. Chloe seguía usando su computadora, y debido a las ojeras, dudaban que hubiera dormido mucho aquella noche. Frederick estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad, probablemente junto a los comandantes, y de vez en cuando aparecía algún miembro de los equipos de paso por el apartamento. Según pudo descubrir entonces Issei, se identificaban con una insignia que iba prendida en el pecho de la persona. Chloe le pasó para él, la cual tenía de antemano pero según palabras de ella misma, se "había olvidado."

Sin nada mejor que hacer, el grupo de tres (al que más tarde se sumo Chloe), decidió salir a comer afuera (a coste de Yuu, quien perdió una "justa" apuesta contra Jack en algún momento previo a la llegada a Kuoh), más concretamente a un local de pizza. Una comida sin eventos más tarde, cuando apenas quedaba algunos de los trozos sobre la mesa, la bebida ya se había acabado y la mayoría se había ya limpiado las manos de grasa, cuando el teléfono de Chloe sonó. Esta, muy cansada como para llevarse el dispositivo al oído, lo puso en altavoz sobre la mesa.

\- _¡Chloe! ¡Rápido, llama y despliega a los equipos!_

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- _¡Asia fue raptada por los caídos! ¡Planean matarla para quitarle su [Sacred Gear], permitiéndoles sanar sus heridas sin problemas!_

\- ¿Qué quieres? Dilo rápido. – Apresuró Jack, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta.

\- _¡Lo que dije: despliéguense ya! ¡Planean hacer le ritual esta noche! ¡Asaltaremos la iglesia ahora!_

El grupo se miró entre sí, antes de que Yuu dejara sobre la mesa algo de dinero y Jack, disparándole a una luz cercana para oscurecer la zona, los teletransportara fuera de allí, hacia el apartamento. A nadie le preocupó el pánico que provocaron, pues esa noche habría mucho más que unas armas disparando.

Y no tenían tiempo que perder.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pues bien, aquí termina este cap. Más largo que de costumbre, y espero mantener este ritmo de trabajo. Antes que alguien lo diga, ya sé que el argumento de "Rías dejó a Issei morir para reencarnarlo" está muy usado y bla bla bla, pero aquí no se dice que sea verdad: es una acusación que Frederick usó para atacar a Rías y Sona. No hay nada que la certifique, es solo su testimonio.**

 **Y bueno, el omake porque sí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

En una sala oscura, donde apenas se distinguía la silueta de la gente, había varias personas viendo una pantalla. En esta se apreciaban las líneas finales del último capítulo subido de la historia. Una puerta se abrió, entrando otra persona de la que apenas se distinguía la presencia, pues la oscuridad de esa zona de la sala no permitía distinguir bien su silueta. Ante las miradas que le daban los lectores, debido especialmente a ciertas líneas redactadas en el capítulo, solo dijo con una voz neutra:

\- Prepárense. Es _ese_ tipo de historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Erendir: Espero que este arco salga bien. A diferencia de toros a futuro, aquí hay menos política y batallas y más conflicto con la gente, cosa en la que no soy bueno.**

 **Soviet Omega: Y deberían.**

 **APM 1984: No, los reyes no suelen celebrase, aunque si son recordados (eso cuenta, no?) Sobre el turrón, como que me alegro de que no sea de mi gusto, así me evito pasar hambre por tu review. La cosa va sobre raíles y los frenos están rotos, solo queda ver a donde va a parar. Los veteranos jugarán un papel en esta historia, pero si intervendrán directamente es un cuento de otro cantar. Y bueno, tu capítulo fue más que largo (me habrá tomado casi una semana leerlo).**

 **Se despide, RedSS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8  
Subyugando la luz contaminada**

 **.**

 **Afueras de la Iglesia, Kuoh.**

El grupo, llevado por Jack, apareció en una zona escasamente iluminada por una luz de la calle, a escasa distancia de la iglesia. Sin perder tiempo, Chloe empezó a marcar números mientras mandaba mensajes por su teléfono, en lo que Jack tomaba el mando temporal y lideraba al grupo hacia el templo cristiano. Durante el camino, Jack y Yuu empezaron a compartir la información de la que disponían.

\- La mayoría de los casos anormales eran de asesinatos, pero había al menos tres desaparecidos. No dudo que los encontraremos allá, ya sea vivos o muertos – comentó Yuu, sin un ápice de preocupación especial en su voz.

\- La iglesia está aislada de otras construcciones. Podremos hacer bastante ruido hasta que las fuerzas civiles intervengan. Espero que los de Tokyo logren mover suficientes hilos para que estas no intervengan en absoluto. – Dijo Jack por su parte, entregando luego más detalles.

\- ¿Qué haremos? ¿Entraremos por al puerta? Frederick dijo que teníamos que juntarnos con los otros equipos y seguir el plan-

\- No hay tiempo – Jack interrumpió a Issei. El castaño lo miró. – Si nos ordenó desplegarnos ahora, es porque no hay tiempo de seguir el plan. Todos deben llegar lo más rápido que puedan y entrar en combate para conseguir los objetivos principales. Simplemente ataca lo que veas y sigue adelante. – Jack pareció recordar algo. – No te han enseñado a usar armas, ¿verdad? Ten – el peliblanco le pasó una pistola a Issei, quien la tomó cuidadosamente pues aún seguían moviéndose. – Una M1911. Modelo fiable y probado, como los ancestros de este tipejo pueden testificar – comentó con algo de sorna señalando a Yuu, quien solo rodó los ojos.

\- Solo úsala para defenderte en caso de emergencia. – Dijo el otro oriental a su vez. – La mayoría de nosotros tuvo entrenamiento con armas para combinarlas con magia, pero en tu caso no. Tú solo usa magia normalmente y déjanos el trabajo pesado a nosotros.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Frederick?

\- Seguramente lo encontremos cerca, tratando de dirigir la operación lo mejor posible. No tenemos radios, pero no habrá problemas en usar comunicación mágica.

\- ¿Comunicación mágica? ¡Yo no sé usar eso!

\- No te preocupes, Frederick te hablará si requiere algo de ti. Ahora acelera, perdemos el tiempo.

El grupo llegó hasta el borde del bosque que rodeaba la iglesia, quedándose al pie de la colina. Recuperando el aliento para lo que sería una subida complicada por lo empinado de esta, vieron aparecer por la calle una camioneta. Al poco tiempo, esta los alcanzó y, bajando la ventana del asiento del copiloto, apareció la emocionada cara de Christopher, el líder de uno de los equipos de _Agentes_.

\- ¿Los llevo, señoritas?

\- Apuesta que sí. ¡Arriba! – Ordenó Jack. El cuarteto se subió a la camioneta, algo apretados con los miembros ya presentes, para que luego el chófer acelerara, tirara abajo la reja de la entrada, y empezara a subir por la colina sin preocuparse por el ruido o el terreno. Salvo el conductor y Christopher, que iba de copiloto, el resto no agradeció el apuro que manifestaban los primeros.

\- ¡¿No pueden bajar la velocidad?! ¡Van a matarnos! – Exclamó Issei, pálido del susto.

\- ¡Esto no es nada, amigo oriental! ¡Deberías haber visto este pedazo de chatarra en las montañas del norte! ¡ _Eso_ si era movido! – Respondió animadamente Chris, sin preocuparle algunas caras verdes en la parte de atrás.

\- ¡¿Eso no fue porque trajeron a las trabajadoras del burdel vecino?! – Preguntó Jack, de alguna forma haciéndose oír.

\- ¡Ni idea, pero es lo más probable! – Habló el conductor, sin alterarse.

De repente, el vehículo se detuvo a cierta altura y, a una orden prontamente dada por su líder, los pocos miembros del equipo 8-2 que iban a bordo descendieron vertiginosamente. Una vez en tierra tomaron posiciones alrededor de la camioneta, vigilando hacia el sur.

\- Tenderemos un perímetro aquí. Llamaremos su atención para que se dirijan a nosotros, y de paso logremos reagruparnos con nuestros otros compañeros. – Anunció Chris sacando su arma, la cual era un bastón metálico plegable. Los miembros de su equipo lo imitaron, sacando la misma arma o una espada corta.

\- Entendido. Les encargamos a los demonios renegados – y dicho esto, Jack pisó el acelerador en lo que Yuu dirigía el rumbo. Issei observó que Chloe, seguía mandando mensajes y llamadas desde su teléfono sin descanso, aunque no se veía alarmada en absoluto.

\- Frederick está en la entrada de la verja exterior de la iglesia. Pusieron una barrera que no quiere romper hasta tener más fuerzas. – Informó la única chica del grupo.

\- Pues seamos esa fuerza de refuerzo – dijo simplemente el peliblanco, recibiendo asentimientos de los otros dos hombres y deteniendo el vehículo. Allí, a unos pocos metros, estaba el rubio del bastón.

\- Les tomó bastante tiempo llegar – fue lo primero que dijo al verlos.

\- Chris bajó de su camioneta, por lo que tuvimos que tomar el volante. ¿Estado?

\- Casi todos los exorcistas renegados volvieron a la iglesia. Dejaron algunos patrullando el exterior. La mayoría de los exorcistas están dentro.

\- ¿Y los exorcistas de la iglesia católica?

\- Contacté con ellos. Están dentro, por la parte trasera. Nos guiarán una vez entremos y nos hayamos encargados de los otros.

\- 8-2 y 8-3 se están reagrupando en terreno. La mayoría de los renegados irán a por ellos, no racionando muy bien la magnitud del ataque. – Informó esta vez Yuu, mientras cargaba su pistola. - ¿Cuántos exorcistas patrullan los patios?

\- Unos cinco diría yo. Dos por la entrada, uno por la puerta trasera y uno a cada lado.

\- Lo tengo – anunció Jack. – Yuu, encárgate de los dos de adelante. Yo iré por los otros tres.

\- 30 segundos. No llegues tarde – dijo el oriental antes de perderse por los árboles.

\- Pero si el que siempre llega tarde eres tú… - respondió a nadie el peliblanco, antes de encogerse de hombros y desaparecer nuevamente por las sombras. Frederick le dedicó unas palabras a Chloe, quien volvió nuevamente a su misión de comunicar a los equipos, en lo que el rubio se dirigía a Issei.

\- Esta situación está bastante descontrolada, por lo que no te separes mucho. – Reparó en el arma de fuego que el castaño tenía. – No sabes usar un arma, ¿verdad? – Issei negó con la cabeza, semi culpable. – No pasa nada. Dámela – el castaño le dio su pistola, la cual el rubio manipuló ligeramente antes de devolvérsela junto a un cargador. – Normalmente los que usan armas de fuego llevan pistoleras o similares para cargarlas. Tu no tienes una, pero espero que el bolsillo de tu pantalón sirva de momento. El seguro es este, quítalo cuando vayas a usarla. – Y, sin mediar otra palabra, ambos castaños, Issei y Chloe, siguieron a Frederick, quien se acercó a paso calmado pero constante a la puerta de la iglesia. Allí, junto a dos cuerpos (que Issei comprobó aliviado que estaban inconscientes), se encontraban esperando Jack y Yuu. Estos los saludaron de vuelta con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Pan comido. Fue bastante sencillo. – Comentó el peliblanco.

\- El problema es que alcanzamos a ver los exorcistas que había adentro. Al menos una veintena, y nos están esperando. – Informó luego Yuu.

\- Hum… esto será complicado. – Contempló Frederick, pensativo. – Si tan solo tuviéramos una unidad de asalto pesad-

\- ¡CO~ON PERMISO! – Llegó una voz alegre con marcado acento español desde el bosque fuera de la iglesia, apareciendo varias personas. – Señoritas, ¡ha llegado la caballería!

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Alcanzó a preguntar Issei, viendo al grupo llegar hasta la puerta.

Repartiéndose el grupo a ambos lados de la puerta, el castaño vio a los recién llegados sacar y preparar una pistola o escopeta. Luego, ubicándose frente a sus hombres, el que Issei identificó como el líder de uno de los grupos del día anterior colocó un objeto al centro de la estructura, volviendo a ocultarse mientras gritaba claramente…

\- ¡HABRAN PASO, SEÑORITAS!

El objeto en las puertas explotó, enviándolas a volar y dejando boquiabierto a Issei. Esperando a los costados del marco, el grupo entró con sus armas en alto.

\- _¡NOBODY EXPECTED THE [ORGANIZATION] INQUISITION!_

 _¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!_

Los sonidos de cuerpos cayendo y gente gritando se juntaron con el de los disparos de los magos. A los pocos segundos, el ruido terminó, y el grupo de Issei se aproximó a la puerta. Desde ahí pudieron observar la grotesca escena de los miembros de la [Organización] rodeados de cuerpos tirados por toda la iglesia, sin ninguna baja de su parte, las paredes y piso manchados de sangre, y con ellos vigilando sus alrededores. El líder, por su parte, notó a Frederick y fue donde él, saludándolo casualmente.

\- ¡Frederick! Gusto de verte aquí. Veo que estamos todos reaccionando rápido, como debería ser.

\- … A ver, cómo te explico esto… - el inglés se masajeó el puente de la nariz. – No tenías que entrar gritando mientras repartías cañonazos a todo el edificio, ¿sabías? Solo espero que no haya problemas con las autoridades.

\- Dudo mucho que les importe mucho más que lo que está ahí fuera – señaló mientras se encogía de hombros. Por la entrada se observaba un gran fuego desde alguna parte del bosque cercana. – Los dos miembros de mi equipo que faltan se estaban encargando de los otros exorcistas. Los habían encerrado, pero parece que no se rindieron. Deberías preocuparte de que eso no termine en un incendio.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - Frederick apenas cabía en su asombro. – Ya ni sé que esperar de ustedes. Lo que sea.

El rubio se dirigió detrás del altar, donde encontró a los tres exorcistas de la iglesia ocultos y temblando del miedo. A base de palabras firmes pero tranquilas, logró hacerlos volver a entrar en razón lo suficiente como para que cooperaran con el esfuerzo.

\- Debajo del altar está la entrada al sistema subterráneo donde realizarán el ritual. Debe haber unos cuarenta exorcistas allá abajo, además de los cuatro ángeles caídos. El pasaje es estrecho, solo podrían pasar dos a la vez como mucho. – Fue la información que Frederick traspasó a los suyos tras hablar con el trío. Siguió dando órdenes a continuación – Chloe, quédate en la superficie dando órdenes y coordinando equipos. Quiero a dos inquisidores protegiéndola y vigilando a los exorcistas de la iglesia. Que los dos que están afuera lleguen rápido. Todos los demás, conmigo. Iremos directamente al corazón de esto. – Y, tras decir aquellas palabras, golpeó con su bastón el altar, empujándolo hasta la muralla del fondo y revelando el pasaje oculto. Frederick se giró hacia el líder de los _Inquisidores_ , que de repente encontró las paredes muy atractivas. – Señoritas primero, ¿verdad?

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

El grupo de ocho descendió por el pasaje oculto de la iglesia, con dos inquisidores abriendo la marcha y otros dos cerrándola. Frederick, Jack, Yuu e Issei estaban en medio de ambos pares, avanzando de forma cautelosa en comparación a sus "guardias." El camino estuvo sin eventos significativos hasta que llegaron al fondo del pasaje, abriendo una pesada puerta y encontrándose con una amplia cámara donde se observaban todos los exorcistas renegados que faltaban, y en un altar al final del lugar, a los cuatro ángeles caídos junto a la monja rubia que venían a rescatar.

\- Bien, sé lo que planeas hacer, pero espera a que veamos la situación-

\- _NOBODY EXPECTED THE [ORGANIZATION] INQUISITION!_

Y con ese grito, los 4 inquisidores se lanzaron de cabeza, repartiendo escopetazos contra los exorcistas. Estos, tomados de sorpresa y atacados súbitamente, empezaron a caer en grandes cantidades, aunque no por eso no lograron montar una defensa apresurada en un costado de la sala que empezó a dar problemas por lo reducido del espacio y la diferencia numérica.

\- Este imbécil… Jack, Yuu – ambos giraron la cabeza hacia su líder. – Vayan a ayudar a esos idiotas.

\- Ugh… sí señor – respondió cansinamente Jack, antes de que el par saliera en dirección a los inquisidores. Frederick guio a Issei hacia los caídos, quienes observaban desinteresadamente desde el altar. Tranquilamente, Frederick pasó de los cuatro otrora seres celestiales para llegar hasta la cruz de donde estaba colgada Asia, de donde procedió a desatarla y, usando magia, levantarla junto a él mientras se retiraba, siempre bajo la mirada de los caídos.

\- ¿Adonde crees que vas, humano? No hemos terminado con ella. – habló uno de ellos.

\- Claramente, la estoy sacando de aquí. Ella estaba bajo nuestra protección y ustedes la secuestraron. Es obvio que la recuperaríamos.

Uno de los caídos, una peliazul que llevaba solo la parte superior de un traje y tenía un largo cabello azul, se acercó, dispuesta a agarrar del hombro al rubio.

\- Mira, humano, no sé qué planeas pero te advierto desde ya que-

\- Mejor paren ustedes, o algo malo les podría pasar. – Se vio interrumpida por el inglés. El cuarteto de alas negras no pudo sino reír.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- No sé, algo como… ¿esto?

Frederick tocó con la punta de su bastón a la caído que se le acercó previamente. A los pocos segundos, ambas alas de plumas negras salían despedidas de su conexión al cuerpo de su usuario, dejando una mirada atónita en sus tres acompañantes y en Issei. La afectada, sin poder procesar lo que pasaba, cayó de rodillas, tratando de colocarse de nuevo su principal característica como ángel caído.

\- Tú… tú… ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A KALAWARNER?! – Gritó Raynare, fuera de si.

\- ¿Yo? Solo la alejé. Les advertí que, cómo dije, malas cosas podrían pasar si no paraban. – Respondió tranquilamente el rubio, apenas afectado por la acción.

Los tres caídos que quedaban temblaban de rabia. Frederick acercó Asia a Issei, quien, aun algo sorprendido, la tomó sin comprender mucho.

\- Llévatela, Issei. Tengo que encargarme de esto. Puedes esperarme arriba, donde el resto de los nuestros está. – Explicó brevemente, en lo que el castaño tomaba a la ex hermana de la iglesia. – No te preocupes – dijo al ver la mirada preocupada del castaño, antes de girarse hacia los caídos cuyos dientes crujían de rabia. – _No tardaré mucho._

Presintiendo que no quería ver lo que pasaría, Issei, cargando a Asia, corrió fuera de la sala por el estrecho pasillo, dejando atrás de si la batalla entre ambos bandos. Definitivamente, no era una buena sensación dejar atrás a todos en su lucha, sin embargo, él era consciente de que solo estorbaría.

Porque aún no era fuerte.

En poco tiempo arribó al nivel superior, donde se encontraban Chloe con los tres exorcistas de la iglesia (si es que había entendido bien) y los otros cuatro inquisidores, los últimos conversando animadamente entre sí cerca de la puerta de la iglesia. Apenas provocando algunos levantamientos de ceja, Issei se acercó a una de las bancas para dejar recostada allí a Asia. Sentándose a su lado, se permitió relajarse un poco en el mucho más callado ambiente allí presente. A la distancia aún se oían disparos y explosiones, y algunas luces se asomaban por entre los árboles en lo que podía presumir eran los combates entre magos y demonios renegados. A cierta distancia todavía ardía un fuego entre los árboles, pero a diferencia de lo que indicara el líder de los inquisidores, no parecía que fuera a derivar en un incendia. Quizá los que lo provocaron también lo frenaron. Chloe había dejado de lado su teléfono por una vez en lo que llevaban de operación, dedicándose a sacar fotos en silencio de sus alrededores. El ambiente era tan tranquilo respecto al que había reinado su existencia por la última media hora, que a los pocos minutos de estar allí sintió que se le empezaban a cerrar los párpados.

De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar. Desde donde estaba la entrada al pasaje subterráneo apareció, volando, una dañada ángel caído Raynare, destrozando la entrada con su apresurado pasar. Aterrada, observó por unos breves segundos por donde había aparecido, pero al no subir nadie más, pareció tranquilizarse. Fue entonces cuando reparó en los presentes en aquella sala; más específicamente, en los cuatro inquisidores que se acercaban sin disimulo con sus armas apuntadas hacia ella.

Su mirada viajó hacia el castaño de apariencia inexperta que protegía con su cuerpo a la portadora de la [Sacred Gear] que había planeado robar. Calculó sus posibilidades de obtenerla, pero no parecía que fuera a ser fácil aun contando con todas sus fuerzas. En su estado actual, bordeaba lo imposible. Resignándose, levantó ambos brazos en lo que los inquisidores se acercaban para esposarla…

…para luego salir volando, empalados por una lanza de luz.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Raynare se abalanzó contra Asia, en un intento de obtenerla nuevamente. El único en su camino, Issei, no pudo reaccionar mejor que posicionarse mejor en frente de Asia, de forma que bloqueaba a Raynare, antes de crear la mejor barrera que pudo delante de él en tiempo record. Raynare se estrelló contra dicha barrera, más al poco tiempo se recuperó y empezó a bombardearla con lanzas de luz. Debió, sin embargo, de cejar en su empeño al tener que esquivar disparos provenientes de Chloe, quien tenía una pistola en su mano, que había obtenido del cuerpo de uno de los inquisidores.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Frederick? – Fue la pregunta que hizo la europea a la caído.

\- ¿El rubio del bastón? Debe estar aún ahí abajo, entreteniéndose con Mittelt y Dohnaseek.

\- Asumiré esos son tus compañeros. ¿Y? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

\- Esto.

Raynare creó dos lanzas de luz, tomando una en cada mano, para luego lanzarse sobre la maga. Esta sencillamente suspiró, antes de formar en sus manos dos espadas cortas de lo que parecía ser un polvo oscuro, cuya consistencia era difusa. Aun así, ambas se enzarzaron en un vicioso combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde, pese a que Raynare ponía más fuerza en sus ataque, se notaba que Chloe la superaba en habilidad. Poco a poco, la castaña miembro de la [Organización] fue imponiéndose sobre la ángel caído, quien, en un acto de desafío, creó cuatro lanzas de luz que lanzó sobre su oponente. El tiempo que le tomó esquivar o desviar aquel ataque fue el utilizado por Raynare para volar rápidamente sobre Asia, golpeando a un distraído por el duelo Issei en el estómago, para luego agarrar a la monja y aterrizar cerca de la puerta. Con una última mirada de satisfacción, se dispuso a salir de la iglesia, sabiendo que ninguno la atacaría a distancia por miedo a dañar a la hermana en sus brazos…

…salvo que no pudo cruzar la puerta.

Bajo el umbral, había una barrera. Invisible como ella sola, evitaba la salida del ser sobrenatural. Acompañado del sonido de sus pasos, lentos y metódicos, el rubio que respondía al nombre de Frederick apareció por la bajada hacia la cámara inferior de la iglesia. Sus ropa estaban manchadas con algo de sangre y suciedad, pero salvo aquello, no mostraba ninguna señal de haber estado recientemente en combate. La mirada que lanzaba sobre una cada vez más nerviosa Raynare tampoco ayudaba a calmar el ambiente.

\- Issei – habló el rubio, impasibilidad en su voz. – Puedes encargarte de ella. Ve y recupera a Asia. – El castaño lo miró, sorprendido totalmente. Choe no desvió su mirada de su enemiga, en el caso de que intentara hacer algún truco otra vez. – Sé que quieres salvarla. Aunque no lo notes tratas mucho de protegerla. Raynare ya está débil, puedes hacerlo. Solo trata de no dañar a Asia. Y en cuanto a ti, caído, podrás irte si lo vences. No es mal trato, ¿verdad?

Asintiendo, algo inseguro, el castaño se acercó a paso tenso hacia Raynare. La caído ya había asumido que no saldría de allí atacando la barrera, y se giró para encarar a quien se le acercaba por el pasillo principal de la iglesia. Notando quien era, la pelinegra no pudo sino emitir una pequeña risa ante su aspecto.

\- Vaya, vaya, Ise-kun, mírate. – Lo saludó, usando el mismo tono juguetón que usó cuando simuló ser su novia. – Con ese bonito uniforme y ese símbolo en tu ropa. ¿Te crees muy importante ahora? Pero si eres el mismo pervertido de antes. Dime, ¿no me ayudarás a escapar de esa mala gente? No puedas salvar a esta chica, ¿para qué molestarte? _Eres un ser débil que no puede cambiar nada._

El puño del castaño se cerró fuertemente sobre su palma. Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo cada una de las palabras que le decía su exnovia. Era verdad que era débil, ya que después de todo… solo era un estudiante.

\- Te equivocas.

Pero no le gustaba quedarse allí. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza, esta vez decidido. Puede que fuera débil, pero no lo era más que su oponente en su estado actual. Dio un nuevo paso hacia adelante. Raynare pareció retroceder uno, aunque no supo si lo imaginó. Pero sabía una sola cosa, y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

\- Puede que sea débil. Pero, por eso mismo, puedo enfrentarte.

Sencillamente, no le gustaba que _lo miraran hacia abajo_.

\- Porque por eso mismo, _esta es una pelea igualada_.

Iba a dejar de correr detrás de todos sus nuevos compañeros para alcanzarlos e ir a su lado.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Si eres solo un pervertido humano, una escoria dentro de tu propia especie! ¡Eres un ser inferior!

\- Soy inferior, es verdad. Pero, a diferencia tuya… ¡yo _si puedo subir_ en la escala!

 **[Boost]**

Un guante apareció en su mano izquierda. Apenas la cubría, pero eso no era lo importante. Issei sintió e impulso de energía que eso le daba. Y eso le dio la confianza que le faltaba para enfrentarse a Raynare.

\- ¡¿Y eso?! ¡Planeas enfrentarme con un [Twice Critical]! ¡¿Estas demente?! – Las palabras de la ángel caído iban acompañadas de risa y sorna. - ¡Con una [Sacred Gear] de tan bajo nivel, no podrás hacerme nada!

\- Puede que sea de bajo nivel… - el castaño empezó a acelerar su paso, hasta estar corriendo hacia su enemiga. - ¡…pero es todo lo que necesito para vencerte!

El duelo comenzó. Issei lanzó un puño contra su oponente, quien lo esquivó volando sobre él. Aprovechando fragmentos de madera alrededor suyo, el castaño empezó a lanzar cosas sobre Raynare, quien tras esquivar los primeros empezó a refugiarse detrás de Asia. Sin opciones, el japonés empezó a atacar con piedras sueltas del techo de la estructura, golpeando por la espalda a la caído. Esta contraatacó con lanzas de luz, las que hicieron que Issei tropezara en su búsqueda de protección detrás de los pilares de la iglesia. Observando por una escapatoria, el castaño aprovechó de lanzar un hechizo de viento que levantó suficiente polvo como para escapar sin ser visto. Luego, usando la fuerza extra que le otorgó el artefacto en su mano izquierda, golpeó una banca de madera y lanzó los fragmentos y astillas hacia la espalda de la sorprendida ángel caído. Raynare, atacada por la espalda en el aire, descendió hasta el nivel del suelo, arrojó a Asia por allí y se acercó a gran velocidad contra Issei. Este apenas pudo crear una barrera que lo protegiese, aunque no evitó que esta última fuese empujada hacia atrás notablemente. Lanzando más lanzas de luz, Raynare se puso a la ofensiva, poniendo en aprietos a Issei, quien apenas lograba crear suficientes barreras para defenderse del asalto.

 **[Boost]**

La fuerza del castaño volvió a aumentar de golpe. Dando una patada en el suelo, el polvo le permitió hacer algo de distancia de un salto para luego lanzarse de nueva cuenta contra su rival. Raynare, tomada por sorpresa al ver al castaño aparecer entre el polvo, solo atinó a cubrirse con sus brazos del golpe, retrocediendo varios metros. Issei empezó a darle múltiples golpes y patadas, la mayoría de las cuales eran bloqueadas. Cuando empezaron a caer más lanzas de luz desde arriba, el castaño se retiró. Ambos enemigos quedaron frente a frente, unos metros de pasillo entre ambos.

 **[Reset]**

Siendo ese un indicativo de algo, Issei sintió toda su nueva fuerza irse. A la vez, se sintió extremadamente cansado. Su oponente notó eso también. Desesperada por irse de aquel lugar, Raynare se lanzó otra vez contra Issei, una lanza de luz en cada mano, dispuesta a acabar con su oponente de una vez. Desesperado, la muñeca de Issei chocó con un objeto metálico en su bolsillo. Recordando que era, solo esperó que lo que pensaba hacer funcionara.

Una barrera enfrente suyo. Raynare, con ambas lanzas, se estrelló contra esta. Girándola, tanto la barrera como Raynare empezaron a pasar por su izquierda, en lo que el castaño con su diestra sacaba la pistola de su bolsillo y la acercaba. La ángel caído solo pudo observar, aterrada, como el castaño apuntaba precariamente y jalaba el gatillo, sintiendo como el proyectil se incrustaba en su cuerpo. Sus fuerzas repentinamente la abandonaron. La otrora ser celestial cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, abundante sangre emanando de su herida. Cuando intentó girarse para encarar a su rival, este colocó su rodilla sobre esta, con el cañón de su arma apoyado sobre su cabeza. Aun herida, Raynare no perdió su actitud de superioridad.

\- ¿De verdad *cough* crees que ganaste? No te atreves a apretar el gatillo. Apenas me recupere, eres hombre muerto… *cough cough*

\- Lo sé – Raynare notó que el castaño estaba temblando, seguramente de la adrenalina del combate. – Pero no tengo que hacerlo. ¿Frederick?

\- Bien, es suficiente. – El rubio se acercó, apoyando su bastón sobre la caída. Issei lo tomó como su señal para levantarse y deshacerse de su arma, la cual tomó Chloe. – Bien, Raynare, ¿algunas últimas palabras?

\- Este *cough* no era el trato.

\- Tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero… ¿sabes algo? Eso no importa ahora. – Y, golpeando ligeramente el cuerpo de Raynare con su bastón, esta gritó en agonía mientras sus alas, poco a poco, iban siendo arrancadas. Frederick luego levantó su bastón, hizo aparecer un círculo mágico en la punta, y atravesó con este el pecho de Raynare, donde estaría ubicado el corazón. Issei desvió la mirada, prefiriendo ir donde Raynare había arrojado a Asia y recojerla, cargándola consigo. Cuando se reunió de nuevo con el grupo. Raynare no era más que un cuerpo en el suelo olvidado, al igual que los múltiples cadáveres de exorcistas acumulados en un rincón oscuro de la iglesia y que eran una cruenta manifestación de la habilidad humana de hacer daño. El castaño tuvo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar. A un costado, Jack y Yuu estaban revisando a los cuatro inquisidores que intentaron arrestar a Raynare, en lo que sus cuatro compañeros vigilaban la entrada de la iglesia con caras de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Frederick, mirando como Yuu atendía a uno de ellos.

\- Dos con heridas leves y uno con heridas graves. Saldrá de esta. – Respondió Jack, atendiendo a otro.

\- ¿Y el cuarto? – El silencio fue su respuesta. Frederick cerró los ojos. – Entiendo.

En ese momento, dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en la puerta: uno rojo y uno azul. De ellos aparecieron Rías Gremory y Sona Sitri, respectivamente, acompañadas de sus siervos. Dándose unos segundos para apreciar la escena, varios no pudieron sino desviar la mirada o poner expresiones asqueadas, algunos asustados profundamente por lo visto.

\- Herederas. – Las saludó Frederick, sin mucho interés. – Veo que en contra de nuestras advertencias, decidieron venir de todas formas. – Sus palabras provocaron que ambos grupos se pusieran en alerta, pero a un gesto de Frederick los miembros de la [Organización] bajaron sus armas. – Pero tienen suerte: acabamos de terminar aquí. Confío en que nos ayudarán a proteger el secreto del mundo sobrenatural encargándose de los cuerpos de los caídos. Nosotros nos vamos.

Antes de que cualquiera de los demonios tuviera tiempo de responder, los miembros de la [Organización], heridos y muerto incluidos, se juntaron alrededor de Jack, quien chasqueando los dedos los hizo desaparecer de allí. Ante ambas herederas demoniacas quedó una iglesia destrozada por los combates, llena de cadáveres, y un bosque en menguantes llamas, lleno de restos de demonios renegados y exorcistas.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Piso Franco de la [Organización], Kuoh.  
Día Siguiente.**

\- Oh… estoy de vuelta… que alivio… - fue lo primero que dijo Asia tras despertar. El grupo de Frederick, desparramado por el apartamento, no le presto mucha atención, salvo por dos personas: Frederick, como líder, e Issei, quien no se había despegado de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? – Fue lo primero que le preguntó el rubio. Issei, por su parte, solo suspiró aliviado.

\- N-no, estoy bien. ¿Ustedes me salvaron?

\- Bueno, si te refieres a los exorcistas y demonios de Raynare, entonces no. Otros miembros de nuestro grupo se encargaron de ellos. En cambio, Issei aquí – respondió Frederick, palmeando animadamente la espalda del castaño – se arriesgó para rescatarte de Raynare. Logró salir sin ningún rasguño, aunque si se llevó un par de golpes. Algo bastante destacable para su primer enfrentamiento, ¿no es verdad?

\- H-hey, eso no es lo qu-

\- ¡¿De verdad?! Issei-san, ¡muchas gracias!

Ante la sonrisa radiante y el agradecimiento de la exmonja, Issei no pudo sino tragarse su corrección. Frederick se alejó de allí, dejando al par para que hablara tranquilamente. A mitad de servirse un vaso de refresco en la cocina, su teléfono sonó. Tomando un sorbo, contestó la llamada en lo que se relajaba contra una de las paredes del lugar.

\- ¿Sí? Ah, hola Kamito. Hace bastante no sabía de ti. ¿Cómo va todo en el mando de la división?

\- _Pues, bueno. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Los militares no suelen salir de su zona de autonomía en Siberia, y gracias a tu eficaz liderazgo con los tuyos apenas tengo problemas o trabajo. De verdad es muy agradable estar asignado aquí._

\- Es bueno saber eso. Entonces, ¿por qué llamas? Dudo que sea algo de placer.

\- _¿Qué, no puedo llamar a uno de mis colegas de trabajo porque sí?_ – Frederick oyó un suspiro divertido del otro lado de la línea. – _Pero tienes razón, si hay un motivo de por medio. Y este te podría interesar._

\- ¿Sí? Y dime, ¿de qué se trata?

\- _Bueno, pues parece que algunos altos cargos de la [Organización] hicieron un negocio con el_ Maou _Sirzechs Lucifer respecto a un matrimonio forzado de su hermana, Rías Gremory. Por donde está ella ubicada, te cae a ti la responsabilidad de cumplir el acuerdo._

\- ¿Ahora hago de rompe matrimonios?

\- _¿Prefieres dejárselo a los militares?_

\- Buen punto. Dime de que se trata.

\- _Bueno, Rías Gremory tiene un matrimonio forzado por sus padres con el tercer hijo de la casa Phenex, Raiser. Ella, aparentemente, odia a su futuro marido. Le dieron la oportunidad de luchar en un [Rating Game] contra Raiser para romper el acuerdo, pero lógicamente, perdió. El trato con Sirzches es de romper el matrimonio de cualquier forma posible sin matar a Raiser o dañar directamente a cualquiera de las casas demoniacas._

\- Una alta orden, ¿eh?

\- _Así es. Pero confío en que podrás manejarlo. Puede que alguno de los de Europa pudiera manejarlo, pero están atrapados en un tumulto burocrático producido por un resurgimiento de actividad de las cábalas locales. La cosa no se ve bien._

\- Entiendo. Mándame los datos, empezaré a evaluarlos y te comunicaré que haré.

\- _Entendido. La fecha límite se acerca._

\- Descuida, tendré cuidado. Nos vemos. – Y colgó, bebiendo el resto de su refresco sin cambiar su semblante, observando por la ventana tranquilamente el paisaje exterior.

Por su parte, Issei y Asia seguían conversando animadamente, ignorantes de lo que hablara Frederick por teléfono a unos escasos metros de ellos.

\- Ne, Issei… ¿nadie sufrió por salvarme? – Preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes inocentemente, con una cara preocupada. El castaño pensó lentamente, antes de responderle:

\- Bueno… unos cuantos quedaron heridos… aunque solo uno de gravedad. Y también… - viendo la cara expectante de su interlocutora, y recordando la pequeña mentira de Frederick, pensó que una más tampoco haría daño - …nada, eso sería todo. Están ahora todos en el hospital de nuestra [Organización], si es que sufrieron alguna herida. Descuida – sin que la rubia lo notara, Issei le lanzó una mirada de súplica a Frederick, quien la respondió con un asentimiento ligero, casi imperceptible. Más relajado, Issei volvió a dirigirse a Asia. El mentir sobre la muerte de una persona no le era fácil, y seguramente tendría problemas de consciencia más adelante, pero viendo la sonrisa aliviada de Asia, el castaño no puo evitar pensar que, tal vez, una mentira no era tan mala de vez en cuando.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **(Poner de fondo "Sabaton – Gallipoli")**

 **España  
Días después.**

 _Hear them whisper  
Voices from the other side  
Hear them calling_

Un solitario auto se deslizaba por un camino rural. Sus ocupantes, sombríos, no parecían compartir la visión exterior de la gente que trabajaba afuera o saludaba al vehículo desde los costados del camino.

 _Former foes now friends are resting side by side_

En el interior del vehículo, cuatro hombres de traje oscuro viajaban en silencio, cada uno dentro de sus pensamientos salvo el conductor, quien solo observaba el camino delante de ellos.

 _They will never  
Leave our hearts or fade away  
Live forever_

En una intersección como cualquier otra, el chófer tomó la ruta que se alejaba del camino principal, acercándose a una casa de campo como cualquier otra que hubiera en el lugar.

 _They were far to young, to die, in such a way_

Deteniéndose cerca de la entrada, el grupo descendió en silencio, formándose tres de ellos en frente del auto y permitiendo de esa forma que se vieron los pines idénticos que llevaban los tres en la solapa de su traje. El cuarto, igualmente con esta, se acercó a la puerta, tocó el timbre del hogar, quedándose quieto en silencio.

 _How many wasted lives  
How many dreams did fade away_

Una señora de piel blanca y rasgos endurecidos abrió la puerta, observando al desconocido con desconfianza. Sin embargo, al ver el símbolo que llevaban los cuatro, sus facciones se debilitaron al no poder evitar pensar lo peor.

 _Broken promises  
They won't be coming home_

Uno de los tres frente al auto se adelantó, cargando una caja entre sus brazos y deteniéndose ante la señora, a quien ya se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos. Cuando quien ya estaba frente a la puerta removió la cubierta de madera, la señora no pudo sino caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar.

 _Oh mothers wipe you tears  
Your sons will rest a million years_

El dúo en el coche se acercó apresurado, mientras el que había tocado el timbre se agachó a socorrer a la señora. Esta lo abrazó, ya derechamente llorando ante lo que había adentro de la caja.

 _Found their peace at last  
As foe turn to friend  
and forgive_

Los recién llegados se unieron al ya presente, en lo que el portador de la caja la apoyaba sobre la baranda y sacaba una insignia similar a la que llevaban, en una caja finamente adornada junto a una medalla. Lentamente, se puso al nivel de la señora y se las ofreció.

 _And they knew they'll die_

La señora tomó el cajón, con ambos objetos dentro, notando el conocido rostro en la foto dentro.

 _Gallipoli  
Left their letters in the sand_

La foto de un anterior residente de su casa, vistiendo su nuevo traje sonriente y con la brillante insignia recién ganada, de su primer hijo.

 _Such a waste of life  
Gallipoli_

Los cuatro miembros de la [Organización] se pusieron a su nivel, apoyándola en su dolor en la pérdida de un querido camarada para ellos.

 _Dreams of freedom turned to dust…_

Pese a que había sol, ambos grupos solo sintieron la frialdad de saber que aquella querida persona ya no estaría allí nunca más.

.

.

.

 **APM 1984: Te corrijo. Son civiles, pero no de uniforme. Llevan una insignia (o pin, como les digas) para identificarse, pero visten como quieren. El tema es que uno de los líderes viste como militar porque se acostumbró al uniforme de sus años en los militares. Lo de la monja, pues no, es un arco real en DxD, pero es difícil modificarlo notoriamente. Suele ser hecho como en el anime o derechamente eliminado aunque espero que este resultado haya sido agradable. Sobre el enfrentamiento entre Jack y la cucharacha… hombre, me leí el chiste de la sal gorda, y debo decir que me costó entenderlo de lo aburrido que era. Sobre la Guerra Mágica, ya pronto sabremos algo, a medida que vayamos avanzando se irán revelando más cosas… y creeme que no tiene pinta de ser color de rosas, ni por asomo (vamos, que haciendo unos cálculos rápidos, la cantidad de bajas que hubo en esa guerra no es nada pequeña). Como nota final, pues no, el turrón nunca me ha gustado en lo particular.**

 **Soviet Omega: Sería raro que lo hicieras.**

 **Erendir: Espero que este cap te haya gustado. La verdad no se bien como escribir capítulos de DxD con un protagonista como Issei, pero al menos ya se adonde voy con esto. En cambio, mi otro fic de DxD… si con Issei ya me cuesta, imagínate con tantos otros personajes a la vez. Ugh…**

 **Bueno, con esto termina el primer arco de este fic. Ahora espero poder dedicarle mi esfuerzo a GATE: 1940's, donde tengo ya mentalizadas más de un par de escenas para el siguiente capítulo que espero los emocionen (o al menos les agraden) tanto como a mí. También espero les haya gustado el final, con un poco de Sabaton de fondo. Si es así, háganmelo saber para volver a utilizar sus canciones más adelante. Sin más que decir, nos leemos.**

 **RedSS.**

 **.**

 **Anexo del Capítulo**

 _Equipos Civiles_

 _Como una contraparte a los militares de la división_ Delta _, la división_ Alpha _creó sus propios equipos de magos para diversas funciones en la que la intervención de los militares, o era muy inoportuna, o no era adecuada. Gracias a esto, un equilibrio de fuerzas se creó en la [Organización], evitando abusos por parte de los militares y provocando que cada bando se centrara en su respectivas tareas y áreas._

 _Agentes_ : _Son los miembros más versátiles de los equipos civiles. Pueden cumplir casi cualquier tarea, aunque generalmente combinan la diplomacia con su actuar en el campo. Son vistos como los "aristócratas" por los "Inquisidores."_

 _Guardias:_ _Como su nombre sugiere, son los vigilantes y guardias de instalaciones vitales de la [Organización] que se consideran muy delicadas como para que la policía, encuadrada dentro de los militares, se haga cargo de su vigilancia. Pese a esto, no suelen tener conflictos con la policía, ya que las tareas de estos guardias son específicas y no suelen chocar con las de los policías. Se especializan en magia defensiva._

 _Vigilantes:_ _Son los detectives y recopiladores de información de la [Organización] en la mayoría de los casos. No mucho se sabe de ellos debido al perfil de anonimato que mantiene por su trabajo. No suelen relacionarse mucho con las otras ramas de equipos civiles._

 _Inquisidores:_ _Considerados meramente paramilitares por la mayoría del resto, lo cierto es que su rama se ha ganado dicha consideración a través del tiempo. Asesinatos, tortura, desapariciones, ataques políticos, terror, guerra psicológica, movimientos bajo la mesa… cualquier cosa que no sea precisamente ética cae para los "Inquisidores," y para ser justos, suelen recibir dichas tareas con agrado. También suelen ser usados como grupos de asalto pesados, capaces de romper las defensas que los "Agentes" se ven incapaces de vulnerar en sus misiones, razón por la cual ambas ramas suelen operar en conjunto. Son considerados "vulgares" o "matones" por los "Agentes."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 9  
Realidad Agitada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basílica de San Pedro, Ciudad del Vaticano.  
Un día después…**

Muchos creían que la población de la Ciudad del Vaticano no excedía las 800 personas, entre todos sus cargos. Esto era solo cierto parcialmente. La razón era que, sin ser contados oficialmente, los exorcistas de la iglesia eran también residentes de la Santa Sede, aunque al pasar mucho tiempo afuera el número de residentes nunca excedía el millar por mucho tiempo. Prácticamente, los únicos exorcistas que permanecían de forma permanente allí eran la Guardia Suiza (quizá el mejor cuerpo de exorcistas que haya existido en la historia de la Iglesia Católica Romana) y los líderes de estos guerreros, colmados de trabajos de oficina. También estaban los exorcistas que prestaron grandes servicios, pero se habían retirado por diversos motivos y solo empuñarían sus armas en caso de agresión directa al Vaticano o al Cielo. Pero eso era desviarse de su tarea. Avanzando apresuradamente por los pasillos cada vez más oscuros al oscurecerse el cielo, el secretario tocó dos veces la puerta de la oficina del líder de los exorcistas, quien le dio un quedo "pase" como señal de que no había problema en que entrara. Cuadrándose junto a la puerta, esperó pacientemente a que uno de los hombres más importantes de la Ciudad del Vaticano terminara de leer y firmar un documento, para finalmente dar su mensaje.

\- Señor. Tenemos un mensaje de los exorcistas que estaban infiltrados en el grupo de esa ángel caído. Creemos que son lo suficientemente importantes como para comunicarlas ahora.

Su interlocutor alzó una ceja.

\- Dime.

\- Si señor. Tomaron contacto con un grupo de magos, quienes los ayudaron a eliminar al grupo de caídos y demonios renegados en un asalto frontal en la ciudad de Kuoh, Japón. Este grupo de magos usaba ampliamente la tecnología y armas de fuego entre sus armas, pero seguían siendo magos en sus actividades. El reporte concluye con una impresión personal, pero indica que tienen bastante potencial y recomienda trabajar con ellos en el futuro.

El comandante de los exorcistas alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Cuál era el nombre de este grupo de magos?

\- Su nombre era… era algo raro, si me pregunta, pero bueno… se hacían llamar-

\- ¿La [Organización]? – Interrumpió, con veneno en la voz. Este detalle pasó desapercibido para su subalterno.

\- ¡Sí, ese era! ¿Los conocía, señor?

Un gruñido fue toda su respuesta.

\- ¿Señor…?

\- Mantenga vigilancia sobre ellos. Inicien una investigación y traten de ubicar alguna de sus bases. De lo contrario, traigan a alguien para interrogación. Tenemos que lidiar con esto rápido.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Por qué…?

\- La [Organización] es el grupo de magos que provocaron el exterminio de la _Sección XI_ en Yugoslavia en 1994. Les habíamos perdido la pista, pero veo que por fin los atrapamos de nuevo. – Miró seriamente a su subalterno. – No los dejaremos escapar esta vez.

\- S-sí señor – el secretario se excusó y se retiró rápidamente de la sala, dejando solo a su jefe con sus pensamientos. Este suspiró, sacando de su escritorio una vieja fotografía donde aparecía un él más joven junto a otras personas, vistiendo un uniforme muy parecido a aquel que usaban los militares de aquel odiado grupo de magos.

\- Si tan solo fuera tan simple como eso… - murmuró con nostalgia, viendo la foto.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Suiza. Dos semana después…**

Había pasado una semana desde que volviera de Japón. Asia Argento, como agradecimiento por rescatarla, decidió unirse a la [Organización], siendo enviada a la base italiana para su entrenamiento a fin de estar en un entorno familiar para ella. Él, por su parte, había resumido su entrenamiento. El torneo de videojuegos había ocurrido hacia poco, y los ánimos seguían caldeados entre algunos participantes por las competencias y las practicas "injustas" entre jugadores, pero había cierta sensación de euforia en la clase que motivaba la unión entre todos. Sus entrenamientos con Alice, Frederick y James se resumieron, y poco a poco, su ritmo de aprendizaje aumentó.

Pero no era todo color de rosas. Ya había tocado un campo de batalla, y la sensación seguía apegándose a él. La vida pacífica era preciada, pero sentía cierta paranoia por la perfección de todo. No le molestaba mayormente, pero le era difícil tomarse en serio los entrenamientos de combate regulares tras eso. Evzek no se molestaba en cambiar su rutina, por lo que se encontraba siempre trabajando flojamente. Frederick, por su parte, cada vez menos se aparecía por Suiza, viajando cada vez más frecuentemente a Asia por su posición en la [Organización]. Pareciera que muchas cosas habían pasado, pero apenas llevaba 6 semanas desde que llegara a su nueva escuela. La surrealidad de las cosas que había vivido en el último tiempo era algo a lo que no se había terminado de adaptar del todo, pero a pesar de eso, se encontraba emocionado ante la perspectiva de lo que llegara después.

Nuevamente, se encontraba paseándose por los pasillos de los dormitorios de la [Organización]. Nuevamente, se encontraba en los dormitorios con aura extraña. Sin embargo, y pese a que no sabía como había vuelto allí, había ahora una sutil diferencia con respecto a la vez anterior que estuvo allí. El aura opresiva seguía allí, pero ahora la percibía diferente. Había un poco de… ¿pertenencia? Tal vez no fuera la palabra adecuada, pero sentía que entendía, aunque fuera un poco, aquel sentimiento que le provocaba estar allí. Se preguntó si tendría que ver con el hecho de que hubiera experimentado una batalla en carne propia, recordando que estos eran los dormitorios de veteranos, y pensando si esta aura sería producto de ellos, o si ellos serían así por culpa de esta aura.

En mitad de su intento de cruzar un pasillo, una puerta abierta le llamó la atención. Observó el interior de la habitación, encontrándola vacía. En uno de los escritorios había una computadora portable encendida, quizá la más moderna que hubiera visto en su vida. Acercándose lentamente, comprobó que no había nadie allí. Se preguntó quien podría haber sido tan descuidado, dirigiendo su mirada ahora hacia la pantalla encendida que mostraba una carpeta abierta. Curioso, se acercó a ver el nombre de los archivos (manteniendo cierta distancia, no fuera cosa de que fueran cosas personales privadas). No sabía si sorprenderse al comprobar que eran archivos con nombres de típicas combinaciones de números y letras, seguramente significando algo. Estaba por irse, cuando tocó el dispositivo por accidente, seleccionando uno de los archivos. Se abrió una ventana de video, la cual empezó a reproducir su contenido. Issei, viendo que nadie llegaba, decidió quedarse unos segundos más.

El video comenzó. No tenía sonido. En primera plana aparecía un hombre armado, aparentemente protegiéndose de algo que no se alcanzaba a ver tras las plantas. La cámara parecía estar sobre el casco de alguien. El soldado (pues eso parecía) llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un uniforme militar bastante similar al de la [Organización]… pero no era el mismo. El soldado disparaba desde su cobertura, la cual era un árbol, solo para esconderse luego para evitar una ráfaga de balas. La persona con la cámara procedió luego a disparar unos cuantos tiros hacia donde vinieron los disparos, solo para que la cámara captara brevemente un objeto cayendo y explotando bajo los pies de ambos. El video se cortó en ese momento, justo después de que la cámara se manchara con sangre. Ante un impresionado Issei, el computador utilizó su configuración de reproducción automática para continuar la presentación.

Siguiente video.

Parecía ser un centro comercial. Desde un cuarto piso varios soldados con un uniforme similar pero no igual al anterior, e igualmente parecido al de la [Organización], disparaban hacia abajo, desde donde les disparaban otros soldados con uniforme irreconocible. Al poco tiempo parecieron despejar el lugar, pero uno de ellos llegó gritando algo que provocó que cundiera el caos y se provocara una huida generalizada. El que llevaba la cámara corrió por el nivel durante unos segundos, antes de girar hacia el pasamanos que corría junto al borde y lanzarse al vacío desde allí. La cámara quedó mirando hacia arriba, permitiéndole a Issei ver como un objeto se estrellaba contra el edificio y explotaba, provocando que la persona que se lanzó justo detrás del camarógrafo quedara fragmentada en múltiples pedazos que cayeron, cada uno a su ritmo, impulsados por la explosión. Más arriba, un avión pasaba a vuelo rasante tras lanzar la bomba. La grabación terminó cuando la cámara golpeó el suelo. Issei tragó saliva.

Siguiente video.

Estaban en una calle. Hubo un destello en un edificio a unas calles de distancia, y uno de los soldados se desplomó en el suelo, un segundo tiro matándolo. El resto se dispersó por coberturas improvisadas, en lo que un tanque aparecía por el costado de la cámara. Desde el edificio de donde salió el destello empezó a aparecer gente sin uniforme, civiles, huyendo del lugar, pero esto no fue impedimento para que el vehículo blindado disparara sobre la estructura, derribándola sobre las personas que huían. No contento con eso, volvió a disparar sobre los escombros, antes de seguir su camino. El resto de los soldados avanzó por la calle, doblando en una esquina y apareciendo un nuevo fogonazo a lo lejos, antes de que la cámara se fuera a negro. El castaño estaba en _shock_ ante lo que veía, paralizado de la impresión.

Siguiente video.

Era de noche. Estaban en otra ciudad, o una parte radicalmente distinta a la anterior. Había soldados avanzando por callejones, en lo que se unían a lo que solo se podía describir como un confuso campo de batalla. Luces, bengalas, balas, explosiones, personas, cadáveres… todo se mezclaba en una confusa demostración de crueldad, en lo que líderes con banderas y oficiales con gestos alentaban y dirigían a la masa que combatía contra un enemigo apenas distinguible con un uniforme similar al propio. El video terminó al disparar un soldado un lanzacohetes sobre un edificio, quebrando la cámara un escombro que salió volando de la estructura. Issei apenas creía lo que veía. Solo deseaba que aquella muestra de crueldad desapareciera… pero seguía clavado allí, mirando confuso lo que la pantalla mostraba.

Siguiente video.

Parecía el final de un pasillo. Figuras a contraluz avanzaban al trote por él, desapareciendo poco a medida que el portador del equipo de grabación se aproximaba. Pronto quedó claro que pasaba: estaban en una avión, y saltaban hacia un campo de batalla. La ciudad estaba totalmente destrozada, con disparos perdiéndose hacia el cielo y soldados bajando a las calles. Varias de las personas que descendían y abrían su paracaídas desaparecían en una nube roja, que claramente dejaba poca duda respecto a cuál fuera su destino, mientras que aviones y helicópteros pasaban a vuelo rasante destrozando porciones completas del lugar en un parpadeo. Una de las aeronaves pasó cerca del camarógrafo, sacudiéndolo y provocando que se precipitara al vacío. No, no cayó. El casco que llevaba se salió de su cabeza, cayendo sin él. Pero antes de que se pudiera pensar en otra cosa, el anterior dueño estalló en una nube roja, desapareciendo en una lluvia de sangre y vísceras que manchó el lente, el cual se rompió a los pocos segundo al impactar con el suelo. Issei se quedó allí, asustado. Las muestras de crudeza lo enfermaban, y apenas podía reaccionar a lo que veía o estaba alrededor suyo.

No hubo un siguiente video. Una mano cerró de golpe el computador, una mano cuyo brazo llevaba una banda que decía " _I. Company – Elite_ ". Issei levantó su mirada. Poco a poco, los detalles y colores del uniforme de tropas de élite aparecieron en su vista: primero, uniforme gris; luego, una corbata roja; después, complementaron las hombreras grises. La mirada fría que aquel oficial, a juzgar por los parches de su cuello, le enviaba, era de todo menos amigable, y desde luego que el castaño temió allí mismo por su vida. Aquel era un oficial de élite. Él, tan solo un estudiante. Podría aplastarlo allí si él quisiera, probablemente sin consecuencias. Había observado videos, probablemente clasificados, sin permiso, y sabiendo lo que él sabía, lo más probable era que fuera él el siguiente cuyo cuerpo colocaran en un ataúd de madera en ese momento. Tras unos segundos de observarlo, el oficial se enderezó y le señaló la salida, todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo. Issei solo asintió, antes de lentamente encaminarse hacia la puerta. Cuando pasó junto al militar, este le susurró:

\- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

No pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.

\- C-claro.

Murmuró como respuesta.

Salió de la habitación, la puerta cerrándose detrás suyo. No sintió al militar moverse, seguramente lo hizo con magia. Quedándose allí por unos segundos, decidió hacerle caso al oficial y olvidarse del asunto, un último pensamiento cruzando su cabeza antes de empezar a alejarse del lugar:

" _La fecha de esos videos… estaba ocho años adelantada…"_

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Día siguiente…**

Issei no lo había procesado aún, el que ya llevaba la mitad de su curso de magia. Ciertamente, escucharlo de la cara aburrida de su profesor era algo menos emocionante de lo que suena, pero el efecto aparecía igual. Asintiendo brevemente, se desconectó en lo que el profesor seguía nombrando alumnos de la clase y dando el estado de sus planes de estudios. Por su cabeza pasaron rápidamente las clases tomadas, especialmente las matemáticas y ciencias. También pasaron por su cabeza las batallas de práctica que tuvo con Frederick y Alice. Parecía una eternidad, pero fueron apenas 6 semanas desde que llegara allí. Evzek revisó su reloj y despidió a la clase, regalándoles una salida temprana. Issei tomó sus cosas y se dirigió junto a James a su habitación, donde se pusieron a conversar de sus planes para el futuro o, en el caso de Issei, la falta de uno.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes que harás cuando termines tu curso de magia?

\- Bueno, la verdad pensaba volver a mi vida normal… aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás no sea buena idea. Puede que ni me lo permitan. – El japonés se encogió de hombros ante eso, aunque en su interior, estaba bastante preocupado por el tema.

\- Bueno, no estas entrenando para ser militar, así que no deberías complicarte por ese lado. Tienes un curso de combate intensivo, por lo que tus opciones deberían ser… - enumeró James, usando sus dedos. – Unirte a un equipo civil en Japón, aunque podrías terminar en cualquier parte de Asia Oriental; unirte al ala académica y pedir ser asignado allá, aunque tendrías que tomar cursos adicionales y puede que aun así te envíen a otro lado; otra cosa es un puesto administrativo o intentar entrar a la milicia en la 8ª División, dentro de cuya zona está tu país. Creo que esas serían todas tus opciones reales, aunque podría haber más si buscamos mejor…

\- Creo que optaré por un puesto administrativo o en un equipo civil que no vea mucho combate.

\- Eso deja a cualquiera excepto a los _Inquisidores_ … aunque siendo honesto, no sé en cual quedarías mejor. Los _Agentes_ suelen ver combate, aunque no muy seguido, mientras que no tienes el perfil de un _Investigador_ , y como guardia no servirías de mucho. Digo, bastan un par de pechos para hacerte perder todo enfoque, y antes de que nos demos cuenta, el _Guardia_ Hyoudo dejó pasar a media organización rival a nuestra base. Al menos no habrá nadie después como para criticarle. – Se burló ladinamente el norteamericano. Issei solo pudo quejarse ante la veracidad de lo dicho.

\- ¿La Octava División? Dijiste que esa era la encargada de Japón, ¿no?

\- Bueno, más concretamente de toda Asia Oriental. Es también una de las divisiones donde las divisiones entre militares y civiles están más marcadas. Si planeas unirte a esa división para estar cerca de tu hogar, deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

\- ¿A que te refieres con lo de "las divisiones entre militares y civiles"?

\- Básicamente, los líderes de los equipos civiles y militares de esa división se llevan horrible, y a sus subalternos inmediatos por lo general no les gusta trabajar con el opuesto. – James extrajo un folleto de su bolso, titulado "guía (no) oficial de divisiones" – Esto ha llevado a que ambas ramas, salvo eventos especiales, tengan áreas autónomas en las cuales el otro no se mete. Para ser más específico, los militares se quedan en Rusia oriental y Okinawa, mientras que los equipos civiles se quedan en China y el resto de Japón. Según dice esto, la falta de amenazas en años ha evitado que se forme una cooperación decente.

\- Ehm…

\- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que esto lo escribió gente que quería burlarse. No me mires así.

\- Como digas…

Un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención del par. Tras mirarse entre sí, James dio permiso para la entrada de quien estuviera al otro lado.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Preguntó Frederick, apareciendo tras la puerta.

\- Para nada – contestó James. Issei negó con la cabeza. - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- La verdad si, quería hablarle a Issei de un trabajo que tenemos y en el cual él podría estar interesado en ayudar.

\- ¿Un trabajo? – Preguntó el aludido.

\- Más precisamente, un contrato que firmó la [Organización]. Pensé que podría interesarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, comenzando porque involucra a una cierta Rías Gremory, y siguiendo por la Academia Kuoh…

Estas palabras llamaron la atención del castaño, quien se inclinó ligeramente hacia el rubio que había tomado asiento en la silla del escritorio de la habitación.

\- Continua…

\- Para resumirlo todo, Rías está en un contrato de matrimonio forzado por sus padres. Su hermano está en un puesto político de importancia, por lo que no puede intervenir ( _suena a burocracia_ , comentó James) y nos contrató a nosotros para que de alguna forma cancelemos el compromiso. Eso sería todo.

\- Suena complicado…

\- Es más laborioso que complicado, la verdad. La política del inframundo es un dolor de cabeza burocrático en el mejor de los casos, y un caos inescapable en el peor. Quizá la mejor idea sea ir directamente sobre el matrimonio y anunciar que nos oponemos. Eso, claro está, si nos dejan pasar. Pero de eso se encargarán otros.

\- ¿Otros?

\- Cómo dije, el hermano de Rías Gremory tiene un puesto político. Podrá tirar de algunos hilos. También puedes participar, James, aunque ambos deben saber que este es un trabajo asignado a la Octava División.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué…?

\- Si quieres participar, tendrán que unirse a la Octava División de forma oficial. Tengo forma de acelerar su salida del entrenamiento con alguna excusa inútil y enrolarlos, pero deberán estar en la división por algunos meses cuando menos. En el caso de Issei dudo que haya algún problema, pero no sé como será para ti, James. – El inglés manifestó algo de preocupación ante las circunstancias del norteamericano.

\- No tengo problema. De todas formas no me extrañan en casa. – El aludido se inclino de hombros con una expresión aburrida.

\- Creo que eso lo define… bien, en un par de días estará todo listo. Preparen sus cosas para irse de forma definitiva, pues esta habitación será ocupada por otros alumnos pronto. Ya que somos equipos civiles, no tenemos uniforme. Asegúrense de llevar ropa suficiente. – Y con esas palabras, el rubio del bastón salió del lugar. Issei y James empezaron de inmediato a hacer listas de cosas para llevarse, inconscientes del intercambio que ocurriría afuera de su habitación unos segundos después…

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Frederick cerró la puerta de la habitación de Issei y James y se encaminó por el sospechosamente vacío pasillo. Alice Meyer, apoyada en la muralla a un costado, se enderezó y caminó dos pasos detrás él, una expresión seria en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Alice? – Inquirió el rubio, sin interrumpir su movimiento.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te comenté sobre la posibilidad de que haya algo más arriba en la jerarquía que puede estar moviendo los hilos, o al menos ocultando información de algunas cosas?

Frederick se giró para encararla. El pasillo seguía vacío.

\- ¿Encontraste algo?

\- No tengo nada sobre quiénes son, pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Recordé algo que me sucedió anteriormente. Llevábamos más de un año en guerra, por lo que lo ignoré en su momento, pero lo revisé ahora y…

El usuario del bastón afirmó su agarre de este. Las nubes taparon la exigua luz natural de afuera, oscureciendo el ambiente a medida que Alice decía esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-17,550236, -66,445932  
Sobre la Cordillera de los Andes, Bolivia.  
? años atrás…_

 _Un dañado y humeante avión avanzaba a duras penas por el espacio aéreo a más de 6,000 metros de altitud. Un parcialmente borrado símbolo de la [Organización] se veía en sus costados, y su compuerta de carga trasera se hallaba abierta con gente asomándose. A cierta distancia de la aeronave, un caza militar con otro símbolo en su fuselaje se acercó hasta cierto punto y disparó un misil, el cual se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta que…_

¡BUM!

 _Estalló a cierta distancia del avión de carga, golpeado por una barrera invisible que protegió al AC-130 de una muerte segura._

 _\- ¡Otra de esas y no aguantaremos mucho! – Anunció uno de los pilotos del artefacto, su voz algo distorsionada desde el otro lado de una máscara de oxígeno. Un gruñido afirmativo se escuchó de alguna forma desde la bodega de carga, en la cual había un individuo sentado ostentando insignias de un alto rango rodeado por varios militares aliados heridos. Unos cuantos cuerpos se alineaban a un costado de la bodega, muertos, en lo que una cada vez más reducida guardia conformada por los escasos soldados en buen estado restantes vigilaba desde las ventanas y la compuerta abierta._

 _\- Si solo fuera el avión no habría problema… ¡pero esos_ putos _magos! – Exclamó uno de los oficiales desde una de las ventanas, observando hacia afuera._

 _\- ¡Menos charla y más magia! – Inquirió otro, desde el grupo de heridos, justo cuando uno de los soldados situados en la compuerta apuntaba hacia afuera y gritaba - ¡Mago enemigo acercándose!_

 _\- ¡Carajo! – Exclamó el oficial a cargo de esa zona. - ¡Lo veo! ¡A 1 kilómetro por el noreste! ¡Fuego a discreción!_

 _Los soldados allí apostados apuntaron sus armas y liberaron varias ráfagas de mortal fusilería, las cuales obligaron al individuo que se acercaba sobre un círculo mágico a realizar maniobras evasivas y, luego de probablemente recibir un par de tiros, caer al vacío. Antes de perderse de vista, sin embargo, alcanzó a lanzar un pequeño pero certero hechizo, una lanza de magia que atravesó el torso de uno de los soldados y estalló en la estructura del avión. Este se tambaleó notoriamente, pero siguió en su curso._

 _\- ¡¿Cuántos magos enemigos quedan?!_

 _\- ¡Ni idea, pero al menos media docena!_

 _\- ¡Tenemos que quitárnoslos de encima o estaremos muertos!_

 _\- ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Todos, aléjense de la entrada, hagan como que se retiran!_

 _\- ¡¿Cómo diablos se hace eso?!_

 _\- ¡Qué sé yo, solo háganlo!_

 _Los soldados que vigilaban el exterior desde la compuerta se retiraron al interior de la aeronave. Desde el exterior, magos enemigos que observaban desde la lejanía tomaron esto como indicación de que había colapsado la defensa, y volaron velozmente hacia el aparato con la esperanza de coger a su presa y salir rápido de allí. A su avión no le quedaban misiles después de todo. Llegando desde improviso desde abajo, entraron por la compuerta y se apoyaron en el suelo…_

… _solo para encontrarse con dos filas de soldados apuntándoles, tal como hicieran los de su clase hacia apenas unos siglos atrás._

 _\- ¡Fuego!_

 _La balacera que siguió tomó a los magos asaltantes por sorpresa, y los seis cayeron víctimas del fuego concentrado de fusilería. La mayoría de los soldados se encaminó hacia la compuerta, desde donde vigilaron que no vinieran otros enemigos. Tras unos segundos, se indicó que todo parecía estar despejado. La gente inmediatamente se tranquilizó._

 _\- Aun así… ¿cómo supieron que trasladábamos al general a cargo de la 8° División a bordo de este avión en esta fecha en específico? Fue algo de improviso. La gente no suele tener magos esperando en el aire porque si estos días. – Comentó uno de los dos oficiales que se mantenían en pie a través de su máscara de oxígeno. Su par en rango se inclinó de hombros._

 _\- Deben de tener un topo adentro. No me sorprendería, con la cantidad de gente que han tenido que enrolar desde esas batallas en Medio Oriente…_

 _\- ¡Alerta! ¡El caza enemigo volvió! – Anunció uno de los pilotos. Ambos oficiales, así como todos los soldados, se enderezaron y tensaron, corriendo hacia las ventanas y la compuerta._

 _\- ¿Disparará otro misil? – Preguntó un soldado._

 _\- Lo dudo. Ya lo habría hecho. – Contestó otro._

 _\- ¿Se habrá quedado sin misiles? – Preguntó un tercero._

 _\- Eso quiere decir que… - Indagó el primero._

 _\- Usará su cañón automático. – Anunció el segundo. – ¡Estén todos atentos!_

 _\- ¡Viene desde las 10 horas! – Avisó el mismo piloto de antes. – ¡Viene a mucha velocidad!_

 _\- ¡Ya escucharon, a las 10! ¡Muévanse!_

 _Los militares se movieron a las ventanas que daban a aquella dirección. A la distancia se observaba un punto lentamente aumentando en tamaño, cuya forma cada vez más se definía en algo que no agradaba a tripulación y pasajeros por igual. El caza enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, y no había que ser un genio para saber que era lo que seguía._

 _\- ¡Alguien derríbelo! – Exclamó uno de los dos oficiales en pie, creando una barrera frente a su propio avión. Varios soldados, capaces de usar magia, apoyaron en la tarea, mientras el resto apoyaba los esfuerzos del otro oficial, quién trataba de derribar el aparato rival._

 _\- ¡Cae! ¡Cae, maldición!_

 _El avión enemigo disparó su cañón, empezando a fragmentar la barrera. Varios soldados cambiaron de ofensiva a defensa, reforzando su protección, mientras el oficial seguía tratando de derribar al enemigo. Tras varios intentos fallidos, se le ocurrió una simple idea._

 _\- ¡Alguien haga una corriente de viento lo más potente que pueda tirando su ala izquierda hacia atrás! ¡Yo me encargo de la otra!_

 _\- ¡Si señor!_

 _Con un sutil uso de magia, las corrientes de viento fueron manipuladas de forma extrema y el caza perdió su estabilidad. Tras girar sobre si mismo varias veces, se precipitó al vacío aún disparando su cañón. Todos suspiraron aliviados, hasta que…_

¡BAM!

 _\- ¡Carajo! – Gritaron los pilotos al unísono, para luego explicar uno de ellos. - ¡Le dio a otro de nuestros motores!_

 _\- ¡¿Nos podemos mantener en el aire?!_

 _\- ¡Negativo, están hechos mierda! ¡Tendremos que aterrizar de emergencia!_

 _\- ¡¿Aquí?! ¡No hay unidades amigas cercanas! ¡Estaremos muertos cuando aterricemos si es que el impacto no nos mata!_

 _\- ¡Ustedes solo sujétense fuerte! ¡Intentaremos contactar a alguna unidad amiga!_

 _Los soldados y oficiales hicieron lo indicado y fueron hasta la bodega, donde explicaron la situación en lo que sujetaban firmemente a los heridos a los asientos y amarraban a los muertos para que sus cadáveres no salieron volando ante el contacto con la tierra. Luego hicieron lo propio, todo esto mientras se escuchaba desde la cabina:_

 _\- ¡Este es el transporte Víctor-Ocho-Cero a cualquier unidad amiga de la [Organización] que reciba esto! ¡Nos alcanzaron y estamos perdiendo altura! ¡Nos veremos obligados a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia sobre el Desierto de Atacama! ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Nos recibe alguien?! ¡Nos vemos obligados a aterrizar de emergencia, maldición! ¡¿Siquiera alguien puede decirnos si están cerca?! ¡¿Siquiera alguien recibe esto?!_

 _La situación siguió así durante varios minutos. Todos, desde el general hasta los soldados, se mantenía en silencio, esperando lo mejor y escuchando como los pilotos buscaban cualquier ayuda que pudiera conseguir. La compuerta de atrás estaba cerrada, pero los agujeros en el fuselaje dejaban pasar de igual manera el viento helado, cosa que preocupaba a los encargados de los heridos. Finalmente, cuando pasaron prácticamente a vuelo rasante sobre la Cordillera de los Andes, por fin lograron entablar una comunicación._

 _-_ R…ng a… ure… ke… route… is…

 _Al principio fue solo una débil estática, pero aun así era una señal, y los pilotos se aferraron a ella._

 _\- ¡Los recibimos con interferencia! – Habló uno de los pilotos, aliviado de por fin hacer contacto con alguien. - ¡Repitan el mensaje, repítanlo por dios!_

 _-_ Rem… nits… secu… mport… your… ute…

\- _¡Tenemos mejor señal! ¡Sigan habland-_

 _La feliz exclamación del piloto fue interrumpida por una neutra y distorsionada voz, una que entró por el sistema y se reprodujo por todos los sistemas de comunicación a bordo del aparato._

 _-_ Remaining air units, air space is secure. Is important that you keep your route. Our team is here to help, but you _must_ cooperate. Change your movement to 2-7-0, and await further instructions.

 _Todos en la cabina se quedaron en silencio ante tal indicación y forma de anunciarla. Los pilotos intentaron contactar con la fuente del mensaje y pedir su identificación, pero su única respuesta fue la repetición de la orden. Consultando silenciosamente con el general, los pilotos asintieron y tomaron las controles para girar la nariz de la aeronave. Pasaban las montañas y el desierto se extendía ante ellos, y a medida que bajaban, la temperatura aumentaba. Los pilotos intentaron contactar con la señal desconocida, solo para que volviera a ocurrir el fenómeno del mensaje en todo medio de comunicación auditiva a bordo._

 _-_ Remaining air units, air space is secure. Is important that you keep your route. Our team is here to help, but you _must_ cooperate. Change your movement to 3-2-0, and prepare for landing. Fighters have been dispatched to escort you until you land safely.

 _Al poco tiempo aparecieron a ambos lados de la aeronave cazas militares, uno a cada lado, de un modelo diferente respecto con el que lucharon anteriormente. Estos, además, llevaban el símbolo de la [Organización], mismo que llevaba el dañado avión de transporte. Uno de los cazas se acercó hasta la cabina, realizándole gestos a los pilotos que estos contestaron, antes de alejarse y tomar posición de escolta._

 _\- General, oficiales, soldados, nos acercamos a tierra. Aférrense lo más que puedan, y alégrense que esto es un desierto llano. Un terreno más plano para aterrizar es casi imposible de obtener en la naturaleza. – La comunicación fue interrumpida por el sonido de operar los controles. – ¡Impacto en 3 minutos desde ahora!_

 _El calor seguía aumentando a medida que se acercaban al suelo. Pese a que varios tenían gotas de sudor recorriéndoles la cara, nadie se retiró su máscara de oxígeno, por si pasaba algo al aterrizar._

 _\- ¡2 minutos!_

 _Algunos de los soldados observaron hacia afuera, viendo aquellos anónimos cazas escoltándolos, en lo que otros se fijaban en el cada vez más cercano suelo del desierto de color beige._

 _\- ¡1 minuto!_

 _Los creyentes se consignaron a su dios. El resto se conformó con prepararse lo mejor posible._

 _\- ¡3! ¡2! ¡1! ¡Impacto!_

 _Apenas terminó de decir eso el piloto, la estructura de la aeronave se sacudió al impactar con la arena del desierto. La aeronave se deslizó durante varios segundos, agitando todo en su interior y rompiendo un par de cosas más de su fuselaje, antes de empezar a frenar y finalmente detenerse luego de dejar tras de si una gran huella de varios centenares de metros de longitud. Atontados, uno de los oficiales y unos pocos soldados, junto a los pilotos, forzaron la puerta, en lo que el general, el otro oficial y los soldados restantes ayudaban a los heridos a salir. Tras cerciorarse de que no había hostiles alrededor, el primer grupo ayudó al segundo. Pronto, todos estaban fuera del avión, los heridos a la escasa sombra del destruido fuselaje, y los soldados removiéndose las máscaras de oxígeno de una buena vez. La falta de humedad los golpeó algo, pero salvo el sudor ocasionado por sus uniformes, no había mucho más de lo que preocuparse, salvo de que estaban varados allí, sin ayuda._

 _\- Así que… ¿qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó uno de los oficiales, removiendo su máscara de oxígeno. Este tenía el cabello castaño, ojos grises, rasgos europeos, el rango de teniente y respondía al nombre de "Franz Kaltenbrunner"._

 _\- Ni idea. ¿Alguna noticia de esa fuerza aliada misteriosa? – Preguntó el general. Al remover su máscara se pudieron apreciar sus rangos orientales. Tenía, además, el cabello y ojos negros. Su nombre era "Kamito Kisaragi"._

 _\- Los pilotos dijeron que nunca pudieron contactarla. Siempre éramos nosotros los que recibían la transmisión… al menos sabemos que son reales. De lo contrario esos cazas con nuestra insignia no hubieran aparecido. – Comentó el segundo oficial. Este se sacó tanto su máscara como su casco, revelando una larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules y rasgos europeos. También una teniente, esta oficial respondía al nombre de "Alice Meyer"._

 _\- O sea que… ¿estamos varados aquí? – Preguntó Franz, desanimado._

 _\- Así lo parece, al menos por ahora – anunció Kamito, justo antes de que todas las radios aun útiles del grupo se encendieran._

 _-_ Remaining ground units, stay where you are. It's important that you don't move. Our team is here to help, but you must cooperate. Drop your weapons, and lay down on the ground. Our team will be there shortly.

 _Los dos cazas que los escoltaron pasaron a vuelo rasante sobre ellos. Varios helicópteros aparecieron a la distancia, formándose alrededor de ellos y descendiendo de ellos mediante cuerdas varios soldados uniformados de distinta forma a ellos. Estos soldados desconocidos los rodearon desde cierta distancia y apuntaron sus armas contra ellos, llevando sus rostros tapados por pasamontañas, lentes de sol, cubrecaras u otras cosas que sirvieran para ese propósito. Viéndose rodeados, los soldados, oficiales, pilotos y general pensaron en alistarse para una lucha, pero la velocidad a la que ocurrió todo fue abismal: todo este despliegue ocurrió en menos de tres minutos._

 _-_ Remaining ground units, stay where you are. Is important that you don't move. Our team is here to help, but you must cooperate. Drop your weapons, and lay down on the ground.

 _Pero cualquier resistencia se veía inútil._ _Estaban simplemente rodeados y heridos. Los aviones pasaron de nuevo. El factor definitivo era que, aviones, helicópteros y soldados, llevaban el símbolo de la [Organización] en ellos. El primero en soltar su arma fue el general, seguido por los oficiales. El resto les siguió de inmediato. Los soldados anónimos se acercaron y confiscaron sus armas, colocándoles una pulsera a cada uno de ellos._

 _\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Franz. El general había solicitado hablar con el oficial al mando._

 _\- Ni idea, pero…_

 _Alice observó los uniformes. No eran como el típico uniforme de la [Organización], que era monocolor y parecía sacado de los uniformes de inicios del siglo XX, los que combinaban el buen vestir con la guerra. Estos soldados llevaban un uniforme de camuflaje, con casco y algo de blindaje de cerámica, junto con algo de equipo repartido a través de sus ropas. Usaban también guantes de combate. No se podía ver nada del individuo utilizando ese uniforme, cosa que le daba cierto temor a la rubia. Para terminar, cada uno de ellos llevaba algunos parches en su uniforme, pero había dos que se repetían en todos ellos: el que llevaba el símbolo de la [Organización], y otro que llevaba un símbolo desconocido para ambos tenientes. El tercer parche, asumieron, era referente a la subunidad a la que pertenecían los soldados individuales._

 _Uno de los uniformados, escoltado por otros dos, se acercó al general. A mitad de camino se bajó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cara, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su rostro. El general, cuando el primero llegó frente a él, no demoró en increparle lo que pensaba._

 _\- ¿Quién es usted?_

 _\- Clasificado._

 _\- ¿Rango?_

 _\- Coronel._

 _\- Entonces conteste mi primera pregunta. Soy el general de división-_

 _\- Mis órdenes de confidencialidad pasan por sobre usted, general. Si no me cree, puede comprobarlo en el sistema cuando llegue a instalaciones de la [Organización] en zona segura._

 _Kamito entrechocó sus dientes, pero contuvo la rabia que le provocó semejante respuesta._

 _\- ¿Cuál es su tarea?_

 _\- Clasificado._

 _\- ¿Hay algo que no esté clasificado?_

 _\- Si. El ingreso de personal de la [Organización] está prohibido a esta zona, salvo excepciones y emergencias. Su situación califica de emergencia, por lo que les permitimos aterrizar aquí. Sin embargo, tendrán que usar esas pulseras hasta que salgan de la zona vetada._

 _\- ¿Cuál es el efecto de las pulseras?_

 _\- Eliminan el uso de la magia. Se las quitaremos y les devolveremos sus armas cuando salgamos de esta zona._

 _\- Entendido. Vayamos entonces. Hay que trasladar a los heridos también._

 _\- Nos encargaremos de eso. – El coronel hizo un gesto a unos soldados, quienes empezaron a dirigir el descenso de los helicópteros. Los cazas hace rato había ya abandonado la zona. Mientras los heridos eran recolocados en los helicópteros, en otro de este tipo de vehículo se acomodaron los oficiales y el general junto al coronel y otros dos oficiales locales._

 _\- ¿Qué fuerza son ustedes? No teníamos idea de que hubiera tropas en este sector… o que hubiera un frente activo, o algo así._

 _\- No hay un frente activo cerca, pero tenemos una tarea específica, si eso te sirve de algo. – Respondió el coronel, observando por la ventana el traslado de heridos en lo que el vehículo se elevaba._

 _\- Una tarea… - murmuró Alice, observando al grupo._

 _\- Son una_ Mobile Task Force _– señaló Kamito, sin dudar._

 _\- Efectivamente._

 _\- Puede que eso explique algunas cosas sobre… esto… - comentó Franz, apuntando a exterior._

 _\- Quizá sí, quizá no. Eso no es relevante ahora._

 _\- ¿Cuál es su identificación? – Inquirió el general, mirando fijamente al grupo._

 _-_ Mobile Task Force Hotel-0 _– respondió el coronel, una traviesa sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. – Nuestro nombre es_ "Blank Space".

 _\- ¿"_ Blank Space _"? – Murmuró Alice._

 _\- Ya veo… una última cosa. – Pidió el general._

 _\- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó el coronel._

 _\- ¿Qué lugar es este? No geográfico, sino de o para la [Organización]. No habría una MTF aquí si no hubiera algo relevante._

 _El coronel sonrió burlonamente de nuevo._

 _\- Clasificado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Ayer intenté revisar los archivos sobre esa MTF aprovechando mi actual situación como oficial de las tropas de élite, siendo que tengo acceso a más datos que la mayoría de la gente. Sin embargo, me encontré con una muralla de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Clasificado?

\- A-algo… así…

\- ¿Qué decía?

\- "REDACTED". No podía acceder a la información.

\- ¿Una información a la cual un oficial de élite no puede acceder? Esto es raro…

\- No tanto. Sigo siendo al final del día un _rango inferior_ con algo más de acceso. Tú, sin embargo, perteneces a los _oficiales superiores_. Deberías poder acceder a esa información.

\- Veamos eso. – Frederick guio a Alice hasta una oficina con una terminal de computación cercana, ingresando sus credenciales. El sistema le dio la bienvenida, y el rubio del bastón no perdió tiempo en buscar lo que le interesaba.

 _Welcome,  
Frederick Bradley  
Civilian Teams Commander  
8_ _th_ _Division  
Level Access 3_

\- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamada?

\- MTF Hotel-0 "Blank Space"

\- Aquí está. Veamos… ¿pero qué…?

Ambos rubios miraron a la pantalla. Frederick había localizado el archivo de dicha unidad, seleccionándolo, pero no saliendo lo que esperaban.

 _Unit: Mobile Task Force Hotel-0  
Name: "Blank Space"_

El archivo tenía el nombre de la unidad, una imagen con su símbolo, y su apodo. Pero cuando bajaron hasta la parte que contenía la información…

 _Commander: [REDACTED]  
Troops: [REDACTED]  
Area: [REDACTED]  
Under Command of: [REDACED]_

El par se miró entre sí antes de, lentamente, bajar hasta los últimos dos datos que contenía el archivo. Sus esperanzas de encontrar algo desaparecieron cuando vieron el poco texto que había:

 _Task: [REDACTED]  
Under order of [DATA EXPUNGED] (Level 1 Authorization)_

\- O sea que…

\- Alguien de muy alto nivel… no quiere que nadie sepa esto…

Ambos se miraron preocupados.

\- ¿Qué hacemos…?

\- ¿Por ahora? Nada. De todas formas… - el rubio le lanzó una última mirada al archivo, antes de cerrar su sesión en el sistema. - …no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Inframundo.**

\- ¿? ¿Qué tienes ahí, Sirzechs?

\- Son uno datos sobre la [Organización], Ajuka. Pagué un dineral por ellos, pero valen la pena. Tienen algunas de las razones por las cuales no los habíamos notado en el último tiempo.

\- ¿Y esas son?

\- A lo largo de todos los años hasta hace poco se habían mantenido solo para si mismos, algo parecido a la cábala [Golden Dawn]. Hace poco más de una década que empezaron a actuar en el mundo. No solo eso, sino que también siempre actuaban junto a potencias o países del mundo humano, razón por la cual sus acciones pasaban desapercibidas para nosotros, que solo vigilamos el mundo sobrenatural con cierto detalle y el humano a grandes rasgos.

\- Ciertamente, es una buena forma de mantenerse ocultos. ¿Alguien más se los ha encontrado?

\- Al parecer, sí. La iglesia católica se los ha encontrado en 1994, durante las llamadas "Guerras Yugoslavas". Al parecer, la [Organización] estaba negociando con el gobierno serbio la adquisición de un artefacto mágico cuando los exorcistas de la iglesia irrumpieron. Luego de eso, ambas partes lucharon entre si durante las guerras, lo que aparente concluyó con la casi aniquilación de la _Sección XI_ de exorcistas de la iglesia católica y la pérdida de algo más de una compañía de tropas de la [Organización], quedándose estos últimos con la objeto mágico. _Rosenkreuzer_ no me pudo dar más datos al respecto, pero no creo que haya mucho más de importancia. Puedes leer los archivos si quieres, puede que encuentres algo de relevancia.

\- ¿Y sobre la guerra mágica? ¿Has conseguido algo? – Preguntó el _Maou_ peliverde en lo que ojeaba los papeles impresos con la información y el logo de la cábala de magia alemana.

\- Nada consistente aún. Solo hay rumores. Lo que si he logrado que me digan es que hubo dos bloques o bandos en la guerra, y los grupos líderes de cada uno.

\- ¿Cuáles eran?

\- Estaba la [Coalición de Cábalas], dirigida por [Golden Dawn], y la [Alianza Mágica], dirigida por la [Organización]. No he podido conseguir algo más, pero podríamos si logramos que los líderes de alguna cábala nos lo cuenten.

\- Dudo que siquiera logres juntarte con ellos. Los miembros de [Golden Dawn] son fanáticos mantenedores del _Status Quo_. No te darán una ventaja de forma sencilla. El resto de las cábalas puede que se hagan las inocentes.

\- Tendremos que seguir buscando. Lo que sea.

\- Por cierto, se acerca el matrimonio de Rías. ¿Tienes algo pensado? Mira que siempre puedo aplazarlo usando mis investigaciones como excusa…

\- No, Ajuka, tengo que mantener esto lo más despejado de conexiones políticas que pueda. Solo espero que la [Organización] cumpla el trato hecho.

\- Mírate, el todopoderoso _Maou Carmesí_ tembloroso porque no le cumplan parte del trato, todo porque no sabe dónde apuntar si fracasa.

\- Ugh… tú solo cállate, Ajuka, ¿quieres?

\- Sí, sí, lo que sea. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

\- Hasta mañana.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, primer capítulo de este nuevo arco. Si las cosas van bien, este arco de fanfic debería abarcar el arco del matrimonio de Rías y el arco de las Excalibur, todo dentro de uno solo (más que nada porque el matrimonio no es suficiente para un arco en este fanfic). Ahora, las respuestas a los review:**

 **Erendir: Frederick es un diplomático, pero no un enclenque. Sabe pelear. Como veremos más adelante, Frederick es uno de los varios que ha tenido malas experiencias pre-fanfic. Sirzechs está desesperado, y eso juega buena parte… pero sigue pensando en con quienes trata. Y bueno, al final de los caps irá o información extra o un Omake.**

 **Soviet Omega: Yes. (Again with the reality warping issues?)**

 **APM 1984: Joder, eso suena fatal. Ya me duele de solo pensarlo. Lo del chiste es porque es malísimo, independiente de lo diferente del humor (no soy un experto pero algo sé). Y por supuesto, creo que los de habla hispana tienen esa costumbre de joder donde vayan (me hablarás a mí de fama internacional de chilenos… ¬_¬), aunque el toque final era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, espero te haya gustado tanto como me agradó hacerlo (en el buen sentido). Lo de la iglesia lo siento algo forzado en la conexión, pero fue algo difícil hacer una batalla de magia "científica" contra magia celestial.**

 **Salvo eso, decir que las actualizaciones también serán lentas, pero bueno, mucho más no hay por hacer (la vida universitaria, tanta alabanza que le dan, pero a saber si en verdad es tan buena). Como sea, nos leemos,**

 **RedSS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Omake]**

 **Dormitorio, Base de Suiza.  
4 años atrás.**

Se pude ver a Jack y Frederick, el primero recién entrando, ambos frente a frente con cierta distancia entre ellos, con un ensangrentado cadáver alado entre los dos. Al cadáver le faltan las mitades de las dos alas. Frederick camina hasta ponerse frente a Jack.

\- ¡Jaaaaack~! ¡Hay un demonio muerto en nuestra sala! – Molesto.

\- ¡O-oh, hey! ¿Cómo llegó él allí? – Fingiendo inocencia.

\- ¡Jaaack~! ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¿Y-yo? Yo no he hecho nada.

\- Dime que pasó, Jack.

\- Nunca lo he visto antes en mi vida.

\- ¿Por qué mataste a este demonio, Jack? – Insistiendo.

\- Yo no mato demonios. Esa es la cosa más abajo en mi lista de cosas favoritas. – Haciendo una lista mental.

\- Dime, Jack, exactamente que hacías antes de que llegara. – Golpeando el suelo con su bastón.

\- Eh, muy bien. – Pensando. – Estaba en mi cama…

\- Ok

\- Relajándome del día…

\- Ya…

\- Leyendo un libro…

\- Continua.

\- Y este demonio aparece. – Señalándolo.

\- Ok…

\- Y me lancé contra él.

\- ¿Sí…?

\- Y, eeeh, lo apuñalé 37 veces en el pecho.

Silencio…

\- ¡Jaaaaaaaaack~! ¡Eso mata a la gente!

\- ¡Oh! Wow, no sabía eso.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?!

\- Tienes razón, yo estoy mal aquí. Aaapesto.

\- ¿Y qué les pasó a sus alas?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sus alas. ¿Por qué están a la mitad?

\- Eh, bueno, quizá se las corté y~ me las comí.

Silencio…

\- ¡Jaaack~!

\- Eh, bueno, tenía hambre, y tu sabes que cuando se te tientan alas…

\- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

\- Tenía ganas de alas, dame un respiro.

\- ¡Jack!

\- Mi estomago estaba haciendo los gruñidos-

\- ¡Jack!

\- …que solo las alas satisfacían.

\- ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Jack?

\- Eh, bueno, mato demonios y me como sus alas, eso son dos cosas.

.

.

.

… **cualquier parecido con "Llamas with Hats" es mera coincidencia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10  
Intereses Empresariales**

 **.**

 **En alguna parte de Inglaterra.  
Madrugada.**

Por supuesto, un mago errante no podía estar mucho tiempo tranquilo. Y no lo decía solamente por ser un desempleado que vagaba haciendo trucos de ciudad en ciudad, oh, no señor. De vez en cuando tenía que lidiar con incidentes como el de ahora, cuando un demonio quería reclutarlo en su nobleza y él, amablemente, se negaba. Lo que usualmente proseguía a continuación era una persecución nocturna en la que, o lograba perder de vista al demonio (cosa que usualmente ocurría), o se veía forzado a defenderse, usualmente arrinconado. Ahora, no es que fuera un debilucho, pero hasta él sabía que matar a un noble del inframundo era mala idea.

El problema de defenderse era que debía salir bien parado y a la vez no matar al individuo que trataba de reclutarlo a la fuerza. Si, eso era tan tedioso como sonaba, pero bueno: eran cosas de vivir por uno mismo como mago errante, después de todo.

El demonio que lo perseguía le había acorralado. Que raro, estaba seguro de que ese montón de rocas cortándole el paso no estaba allí cuando hizo el camino el día anterior. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su perseguidor, el cual acababa de aterrizar de su vuelo, sin preocuparse de que humanos normales le hubieran visto. Recién había hecho aparecer llamas en sus dos manos para enfrentar al ser del inframundo, cuando vio aparecer un destello a la distancia seguido de lo que parecía ser una línea de luz incrustándose en la cabeza del ser alado, saliendo por el otro lado e impactando en un árbol. El demonio se quedó allí, ausente por unos segundos, para luego colapsar en el suelo, muerto. En cuestión de nada se había formado una posa de sangre alrededor de su agujereada cabeza, misma que el susodicho mago no pudo sino observar impresionado. Pareciera que estaba de suerte el día de hoy.

Luego escuchó el sonido de helicópteros.

Si… pareciera que hoy definitivamente no era su día de suerte.

De los árboles aparecieron varios uniformados. Los ojeó brevemente, más la oscuridad le impedía saber con certeza contra quien se encontraba. Eran unos uniformes militares de color verde-grisáceo de buena apariencia, con unos parches con un logo desconocido en la manga izquierda y con un cero en la derecha, y extrañamente usando una corbata y un casco en la misma indumentaria. Las hombreras eran prácticamente del mismo color del uniforme, aunque era difícil saberlo con exactitud dada la escasa luz que había.

Ah, y estaban armados. Qué maravilla.

Varios le apuntaron con sus armas apenas salieron de su escondite. Pensó en escapar, pero recordando que habían eliminado a un demonio de clase alta de un tiro y que había un obstáculo a su espalda, decidió no tentar a la suerte, además de que claramente conocían el mundo sobrenatural (aunque desconocía que hubiera un grupo que luchara como humanos normales contra ellos). Un miembro del grupo se acercó rápidamente hasta él y le apuntó a la cara con una linterna, llevándole a cerrar sus ahora adoloridos ojos mientras se ocultaba el rostro con los brazos. El sujeto pareció contento con la examinación, pues habló en un tono bastante ligero por lo que parecía ser un… ¿círculo mágico?

Ah, ya entendía. Eran magos. Eso explicaba varias cosas.

El helicóptero, uno largo de un modelo que desconocía pero sabía usaban los militares occidentales, apareció y descendió a un lado del claro. De él bajó un individuo que claramente era un oficial o jefe, a juzgar por su atuendo (si bien era parecido al de los que estaban a su alrededor, el llevar un gorro de estilo militar en lugar de una boina o casco lo hacía demasiado evidente), y se situó frente al fugitivo. Otro soldado prendió una luz entre ellos, lo que les permitió examinarse mutuamente, en lo que los militares a su alrededor pasaron a vigilar la zona o simplemente bajaron sus armas, a la espera.

Vaya, aparentemente la apariencia de ambos era bastante plana en relación con lo que uno esperaba hallarse en el mundo sobrenatural.

\- ¿David Martínez?

\- ¿Quién pregunta?

\- Karl von Roestel.

\- Podrías al menos indicar tu afiliación. Con semejante despliegue, dudo que sean unos don nadie.

El oficial rubio le miró por unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Oficial de Élite de la [Organización].

\- ¿La [Organización]? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo acaso? ¿De verdad quieres que me crea que así se llaman?

\- No me mires así por la elección de nombre. No soy un directivo.

\- Probablemente… y bien, ¿a qué debo el placer de que me hayan "rescatado" de ese demonio? – Preguntó, remarcando la palabra "rescatar" para indicar que no estaba urgido de ayuda.

\- Tengo entendido que sabes que atacar o matar a un demonio de clase alta es más problemático de lo que aparenta.

\- No lo niego. Ahora, dime que buscas.

\- Tenemos una oferta de trabajo para ti. Nos gustaría que la aceptaras. – Indicó, inmutable.

\- ¿Así sin más? Deberían saber que prefiero ir a lo mío por la vida. Ahora, si me disculpan…

\- Es una lástima. Eras un buen mago. – A un gesto del oficial, las armas de todos los presentes apuntaron al identificado como David. Este recorrió su mirada por el lugar, viéndose atrapado, solo para después recordar la presencia de aquel francotirador en algún lugar a lo lejos. Suspirando, levantó las manos en lo que asintió al oficial, quien esperaba paciente si dar o no la orden de fuego.

\- Vaaale, acepto. ¿Qué quieren?

Y así, al par de minutos, ambos individuos subían al cielo a bordo del helicóptero. Allí, a través de una ventana, David pudo comprobar, para desmedro suyo, que el bloqueo del camino no era más que una ilusión óptica de la zona, ni siquiera provocada por magia. Una en la que había caído redondo sin duda alguna.

\- Me cago en la puta… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **War Room**_ **, Base Principal, Suiza.  
** **En esos momentos…**

\- ¿Nuestro prisionero habló? – Preguntó uno de los oficiales presentes en la sala, llena de personal y de documentos desparramados por doquier.

\- Afirmativo. Nos ha dado varios datos, la mayoría irrelevante. Sin embargo, logramos rescatar algunas joyas de ahí. – Informó otro, en lo que ambos miraban unas pantallas con un golpeado y torturado ángel caído.

\- Bien, tenemos por fin algo bueno. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que los del consejo no se molesten y…

\- Espera, ¿cuál consejo? ¿Los de seguridad o…?

\- Principalmente los de seguridad. Hay uno o dos que tienen ansias de actuar, pero unas que ni te cuento.

\- ¿En serio? Joder, y yo que pensé que eran de las tranquilos. Creo que perderé la apuesta.

\- Yo también…

En ese momento entró a la sala una chica joven, que seguramente no llegaba a los 20 años. De facciones y rasgos apenas ligeramente reconocibles, gracias a las sombras presentes producto de la falta de luz que no fuera de las pantallas, el par de oficiales, así como todos los que no estuvieran haciendo algo importante, se pusieron de pie y se cuadraron ante su presencia. No sabían quien era, pero el uniforme y parches no mentían: era una oficial, cualquiera fuera su rango, y de las tropas estratégicas aparentemente. _Uno de los peces gordos_ , comentó uno. Ni más ni menos.

\- Descansen. – Comandó la recién llegada, y la gente volvió a lo que hacía. La joven oficial se movió dando saltos de un lado a otro de la sala, revisando pantallas y haciendo comentarios inocentes sobre las cosas que escuchaba. Ambos oficiales que conversaran anteriormente se miraron entre sí, consultándose con la mirada, antes de conversar en voz baja.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Nunca la he visto.

\- Yo tampoco. Y eso es raro.

\- ¿Me dirás acaso que conoces oficiales de las tropas estratégicas?

\- Casi ninguno, pero dudo que sea uno de ellos. No tiene el carácter.

\- ¿No has escuchado que las apariencias engañan? ¿Qué pasa sí…

\- ¿Si pasa qué? ¿De qué hablan?

Ambos oficiales se sobresaltaron. Delante de ellos, girando levemente la cabeza e inclinando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante, se hallaba la oficial visitante, a la espera. Ninguno podía distinguir alguna facción definida de su rostro, salvo la burlesca sonrisa que parecía llevar a todas partes desde que llegara. Tampoco alguno la sintió moverse desde el otro lado de la sala hasta donde estaban, cosa que les provocó un temor ligero. - ¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo?

\- Pues sí, señora. – Se recuperó uno de ellos, poniéndose firme. – Un prisionero habló. Están redactando el informe ahora. Pronto estará disponible para el resto de los rangos.

\- ¿Un prisionero? ¿Quién?

\- Es un ángel caído, _madam._ Dudo que sea de especial relevancia, aunque el informe podría no estar disponible aún. Tienen que filtrar los datos y clasificarlo para los distintos niveles, después de todo.

\- Eeehh~… en ese caso, iré a echarle un vistazo. – Y con esas palabras, la oficial se dirigió a uno de los computadores sin ocupar, sentándose frente a él y accediendo a la base de datos. Ambos oficiales se miraron y procedieron a reírse en voz baja.

\- Disculpe, señora, pero creo que no podrá verlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sencillamente, porque el nivel de acceso requerido para el informe original es… - El oficial se frenó de golpe, quedándose enmudecido ante la visión enfrente suyo. Su compañero, extrañado, quedó igual al ver el motivo causante de su reacción.

La recién llegada había accedido al sistema. Las palabras de bienvenida aparecieron, y ambos no pudieron sino tragar saliva ante la súbitamente delicada situación que tenían encima.

 _Welcome  
Minako Suzugaya  
[REDACTED]  
[REDACTED]  
Level Access 1_

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la siempre juguetona oficial, sin quitarles la vista de encima al asustado par. - ¿Cuál es el informe?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sobre el Océano Pacífico.**

\- ¡¿Nivel de acceso 1? – Frederick tuvo que refrenarse para no gritar de la sorpresa. Alrededor suyo había incontables personas durmiendo, razón por la que hablaba bajo en su llamada con unos oficiales amigos suyos de la [Organización] que trabajaban en Suiza.

\- _Así es. Nos quedamos igual que tú. Ninguno de nosotros la conocía, además que tampoco pudimos ver su rostro. Lo más raro de todo era que en el sistema no se mostraba ni su cargo ni su unidad actual. Fue todo muy extraño._

\- ¿Están seguros de que no era una infiltrada?

\- _Ningún infiltrado podría haber tenido ese nivel de acceso. Además, ¿Cuántos con ese nivel hay en total? No puede ser tan difícil hallarla._

\- Lo dudo. Los únicos con ese nivel de acceso son los _Directivos_ , y la información sobre ellos es una de las mejores escondidas del mundo, tanto en el humano como en el sobrenatural. No es que sean muchos, después de todo no son más de una veintena, pero si no los conoces ni puedes acceder a sus datos no te sirve de nada. Si ella era un _Directivo_ , lo más probable es que fuera o del [Consejo de Seguridad] o del [Consejo de los 4].

\- _¿Y el [Consejo de los 10]?_

\- No lo creo: me hubieran notificado si alguno hubiera ido a la base de Suiza en el último tiempo.

\- _Ya veo… ¿y el Consej-_

\- Ya te dije que ese grupo no existe. – Interrumpió exasperado el rubio.

\- _L-lo siento._

Frederick solo suspiró.

\- Seguiré investigando más a fondo luego. Por ahora, tengo que lidiar con mis obligaciones aquí.

\- _Sí, sí, como digas, señor inglés. Aunque sea de esas no huyes, ¿eh? Mira que cuando seguiste el camino de incontables y te trasladaste a los equipos civiles de "la Octava" nos echamos unas buenas risas aquí._

\- Ahg… ¿van a seguir con el tema?

\- _Tal vez, tal vez~…_

\- …no estoy de humor para esto. – Y, acto seguido, el rubio cortó la llamada, recostándose contra el asiento. Su mente aun divagaba sobre lo recién conversado con los oficiales en Suiza cuando sintió un cuerpo caer sobre el asiento al lado suyo. Girando la cabeza se encontró con Issei, quien volvía con una sonrisa de la parte trasera del avión con un vaso de refresco en sus manos.

\- ¿De verdad tienes tanta sed? Te he visto ir por líquido demasiadas veces. ¿Acaso estás enfermo? – Le preguntó el rubio, observando curioso al castaño quien se estaba abrochando el cinturón en su asiento.

\- Nada de eso. Simplemente, ¡las aeromozas son hermosas! Son un banquete para la vista, no sé como es que no todos hacen lo mismo.

\- Quizá porque no todos son unos pervertidos de primera abiertos como un libro con sus emociones como lo eres tú.

\- Si… puede que en eso tengas razón…

Habiendo apagado los ánimos de Issei, Frederick volvió a relajarse en su asiento, ahora con nuevas preocupaciones. El castaño en cuestión se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, lo que le dejó la facilidad de teorizar sin ser molestado. Sus pensamientos no solo volvieron a divagar sobre la misteriosa oficial aparecida en Suiza, sino que se aventuraron sobre las otras cosas que desconocía. No era tonto, llevaba años en la [Organización] y sabía que algunas cosas jamás estarían a su alcance. Sin embargo, especular no le costaba nada a nadie. A los pocos segundos se quedó dormido, siempre preocupado de la misteriosa visitante y de los posibles secretos que ocultara la organización para la cual trabajaba.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Kuoh, Japón.**

De todas las cosas que le podrían haber llamado la atención al llegar a Kuoh, un espectáculo de magia callejera no estaba muy alto en la lista de posibilidades. Estaba bastante seguro qué sería alguna mujer de exuberante apariencia, o tal vez algún nuevo videojuego erótico (ok, puede que eso último fuera demasiado incluso para él, pero la posibilidad permanecía). Sencillamente, habiendo estado dentro del mundo de la magia por ya varias semanas, no sabía que algo de eso pudiera aún llamarle la atención.

Oh, que equivocado estaba.

El individuo en cuestión estaba haciendo tu típico espectáculo de fuego callejero, expulsándolo desde su boca y manipulándolo por sus manos y brazos sin aparente dificultad alguna. La fluidez de sus movimientos daba la apariencia de que era real para quien no supiera mejor, y la gente que se había amontonado a su alrededor no pudo sino asombrarse de su maestría, la mayoría dejándole algunas monedas o billetes en su bolso cercano. Frederick y James esperaban a un costado de la muchedumbre a que Issei se aburriera de ver el espectáculo, mas no tuvieron que espera mucho: en cosa de segundos, el artista ya había terminado.

\- Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, Issei, pues vamos algunos minutos atrasados a nuestro destino. – Habló irritadamente el inglés al castaño japonés, quien solo miraba culpable mientras llegaba hasta donde se encontraba el par de individuos occidentales.

\- Ehehehe… me distraje nada más, tampoco es para tanto.

\- Lo que sea, simplemente tendremos que movernos más rápido para estar a tiempo. Tenemos que juntarnos con un contacto cerca de aquí, si no me equivoco deberíamos irnos por…

\- ¿Frederick Bradley?

El trío se giró para encontrar al artista callejero. El rubio del bastón se puso delante del par en forma protectora, mientras encaraba al desconocido con desconfianza.

\- Creo que se equivoca de persona.

\- ¿O sea que no eres el encargado de los equipos civiles de la Octava División?

La súbita presión del rubio sobre su bastón no parecía ser buena señal.

\- … ¿quién pregunta?

\- O sea que si eras tú. Soy David Martínez, humilde hechicero errante que se gana la vida haciendo espectáculos callejeros, como el que parece haber agradado al joven de allí – indicó, para luego realizar una reverencia algo exagerada en un acto claramente burlesco. Issei analizó al individuo. Medía casi los mismo que Frederick (para el castaño eso era impresionante, pues no había muchas personas que sobrepasaran el metro ochenta de altura en Japón), pero a diferencia del segundo, este tenía barba y el color de su cabello era castaño oscuro. No se le veía muy fornido, pero siendo un mago, cualquier cosa era posible. Frederick pareció captar algo más, pues le miró con cierta desconfianza.

\- ¿Y que desea un español conmigo?

\- ¿Oh? ¿Cómo supiste que era español? Podría haber sido de cualquier parte del globo que hablara el idioma.

\- Tu acento te delata. He convivido con suficientes españoles para identificarlo en una multitud de hispanohablantes y no equivocarme.

\- Tienes un buen oído entonces, señor inglés.

James e Issei podían jurar que vieron chispas aparecer en el punto en el que las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaban. Recomponiéndose, el rubio tosió sobre su puño para volver a encarar al ibérico.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Ah, cierto. Verás, me contrataron para reportarme ante ti y ayudar a un tal "Issei Hyoudo" a 'entrenar su magia no combativa' o algo así. Que se yo, no me fije mucho en la letra chica del contrato.

\- ¿Quién te contrato? Dudo que lo haya hecho Kamito.

\- Si te refieres a quien me llevo hasta alguna de sus bases, pues no. Sus militares podrían haber sido más amables.

\- Sé de lo que hablas.

\- Y bueno, el que me extendió el contrato fue algún alto cargo militar, vete tú a saber quién. Pero era de los suyos. La verdad no pensé que me llevarían hasta Suiza para firmar un contrato, pero ahí lo tienes. Lo siguiente que sé, despierto en una banca en una plaza de Japón después de quedarme dormido en una habitación en el país más neutral de Europa. Ya les digo que podrían tratar a sus contratistas mejor. – El español se rascó la cabeza al terminar de hablar, claramente no molestándole mucho lo ocurrido.

\- Lo sé, los militares pueden no ser muy delicados para sus cosas. En fin, este de aquí – Frederick señaló al castaño detrás suyo – es Issei Hyoudo.

\- ¿Él es? Si estaba impresionado por mi espectáculo, entiendo a lo que se referían con "magia no combativa".

\- Hablemos en un lugar más seguro. Esta ciudad tiene un montón de fallas de seguridad para nuestros estándares. – Indicó el rubio, empezando a caminar hacia el piso franco de la [Organización] en Kuoh. David le siguió en poco tiempo, con ambos exestudiantes (Issei y James) unos pasos más atrás.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por?

\- Hay dos herederas demoniacas en esta ciudad. Si no ellas, sus noblezas o familiares pueden estar en cualquier parte escuchando.

David simplemente asintió. El grupo llegó sin novedad hasta el apartamento, donde con un par de toques de su bastón Frederick desactivó la seguridad de la puerta y permitió el paso del resto. En el interior estaba Chloe, quien se veía frente a una computadora portátil con unas notables ojeras y montones de envases de comida y chocolate a su alrededor. Frederick solo suspiró, mientras que el resto observó ligeramente impresionado la "hazaña" de la aparente residente.

\- Chloe – la susodicha le miró. - ¿Dónde está Yuu? – La castaña se inclinó de hombros y siguió en la suyo. Frederick se acercó y bajó la pantalla, apagando el dispositivo y musitando un hechizo sobre la maga, la que cayó dormida en segundos. Usando la fuerza sobrenatural, el rubio se encargó de hacerla flotar hasta uno de los dormitorios, donde simplemente la dejó y cerró la puerta. Luego señaló la sala de estar, donde el grupo se reunió.

\- Bien… ¿Dónde comenzar? – Se preguntó a si mismo el inglés, una vez todos estuvieran ubicados en círculo.

\- Desde lo más básico, si te acomoda. – Sugirió el español.

\- Supongo. Estos dos jóvenes de aquí – señaló Frederick a Issei y James. – Tienen apenas medio curso de magia de combate, de los breves, completado. Si los lanzamos al mundo real como están ahora serán un caso perdido. Necesito que los entrenes, aunque sea en magia del día a día, con tal de que pueda valerse por lo menos un poco por si mismos. Eso sería todo.

\- Pensé que sería una orden más alta… ¿por qué no usan a alguno de los suyos? Estoy bastante seguro de que sería más económico que rastrearme y contratarme.

\- Ni idea. Escuché que los de Europa están en un tumulto burocrático en estos momentos, y siendo honesto, cuando a las bases en Europa les pasa algo, todos quedamos a la espera de que se solucione.

\- Ya veo. Parece un sistema colonial.

\- No me sorprende, considerando que la [Organización] partió desde el Viejo Continente.

\- ¿Y los militares?

\- ¿De verdad los consideras una opción?

\- _Touché._ ¿Dónde quieres que los entrene? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Te daré una semana, quizá una y media. En dos semanas tendremos que irrumpir en una boda del inframundo, y los necesito listos para entonces.

\- Jo-der, veo que ustedes no se pierden la diversión de la vida. – Sarcástico. – Bueno, me encargaré de eso.

\- Trata de usar este apartamento. Cuando necesites más espacio o vayas a destruir algo, crea una barrera en algún edificio abandonado o bosque de las afueras. Las herederas son poderosas para estándares de clase, pero definitivamente están abajo en la escala de poder. Cualquier bicho con dos pares de alas podría superarlas.

\- Entiendo. ¿Tú que harás mientras tanto?

\- Intentaré reunir a los míos y renegociar con las herederas. Ellas no saben que estamos en Kuoh, pero prefiero asegurarme de eso. Quien sabe, puede que incluso logre reservar una invitación a la boda – terminó Frederick con una ligera sonrisa, antes de marcharse por la puerta. David observó al par de estudiantes, antes de sonreír ligeramente y comentar en voz baja:

\- Y bien… ¿alguno ha visto _Star Wars_?

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Frederick entró a paso calmado y lento a la oficina de Sona Sitri. Esta solo observó desde su asiento al otro lado del escritorio, su nobleza situada detrás de ella en posición atenta, como sabiendo de la visita del inglés antes de que apareciera. El rubio no se inmutó, pues su intención fue siempre aquella, sentándose frente a la demonio de clase alta y estirando ligeramente sus miembros.

\- ¿A qué debo el… placer, de esta reunión? – Preguntó cautelosamente la local. Frederick se tomó unos segundos para responder, sonriendo ligeramente para sí en el proceso.

\- Nada, solo venía a notificar algo. Espero no me interrumpa mientras hablo.

\- En ese caso, será mejor llamar a la heredera Gremory-

\- No, es mejor así. Después de todo, esto la compete a ella.

Sona estrechó sus ojos, pero asintió de todas formas tras unos segundos. El inglés tocó dos veces el suelo con su bastón, haciendo aparecer un papel cuidadosamente enrollado y amarrado con una cinta, mismo que tomó en sus manos.

\- Espero no le moleste si los míos y yo nos quedamos durante algún tiempo en la ciudad de Kuoh. Tenemos un contrato que cumplir en esta zona, y no nos gustaría que se viera impedido por acciones suyas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de contrato? ¿Tiene que ver con Rí-la heredera Gremory?

\- Exacto. Por eso espero, como dije, que nos permita-

\- No creo que sea motivo suficiente, al menos hasta que me deje ver el contrato. Esos términos no son discutibles, sobre todo después de lo que hicieron la última vez.

\- ¿La última vez? Creo que les hicimos un favor encargándonos de esos demonios renegados y ángeles caídos en su territorio, además de los exorcistas fugados. Dentro de todo fue un buen trabajo, sin duda alguna.

Sona le miró sospechosamente. – Nos dejaron a nosotras lidiar con todo el caos que dejaron. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que costó mantener el secreto del mundo sobrenatural?

\- Nosotros hicimos el trabajo pesado: evitamos que intervinieran las autoridades civiles, y eliminamos la amenaza de raíz. ¿Qué otra cosa hubiera querido que no involucrara a los míos haciendo todo el trabajo?

\- Nosotras nunca accedimos a cooperar con ustedes.

\- Pero lo hicieron a fin de cuentas, ¿no? Y es por eso que estamos a mano.

Ambas partes se miraron fijamente por varios segundos. El inglés tenía una expresión ilegible, sonriente, mientras que Sona se hallaba en una posición difícil, traicionada por una ceja que se movía apenas un par de milímetros en su rostro. Finalmente, la pelinegra volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Déjeme ver el contrato y aprobaré su estadía.

\- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Después de todo, esto es confidencial. No podemos dejar que más gente de la necesaria se entere de esto.

\- ¿En serio cree que vaya a aceptar su estadía si-

\- Solo mire.

Frederick mostró la parte inferior del papel, ahora abierto. Allí, claramente, se mostraba una cláusula que establecía la estadía de un grupo de la [Organización], cuyo número no se especificaba, en la ciudad de Kuoh, para labores relacionadas al contrato. Y, quizá más importante que eso, era la firma colocada al final del documento.

\- ¿La firma de… S-Sirzechs Lucifer? ¿El _Maou_ Lucifer accedió a esto? – Pese a tener seguridad en sus palabras, Sona no pudo evitar que su tono traicionara su máscara de indiferencia. Incluso sus ojos temblaron ligeramente ante la implicancia del hecho.

\- Efectivamente. Como puede ver, no es una firma falsificada, si es que el poder demoniaco que irradia de ella puede comprobar.

\- D…déjeme hacer una llamada para comprobar esto…

\- Me temo que no se lo puedo permitir. Necesito su permiso _ahora_.

Pese a que el tono fue el mismo que durante toda la conversación, el peso de la palabra cayó sobre los hombros de Sona con un aplomo brutal sobre su figura. Recomponiéndose lo mejor que pudo, rehízo su máscara y accedió a la petición del rubio.

\- Está bien. Pueden quedarse. Necesitaré que me notifiquen la ubicación de su domicilio durante este periodo.

\- No hay problema. Aquí tiene. Ahora, si me disculpa…

Tocando nuevamente el suelo con su bastón dos veces, el contrato desapareció en el aire en lo que una tarjeta de negocios con una dirección aparecía sobre la mesa. Frederick fue hasta la puerta, dio una leve reverencia, y procedió a salir de la sala con paso tranquilo. Apenas se cerró la puerta, Sona colapsó sobre su asiento, el resto de su nobleza apresurándose a auxiliarla. Esta simplemente pidió un té para sus nervios, en lo que trataba de hacer sentido de lo vivido en los últimos minutos.

Tendría que llamar a su hermana. Ese solo pensamiento le hizo sentir como sus incontables años de vida se reducían por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando Frederick volvió al apartamento pudo ver tanto a James como Issei saltando de un lado para otro, realizando piruetas en el aire y cubriendo distancias claramente imposibles para un humano. El rubio suspiró, en lo que miraba acusatoriamente al mago español que repentinamente había encontrado el piso muy interesante.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- … _Star Wars._

No le costo mucho sumar dos más dos.

\- Ya veo.

El español se hundió algo más en su puesto, en lo que el inglés contemplaba como para al par que se creía parte de una secta religiosa con poderes de una obra de ficción cuya trilogía de precuelas había acabado hace poco.

\- A ver… ¡Alto los dos! ¡Paren o yo mismo les haré lo que le hicieron a _Darth Maul_!

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron clavados en su sitio, mirando sorprendidos (y cohibidos, para que negarlo) al usuario del bastón. Este, por su parte, simplemente les arrojó una mirada reprobatoria antes de empujar a David junto a su par de alumnos.

\- Es todo por hoy. Mañana comiencen con el entrenamiento en serio. Tenemos permiso de los demonios para quedarnos en la ciudad, pero no quiero que llamen la atención. David – el aludido elevó su mirada, encontrándose con la del inglés. – Tienes diez días. No los desperdicies. Estaré aquí los próximos dos días, pero luego me iré por una semana por asuntos administrativos. En ese periodo quedarán bajo el mando de Chloe. ¿Entendido? – El trío asintió. – Bien. David, puedes quedarte aquí o en otro lugar, pero como no te deben haber pagado mucho, no debes tener mucha elección. Puedes usar la primera habitación a la derecha. – El español asintió a las palabras del rubio. – Ustedes dos – Issei y James se tensaron – Tomen la habitación del fondo a la derecha. Ese será su cuarto mientras estén aquí. ¿Alguna pregunta? – El trío nuevamente asintió. – Bien, nos vemos. Buenas noches.

Y así, sin mediar mayor palabra, el rubio se encaminó hacia la habitación del fondo a la izquierda y se encerró. Los tres que quedaron en la sala de estar se miraron confundidos, antes de inclinarse de hombros e ir a sus habitaciones asignadas. Solo en ese momento, observando la cama, el español se dio cuenta de otro pequeño detalle:

Había viajado sin ropa extra. Y aún no le pagaban.

\- Me cago en la puta… - volvió a exclamar.

.

.

.

 **Y ahí está. Corta, si, pero establece algunos puntos importantes. Salvo un par de cosas, es solo una transición a lo que sigue, y no sabía como alargarlo. Pero bueno, vayamos a los** _ **review**_ **:**

 **Soviet Omega: Go commit the s-word.**

 **APM 1984: ¿De nuevo con las referencias a comida? Por culpa tuya después me da hambre a la media noche ¬_¬ Pues sí, el capítulo anterior (y parte de casi todos los arcos a partir de ahora, espero) tendrá aunque sea una parte dedicada al misterio, y aquí podemos ver que ese misterio tiene que ver con la misma [Organización]. La escena del combate aéreo fue bastante entretenida de escribir, debo admitirlo. En Roma algo no muy bonito se cuece, y con este descubrimiento de Issei se empieza a saber que algo no solo no está bien entre los propios magos, sino que podría ser algo más allá de eso. "Blank Space" probablemente no aparezca de nuevo pronto… pero su huella, y lo que significó para los personajes involucrados, se dejará sentir con fuerza. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Erendir: Pues aquí tienes a tu personaje, la verdad de verdades, tras echarme risas con el último cap de** _ **Facción de la Humanidad**_ **, me reí algo al escribir sus escenas. Volviendo al review, hay más de un acontecimiento del capítulo anterior y de este que son o serpan relevantes, pero… ¿Cuáles serán? ¿Por qué motivo? Eso aun no está claro… para ustedes.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

 **EDIT: Los insultos de DAvid fueron cambiados para calzar más.**

.

.

.

 **Anexo 2  
Estructura de Mando Divisional**

Si bien la estructura interna de cada división es dependiente de sus condiciones propias, la estructura a gran escala está definida por directrices del Mando Central en Suiza que deben seguir todas. Esta estructura mínima es:

Comandante de División: Persona a cargo de la zona administrativa. Toma los roles de diplomático, comandante militar, comandante civil o administrativo jefe según lo considere necesario.  
Ejemplo: Kamito, comandante de la Octava División.

Comandante Militar/Civil: Son dos cargos separados, pero de igual importancia y nivel. El Mando Militar se encarga de los asuntos militares de la división, como lo pueden ser cuestiones administrativas, logística, operaciones menores, etc. EL Mando Civil, por otra parte, se encarga de los equipos civiles que operan dentro de la división, incluyendo su organización y despliegue. Ambos mandos pueden tener subdivisiones internas según lo requieran.  
Ejemplo: Frederick, comandante civil de la Octava División.

Jefe Administrativo: Cuando el comandante de división no está en este rol, la persona con mayor experiencia disponible asumirá este rango. Le da facultades para manejar todos los elementos que no sean de equipos civiles o militares dentro de la división, incluyendo pero no limitándose a instituciones educativas, movimientos de dinero, proyectos, investigaciones, entre otros. Es comparable a un vicepresidente o ministro del interior a nivel de país.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11  
Movimientos en Sombras**

 **.**

 **Ubicación: [REDACTED]  
Noche.**

Un grupo de varias personas se hallaba reunido alrededor de una mesa. Pese a eso, nadie ocupaba los asientos: todos se encontraban parados alrededor del mueble principal, sumidos en sombras profundas que apenas dejaban distinguir algo de su forma. En ese estado, era difícil incluso identificar el género de los ocupantes, aunque…

\- Espera, ¿por qué hacemos esto? La mayoría de nosotros ya se conoce entre sí. – Habló uno, cuya voz lo identificaba como un hombre.

\- ¿La mayoría? Nos conocemos todos entre sí. Lo que pasa es que afuera está oscuro y estamos a gran altura. Por eso no el alumbrado público no ilumina nada. – Respondió otro. Su voz la identificaba como una mujer.

\- ¿Y nadie prende las luces porque…?

\- Nadie se quiere dar el esfuerzo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Todos aquí somos magos, varios entre los más poderosos del mundo, ¿y nos preocupa que nadie quiere prender una maldita luz?! ¡Que os jodan! – Exclamó un tercero, nuevamente una mujer.

\- ¡Pues que te jodan a ti también! – Respondió la segunda.

\- ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! – Gritó un cuarto.

Algunos ocupantes contuvieron una risa en lo que el resto simplemente rieron a carcajadas. Les tomó unos segundos calmarse, cosa que aprovechó el primero para hablar.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos, estuve pensando un poco y…

\- ¡No pienses, te hará daño! - Gritaron al menos cuatro personas al unísono. El grupo se miró entre sí, solo para que todos los integrantes de la sala rieran a carcajadas, salvo el afectado. Este simplemente suspiró, encendió un cigarrillo, y se puso a fumarlo en lo que las bromas acababan. Una vez calmados los ánimos, volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Bueno, como decía, estuve pensando un poco. Ya tenemos al _Dragón Emperador Rojo_ , por lo que…

\- Espera, ¿el _Emperador Rojo_? ¿Lo tenemos?

\- ¿Qué era el _Emperador Rojo_ de nuevo?

El cuestionado miró a quien hizo la última pregunta. - ¿Es que nadie lee los informes?

\- Bueno, solemos comunicar las cosas importantes por llamadas, así que… - se excusó pobremente el aludido.

\- No trates de actuar como si tú los hubieras hecho en primer lugar – le recriminó otro.

\- Aaagh… lo que sea. Como decía, esta vez _sin_ interrupciones, tenemos al _Dragón Rojo_ en nuestro poder. Actualmente acaban de forzar su graduación temprana del Curso de Combate Acelerado.

\- ¿El de 3 meses?

\- El mismo.

\- ¿Cómo los paros de la uni? – Preguntó uno, identificándose como un hombre.

\- ¿Sigues enojado por eso?

\- ¿Puedes culparme? ¡Pagué todo al contado, aunque sea déjenme terminar el año!

\- ¿Dónde está él o ella ahora? – preguntó otro de los presentes, su voz identificándolo como otro hombre.

\- Esa es la cuestión. Está en el equipo de mando de los equipos civiles de la Octava División, bajo el mando de Frederick Bradley. El anfitrión del dragón, y sí, es hombre, es japonés.

\- ¿Japonés, eh~? ¿Será otaku? – Se preguntó una voz femenina.

\- Bradley… ese nombre me suena.

\- Debería. ¿2004 te dice algo?

\- Ah, eso… espera, aun no sé de qué me suena.

\- A mí me recuerda a un general estadounidense de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

\- Agh, olvídalo. Luego te lo explico.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué sucede con el _Emperador Rojo_?

\- Podemos hacerlo una gran arma, pero necesitamos vigilar sus influencias cercanas. Bradley no tiene un buen historial, pero el resto tampoco es muy bueno que digamos.

\- _Libtards?_

\- Nunca tanto.

\- Vaaaleee.

\- Ese equipo de mando incluye: Frederick Bradley, quien posee cargos en la rama _Delta_ por traición; Chloe Rozier, quien está siendo investigada por traición e indagación de datos confidenciales; y Yuu Itou, quien tiene una investigación abierta por revelar datos a enemigos y neutrales. James Ramírez era compañero de clases del _Emperador_ , por lo que está limpio. El grupo, además, suele encontrarse con Alice Meyer – dos de los presentes en la sala se enderezaron al escuchar el nombre – y Franz Kaltenbrunner, - uno de los que se tensaron anteriormente se relajó, el otro siguió firme – ambos estando bajo investigación por intentar acceder a información sensible y censurada. Se sospecha que Bradley, gracias a su rango, los ayuda con eso. – Terminó su informe.

La sala quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- Bueno… - comentó uno. – No la apodan despectivamente "La Octava" por nada… aunque eso de las tropas de élite no me lo esperaba. Tendremos que apretar la seguridad.

El grupo asintió, y al poco tiempo se empezaron a retirar las primeras personas, dando por acabada la reunión.

 **XXXXX**

Cuando ya se hubieran ido varios, los restantes suspiraron o hicieron algún gesto similar de cansancio, algunos sentándose en las sillas disponibles.

\- Eso fue bastante irónico. – Comentó uno, sirviéndose un vaso de alcohol a un costado de la sala. No parecía tener problema pese a la oscuridad, evidenciando conocimiento previo o visión nocturna.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de la "octava"? – Preguntó otra, estirándose levemente sobre la mesa. La persona a través del mueble sencillamente extendió su brazo, recibiendo un vaso cuyo contenido alcohólico era similar al del primero en hablar, quien se lo había recién entregado.

\- No. Lo de los magos. – Respondió un tercero, mirando por la ventana la imagen nocturna de la pequeña ciudad desde la altura. La chica estirándose se recogió un poco para luego sacar una pistola y juguetear con ella.

\- Ah… eso. Supongo que sí…

\- P-pero… es verdad que es irónico… - habló la cuarta y última persona presente, bebiendo lentamente el contenido de su vaso. – Después de todo, nosotros…

\- Técnicamente… – tomó la palabra el primero donde la dejara su compañera, dándole un sorbo al contenido de su propio bebestible. – …no somos magos.

La sala quedó en silencio unos segundos, los presentes sumidos cada uno en su propios pensamientos. La atmósfera fue interrumpida por una llamada a quien aún observaba por la ventana, excusándose en lo que contestaba su teléfono.

\- Es el comandante de _Blank Space_. – Informó.

\- ¿Qué quiere? – Preguntó el otro hombre de la habitación, dándole otro sorbo a su trago.

\- Al parecer… - se detuvo un momento para escuchar a quien estaba al otro lado de la llamada telefónica. – Ugh, más de lo de siempre.

\- ¿O sea?

\- Tenemos a la _Guardia Pretoriana_ intentando infiltrarse en el _Area 0_. Dice que tal vez los de _Uniform-111_ estén involucrados también.

\- ¿Están los del _Ojo de Dios_ metidos en esto? – Preguntó una de las ocupantes femeninas, volviendo a estirarse mientras suprimía un bostezo.

\- No lo parece… aunque quizá sí si es que rastreamos alguna de las señales que usan los atacantes. Los de la _Guardia_ nunca fueron buenos en estas tareas por si solos después de todo, y la _111_ no nos tiene precisamente en buena estima.

\- Maldita sea… odio cuando pasa esto. Nunca nos dejan tranquilos, ni siquiera cuando nos toca descansar. – Se quejó el otro hombre. – Bueno, lo que sea. Supongo que nos toca lidiar con esto a nosotros. – Indicó, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa. La otra persona bebiendo lo imitó.

Y el grupo desapareció de la sala, sin ningún gesto o aviso previo.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Europa.  
Madrugada.**

Sutil diferencia, pensaba mientras observaba el líquido de su vaso. Estaba seguro de que sus pares de la [Organización] estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos, aunque en una ubicación algo más sutil, y mucho más discreta. Claro que cualquier cosa era más discreta que una sala en un hotel de lujo en Lisboa, pero eso era otra cosa.

Observó a los otros ocupantes de la sala. La iluminación era baja, lo suficiente como para saber las formas del resto pero no como para poder distinguir sus rasgos. De nuevo, una precaución contra externos, pues todos en la sala se conocían bastante bien entre si. Actualmente estaban hablando con los mozos del hotel, quienes estaban entregando los alimentos y bebidas pedidas hacia unos minutos. Cuando el último se hubiera servido y los sirvientes hubieran abandonado la sala, el aura de aristocracia cayó y quedó un ambiente algo incómodo, aunque familiar. No era la primera vez que estuvieron en uno así, y esperaban, algo irónicamente por cierto, que no fuera la última.

\- Entonces… ¿a qué le debo la ocasión, si se puede saber? – Preguntó una voz masculina. Por la gravedad, se podía suponer que era una persona algo mayor, seguramente sobre sus treinta. Su postura también era elegante, quizá el mejor presentable de todos los asistentes. Gracias a estos datos, supo que era el líder de la cábala mágica [Golden Dawn].

\- No mucho, la verdad… aunque me gustaría decir que es solo por placer, sería una mentira. Al menos nos podemos encontrar por un motivo ligero – reconoció otro. Este era un hombre algo más joven, seguramente en sus veinte. Su postura recordaba a un hombre de negocios. Sin duda, el líder de [Rosenkreuzer].

\- ¿Ligero? Bueno, para nosotros puede que sí, pero para el resto de nuestras cábalas, salvo algunas personalidades, y para el público sobrenatural en general, que la [Organización] se haya abierto de vuelta al mundo no es algo muy bueno. – Comentó ahora una mujer. Su voz fría y sin emoción aparente, aunque con un deje de curiosidad, acompañada de la sensación de que estaba a finales de sus veinte le dieron la confirmación de que era la líder de [Nilrem]

\- ¿Y desde cuando esas son buenas noticias? Los míos ya estamos con la mierda hasta el cuello, ¿y ahora vuelve la [Organización] al tablero? Bien podríamos estar muertos para el fin del mes y lo sabes. – Le recriminó otro veinteañero. Su forma más informal de hablar, junto con su postura algo "rebelde" en comparación a sus pares, le permitieron identificar al líder de la cábala [Hexennacht].

\- Como si la [Organización] tuviera los escrúpulos suficientes como para no hacer tratos con ustedes. Sabemos muy bien que lo harían para ganar la mano superior en una negociación.

\- Aunque claro, quizá los motivos y datos más exactos del porque esta reunión nos los pueda dar nuestro anfitrión… - dijo ella finalmente, haciéndose notar como la líder de [Grauzauberer] gracias a su femenina voz junto con su apariencia y tono de superioridad. Ella era la que estaba en mejor posición frente a todos, y lo sabían. Su mano, por otra parte, apuntó al último presente en la sala, un hombre mayor al líder de [Golden Dawn] y que llevaba ropas reconocibles como eclesiásticas.

\- Así es – reconoció el señalado, quien todos sabían era el encargado de los exorcistas de la iglesia católica. – Además de compartir la noticia, quería darles a conocer algunos datos que conseguí indagando en los archivos recientes de los exorcistas en el Vaticano. Son bastante curiosos, debo decir. Parece que incluso aquí la [Organización] da problemas a medio mundo sobrenatural.

\- Como si no supiéramos eso de primera mano – su comentario sacó risas del grupo, relajando un poco los ánimos. – Y dime, ¿Qué tienes?

\- La [Organización], contrario a lo que los registros dicen, parece haber sido creada a finales del siglo veinte. No solo eso, crecieron demasiado rápido. La primera vez que se tuvo conocimiento certero de ellos fue en 1994, cuando se enfrentaron a la iglesia católica de forma limitada pero abierta.

\- ¿El '94? ¿Por qué?

\- Durante las _Guerras Yugoslavas_ , el gobierno serbio necesitaba dinero. Una forma de conseguirlo era vendiendo objetos sobrenaturales en el mercado negro, almacenados por el gobierno yugoslavo durante la Guerra Fría. La [Organización] se enteró y ofreció una suma interesante, y la iglesia mandó un equipo a obtener los objetos antes de que cayeran en malas manos. Lo siguiente, como dicen, es historia, pero hubo una sangrienta carrera para conseguir los objetos desperdigados por la zona de guerra. La [Organización] salió ganando, como era de esperarse, pero fue un baño de sangre. La _Sección XI_ de exorcistas fue prácticamente aniquilada, así como lo fue un batallón de la [Organización]. La [Organización] se mantuvo escondida durante varios años después de eso. – Concluyó su relato.

Un silencio cayó sobre la sala.

\- Jo-der, esto se complica demasiado. ¿Y luego?

\- La _Gran Guerra Mágica_ , que todos conocemos – un nuevo silencio cayó sobre la sala, esa vez, uno asfixiante que evitó que pudieran hablar o interrumpirlo. – Entraron al Medio Oriente usando a la OTAN como cobertura pública. Avanzamos un par de años, y [Golden Dawn] los ataca y se desata el conflicto. Lo siguiente que sabemos, ocurré el _Incidente de Damasco_ y henos aquí, tratando de recoger los pedazos.

\- Ni lo menciones… diablos, eso fue una locura. – Comentó débilmente el líder de [Golden Dawn]. El resto le dio la razón.

\- Ojalá los que se quedaron allí se hubieran unido con nosotros. Podríamos tener algo más de información. – Comentó ella, pensando en la posibilidad de que hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¿Bromeas? A diferencia tuya y de tu cábala, los líderes de la [Organización] sencillamente nos odian después de lo que pasó en Damasco. Fuera del [Consejo de los 10], el [Consejo de los 4] fue rehecho desde cero gracias a eso. Dudo que quieran repetir lo que ocurrió allí. – Se quejó el líder de [Rosenkreuzer]. – Demonios, mi cábala ni siquiera estuvo involucrada y aun así la odian.

\- Querrás decir que no estuvo _directamente_ involucrada, ¿verdad? – Le recriminó el líder de [Hexennacht].

\- Tal vez.

\- Ugh.

\- Conociéndote, – interrumpió la líder de [Nilrem], - no hablabas de ninguno de esos consejos, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de la sala se fijaron en ella, pese a saber claramente cual era la respuesta. A pesar de eso, la verbalizó de igual forma.

\- Si, es verdad. Hablaba de los _verdaderos_ líderes de la [Organización]. Que yo sepa, la mayoría no nos odia, y el resto básicamente tiene que hacer lo que les digan o terminan seis pies bajo tierra. – Reveló, para la sorpresa de ninguno de ellos.

\- No estoy tan segura. Tengo entendido que varios de ellos murieron, y algunos otros son nuevos. Es una apuesta arriesgada ponerse en contacto con ellos. Si nos toca alguno desconocido, fácilmente nos podemos ir al demonio.

La reunión se extendió por varios minutos más. Tras debatir lo que consideraron importante, y tras ponerse al día en diversos asuntos no relacionados con su vida sobrenatural, la líder de [Grauzauberer] determinó que ya se habían arriesgado lo suficiente.

\- Pues nosotros también nos prepararemos. Pueden retirarse. – Dictó ella, cerrando el último tema de la discusión. El grupo se disgregó. Y pese a que cada uno se fue a su habitación, todos por separado, cada uno sabía que todos pensaban en la fotografía que llevaban con ellos mismos, una similar a la que el líder de los exorcistas había observado al enterarse de que la [Organización] seguía viva: ellos mismos, usando un uniforme similar a aquel que usaba la infame entidad mágica, rodeados de un grupo de gente, reconociendo las caras presentes allí como lo eran las de ellos… y las de otros que ya no estaban caminando entre los vivos…

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Kuoh, Japón.  
Día siguiente.**

\- …y _con eso termina nuestro reporte sobre los cuerpos hallados en Lisboa. Luego de una pausa comercial seguiremos con el reporte del tiempo-_

Frederick apagó la televisión y arrojó el control por ahí. No lo usaría pronto de todos modos. Revisó su agenda para su ultimo día en Kuoh en lo que quedaba de semana, y se preparó mentalmente para terminar con lo que tuviera que hacer. Recordando que no era mucho, observó que simplemente tenía que revisar unos documentos que enviarle a su jefe y estaba libre por el día. Quizás y se iba antes a Tokyo.

Habla del diablo y aparecerá, dicen. Su teléfono sonó, y en el identificador apareció el nombre de "Kamito Kisaragi", o sea, su jefe. Sentándose nuevamente en el sofá, contestó la llamada en lo que hacía una lista mental de archivos que debía pedirle al encargado de los equipos civiles de China.

\- ¿Kamito?

\- _El mismo._

\- Tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo va todo?

\- _Bastante bien, diría yo. Las cosas han ido tranquilas y no tenemos grandes problemas, salvo el ocasional roce entre civiles y militares. ¿Y por tu lado?_

\- Alguien en Europa consiguió un instructor para mis novatos, así que no me puedo quejar. Con la boda de Gremory acercándose no cuesta nada ser precavidos.

\- _Supongo… cambiando de tema, ¿has visto las noticias?_

\- ¿Además del aburrido clima? No.

\- _Tampoco has visto el clima. Te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo._

\- Me atrapaste. – El rubio no pudo suprimir una sonrisa. – Solo vi lo de los cuerpos en Lisboa. Parece que algunos extremistas islámicos hicieron de las suyas de nuevo.

\- _De eso quería hablarte._ – La voz del japonés se volvió seria de repente. – _Equipos de la [Organización] se enteraron de algunas cosas interesantes colándose en los datos de la autopsia._

Frederick se enderezó, olvidándose de los archivos y China. - ¿Qué cosas? – Preguntó, su tono igual de serio que el de su interlocutor.

\- _Aparentemente, los cuerpos fueron quemados después de muertos. Encontraron agujeros de balas en ellos, y eran varios. Algunas personas declararon haber escuchado una balacera en los pisos altos de un hotel de lujo cercano, aunque como son muy pocas personas y en su mayoría funcionarios no los tomaron en serio._ – Informó.

\- Esto es algo más elaborado. Los quemaron para evitar que reconocieran los cuerpos. – Reconoció el rubio.

\- _No solo eso. Eran armas occidentales, de procedencia norteamericana. Además, en la misma habitación de hotel donde supuestamente hubo una balacera encontraron algunas manchas de sangre ocultas y un poco de equipo de escucha. Quien fuera que haya sido, limpió bien la escena: la sangre estaba muy escondida y no había casquillos de balas. Tampoco había impactos: o acertaron todos sus tiros o limpiaron muy bien la evidencia. Ningún caso es bueno._ – Frederick ya podía imaginarse a su jefe sacudiendo la cabeza. Conteniendo las ganas de burlarse, siguió con la conversación.

\- Ciertamente no es algo tranquilizador, pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver la [Organización] con esto.

\- _Encontraron algo preocupante, tanto en los cuerpos como en la habitación. No pensamos que hallaríamos eso allí, pero los tiempo tienen mucha coincidencia con otros datos que revelaron para el caso desde el cuartel de Europa…_

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué datos? ¿Qué hallaron? – Preguntó, su curiosidad atrapada junto con un poco de ansiedad. No era propio de Kamito darse tantos rodeos.

\- _…hallaron insignias de la [Organización], tanto en los cuerpos como en la habitación del hotel. Una en cada caso. Puede que solos sean dos, pero es preocupante. Quien demonios haya sido…_ – Kamito rara vez maldecía. Esto era grave. – _…no solo sabe bien lo que hace, sino que también es capaz de encargarse de un equipo de_ Vigilantes _y desvanecerse sin dejar rastro._

\- ¿ _Vigilantes_? ¿Cómo sabes que lo son?

\- _El cuartel de Europa reveló que había un equipo de_ Vigilantes _al que le habían asignado una misión encubierta en Lisboa unos días antes. Hace dos días iniciaron el silencio de radio, por lo que no se tuvo comunicación, pero los_ Agentes _encargados de extraerlos reportan que, pese a haber recibido la confirmación de salida, nunca aparecieron en el punto de encuentro. Tampoco pudieron contactarse con ellos desde el cuartel o en terreno. Luego, aparecen ocho cuerpos, la misma cantidad que en un equipo, quemados en la calle cerca del área donde debían operar junto con insignias de la [Organización]… es demasiada coincidencia. No sé qué o quién lo hizo, pero tiene medios._ – Terminó con un muy justificado deje de preocupación. Y siendo honesto, era un motivo para aquello.

La [Organización] era uno de los grupos con la información mejor resguardada tanto en el mundo humano como en el sobrenatural, y su poder no debía ser subestimado. Que alguien pudiera encontrar a uno de sus equipos especializados en investigación y eliminarlo casi sin dejar pruebas, desvaneciéndose luego sin dejar rastro era, cuando menos, preocupante, y como mucho alarmante.

Frederick, no ajeno a esas explicaciones, se atragantó con su propia saliva al escucharlo.

\- _¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó su jefe, consternado, al escuchar sus quejidos.

\- Sí, sí, es solo que… ¿ _agentes_? Dios, esto es malo…

\- _Ni que lo digas. ¿Tú, hablando de Dios? Eso es prueba suficiente._

\- Cállate.

\- _Sí, claro, como digas._

\- Y… ¿no podríamos tener un topo adentro? Los tuvimos durante la guerra. Puede que no sean tiempos tan desesperados, pero…

\- _No lo han descartado, pero tendría que ser alguien en algún alto cargo de la rama_ Alpha _en Europa. Los están investigando a todos ahora._

\- Hoy en la noche volveré a Tokyo. Hablaremos allí.

\- _Muy bien. Hasta entonces._

\- Hasta entonces. – Frederick sintió el sonido del fin de la llamada. Se quedó allí, observando al frente suyo sin mirar realmente, en lo que pensaba en todas las posibilidades alrededor de lo que le acababan de comunicar. De repente, unos minutos más viendo el reporte del tiempo no sonaban como una mala idea después de todo.

Antes de volver a fijar su vista en la pantalla ojeó hacia el exterior. Allí, en el patio del edificio, se encontraba David junto a sus dos "alumnos" practicando en una pista de obstáculos improvisada. Ambos adolescentes debían superarla usando movimientos mejorados o provocados por magia, esto a la vez que el español lanzaba el ocasional ataque sobre ellos. Sonriendo satisfecho, buscó el control con la mirada y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, encendiendo el aparato frente a él y preparándose para sumiese en la aburrida programación habitual… cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

 **XXXXX**

\- Bien, es suficiente por ahora. Pueden descansar un rato.

A las palabras del español, ambos estudiantes se dejaron caer al suelo, agotados. El primero simplemente les dejó cerca una botella con agua, antes de empezar a arreglar el lugar con magia ante la mirada atenta del par de jóvenes. Una vez hubo terminado, se sentó en una banca en lo que esperaba a que recuperaran fuerzas.

\- No soy muy entendido ni nada respecto al funcionamiento de su magia particular, pero entiendo que tiene directa relación con la energía de la que disponen. Debido a eso estaremos tomando muchos descansos esta semana, en especial de 3 a 4. – Declaró categóricamente, para desesperación de ambos.

\- ¿Para que puedas echarte la siesta? ¡Mira que entonces me conviene invadirlos yo! – Se escuchó venir desde la ventana de arriba. David alzó la vista, solo para encontrarse con el rostro burlesco de Frederick. Sin romper el contacto visual, el español contestó en el mismo tono.

\- ¡D comemos, imbécil! ¡La siesta es de 4 a 5!

\- ¡Gracias por el dato!

\- ¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡Si es así te espero aquí abajo!

\- ¡¿O sea que tu sí quieres pelea?! ¡Voy allá abajo!

\- ¡Sí, ven aquí! ¡Vamos!

Si era una respuesta molesta o provocación no quedó claro para el par de adolescentes.

\- ¿En serio están… teniendo esta… discusión? – Le preguntó James a Issei, sin poder levantarse del suelo producto del cansancio.

\- Me temo… que sí… - respondió este por su parte, todavía recuperando el aire.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

\- Bueno, supondré que con un poco más de practica cada día podrán moverse sin problemas. Las ventajas de no ser un militar es que no tiene que luchar de una forma dictada por algún idiota detrás de un escritorio, por lo que pueden pensar en lo que les dé la gana para la lucha. Ahora, vamos con el entrenamiento de magia – Indicó David. Presentaba un par de parches en el cuerpo además de algunos cabellos quemados y una cara de pocos amigos (cortesía de una "acalorada" discusión con Frederick que podría o no haber degenerado en una pelea), razón por la cual de estudiantes esperaban que no se descargara con ninguno de ellos.

\- Esto… ehm, ¿qué es lo que haremos, exactamente? – Preguntó Issei, confundido. James no estaba mucho mejor.

\- Partiremos con lo más parecido que tengan a la _magia elemental_. Luego de eso podemos ir por otras cosas más avanzadas como movimiento, construcción o vete tú a saber que estupidez se hayan inventado los magos de antaño. – Por el tono del español, el par de alumnos dedujo que era mejor no presionar el tema… o cualquiera, en realidad. Su instructor derechamente no parecía estar de buenas.

\- _Magia elemental_ … ¿eso es como usar los elementos, no? – Preguntó James, intentando hacerse una idea de su próximo entrenamiento sin salir volando por un hechizo de su instructor.

\- Sí, algo así. En realidad depende de cuales definas tú que son los elementos – a medida que hablaba el ibérico se encogió de hombros, pata luego empezar a mover objetos para usarlos como objetivos en el entrenamiento. – Algunos piensan en los elementos químicos de la tabla periódica, lo que les da mucha flexibilidad pero los hace tener que estudiar mucho por sus funciones y propiedades. – Unas llantas de un vehículo todoterreno destruido durante la discusión de ambos europeos fueron apiladas en diversos lugares del patio. – Luego tienes a los que simplemente toman los cuatro elementos "clásicos", esto es, aire, fuego, agua y tierra. Son muchas menos cosas, es verdad, pero las dominas mejor con menor práctica. Hay otros que añaden o quitan de esos cuatro originales: suelen, por ejemplo, añadir el metal y cambiar la tierra por madera a la vez. Hay quienes incluso le agregan un elemento más etéreo, como el "vacío", el "alma", el "éter" o cosas así. Depende de cada uno, aunque si me preguntan, quédense dentro de los cuatro principales hasta que sepan usar magia de verdad. – El escenario en el patio ya parecía una pista de obstáculos, incluso con posiciones para detenerse y "disparar" magia a los blancos. – Al final del día, lo que es la _magia elemental_ depende del mago o de la cábala a la que pertenezca, y como tal, no hay algo definido más allá de una descripción vaga que no recuerdo. Yo simplemente los entrenaré en los cuatro elementos universalmente aceptados como _magia elemental_. Si a alguno se le ocurre agregar o quitar cosas a eso ya es cosa suya, no viene incluido en mi contrato – encogiéndose de hombros, David se dirigió al centro del recorrido, seguido por ambos adolescentes.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta – como siempre, era David el que hacía las preguntas. Issei apenas y podía comprender todo lo que le decía su instructor, mucho menos procesarlo todo lo suficiente como para formular preguntas interesantes o siquiera útiles. - ¿No es la magia elemental simplemente "tirar" o "lanzar"… – remarcó las comillas con sus dedos - …el elemento que queramos usar?

David suspiró. El dúo se preparó por una posible reacción adversa, aunque al final el español simplemente se sentó en el suelo y estiró sus agotados miembros.

\- Esa es la concepción básica que tienen todos los primerizos, ¿no es así? – James no pareció tomarse muy bien la apreciación, según pudo observar Issei. David siguió con voz cansada – La _magia elemental_ no es "lanzar un elemento", sino " _controlar_ o _usar_ un elemento". ¿Tú crees que moví todas estas cosas usando magia de movimiento? – Hizo un amplio gesto con los brazos, abarcando casi todo el patio. Issei y James asintieron. – Nada más lejos de la verdad. La magia de movimiento, aunque no lo parezca, puede llegar a ser muy complicada. No sé cómo será en su caso, pero al menos para el común de los magos es así. Lo que se suele usar es simplemente magia de viento, limitada o potenciada según lo que se necesite. ¿Esa rueda de allí? – Señaló una llanta en una esquina. – La moví con magia de viento, aplicándola solamente bajo los bordes para levantarla y utilizando una corriente extra para moverla por el patio. También se puede usar esa misma técnica para volar. Y así como se puede hacer eso con corrientes de viento, cada una de las magias se puede usar de la manera que mejor se les ocurra. Recuerden que, al final del día, la magia es simplemente _modificar la naturaleza a su voluntad_.

Issei y James observaron impresionados a su instructor. Este, por toda respuesta a la no formulada pregunta, creó una llama en la palma de su mano y la hizo danzar por toda la extensión de su brazo.

\- ¿Comenzamos? – Ambos alumnos asintieron. – Bien. Partiremos en ese punto de allí. Crearé un poco de fuego y usaré la manguera para tener un charco de agua. Con eso veremos con cual elemento son más afines.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Academia Kuoh**

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que están aquí de vuelta?! – Las manos de Rías golpearon el escritorio de Sona, su fuerza sobrenatural descontrolada provocando algunas grietas sobre la duradera madera. La pelinegra notó esto y suspiró para sus adentros, pensando en como justificar el gasto que la reparación de eso supondría.

\- Lo que dije. Los miembros de esa… [Organización], están de vuelta en Kuoh. Esta vez era solo el rubio del bastón, quien vino a pedir permiso para quedarse unos días en Kuoh.

\- ¡¿Y se lo negaste?!

\- …

\- … ¿lo hiciste?

\- Haaah… accedí a que se quedaran unos días. Tenían un contrato con una claúsula que les requería estar en Kuoh, y no vi motivos para negarles la estadía, estando obviamente solo dedicados al cumplimiento de ese contrato. Además, son menos que la vez anterior, tenemos su dirección de estadía y se irán pronto. No hay motivo para preocuparse. – Explicó la pelinegra de lentes. La mirada claramente molesta de Rías le hizo comprender que no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué no me comunicaste nada?

\- Era algo sin importancia. Podía lidiar con eso yo sola.

\- ¡Claro que tiene importancia! ¡La vez anterior vinieron como si fueran los dueños del lugar, atacaron y destruyeron una iglesia llena de seres sobrenaturales, dejaron toda la evidencia al descubierto y desaparecieron, dejándonos todo el trabajo de ocultarlo a nosotras! ¡Eso inspira de todo menos confianza!

Sona contempló si decirle a Rías o no sobre la verdadera razón por la que no la esperó para tomar la decisión. Finalmente, decidió ir con una verdad a medias.

\- Hablé con la _Maou_ Leviatán – el seño de Rías se movió acorde a la reacción de sorpresa de esta. Ella conocía la aversión que Sona tenía a hablar con su hermana, una al mismo nivel si es que no mayor a la que ella tenía a hablar con su propio hermano mayor. – Y obtuve confirmación de que debía aprobarles la estadía. No me dieron mayores motivos, pero los que expuestos por él miembro de la [Organización] eran suficientemente válidos de por sí, por lo que simplemente le aprobé la estadía. Eso es todo.

\- … Ya veo… bien, te creo. Solo esperemos que sea verdad que no harán nada más…

Primero el matrimonio que se acercaba. Luego esto. Definitivamente la luz en la vida de Rías Gremory se iba apagando poco a poco, sin nada que ella pudiera hacer para impedirlo…

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

\- _Como sea, volviendo al tema de la reunión_ – interrumpió ahora el que creían era el líder de [Golden Dawn], quien tenía un tono claramente fastidiado. – _La [Organización] se está abriendo al mundo sobrenatural. La pregunta es, ¿hacia dónde? No creo que ni Grigori ni el Cielo estén tan dispuestos a hacer tratos con ellos, y no se hable de los nórdicos con el viejo de Odín allí._

\- _"¿Qué diantres tiene que ver Odín y el Cielo con todo esto?"_ – Se preguntó, aun escuchando.

\- _El inframundo_ – reveló el que dedujeron era el católico, provocando algunos movimientos corporales que no pudieron determinar solo mediante la escucha. – _Más concretamente, con los demonios. Algunos tratos bajo la mesa y empezarán a expandirse en territorio demoniaco._

\- _¿Así que apuntan hacia allí ahora? Eso es nuevo… pero ¿contratos? ¿Acaso piensan ir por las leyes ahora?_ – Preguntó, curioso, el líder de [Rozenkreuzer].

\- _Eso parece_ – concluyó el eclesiástico.

\- _"¿Nos estamos expandiendo hacia el inframundo? Pensé que los mandos querían asegurar la Tierra primero…"_

\- _No, espera. Hay algo más._

\- _¿Uh?_ – Su compañero dedujo, a juzgar por los ruidos, que todos los presentes se voltearon a ver a la líder de [Grauzauberer], quien aún no continuaba con sus palabras.

\- _Creo que… ya tienen territorios allí abajo…_

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Su compañero se giró hacia ella con la palabra "confusión" escrita en el rostro. - ¿Tenemos territorios en el inframundo?

\- No lo sé. ¿Siquiera tenemos presencia en el inframundo? – Le contestó, igualmente confundida.

\- _¿Cómo lo permitieron los demonios? Son muy territoriales, sobre todo con dos seres en el top 10 del mundo._

\- _Es simple_ – contestó la líder de [Nilrem], como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – _Es fuera del territorio demoniaco, seguramente vigilado por sus fuerzas. Apostaría todo mi dinero en eso, y todos sabemos que no es precisamente poco._

\- _Pero ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que ya están en el inframundo?_

\- _Lo escuché durante la guerra. Que si las cosas iban mal, quizá tendrían que retirarse a las bases que preparaban en el inframundo._

\- _Dios…_ \- se escapó de los labios del eclesiástico, aunque para ser honesta, bien podría haber sido de los suyos propios. – _Se preparan para algo grande._

\- _Pues nosotros también nos prepararemos. Pueden retirarse._

Con un gesto llamó la atención del resto de su equipo de _Vigilantes_ , quienes se mantenían en guardia en lo que espiaban la reunión de los líderes de las cábalas.

\- Tenemos suficientes información. Llamen a los _Agentes_ para que nos saquen de aquí cuanto antes. Aún corremos peligro.

\- Entendido.

Tres miembros del equipo fueron a la salida. Otros tres fueron a recuperar el equipo instalado. Ella y su compañero echaron una última mirada hacia la muralla por la cual habían escuchado, antes de alejarse camino hacia la entrada a la _suite_ del hotel. Estaban avanzando por el pasillo, cuando un ruido los hizo detenerse en seco. Era uno que conocían demasiado bien. Después de todo, ellos mismos lo habían causado incontables veces.

Los disparos de un arma silenciada.

Se quedaron en el pasillo del inmueble. La fracción del salón a la vista para ellos tenía manchas de sangre. Uno de los miembros de su equipo yacía muerto sobre el sofá, su pistola aún enfundada, y el arma de otro estaba en el suelo. No se necesitaba mucha imaginación para saber que le había ocurrido al resto del trío que fue a la puerta.

Ambos rápidamente sacaron sus armas personales y se apostaron contra la esquina del pasillo. Quien fuera que sea, había que ser o muy valiente o muy estúpido para enfrentarse a la [Organización], sobre todo considerando las repercusiones que esta hacía contra los que salían con vida del intento. Usando gestos ampliamente practicados, a la cuenta imaginaria de tres ambos se asomaron del pasillo y apuntaron sus armas sobre los atacantes.

No tuvieron oportunidad.

Tres precisas ráfagas los recibieron, todas silenciadas. Su compañero recibió dos de lleno y salió despedido hacia atrás, su pistola cayendo de su mano y él colapsando sobre el suelo, muerto. Ella fue un poco más afortunada. Un tiro le dio en la muñeca y provocó que soltara su arma, y otro disparo impactó en el costado de sus costillas y le hizo dar media vuelta y caer boca abajo. Juntando sus fuerzas, logró girarse para encarar a sus atacantes, su mente pensando en múltiples opciones para combatirlos, mas cuando logró verlos frente a frente su furia se congeló.

Uniformes de camuflaje urbano, pañuelos y gafas tácticas cubriendo sus rostros, cascos y armadura corporal de cerámica de última tecnología y armas automáticas probadas y usadas por años después de entrar en servicio. Ellos aún no notaban que seguía viva, o la ignoraron de lleno. La característica más impactante, y la que provocó que un sudor frío recorriera su cuerpo en lo pensaba en respuestas, fue el parche en sus brazos izquierdos.

El símbolo de la [Organización].

\- ¿Por… q-qu-*cough*

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué los atacaban? ¿No estaban del mismo lado? ¿Eran impostores? ¿Infiltrados? Esas y más preguntas pasaron por su cabeza en apenas unos segundos, sin poder encontrar una respuesta coherente. ¿Acaso habían hecho algo malo? ¿Habían roto alguna regla? Solo estaban espiando a los líderes de las cábalas rival-

Su mirada vagó hacia el brazo derecho de los atacantes. Allí, naturalmente ubicado, estaba un segundo parche ostentando un símbolo que jamás pensó que vería frente a frente durante su vida.

De repente todo tenía sentido.

\- Y-ya v-veo… jaj-jajaja… ¡jajajajaj-*cough* – Tosió sangre a un costado. Luego, siguió riendo. La respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos, y comprendió que ya no tenía escapatoria. De nada servía ya resistirse.

\- ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Así que así es como es, ¿verdad?! ¡Era el C-

¡RATATATATATA!

El sonido de una carabina de asalto M4A1 silenciada terminó con su monólogo. El líder del equipo hizo un par de señas y sus hombres se dispersaron por la _suite_ en busca de los tres miembros del equipo faltantes. Poco les importaba saber o no que habían hecho para que les ordenaran eliminarlos: tenían una misión y la cumplirían sin problemas.

A la mañana siguiente, ocho cuerpos fueron hallados quemados en las calles de Lisboa, creando caos y confusión por unos días en lo que la presencia de todos los realmente involucrados en el incidente se desvanecían sin dejar rastro alguno.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, bueno, la verdad no pensé que tardaría tanto en actualizar. Y, vaya sorpresa, me tomó un mes romper la promesa de un cap de GATE: 1940's por mes (paciencia, que estos días están ocupados). La única razón por la cual este cap está terminado es porque ya estaba avanzado desde antes. También, dicho sea de paso, es más corto de lo que planeaba. La parte de Issei y compañía debía ser más larga, pero me quedé sin contenido y hay un punto en el que simplemente no te molestas más en alargar lo que ya está. Dicho y hecho, pasemos a los reviews.**

 **ReyKingKaiser: Sí, lo note. Ya lo cambié para que calce mejor. Espero te haya gustado el cap y dejes reviews más seguido (tenemos que admitir que 3 por cap es algo triste igual).**

 **Erendir: Con los pocos detalles que me diste y unos cuantos (muchos) memes sobre los españoles, además de lo friki, me dí una idea de como hacer al personaje para su introducción. Y vaya que quedó bien al parecer, XD. Y lo de** _ **Star Wars**_ **, pues recordé en que año estaba situado el fic y me calzaba justo, por lo que me dije "¿por qué no?"**

 **Look2019: Thanks mate! Looking to be able to translate the chapters for the English version (chapter 2 has a bit done but not enough).**

 **Soviet Omega: Entonces diré que…** _ **no**_ **.**

 **APM 1984: Quizá también parte de la culpa es mía por leer los reviews cuando tengo hambre. Después de leerlo por primera vez me hiciste tentar una carnita asada… que me distraigo, carajo. Erendir mandó ese personaje cuando este fic era apenas un esbozo, pero el polvo no me ha hecho pasarlo por alto. Además, entre las interacciones contigo y él, la descripción del personaje y los memes, me he podido hacer un par de ideas respecto a como debería actuar (y parece que ha caído bien, por lo que veo). Volviendo al tema, pues sí, esa misteriosa oficial tiene relación con el "simpático" oficial que apareció antes, pero… ¿cuál? Los oficiales hablan de los consejos, pero… ¿de cuál? ¿Pertenecen a alguno? ¿Son siquiera miembros? ¿Solo toman órdenes? ¿Tendrán relación con lo ocurrido en Lisboa? Son interrogantes que nos quedan. Y para nuestro protagonista Issei, que en este cap apenas ha aparecido poco y nada, su entrenamiento continua, y vemos más o menos que por ahra se ve algo interrumpido por… ehm… "incidentes" entre ambos europeos (¿quién pensó que era buena idea mezclar españoles o ingleses? Desde luego yo no, por eso lo hice). Espero poder sacar dos caps de 1940's en Junio para compensar, pero al ritmo que va la uni dudo que salga más de uno.**

 **Y ahora, una historia corta que esperemos se conecte después con la historia. Eso sería todo, nos leemos.**

 **RedSS.**

.

.

.

 _Hubo unos sonidos confusos al inicio. La grabación de voz empezó, lo primero que se escuchaba siendo a alguien sentándose en lo que suspiraba y empezaba a explicarle a aparentemente nadie en particular lo que hacía._

 _\- Bien, esto debería ser sencillo… esperemos. Hoy solamente tenemos que buscar algunos archivos y ya, pero… ugh, demonios. Lo que sea._

 _El sonido de los dedos golpeando el teclado fue lo único que se escuchó por unos momentos._

 _\- Welcome, aparece mi nombre, indica mi cargo y… Level Access 2… vaya que me esforcé en legar a este punto…_

 _El tecleo continuó mientras empezaba a explicar lo que hacía a su grabadora._

 _\- Ehm, bueno… me enteré de que algunas cosas no estaban del todo claras, así que estoy aquí investigando. Varios de los archivos que me pidieron revisar están aquí, y la verdad es algo aburrido revisarlos…_

 _El sonido del tecleo siguió por unos minutos._

 _\- Batallas de Medio Oriente por aquí, batallas en Sudamérica por acá… espera, ¿bases en el inframundo? Aunque llamarlas bases sería una equivocación, pero entonces… ¿qué son?_

 _El tecleo continuó por unos segundos._

 _\- Parece que estoy en una parte bastante fea de nuestra historia… digo, aquí hay varios documentos que no creo le agraden a la gente… espera, ¿esto lo hizo mi departamento? Jo-der…_

 _El tecleo siguió por unos segundos antes de parar._

 _\- Hay algo que he notado… varios de estos artículos referencian a algo. ¿Qué es ese algo? Pues aparentemente… - el tecleo siguió - …es algo llamado el Incidente de Damasco. Pero… ¿Qué diantres es eso?_

 _El sonido del teclado siendo manipulado apareció por algunos segundos más._

 _\- Aquí está, Incidente de Damasco… solo espero poder abrirlo… ja, es broma. Por supuesto que alguien como yo podría abrir…lo…_

 _Hubo silencio por varios segundos._

 _\- ¿Esto es una broma? Nivel de Acceso 1… un momento, ¿siquiera hay alguien que tenga ese nivel?_

 _Hubo algunos ruidos menores, y nuevamente el teclado siendo usado sonó en la grabación._

 _\- Pero cómo… ¿por qué no puedo entrar? Tampoco sale por qué no puedo entrar… o quién lo configuró para que fuera así. De verdad no entiendo nada. Pero… si juego con esto, podría ser capaz de revisar el contenido… nah, lo veré después. Primero tengo que terminar de revisar todo este… trabajo, supongo. Ugh… por qué me tocó perder esa apuesta…_

 _Lo que siguió fue un intensivo tecleo durante varios minutos, durante los cuales se escucharon varios insultos o comentarios inentendibles en voz baja. Después de un considerable rato, el sonido de dedos encontrándose con el teclado cesó._

 _\- Por fin… creo… que lo hice… ahora… solo reviso este archivo sobre Damasco de nuevo y terminamos. Debe haber sido un error, sin duda. Ahora, vamos a abrirlo y…_

 _Un gruñido de frustración se escuchó fuertemente._

 _\- Aaagh… ¿sabes qué? Al diablo. Voy a pedir el condenado acceso al soporte en línea y…_

 _El sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe se escuchó, seguido del característico ruido de un arma de fuego disparando. El sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo se escuchó, y el ruido de varias botas se acercó lo suficiente como para ser discernibles contra el suelo._

 _\- ¿Está muerto?_

 _\- Eso creo. Le dimos como seis balas en el pecho y…_

 _\- ¡Señor! – Se escuchó una voz algo más lejos. - ¡Tenemos otra brecha de seguridad por falla en el sistema! ¡Nos llaman de nuevo!_

 _\- Demonios. Vamos, maldición. – Respondió el que parecía ser el líder._

 _\- Eh, señor… esto… parece estar grabando._

 _\- ¿Qué? Pues apágalo, pedazo de imbécil! – Fue lo último que se pudo escuchar con claridad, antes de que hubiera un estampido y quedara todo en silencio._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12  
Entrenamientos y Conflictos**

 **.**

 **Piso franco de la [Organización], Kuoh.**

\- Uff… haa… esto es… complicado… - comentó James, jadeando, mientras se sostenía apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Issei se encontraba a un costado suyo en peor estado, sudando a montones y sentado en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento. La tierra alrededor de ambos se encontraba húmeda, prueba de su ensayo con la magia elemental de agua que se encontraban haciendo apenas unos segundos antes.

A un costado, David observaba impasible el progreso de ambos adolescentes.

" _Su ritmo de avance es bueno, pero… a este paso, no estarán listos para cuando termine el contrato. Y necesito ese dinero."_

Con un plan decidido, el español se acercó a paso tranquilo hacia el par de estudiantes, quienes recién se estaban recuperando.

\- ¿David? – Preguntó James, presintiendo que algo malo pasaba.

\- ¿No… hay alguna… forma… más… sencilla de… hacer… esto? – Preguntó Issei entre jadeos.

\- Pero la verdad es que si son demasiadas cosas que aprender y apenas tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Inquirió el norteamericano, observando como el español se colocaba frente a ellos.

David, por toda respuesta, creó una espada de fuego _solidificado_ , muy parecida en apariencia a las de cierta conocida franquicia de fantasía galáctica, ante la mirada impactada de ambos estudiantes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sede de la [Organización], Tokyo.**

Frederick se restregó el entrepuente de la nariz una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Ya a la cuarta comprendió que era algo inútil seguir en negación y volvió su atención de vuelta al teléfono móvil en su mano, donde se encontraba activa una llamada con David.

\- Déjame confirmar. Estaban entrenando magia elemental y…

\- _Y se quemaron, sí._

\- ¿Y eso cómo ocurrió?

\- _Se me… "pasó"… la mano con el entrenamiento._

\- _¡¿Pasársete la mano?! ¡El desgraciado creó una espada de_ Star Wars _de fuego en su mano y empezó a perseguirnos como maníaco por el patio durante media hora! ¡¿A eso le llama "pasarse de la mano"?!_ – Se escucharon quejas de fondo, seguramente de James.

El rubio del bastón se dio unos momentos para imaginarse mentalmente la escena, no pudiendo suprimir una sonrisa ante la imagen.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- _¿Bien qué?_

\- ¿Cuál es su estado? Recuerda que los necesito para la incursión en la boda demoniaca.

- _Apenas algunas quemaduras de primer grado, no les debería pasar nada. Ya les apliqué tratamiento. Aaaunque, una ayudita de ustedes podría ser bastante bienvenida en tratar eso…_

\- Claro, podría mandar uno de nuestros médicos. Solo que te lo cargaría a tu pago. Y te advierto: los nuestros cobran tanto como los médicos civiles. Seguro te haces una idea de cuánto.

Frederick jamás admitiría que encontró un placer culposo en el gruñido de queja que soltó el ibérico, salvo, por supuesto, otro ibérico o algún compatriota inglés. Pero eso eran cuestiones para otro día.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué es de Chloe? ¿Sigue con ojeras y comiendo chocolate?

\- _Algo así. Al menos come decentemente ahora._

\- Me alegra saber eso. Nos vemos luego – y con eso cortó la llamada, guardándose el teléfono en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – Preguntó su jefe, Kamito, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la oficina del rubio.

\- Nada de eso. No era Elizabeth – lo desestimó Frederick, ordenando un poco sus cosas – solo es un reporte que me entregaba el instructor de los dos nuevos miembros de mi equipo. Aparentemente se le pasó la mano mientras entrenaban con magia elemental de fuego.

\- Sí sabes que los miembros de la [Organización] que trabajan en los equipos civiles y las fuerzas armadas, así como los estudiantes, tienen seguro médico gratuito, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que lo sé, solo quería asustar a mi contratista un poco.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- ¿Sssupongo? – Respondió, sudando ligeramente.

\- Ooo, también podría haber sido que al forzar su graduación aún no están oficialmente inscritos en los equipos civiles pero tampoco son estudiantes, por lo que no tienen acceso a los beneficios de ninguno de esos cargos. ¿Verdad?

\- T-tal vez…

\- Aja… bueno, ¿ya tienes los reportes de los equipos de China? – Preguntó Kamito, cambiando el tema.

\- Sí, aquí los tienes – el rubio, más relajado, le entregó un fajo de papeles, el cual el pelinegro se puso bajo el brazo – con eso termino mi cuota del mes, supongo.

\- Así es. Buen trabajo. – El par se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando las tranquilas oficinas. - ¿Qué opinas de lo que pasó en Lisboa?

\- ¿Lo de los cuerpos de los miembros de la [Organización]? – Confirmó el rubio, antes de reclinarse en su asiento. – Si te soy honesto, no me preocupa mucho. Sí, es cierto que eran de los nuestros y todo eso, pero eso pasó en Europa, no en Asia Oriental. Estamos casi al otro lado del mundo, por lo que, bueno, no me preocupa mucho.

\- Ya veo… aún están evaluando la posibilidad de que hayan sido seres sobrenaturales, pero no lo veo probable. No concuerda con su _modus operandi_.

\- ¿Qué hay de la posibilidad del topo en _Alpha_? ¿Ya finalizaron la investigación?

\- ¿De verdad crees que una investigación así duraría solo unos días?

Frederick se ruborizó ligeramente de la vergüenza ante su propio comentario, ganándose una risa corta de su interlocutor – Buen punto.

\- Solo bromeo. Sí, la investigación ya terminó. Concluyeron que no había ningún topo adentro, aunque hay algunos individuos bajo vigilancia todavía.

\- ¿Cómo terminaron de investigar tan rápido? No suena creíble.

\- Involucraron a la _Mobile Task Force Uniform-1_ en la investigación. – Frederick quedó impactado ante la noticia. – Todavía me impresiona lo rápido que pueden trabajar ellos.

\- ¿Involucraron al _Ojo de Dios_ en esto? Eso… no me lo esperaba para nada… eso cambia mucho las cosas – comentó, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo en lo que pensaba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Kamito, confundido.

\- Si involucraron a _Uniform-1_ en la investigación, eso quiere decir que no es algo pequeño como pensaba. ¿Sospechan de alguna facción interna? – Razonó Frederick, aun observando el suelo.

\- Con todo lo que hay alrededor de este misterio, sería raro que no hubiese alguna involucrada – reconoció el pelinegro, observando por la ventana del alto edificio de oficinas donde se encontraban. Contemplando la urbe a sus pies, continuó – el [Consejo] está algo alterado por eso mismo.

\- ¿Cuál de todos?

\- El [Consejo de los 10]. Dudo mucho que al [Consejo de los 4] les preocupe tener un equipo más o uno menos, y el [Consejo de Seguridad] es bastante neutral respecto al tema, como debería serlo un organismo que provee seguridad interna.

\- ¿O sea que el [Consejo de los 10] convocó al _Ojo de Dios_ para que investigara? – Kamito asintió - ¿Tan preocupados están?

\- Te sorprendería.

\- Pero… ¿por qué?

\- Eso no puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿Por?

\- _Level Access 2_.

\- …

\- … ¿qué?

\- ¿Estas de broma?

\- Claro que no. Esto es serio.

\- ¿No podrías hacer una excepción y dejarme saber? Somos amigos desde hace mucho, y es solo un nivel de diferencia.

\- Por mucho que me gustaría, me temo que no puedo. Esta información es administrada estrictamente sobre la base de "necesitar saber". Si te la diera así como así, ambos nos meteremos en problemas. Tú quizá seas arrojado a la cárcel de la [Organización], y lo más probable en mi caso es que termine frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento. Ya sabes hasta que extremos llegamos para mantener nuestros secretos – el tono y expresión del oriental se ensombrecieron notoriamente al mencionar eso último. – Y, hasta donde tengo entendido yo mismo, prefiero mantenerme vivito y coleando, muchas gracias – Explicó el comandante divisional japonés. Frederick le observó durante algunos segundos más, antes de encogerse de hombros y levantarse de su asiento.

\- Pues esperemos que este asunto se solucione rápido. Te veo mañana – y con esas palabras, el rubio del bastón se alejó del lugar. Kamito caminó solo un buen trecho en los sospechosamente vacíos pasillos, vigilando y escuchando que no hubiese nadie cerca, antes de sacar su propio teléfono y devolver una aparentemente simple llamada que le aparecía como "perdida".

\- ¿Sí?

\- _Hay buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuál prefieres saber primero?_ – Dijo una voz distorsionada al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Kamito sabía que su propia voz sonaba igual para quien le llamaba.

\- Ilústrame con las buenas – indicó, mientras abría la puerta a su oficina y entraba, cerrándola con llave desde dentro.

\- _Ya tenemos unas justificación creíble para que dejen de husmear en todas partes buscando un culpable por lo del equipo en Lisboa. Le echaran la culpa a la iglesia católica romana._ – Comunicó la voz en lo que Kamito se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y apoyaba ambos pies sobre la mesa, observando la puesta de sol por la ventana que solo dejaba observar desde adentro hacia afuera.

\- ¿La iglesia católica? ¿Y cómo esperas que se crean que una institución cuyos miembros operan con espadas de luz y revólveres que disparan balas sacras masacró a quemarropa y luego quemó a uno de nuestros equipos especializados en infiltración usando armas militares modernas? – Criticó, revisando con la mirada si había algún objeto fuera de lugar en el lugar que denotara alguna manipulación, la que probablemente denunciara la presencia de micrófonos o cámaras ocultas.

\- _Si fueran los exorcistas, no, pero hay órdenes de caballería religiosas por allí que usan armamento moderno y a las que les podríamos echar la culpa. Por el incidente de la iglesia que orquestó Bradley ya tenemos conflictos con ellos al descubrir que seguimos vivos, dudo mucho les importe que arrojemos más leña al fuego._ – Explicó su interlocutor en lo que Kamito terminaba de ojear todo el lugar. Asintiendo para sí mismo (puesto que no era posible que el otro lo viera en aquel momento), el comandante divisional se volvió a relajar en su asiento.

\- Suena convincente – indicó finalmente. – ¿Y las malas noticias?

\- _Al parecer ya encontramos al verdadero culpable._

Kamito se tensó y se sentó recto en su silla.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y quiénes fueron?

La voz guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- _Mobile Task Force Delta-1._

El celular cayó de la mano de Kamito. La pantalla se hizo trizas contra el suelo.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Kuoh, Japón.  
Algunos días después.**

\- Bien, parece que el entrenamiento está dando frutos. Ya pueden usar fuego y agua sin problemas – comentó David como si nada, observando a Issei y James pelear en un duelo de práctica. El par detuvo su enfrentamiento y se giró hacia el español, quien les indicó que podían tomarse un descanso. – Y al menos ya dominan lo básico de viento y tierra. Dudo que logren avanzar mucho más en el día que nos queda, pero bueno, no siempre se puede todo.

\- ¿Te vas mañana? – Preguntó Issei, sentándose en una esquina del patio.

\- Así es. Me regreso a mi país si todo va bien. Solo espero que el inglesito ese me ayude a llegar sin pagar. Los vuelos intercontinentales no son precisamente baratos después de todo…

\- ¿No puedes simplemente usar magia para llegar hasta allí? – Preguntó ahora James, apoyado contra uno de los muros.

\- No es tan sencillo. La magia de transporte es de las más complicadas, más que nada porque se trata de trasladar materia. Un círculo o hechizo de comunicación solo mueve energía. He ahí la razón por la cual es fácil comunicarse con magia, pero es difícil moverse con ella – explicó David, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomando una rama cercana, el mago español empezó a dibujar en el suelo de tierra a la vez que explicaba.

\- La complejidad y método son, por supuesto, diferentes dependiendo de la escuela de magia y el usuario. Algunos prefieren pensarlo como un "túnel" que crean entre dos puntos. Otros usan la metáfora de la "puerta" que conecta dos puntos. Hay algunos que prefieren un enfoque más teórico-físico y lo toman literalmente como un "traslado de materia", añadiendo la complejidad de deconstruir y construir nuevamente lo que se traslade – observó que ambos estudiantes miraban con ojos perdidos los dibujos que él hacía. – Son solo formas de decirlo. Lo más usual, al menos entre nosotros los magos occidentales, es la metáfora de la "puerta" que conecta dos lugares. Es la más sencilla de aplicar según ellos.

\- ¿Y donde está la complejidad? A mi me parece bastante sencillo, sobre todo cuando la magia en si misma se trata de alterar el mundo según tu voluntad – preguntó Issei, por una vez alegrándose de ser el de las preguntas del par.

\- La dificultad radica en como hacer que esa "puerta" que estás creando conecte con el destino que quieres y que lo que entre salga de la misma forma en que entró. Los demonios de clase baja y media, y algunos de clase alta, suelen utilizar círculos pregrabados para configurar sus destinos y características de viaje, como limitarlo a miembros de algunas casas demoniacas. Esta técnica es copiada por muchos humanos, usualmente dejando círculos mágicos o runas grabados en alguna parte de su destino y usando eso como referencia para el transporte y configurándolos para buscar algo en los seres cercanos al activador que confirme su pertenencia a alguna cábala o entidad. – El grupo se había trasladado al interior del apartamento en lo que el español seguía explicando – Otra técnica más complicada consiste en calcular de forma adecuada o aproximada tu destino en el momento. Otros crean círculos específicos que siempre los llevarán al mismo lugar. Ambas alternativas tienen sus propias configuraciones estándar, pero que pueden ser alteradas como prefieran para que viaje solo algunos o todos. Como pueden ver, hay distintas opciones para cada uno, y sencillamente deben elegir la que más les agrade. Aunque… – observó de reojo a Chloe, quien fingía seguir jugando en su computadora pero estaba atenta a lo que saliera de la boca del ibérico, su barra de chocolate en su mano a medio camino entre su boca y la mesa. Issei y James no se habían dado cuenta aún de la vigilancia de su superior. David se encogió de hombros y continuó – …seguramente en su organización debe haber algo similar que usen. Quizá tengan su propio método. – David contempló como Chloe dejó de prestarle atención al decir esas palabras, mientras que el par de alumnos asentía, aparentemente satisfecho. – Bueno, eso sería toda la explicación breve respecto a ese tema. Háblenlo con sus superiores si quieren saber más. Ahora… ¿quién tiene hambre?

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Centro comercial, Kuoh.  
Día siguiente.**

David les había dado la tarde libre. Quizá porque era el último día de su entrenamiento, después de practicar con la magia de viento simplemente los despidió y le indicó que llegaran para las ocho, hora en la que llegaría Frederick desde Tokyo (por lo que sabía de su actual instructor, seguramente era para no meterse en problemas con "el inglés" y obtener rápido el dinero de su pago).

No teniendo nada mejor que hacer, siendo un día de semana y (sorprendentemente) encontrando que tenía dinero consigo (parte del dinero que le habían enviado sus padres como parte de su "intercambio" en el extranjero, donde supuestamente todavía estaba), el castaño bajo el nombre de Issei decidió perder el tiempo en el pequeño centro comercial de dos pisos que había en Kuoh. Se seguía sorprendiendo que, pese a ser una ciudad pequeña, hubiera un centro comercial lo suficientemente activo como para mantenerse por su cuenta (claro, era pequeño, pero eso era algo aparte).

Vagando entre las familiares tiendas que había frecuentado en ocasiones cuando aún estudiaba en Kuoh, el castaño se sumergió en un viaje de nostalgia y pertenencia. Sus ropas eran algo más formales de lo que le hubiera gustado llevar en un sencillo paseo por su propia ciudad (antes de irse, Frederick había sido adamante sobre como un miembro de los _equipos_ _civiles_ de la [Organización]debía vestirse correctamente, pese a que una rápida mirada al resto de miembros le decía que aquello no se respetaba mucho), pero pese a no ser su elección característica, no podía quejarse. Por algún extraño motivo (suponía que la magia tenía algo que ver), pese a estar usando una camisa con una polera debajo, ambas de mangas cortas, y una algo informal chaqueta de vestir, no se sentía muy restringido en sus movimientos, lo cual se le hacía raro pero al menos le dejaba moverse con libertad. El pin con el logotipo de la [Organización] se encontraba puesto justo arriba de su bolsillo del pecho, visible si uno lo buscaba, pero sin desentonar del todo. Su vestimenta se complementaba por unos simples jeans y unos zapatos simples, esto último lo único que no era de alguna tonalidad de azul salvo su polera.

" _Aunque claro, me siento casi como una especie de modelo vestido así… tendré que hacerle pagar a Frederick por esto."_ Pensó Issei, revisando nuevamente su atuendo. De cierta forma era parecido a como vestía con su uniforme de Kuoh, pero el hecho de que fuera ropa de calle en lugar de un uniforme le daba cierta extravagancia bajo la cual no sabía bien como sentirse. _"Bueno, al menos me haré más cómodo en lo que llevo esto."_ Razonó, procediendo a desabotonarse la chaqueta y liberar el primer botón de su camisa, quedando más suelto e informal. _"Esto está mucho mejor"_ pensó, en lo que se movía un poco para probar la nueva movilidad de su atuendo. Con estos cambios, salió del baño y prosiguió con su paseo, esta vez sintiéndose más seguro de su vestimenta e, inconscientemente, atrayendo algunas miradas de las personas a su alrededor ante su nueva apariencia. Cuando notó esto, simplemente pensó en que podría vestirse así más seguido (si es que Frederick le ayudaba con el dinero para permitirse esas ropas) antes de ignorarlos y seguir por su ruta.

Paseando por los pasillos y ojeando distintas tiendas, sus ojos se quedaron fijados en un ventanal que exhibía distintas cosas de anime. Empezó a pensar que hacía mucho tiempo que no se fijaba mucho en sus gustos japoneses (primero con todo lo ocupado que había estado en Europa y luego con el entrenamiento ahí en Kuoh), lo que le hizo decidir que luego, cuando obtuviera algo de dinero, compraría algunos DVD de sus series favoritas y buscaría en el internet otras cosas para comprar. Esto, sin embargo, le llevó a no fijarse en su camino, irremediablemente chocando con cualquiera que se hubiera colocado en su camino. Quisiera la casualidad que, efectivamente, chocara con alguien, el desafortunado cayendo impulsado al suelo en lo que el castaño sencillamente perdió el equilibrio por un momento antes de recuperarlo con un oportuno movimiento de pies. Preparando disculpas en su cabeza, se inclinó para ofrecerle la mano a quien fuera que hubiera empujado.

La persona a la que había chocado tenía una larga cabellera rubia. Eso fue lo primero que notó. Lo segundo que notó era su vestimenta: parecía ser un uniforme occidental cuya chaqueta y falda eran negras (después supo que aquella chaqueta era llamada _blazer_ gracias a Frederick) y con una camisa gris y corbata roja. Unas medias largas y una boina complementaban su atuendo. La tercera cosa que noto, y que le hizo temer que pudiera haberse pasado con la fuerza, fue el bastón a un costado de la chica en el suelo. Ahora sí que no sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo que solo atinó a seguir ofreciéndole su mano y a esperar que la cosa no escalara a más.

La chica se sobó su hombro, donde Issei supuso que había recibido el golpe, antes de buscar ansiosamente su bastón. Una vez recuperado este por fin notó al castaño, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía este para levantarse para después apoyarse en su bastón en lo que revisaba su atuendo. Una vez cerciorada de que todo estaba en orden, se giró hacia el japonés.

\- L-lo s-siento m-mucho… - dijo en voz baja. Issei, sin embargo, le pudo entender perfectamente.

\- N-no te preocupes. Era yo el que iba distraído por estar viendo tiendas… - en ese momento, el castaño notó algo en el uniforme de la rubia. Un logo. – ¿Eres de la [Organización]?

\- ¡! – La chica lo miró alarmada, girando la cabeza hacia varios lados y observando lo alrededores, antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el castaño. – ¿Cómo la conoces?

\- B-bueno… también soy miembro… - indicó, señalando el pin con el logo que llevaba él en una ubicación similar a la de la rubia. Ella suspiró aliviada – Aunque… soy bastante nuevo en todo esto, así que no sé muy bien si eres un superior o algo así… - admitió, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. La desconocida sencillamente se inclinó de hombros tímidamente, aparentemente insegura de como actuar en aquella situación.

\- E-esto… ehm… ¿a qué r-rama p-perteneces?

\- ¿Rama?

\- Ya sabes, ehm… _A-Alpha, Bravo, Charlie_ o _D-Delta._

\- Me temo que no tengo idea alguna de eso. Apenas me asignaron aquí hace algunos días…

La rubia pareció frustrada ante eso y empezó a pensar en otra pregunta.

\- Antes de seguir con ese interrogatorio, ¿qué haces aquí? Seguramente querías ir a alguna parte…

\- Eeeh… b-bueno… ¿me… perdí…? – Comentó, claramente avergonzada.

Issei sintió ganas de reír.

\- ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

\- A-a cualquier l-lugar con c-comida, s-supongo…

Suspirando divertido, el castaño le indicó que lo siguiera a la vez que enfilaba hacia el patio de comidas del centro comercial. Internamente agradecía que no hubiera mucho gente aún: con la pequeña forma de la rubia, fácilmente podría haberla perdido entre la multitud.

\- Entonces… ¿qué preguntabas?

\- A-ah, ehm… ¿a q-qué i-institución de la O-[Organización] perteneces?

\- ¿Institución? Tampoco se cuáles son, lo siento.

\- Ehm… e-entonces, ¿a q-qué cosa perteneces?

\- Supongo que a los equipos civiles de aquí, si eso sirve de algo. Frederick no me ha dicho gran cosa aún – Issei se encogió de hombros ante el tema, evidentemente no preocupado.

\- ¿F-Frederick? – Preguntó la rubia, aparentemente interesada. – ¿Frederick Bradley? ¿El l-líder de los _equipos civiles_ de esta división?

\- Supongo. Creo que mencionó algo así.

\- Y-ya v-veo…

El par siguió caminando algunos segundos en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas, hasta que a punto de entrar al patio de comidas la rubia hizo una inocente pregunta.

\- ¿E-eso quieres decir que tú eres el que t-tiene la [Boosted Gear]?

Issei se paró en seco, y por poco pierde el equilibrio y cae de cara al suelo. Se giró rápidamente hacia la otra miembro de la [Organización], alarmado. Frederick le había indicado que la [Boosted Gear] era un secreto incluso dentro de la misma [Organización], por lo que una persona aleatoria no debería haber sabido nada. Tampoco pensaba haber dado algún indicio de ser algún usuario de [Sacred Gear]. Encarando a la rubia, estaba a punto de preguntar como era posible que supiera eso, cuando la intervención de otra persona le quitó la oportunidad.

\- ¡Aliceee!

La tensión generada entre ambos se disipó ante la entrada de dos individuos que llegaron corriendo hasta donde el par estaba situado. Issei notó que ambos llevaban el mismo uniforme que la rubia pero sin la boina, aunque su actitud no se veía tan insegura como la de ella.

Eso y, claro está, ella no lo tacleó y restringió en el suelo apenas se encontraron, como sí hizo uno de ellos de cabello anaranjado y ojos delgados. El otro, de cabello castaño y ojos rojos, comprobó que la chica estuviera en buen estado antes de acercarse e inclinarse sobre el castaño.

\- Ahora… - de alguna forma, su tono había pasado a ser bastante amenazador, pese a haber sido bastante alegre cuando llamada a la chica llamada Alice. Su mirada pareció también oscurecerse notoriamente, aunque el japonés no se atrevía a asegurar que fuera por estarlo mirando a contraluz de la iluminación del techo. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Issei no admitiría que casi se orinó allí mismo del miedo.

\- Es o-otro m-miembro d-de la O-[Organización] – murmuró la chica llamada Alice, acercándose al trío. El par recién llegado la miró, luego miró al castaño, luego se miraron entre si y finalmente lo soltaron, permitiéndole pararse. Tras ponerse de pie y arreglarse un poco, sin embargo, uno del par lo empujó con poco cuidado hacia uno de los pasillos laterales, donde ambos lo lanzaron contra una pared y lo rodearon, impidiendo una clara visión a terceras personas de lo que hicieran. Uno de ellos lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo mantuvo contra la pared.

Issei tragó saliva.

\- Así que… ¿de la [Organización], eh? – Preguntó el castaño del par. Issei asintió rápidamente.

\- ¿A qué departamento estás asignado? ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? ¿A que rama perteneces? – Lo bombardeó con preguntas a su vez el pelinaranja. Issei hizo lo que pudo para contestar sin sonar falso.

\- N-ni idea… acabo de llegar hace unos días y solo he tenido instrucción hasta ahora… - el agarre sobre el cuello de su camisa se intensificó. – La rama tampoco la sé. Mi trabajo… pertenezco a los _equipos civiles_. Estoy bajo el mando directo de Frederick Bradley, el comandante de los equipos de esta división.

Siendo justo con Issei, él apenas sabía lo que decía. Sencillamente escupió las cosas que sonaron mejor y que llegaron más rápido a su cabeza, y por la expresión de sus forzados interlocutores, parecía estar funcionando. Estos se pusieron a conversar entre ellos en voz baja, pero al estar Issei frente a ellos, pudo escuchar todo con claridad.

\- Así que pertenece al equipo de mando, eh…

\- Eso explicaría que hace por aquí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No hay equipos o miembros de la [Organización] asignados oficialmente a esta zona, pero había un puesto avanzado bajo el mando directo del comandante de los civiles de la división en esta ciudad.

\- Ya veo. Además, parece ser novato.

\- Apenas sabe poco y nada.

\- Entonces podemos solucionar esto rápido.

El par se volvió nuevamente sobre Issei, restringiendo nuevamente su cuello contra el muro del pasillo del centro comercial. Sus miradas eran amenazantes, e Issei ya se preparaba para acceder a lo que fuera que le pidieran salvo dar su vida.

\- Escucha – comenzó el castaño del par. – Sobre que encontraste a Alice aquí…

\- ¿Alice? – Interrumpió el japonés.

\- La rubia del bastón – informó el de cabello naranja.

Issei asintió.

\- Como decía – retomó la palabra el castaño del par. – Sobre que Alice estuvo aquí, ni una palabra a nadie. Sobre _todo_ a tu jefe, Bradley. ¿Entendido?

\- Si no cooperas y le cuentas a alguien… - el pelinaranja no dijo nada más, pero uno de sus dedos se colocó a un lado de su cuello y lo cruzó de un rápido movimiento. El japonés entendió la indirecta.

\- ¿Una rubia con bastón? No, no conozco a nadie con esas características. Nunca me he encontrado con alguien así en mi vida – comentó, siguiéndoles el juego y rezando porque no le flaqueara la voz. El par sonrió satisfecho y lo soltó, dejándolo caer, solo para darse cuenta de que la rubia que respondía al nombre de Alice había desaparecido de nuevo.

\- Demonios.

\- Seguro fue por algo de comida. Vámonos antes de que alguien más la encuentre.

El par se movió rápidamente hacia la salida del estrecho y vacío pasillo. El pelinaranja giró la esquina y desapareció de vista en cuestión de segundos. El castaño se detuvo unos momentos, como debatiendo algo consigo mismo, antes de girarse hacia Issei y decirle:

\- Por cierto, hay varias presencias demoniacas en un edificio anexo de la Academia Kuoh, por si te interesa saberlo. Una de ellas es notoriamente poderosa, mucho más que el resto. Lo ideal sería que le dijeses a tu jefe.

Y, dicho esto, también giró por la esquina y desapareció.

" _¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?"_ se preguntó Issei, aún en el suelo.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Issei y James entraron corriendo a los terrenos de la Academia Kuoh, atrayendo algunas miradas. El dúo, que se había reunido por petición de Issei antes de irrumpir en cualquier asunto sobrenatural de Kuoh, había decidido vestir su uniforme de estudiantes de la [Organización] (el que ya fueran vestidos medianamente formales ayudó en eso), motivo por el cual ambos iban idénticos. Pese a atraer varias miradas de los estudiantes (algunos de los cuales reconocieron a la "bestia pervertida", lo que los alarmó notoriamente), el par no frenó su carrera en lo que Issei los dirigía al edificio que presentía era el que aquel sujeto de la [Organización] se refería.

\- ¿Estás seguro es por aquí? – Preguntó James.

\- ¡Rías Gremory y Sona Sitri son las únicas demonios que hay aquí, y Sitri-san es presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil mientras que Gremory-senpai es presidenta del Club de Ocultismo! ¡Si es un asunto sobrenatural en algún edificio anexo, entonces solo puede ser en el club de ocultismo! – Razonó el oriental. El dúo no interrumpió su carrera al llegar al edificio, sino que simplemente abrieron la puerta de un simple hechizo de viento y avanzaron directamente hasta la puerta doble al final del segundo piso. Deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento, se miraron entre si antes de ingresar al lugar.

\- ¡Por última vez, Raiser, no me casaré contigo! – Fue el grito que los recibió. Al entrar a la sala, James e Issei se encontraron en medio de dos grupos opuestos, frente a los cuales había dos individuos. Issei reconoció al primero de inmediato: era Rías Gremory, su antigua senpai y actual heredera demoniaca. El otro individuo, que a juzgar por el grito de Rías se llamaba Raiser, le era totalmente desconocido: tenía un cabello rubio y largo algo desordenado, una notable altura y los rasgos de su cara eran aristocráticos; una camisa abierta en la parte superior del pecho y ropas a toda vista lujosas complementaban su apariencia. Detrás de Rías se encontraban los tres miembros de su nobleza, mientras que detrás del rubio había quince chicas de diversas edades y características, una de las cuales mantenía un notable parecido con el rubio que discutía. Finalmente, en medio de ambas partes pero retirada hacia uno de los costados de la sala, había una _maid_ de cabello plateado, de apariencia madura y mirada gélida, que observaba impasible la evolución de la situación. El aire del lugar tenía un ligero olor a quemado, cosa que hizo que ambos magos arrugaran ligeramente la nariz al respirarlo por primera vez.

\- Rías, querida, no tienes más opción. Ya perdiste el [Rating Game] contra mí, has fallado cada oportunidad ofrecida para romper el compromiso, y es algo necesario para la supervivencia de las casas demoniacas puras del inframundo. ¡Solo piénsalo! ¡La regeneración Phenex y el poder demoniaco de los Gremory harían un heredero indestructible! – El constante uso de gestos teatrales mal hechos por el rubio solo añadía un sentimiento de falsa importancia a sus palabras. Issei y James observaron a las chicas en el lado de Riser, encontrándose con que todas llevaban la misma máscara de suficiencia y arrogancia que el rubio.

\- Oye, Issei – le llamó James en voz baja. – Espero estar equivocado, pero… por favor dime que no es _ese_ tipo de persona – dijo, señalando disimuladamente al rubio que seguía hablando de la importancia del matrimonio.

\- …lamento decírtelo, pero parece que sí lo es – los dos suspiraron ante la común apreciación.

De vuelta en la discusión entre ambas partes, Rías pareció sufrir un golpe letal ante la mención del [Rating Game]. Ninguno de los dos novatos de la [Organización] tenía idea alguna sobre que era ese "[Rating Game]", pero parecía ser algo capaz de decidir algo entre demonios, por la forma en que Raiser lo usó en sus palabras.

\- Antes de que sigan su conversación – habló una voz neutra, sin toque alguno de emoción, congelando el ambiente de la sala. - ¿Necesitan algo aquí los dos señores recién llegados?

Quien había hablado era la _maid_ ubicada entremedio de ambas partes, retirada hacia el final de la habitación. Ambas partes se congelaron en sus puestos y fijaron la vista sobre el par de humanos, quienes súbitamente se sintieron algo incómodos al ser el centro de la atención.

\- ¿Issei? – Se escapó de los labios de Rías al verlo, luego enfocándose en su acompañante - ¿Y tú eres…?

\- ¿Hum? – El rubio aristocrático se giró hacia el par recién llegado, curiosidad y arrogancia en su rostro. - ¿Y estos quienes son, Rías?

\- Ellos… ehm…

\- Pensé que tenías prohibido reclutar más miembros para tu nobleza desde hacía algunas semanas. ¿No puedes acceder ni siquiera a eso?

\- No son de mi nobleza, Raiser. De hecho, solo conozco a uno de ellos… - luego de responderle al rubio, la pelirroja se giró sobre el par de la [Organización]. – Pero debo preguntarlo, ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Bien podrían identificarse primero si van a interrumpir una discusión sobre una unión de vital importancia para el inframundo – anunció a su vez Raiser, regresando su aire de importancia. James e Issei suspiraron internamente antes de ponerse rectos, aunque no tanto como sus pares militares de la [Organización], y empezar a hablar.

\- Soy Issei Hyoudo, un mago perteneciente a los equipos civiles de la [Organización] – se presentó el castaño con la voz y expresión más neutrales que pudo.

\- James Ramírez, igualmente un mago de los equipos civiles de la [Organización] y compañero de equipo de Issei – habló a su vez James, más calmado y controlado que su compañero.

\- ¿La [Organización]? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Un chiste?

Ante las palabras de Raiser, ambos exestudiantes se miraron con complicidad.

\- La [Organización] es el nombre de nuestra institución, una que posee a muchos magos en sus filas – informó Issei, con una ligera sonrisa burlesca en su cara.

\- Posee un alcance global, y la eficacia de sus miembros no debería ponerse a prueba. Es normal que no haya oído de nosotros, no solemos interactuar con otros seres sobrenaturales – informó a su vez James, con la misma sonrisa de complicidad que Issei.

\- Ya… - la actitud y palabras del rubio aristocrático dejaban poco claro si no les creía o no le preocupaba - ¿Y qué hacen por aquí? Esto es territorio demoniaco. No deberían tener acceso a _esta zona_ – dijo esto último lanzándole una no tan sutil mirada acusatoria a Rías, quien visiblemente se vio afectada por esta – Y como futuro dueño, no he sido notificado de su presencia aquí, por lo que espero puedan explicarlo… o me veré obligado a tomar medidas – la mirada que les lanzó irradiaba una superioridad total, cosa que casi les hizo a ambos retroceder un paso. Sin embargo, se recompusieron y devolvieron la mirada a la vez que respondían a la provocación.

\- Nuestra presencia aquí está autorizada, no se preocupe – anunció Issei, esta vez con una cara neutra aunque con una traicionera gota de sudor bajándole por la espalda.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por quién?

\- Sona Sitri autorizó nuestra estadía hace cosa de una semana. Hemos estado la mayor parte del tiempo en nuestro alojamiento, por lo que quizá se olvidó de nuestra presencia – indicó James, sin muestra alguna de dubitación – Y, por cierto, el motivo de nuestra estadía es clasificado para las personas no involucradas, por lo que no podemos informarle nosotros. Sona Sitri podrá informarle de todo lo que requiera y no le haya sido prohibido por alguna cláusula de silencio en el permiso – su expresión neutral acompañada de su voz impersonal crearon la impresión de que sabía más de lo que manejaba en realidad, pero era una apuesta que nadie sabía que estaba haciendo salvo Issei, quien solo esperó con todas sus fuerzas que no ocurriera nada. No le había dicho a James aún de los otros miembros de la [Organización] en el centro comercial, por lo que esperaba que no hicieran preguntas demasiado complicadas que pudieran revelar la verdadera naturaleza de su jugada.

\- … ya veo. Eso explicaría casi todo – ambos liberaron un suspiro interno. Había funcionado. – Pero aún no entiendo que hacen aquí – la nueva pregunta de Raiser la contestó Issei, adelantándose a lo que fuera a decir James para evitar que la situación escalara fuera de sus manos.

\- Sentimos una fuerte presencia demoniaca, mucho más fuerte que la de las dueñas de esta ciudad, por lo que vinimos a ver que ocurría. Nada más. – El castaño trató de que su tono dejara claro que su estamento no admitía discusiones, mas no era confiado de que el resto se lo comprara.

\- Bien… eso suena razonable. Después de todo… - Raiser, súbitamente serio, envió una mirada de reojo hacia la _maid_ , quien seguía en el fondo de la habitación con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente a la espera. – Dudo que, por mucho que la suprima, el aura de la [Reina más Poderosa] pueda pasar desapercibida...

La habitación permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos en lo que se miraban entre sí. Finalmente, Raiser se volvió a girar sobre los dos miembros de la [Organización], su mirada de suficiencia volviendo sobre su rostro – ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harán?

El par lo miró, no entendiendo su pregunta.

\- Son apenas unas débiles humanos. No hay mucho que puedan hacer, así que agradecería que desaparezcan. No me molesta rostizarlos, pero lidiar con la basura es tedioso – explicó mientras los despedía con un gesto de su mano y su atención volvía a ponerse sobre Rías. – Ahora, los seres superiores seguiremos hablando de temas importantes, por lo que pueden ir a perderse.

Claro que a ambos adolescentes, la situación no era tan sencilla como la pintaba el demonio rubio.

\- Disculpa, pero me parece que nos subestimas un poco – indicó James, una ceja temblando visiblemente. – Pero ya que esto es una discusión civilizada, ¿no les debería preocupar que haya un ente neutral que vigile lo que suceda? – Indicó, abarcando a todos los presentes con un movimiento de su brazo. Issei asintió, manteniendo su mirada seria lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¡Ja! No me hagan reír – respondió Raiser, simulando una risa tan fuerte que le obligaba a agarrarse el estómago – Ya tenemos a alguien neutral aquí, y que es bastante más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos – señaló a la _maid_ , quien seguía cerca del muro donde inicialmente se encontraba – Y que pertenece a una tercera parte. De hecho, está afiliada con el gobierno, por lo que es bastante neutral – explicó. – Y aunque no la tuviéramos con nosotros, ¿de verdad creen que podrían contenernos? ¡Si son solo unos simples humanos! ¡Con suerte siento algo de aura en ustedes, y eso que los tengo casi a mi lado!

\- Una cosa, demonio – la voz de James se oía peligrosa, incluso para el propio Issei. Una corta mirada a su costado le hizo ver que el estadounidense tenía una apariencia peligrosa sobre la forma que su cabello formaba sobre sus ojos. – Harías bien en no subestimarnos, ¿vale?

Tal parecía que, incluso más que a Issei, al norteamericano no le gustaba que lo miraran para abajo. El japonés apenas pudo encontrar similitud entre el aura que emitía su compañero y la que él pensó que emitió en el enfrentamiento de la iglesia.

Recordar eso le hizo revolver el estómago, pero lo aguantó lo mejor que pudo ante la situación que se le venía encima.

\- Escoria humana… - murmuró el rubio - ¡Ya verán! ¡Mira! ¡Encárgate del insolente!

Una de las chicas detrás de Riser, de cabello azul atado en varias colas y ropas orientales, se lanzó sobre James blandiendo un palo de madera. El norteamericano se hizo a un lado con un paso largo, provocando que el arma impactara sobre el suelo e hiciera un agujero. El resto de la sala (excepto la _maid_ , quien seguía en su posición inicial) reaccionó de distintas formas: Rías y su nobleza se tensaron y pararon de sus puestos, dispuestos a intervenir de ser necesario; el grupo detrás de Raiser y el rubio mismo miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y entretenimiento el devenir de los acontecimientos; mientras que Issei saltaba un par de pasos respecto del lugar donde estaba producto de la sorpresa. La peliazul asaltante, identificada como Mira, giró su cabeza hacia James, quién solo la miro seriamente desde donde estaba. Con una sonrisa orgullosa, la chica se lanzó sobre el norteamericano.

Golpe tras golpe lanzado por la peliazul eran esquivados por el estadounidense, quien apenas y se movía para evitarlos. Issei pudo observar que cuando parecía iba a ser atrapado, reaccionando rápidamente James lograba salir de la difícil situación con ágiles movimientos y rápidos reflejos. El castaño no pudo sino dibujar un paralelismo entre la situación actual y el entrenamiento de ambos con David, cuando ambos practicaron movimientos y reacciones al nivel de las películas de _Star Wars_ …

…ah, ya entendía por qué se le hacía familiar todo eso.

La chica llamada Mira pareció enojarse ante su falta de éxito en golpear al mago, pues tras fallar otro golpe, en lugar de intentar golpearlo de nuevo, manipuló su bastón hasta colocarlo paralelo al suelo, haciendo aparecer llamas en las puntas. Sonriendo ladinamente, apuntó al norteamericano, lista para quemarlo…

…hasta que este se le adelantó con un gesto de su mano.

\- _Ventus! Quis Tendit!_

Mira fue empujada contra el piso por una corriente de aire, su bastón escapando de su agarre. Intentó moverse, mas la fuerza sobre ella era muy grande y terminó por inmovilizarla. Finalmente, dejó de resistirse al perder fuerzas producto del golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo. James dejó de aplicar magia al ocurrir esto, justo cuando Raiser se adelantaba un paso hecho una furia hacia ellos.

\- ¡Maldito humano! ¡Quédate ahí y muere! – Gritó, lanzando una bola de fuego sobre el desprevenido James.

\- ¡Raiser, detente! – Gritó Rías, no alcanzando a intervenir antes del lanzamiento del ataque.

James apenas pudo desviar la mirada, observando la bola de fuego acercarse, cuando…

\- _Aqua! Facit murum!_ – Gritó Issei, extendiendo su mano hacia donde estaba su compañero. En frente del otro miembro de la [Organización] se formó un muro de agua, el cual recibió el impacto del fuego y emitió vapor ante el contacto. Hecha su labor, el hechizo fue disipado y el japonés se colocó junto a su colega transoceánico, preparados ambos para seguir peleando. Raiser parecía listo para continuar la pelea, al igual que el dúo, pero fueron interrumpidos por…

\- Bien, es suficiente. Señor Raiser, estos han sido demasiados excesos de su parte. Espero cese sus imprudentes acciones o me veré en la obligación de _detenerlo a la fuerza_.

…la _maid_ , quien apenas se había movido de su posición inicial. Sus palabras sonaron increíblemente pesadas, lo que provocó que todos los presentes pararan lo que hacían y se quedaran en su lugar, asustados. Sin embargo, Issei y James tragaron saliva por otra cosa. La persona situada junto a la _maid_ , apoyada en la pared como si nada ocurriera mientras los veía con ojos analíticos, era Frederick. Cuando vio que lo notaron, este simplemente salió de su lugar en la parte trasera de la habitación y caminó hasta colocarse frente a Raiser, quien le veía cautelosamente. Issei pensó que podría deberse al "aura" de poder que mencionaba el rubio antes, que seguramente alguien tan poderoso como Frederick tenía.

\- Debería disculparme por los altercados con mis subordinados – empezó a hablar el usuario del bastón una vez estuvo frente al demonio – pues estos dos están bajo mi responsabilidad. Son nuevos, así que apenas hemos tenido tiempo de enseñarles todo lo necesario. Aunque… no es como que tu hayas precisamente ayudado a evitar el enfrentamiento.

\- … c… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas allí? – Fue lo primero que preguntó Raiser, recuperándose de la acusación rápidamente.

\- El suficiente. Y te diré ahora, Raiser Phenex, que vigiles a quien subestimas. _Sería_ _ **muy**_ _irónico que fuera un humano quien rompiera el compromiso del que estabas tan orgullosamente alardeando hace algunos minutos._

\- E… eso no p-pasará… ¡Soy un Phenex inmortal después de todo! ¡Mi familia no puede morir, no importa cuantas veces muramos!

\- Así que inmortales, eh… entonces, dime una cosa… - Frederick caminó tranquilamente hacia el par de miembros de la [Organización] cercanos a la puerta, girando levemente su cabeza para mirar de reojo al demonio rubio. – Si son tan poderosos, ¿por qué nunca ha habido un Phenex candidato a [Rey Demonio] en el inframundo?

Raiser retrocedió un paso. Había algo en el tono del usuario del bastón que le evitó poder contraatacar como siempre lo hacía, pese a no saber que era. Frederick se giró ahora completamente, haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia la _maid_ que también se acercaba al centro de la sala.

\- Un placer hablar con usted, Grayfia Lucifuge. Una charla muy ilustrativa, si me lo permite. Espero podamos conversar de nuevo en el futuro, en circunstancias más pacíficas. – Se giró ahora hacia Rías, asintiendo ligeramente. – Felicidades en su compromiso, _Princesa Gremory_. – Encaró ahora a un miembro del grupo detrás de Raiser, haciendo otra ligera reverencia. – Y un cordial saludo y despedida, Ravel Phenex. Ojalá podamos hablar la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

Luego, con un gesto y un par de pequeños empujones, sacó a Issei y James del lugar junto con dar una última pequeña reverencia a forma de despedida, una que imitaron ambos exestudiantes, para luego cerrar la puerta e indicarles a ambos que hablaría con ellos en el departamento. Y, no mostrándoselos debido a que iba frente a ellos, su rostro iba acompañado por una pequeña y orgullosa sonrisa ante las acciones de ambos subalternos suyos.

Ahora solo faltaba molestar al español y su día estaría completo.

.

.

.

 **¡Y. Sa-ludos! Ha pasado tiempo, lo sé, pero bueno, la uni me había tenido ocupado, y para compensar, he aquí un cap más largo que de costumbre (mucho más lento también, pero supongo que mucho mejor desarrollado en áreas que antes faltaban). Nos acercamos al final de este arco (probablemente uno o dos capítulos más), y si tengo suerte lo terminaré a más tardar a mediados de Agosto. Por otro lado, GATE: 1940's viene acercándose, y un capítulo también largo está a la orden tras semejante retraso que llevo en el (no me costó nada romper la promesa de uno por mes, aparentemente). Bueno, como sea, vamos ahora con los reviews.**

 **Erendir: Pues sí, parte de una trama que se irá revelando a medida que avancen los capítulos, Nilrem tendrá cierta relevancia al igual que las otras cábalas mágicas. La [Organización] está hecha para liar a externos en varias formas, así que que no te sorprenda no entender todo a la primera (un mecanismo de defensa, supongo). Y por supuesto, Blaz de Lezo (o quien haya sido) me ha hecho reírme con esa frase varias veces ya. Da para muchos chistes.**

 **APM 1984: Pues bueno, aquí ha habido una dosis de entrenamiento sufrible, esta vez una referencia a la escena donde Anakin mata a los jóvenes aprendices en "La Venganza de los Sith". Sobre la matanza de sus propios miembros… eso es algo que se irá dejando entrever más adelante, a medida que avance la historia… pero ¿quién o quienes son? ¿Por qué? Son cosas que se verán igualmente después. Todavía no descartes que sea Hacienda cobrando impuestos atrasados. Primero los mata, luego embarga y remata. De alguna forma deberán ganar plata esos desgraciados…**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anexo del Capítulo  
Equipos y miembros "libres"**

Los equipos y miembros libres son Equipos Civiles que están bajo el mando directo del Alto Mando de la Rama Administrativa _Apha_ de la [Organización], y como tal se encuentran acantonados en la Base Central en Suiza. Salvo excepciones, suelen ser la élite de los Equipos Civiles en sus respectivas áreas o especialidades.

Equipos Libres: Son equipos completos (8 personas) bajo el mando central de la rama _Alpha_. Suelen ser _Agentes_ o _Inquisidores_ , y sus equipos suelen ser de los más veteranos y elitistas de todos los _Equipos Civiles_. Usualmente, cuando son necesarios, el mando central los asigna al mando local de la división al mando de la zona, y trabajan en conjunto con los equipos locales. En las raras ocasiones en que trabajan por su cuenta (es decir, de forma independiente o solo cooperando con otros equipos o unidades del mando central) reciben órdenes y se reportan directamente a Suiza.

Miembros Libres: Al igual que los _Equipos Libres_ , están bajo el mando central en Suiza. Sin embargo, estos miembros están encuadrados en equipos de 8 personas meramente administrativos, siendo asignados de forma individual a las unidades locales que los requieran en caso de ser necesitados. Cuando operan de forma independiente, toman órdenes directamente del mando en Suiza. A diferencia de los _Equipos Libres_ , los _Miembros Libres_ no suelen ser la élite en desempeño general, sino que se especializan en un campo de trabajo específico (esto determina el equipo administrativo en el que quedan). Suelen ser _Vigilantes_.

 _Ejemplo de Miembros Libre  
_ Jack Kaffelier: Miembro Libre especializado en Reconocimiento. Última asignación: Equipo de Mando de la Octava División, bajo el mando de Frederick Bradley.


	13. Tales - 1

**Parte 1: Negociación**

 **.**

 **Piso Franco.  
Afueras de Belgrado, Serbia, ex Yugoslavia.  
Finales de 1994.**

La habitación era, por decir lo menos, oscura. Los oficiales representantes de la [Organización] allí presentes, por lo demás, se preguntaban si sus contrapartes serbias buscaban emular aquellas escenas de las películas occidentales, parte de donde sacaban, erróneamente, bastantes conclusiones sobre la forma de vida occidental. Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos de encima, el capitán de los [Deltas] se sentó en la mesa, maletines con dólares sujetos por los militares aliados detrás suyo, a la espera de que su anfitrión hiciese lo mismo. Una vez hecho esto, empezaron a negociar.

Dicha negociación no era más que una formalidad, pues la mayor parte de los detalles ya se habían discutido de antemano a la reunión misma por los superiores de ambas partes. El poco margen de maniobra que tenían ellos allí era ajustar una ínfima parte de aquellos detalles, así como manipular ligeramente el precio, ajustarlo si es que alguna noticia o suceso de última hora ocurriese, e intercambiar los bienes. Por eso mismo, los pocos minutos en que ambos hombres estuvieron sentados, apenas se intercambiaron datos de relevancia, no habiendo mucho más que hablar.

Ya habiendo comentado las pocas cosas que se les ocurrían, al representante de la parte contraria pareció aburrirse de tanta palabrería, pues se levanto con un movimiento brusco (aunque no violento) y encaró a los representantes de una de las facciones de la [Organización].

"Seamos directos aquí," demandó. "¿Tienen el dinero? Si es así, sáquenlo rápido."

El representante asintió, inmutable, en lo que hacía un gesto dirigido a los dos oficiales de inferior rango detrás suyo que cargaban maletines metálicos reforzados. Estos se acercaron a la mesa, depositando ambos objetos y, con manos enguantadas, abriéndolos, dejando a la vista de los integrantes de la delegación serbia los varios fajos de billetes de cien dólares americanos contenidos en estos. Para disgusto de los miembros de la [Organización], la codicia en los ojos de dichas personas era evidente, llevándolos a preguntarse cuantos de dichos fajos de dinero desaparecerían hasta que los maletines llegaran a las autoridades pertinentes.

Una vez anunciado el monto total de dinero a usarse en la transacción, los maletines fueron nuevamente cerrados y puestos a resguardo de la contraparte en el trato. Los tres oficiales llevaban solamente su arma de servicio y su postura, aunque seria, era relajada. No tanto así la delegación serbia, que parecía querer saltar sobre ellos y llevarse el dinero apenas tuvieran la oportunidad, sin importarles cumplir su parte del acuerdo. Carraspeando para llamar nuevamente la atención, el oficial de la [Organización] se enderezó en su asiento.

"Supongo que nos dejarás ver el… 'objeto', ¿verdad?" preguntó, seriedad marcada en la voz.

"C-claro, claro…" con un gesto de su parte, el oficial serbio les indicó a dos de sus hombres que se acercaran, entre ambos cargando delicadamente un bulto. Dejándolo sobre la mesa, el aparente líder de la comitiva procedió a retirarle el velo que lo cubría, dejando al descubierto el artefacto que, si bien no era grande, tampoco era muy pequeño. Podía ser fácilmente cargado por una persona, aunque dos podrían ser recomendado para tener cuidado extra. Parecía común y corriente, y eso sería para cualquier persona que lo viera, fuera de los que sabían de las propiedades anómalas que poseía dicho objeto. Y esas propiedades anómalas eran las que la [Organización] buscaba obtener con este acuerdo.

"Bien. Todo está en regla," anunció el representante serbio, una vez sus hombres hubieran terminado de retraer de la mesa central el objeto anómalo. "Ahora, entreguen el dinero y les daremos el objeto."

"No tan rápido," respondió el oficial de la [Organización], sorprendiendo a su contraparte. "Dennos el objeto primero. Les entregaremos el dinero justo después."

"Nada de eso. El dinero primero o no hay trato."

"El objeto primero."

"¡El dinero!"

Los militares de escolta de la delegación Serbia quitaron el seguro de sus diversas armas y le apuntaron sin disimulo al grupo representante de la [Organización]. Los soldados de la delegación del grupo mágico hicieron lo propio, los oficiales que cargaban los maletines dejándolos caer al suelo para tomar sus armas de servicio e igualmente apuntarle a sus contrapartes, las que habían dejado el objeto anómalo sobre una mesilla lateral. Los únicos que no estaban apuntándole al lado contrario eran los dos representantes en la mesa central: el de la [Organización] seguía sentado, su postura ligeramente relajada pero su mirada atenta a los que pudiese pasar, con su mano a fácil acceso a su arma; mientras que el del gobierno serbio se había parado ya y había llevado su mano a su arma de servicio, no atreviéndose a desenfundarla. La situación era tensa: un solo movimiento en falso podría desembocar en una balacera. Pero lo que ocurrió fue…

"¡Inquisición, manos arriba!"

…que llegó un grito desde la puerta, justo después de que esta fuera abierta de una patada.

Ambos grupos desviaron su mirada hacia la entrada del lugar, por donde había aparecido otro grupo de gente. Este grupo iba vestido con lo que parecían ser ropas eclesiásticas, pero por la forma en la que iban puesta y los detalles y accesorios que tenían se deducía que estaban destinados al combate. No fue difícil reconocerlos para ninguno de los dos grupos ya allí presentes.

Exorcistas de la iglesia católica romana.

Y habían desenvainado sus pistolas y activado sus espadas de luz. Qué maravilla.

El capitán de los [Deltas] se giró hacia su contraparte serbia, una divertida mirada de incredulidad en su rostro, al tiempo que se desenvainaba su pistola.

" _A light sword to a gun fight…? C'mere, snowflake!_ " Se giró hacia el grupo de exorcistas, parándose y encajando con milimétrica precisión un cargador en su arma. " _Time to learn about sacrifice!_ " Dijo en lo que caminaba hacia los recién llegados jalando el cañón de su arma, colocando una bala en la recámara.

Luego se eso se escucharon varios golpes y maldiciones, pero solo unos pocos disparos.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Una balacera se armó pronto entre las tres partes, cada una tratando de asegurar los objetos de valor en aquella zona. Los soldados de los llamados [Deltas] fueron rápidos en asegurar los maletines con el dinero, en lo que los serbios tomaban el objeto anómalo y se perdían por las salas del apartamento. Los exorcistas, tras intercambiar unos pocos disparos con los militares de la organización mágica, salieron a la carrera tras los balcánicos, en lo que el oficial que hiciera de representante de la [Organización] tomaba a la mitad de sus hombres y se daba igualmente a la persecución de los serbios que huían con el preciado objeto.

"¡Llévense a la otra mitad de los hombres y aseguren el punto de evacuación!" Alcanzó a gritarle a los otros dos oficiales antes de perderlos, cuatro hombres a su zaga, en busca de la delegación local que había perdido ya a dos de sus miembros en el intercambio de disparos.

Derribando una puerta con un sencillo hechizo de fuerza, el grupo de internó en otra de las salas del edificio donde se hallaba el piso franco. No encontraron a nadie, mas las manchas de sangre fresca en el suelo les dijeron que iban en buena dirección. Con un hallazgo de uno de los soldados, el grupo no perdió tiempo y se lanzó por la ventana, magia activada para evitar caer heridos o a su muerte.

En el callejón de abajo se encontraron tres cadáveres: dos serbios y uno de un exorcista. El objeto no estaba con ellos: las manchas de sangre seguían hasta la calle, donde hallaron el cadáver de otro serbio más, este en particular atravesado por una de las espadas de luz, si es que la herida cauterizada que le cruzaba de lado a lado el pecho era una indicación de algo. Siguieron corriendo, hallándose con una pareja de exorcistas con sus revólveres en mano siguiendo el mismo rastro que ellos.

Lo sentía, aunque fuera un poco, por el destino que les aguardaba, pero por mucho que ambas facciones estuvieran dentro de la [Organización], los objetivos y prioridades de la suya propia eran más importantes en ese momento que mantener una suelta alianza con ellos.

Les señaló y gritó la orden: "¡Fuego!"

Las armas automáticas de sus subordinados brillaron con los fogonazos de los disparos, dejando muertos en la calle al par de la iglesia. Siguieron corriendo hacia una plaza, donde aparentemente los serbios con el objeto habían tomado refugio contra el asedio de los exorcistas. La cosa no se veía bien para ninguno de los dos bandos. Un rápido escaneo aéreo de los alrededores comunicado por el alto mando mediante radio les informó que más tropas serbias se acercaban a la zona, indicándoles que tenían poco tiempo. Asintiéndole a sus hombres, dos de ellos desplegaron el bípode que llevaban acoplado bajo el cañón de su arma y las apoyaron en un muro bajo, esperando la señal de su superior para comenzar a disparar sobre su objetivo.

La orden no se hizo esperar.

"¡Fuego de supresión!"

Los dos soldados empezaron a disparar concentradamente sobre los exorcistas, turnándose para siempre tener presión sobre el grupo y buscar posibles hostiles que les contraatacaran, en lo que el oficial con los dos soldados restantes, bayonetas caladas, se lanzaban al asalto del reducto serbio en el centro de la plaza. Disparando igualmente por turnos, los mantuvieron suprimidos hasta que estuvieron a apenas unos tres metros, donde dispararon los tres a la vez y se lanzaron con saña sobre el grupo.

Apenas uno de los serbios murió por sus balas, y otro cayó por haber recibido una de las bayonetas atravesándole la yugular. El trío asaltante tomó el objeto anómalo, aún cubierto por una lona, y se lanzó a la carrera lejos de allí, hacia donde la base de fuego se encontraba. Las municiones escasearían dentro de nada si seguían así, por lo que apenas se reunieron el oficial dio la orden de retirada al punto donde esperaría el transporte que los sacaría de allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo ni distancia para que se dieran cuenta de que ambos grupos, pese a seguir atacándose entre ellos, los perseguían con voluntad impresionante. Utilizando las esquinas y las escazas coberturas improvisadas, el grupo logró llegar hasta donde estaba el helicóptero _Seaknight_ de su facción, el cual estaba ya con los rotores encendido y con su parcial tripulación completa apuntando sus armas en la dirección desde la cuál venían. La nueva fuente de disparos que provenía de la otra mitad de la delegación probó ser suficiente para contener a ambos grupos perseguidores, lo que le permitió a todo el grupo entrar al helicóptero y salir del lugar disparando desde su puerta trasera. Una vez dentro, el oficial a cargo soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y habló con los otros dos oficiales del grupo.

"Hicieron bien en esperarnos atrincherados. Si no, capaz que no salíamos de esta."

"Bueno, sí, lo que pasa es que determinamos que había mucho ruido en la ciudad para ser solo una persecución pequeña entre dos grupos buscando algo que tenía un tercero" respondió uno de los dos oficiales, un teniente. "Con esto estamos un paso más cerca."

"Así es, teniente" afirmó el capitán, ahora observando el paisaje exterior a través de una de las ventanas del _Seaknight_. "Así es…"

.

.

.

 **Bueno, esto es solo un corto que saqué debido al poco tiempo y a mi falta de actividad (las cosas se fueron al carajo en la vida real bastante rápido este segundo semestre, para que mentir). El siguiente capítulo de 1940's está aún en el horno, pero no se si salga pronto. Lo que se ve aquí es una referencia al comentario del exorcista católico en el capítulo 9, en el cual menciona "** _La [Organización] es el grupo de magos que provocaron el exterminio de la Sección XI en Yugoslavia en 1994._ **"**

 **Eso sería todo. Nos leemo (espero) luego,  
RedSS.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13  
Irrupción Planeada**

 **.**

 **Piso Franco de la [Organización], Kuoh.**

El trío de miembros de la [Organización] entró al apartamento apresuradamente, a insistencia de Frederick. Chloe levantó una ceja ante la vestimenta de ambos, encontrando curioso que llevaran ambos el uniforme de estudiantes, pero una corta venia del inglés le indicó lo poco relevante que era eso en aquel momento. David, mientras, esperaba sentado en el sofá más grande de la sala de estar, entretenido en su teléfono. Apenas entró el grupo, sin embargo, guardó el artefacto y se quedó allí, observándolos.

\- Pareciera que hubieran ido a una montaña rusa de cosas por hacer, ¿no? – Comentó con sarna hacia el grupo, solo para ser callado por el inglés.

\- Estos imbéciles casi empiezan una pelea con un demonio de la casa Phenex hace unos minutos.

El color de la cara de David se fue completamente a blanco.

\- ¿Cómo es que siguen vivos?

\- Gracias a que intervenimos yo y la [Reina] del Maou Lucifer es que estos siguen en una pieza y no chamuscados – elaboró el rubio, sirviéndose un vaso de agua de la cocina. El par de estudiantes se quedó allí avergonzado, más no hicieron nada por defenderse.

\- Heh, genial. Deberle un favor a un inglés te puede ser costoso, así que les recomiendo que se lo paguen pronto – David procedió a esquivar un vaso con agua a medio tomar proveniente de la cocina, cortesía de Frederick. – ¿Ven?

\- Más importante, pude ver de primera mano como aplicaban lo que les enseñaste. Parece que pese al incidente de la espada de fuego han aprendido bien, por lo que tendrás tu paga.

\- Ya me iba pareciendo hora. Ya va siendo tiempo de regresar a Europa, y espero seas tan amable de hacerme llegar a mi cuenta dicho monto-

\- En realidad, esperaba que te quedaras con nosotros por algunos días más, todo pagado por supuesto. Nos irían bien algunos refuerzos en la irrupción de la boda.

\- Estas de coña, ¿no? Ganarme la enemistad de la casa Phenex no me haría muy bien que digamos, sobre todo si-

\- ¿Qué podría salir mal? – Preguntó Issei, metiéndose en la conversación.

\- _Muchas cosas_ – respondió intensivamente el español, con mirada acusatoria hacia Frederick. – Partiendo por el hecho de que me puedan cazar los demonios y que me transforme en un objetivo para ellos.

No era escuchado de muchos magos que enojaran a alguna de las mayores casas demoniacas mayores y viviera mucho tiempo para contarlo. Por lo general, usando su influencia, la casa de demonios los declaraba magos renegados y otorgaba recompensas a quien se los llevara, vivos o muertos.

\- Veelo, en su lugar, como una oportunidad para demostrar tu poder y que dejen de cazarte – contraatacó Frederick, saliendo de la cocina. – No tienen que saber que no estás afiliado a nosotros, y además ganarías un buen dinerillo extra. Eso te motiva, ¿no?

David le observó sospechosamente.

\- … ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?

\- De más o menos… - Frederick sacó su teléfono y escribió un número en este, mostrándoselo al español. Si bien Issei y James no pudieron verlo, David claramente si pudo, pues sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Tragando saliva, dirigió una mirada de duda hacia Frederick, quien se veía bastante alegre en su posición de superioridad. – …esto.

\- Es verídico… ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Si quieres te transferimos lo que debemos hasta ahora más un pequeño adelante como garantía de este nuevo contrato. ¿Qué dices?

El español miró el teléfono, luego al inglés, y por último nuevamente al teléfono, antes de tragar saliva y asentir lentamente, con una mirada incrédula en su rostro.

\- Eso lo define todo entonces – anunció feliz Frederick, guardando su artefacto tecnológico. – Issei, James, vayan a limpiarse y afinar lo que saben un rato. En tres días, al anochecer, irrumpiremos en la ceremonia de compromiso de Rías Gremory y Raiser Phenex. Vistan sus mejores galas que les sirvan para el combate, traten de no copiar las malas prácticas de Chloe y estén en buen estado físico. Eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Un día después…**

Frederick se puso el teléfono, número marcado a través de una línea segura, al oído, escuchando el sonido de la llamada conectando con su destino. A los pocos segundos, su destinatario contestó, aunque no habló de inmediato. En su lugar, Frederick pudo escuchar el ruido de armas preparándose y equipo pesado moverse, a la vez que la voz de su superior jerárquico, Kamito, dando energéticas y urgidas órdenes al personal alrededor suyo. Pasado un rato, el líder de la Octava División de la [Organización], Kamito Kisaragi, se puso al teléfono, hablando como si nada.

\- Fred. Qué bueno saber de ti. ¿Todo bien por allá?

\- Si, si, todo bien por aquí… pero ¿qué pasa allá de tu lado? Pareciera que te estás preparando para algo grande.

\- Nada más alejado de la verdad, amigo. Solo… - Frederick pudo sentir que Kamito elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras. - …solo arreglaba algo mi base. Eso es todo.

\- El sonido de armas alrededor poco hace para reforzar esa teoría. ¿Y son sacos de arena los que suenan allí al fondo?

\- P-para nada… para nada…

\- Kamito, puedes ser franco conmigo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Contra quién te enfrentas que te estás fortificando en uno de los lugares más seguros de la [Organización]? – Demandó el rubio. Hubo algo de silencio al otro lado de la línea, salvo por el ruido de fondo, hasta que este también empezó a disminuir, junto con el ruido de pasos caminando apresuradamente haciéndose más notorio. Al cabo de medio minuto, Kamito volvió a hablar, su voz algo preocupada.

\- ¿Esta línea es segura?

\- Es la estándar para asuntos oficiales de la [Organización]. Conozco pocas más seguras que esta.

\- Servirá por ahora. Escucha Frederick – el tono urgido de su superior preocupó de sobremanera al inglés. – No puedo dar detalles ahora mismo. No tienes el nivel necesario para eso. Solamente te diré una cosa: cuidado con el personal de la [Organización]. En especial con aquel que no pertenezca a la facción del [Consejo de los 10]. Alguien se está moviendo por debajo, y no puedo asegurar mi estabilidad por mucho tiempo más. ¿Entiendes?

Fredrick escuchó preocupado el hablar de su superior, no comprendiendo del todo. ¿Había alguien amenazando la estabilidad interna de la [Organización]? Eso no ocurría desde hacía años. ¿Quién podría hacer semejante cosa en tal momento? Apenas y había facciones internas restantes, menos aún con tal capacidad tras lo acontecido hace algunos años…

\- Ahora, ¿por qué llamabas? ¿Sucedió algo con el trabajo para Lucifer? – Preguntó el jefe entre los dos, cambiando el tema.

\- Sí. Necesitaba que entregaran el pago al mago español y le dieran un delante de un nuevo contrato por el cincuenta por ciento más del valor anterior. Va a ayudarnos a irrumpir en la boda de Gremory. Además, me gustaría que me consiguieras a Jack Kaffelier, de los [Miembros Libres], para que se una a mi equipo durante la redada.

\- Ah, eso. Bien, en ese caso, considéralo hecho para mañana. ¿Algo más?

\- Sí. ¿Tendremos algún apoyo político o interno? – Siguió preguntando el inglés. – Será muy difícil irrumpir en la ceremonia siendo humanos, sobre todo cuando estamos interrumpiendo asuntos estrictamente demoniacos. ¿Alguna idea?

\- Ya me encargué de eso. Me había olvidado de decirte.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es nuestro apoyo?

\- Logré reclutar la ayuda de la _MTF Yankee-6_ para esta misión. Su comandante les ayudará en aquella primera parte.

\- ¿El _6th African Core_? ¿Cómo lo convenciste de ayudarnos?

\- Digamos que la situación de forzar a alguien al matrimonio no le agradaba mucho. Aparecerán como sus magos contratados, y luego se encargarán del trabajo cuando participen en el [Rating Game] que arreglará Lucifer. Servirá también para fortalecer su propia posición en la jerarquía del inframundo, por lo que todos salimos ganando. Te mandaré su contacto después.

\- Entendido.

\- ¿Algo más?

Frederick pensó durante algunos segundos, debatiendo si preguntar aquello que le provocaba dudas desde que lo mencionara su superior. Decidiendo que era mejor que le negaran la información a no hacer nada, habló, su voz firme, aunque cautelosa.

\- ¿Acaso… acaso el [Consejo de los 4] tomó acciones contra ustedes? – Preguntó, controlando su voz por algún motivo, pese a saber perfectamente que no había lugar más seguro que su propio apartamento.

La pregunta no venía sin fundamento. El [Consejo de los 4] era el que tenía una de las historias más revoltosas en cuanto a asuntos internos de la [Organización], incluyendo la famosa [Rebelión de los 4] ocurrida durante la _Guerra Mágica_. No era, por tanto, ilógico pensar que nuevamente hubieran intentado hacerse con el control de la [Organización], o que hubieran empezado movimientos sutiles dirigidos a dicho objetivo.

Kamito guardó silencio durante varios segundos.

\- No puedo decirte. Ya estoy estirando mi autoridad para advertirte de esto. Solo recuerda: cualquiera que no pertenezca a la facción es hostil, o cuando menos, sospechoso de serlo, hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Entendido?

Tras una corta afirmación por parte de Frederick, Kamitó cortó. El rubio se quedó viendo su teléfono, emociones encontradas en su rostro.

¿Qué diablos pasaba ahora?

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

\- Bien, les haré un resumen de nuestra misión – anunció Frederick, a la cabeza de la mesa central del comedor del apartamento de la [Organización] en Kuoh. Sentados a un lado en la mesa estaban los miembros permanentes de su equipo, Chloe y Yuu, junto al [Miembro Libre] pedido, Jack. Sentados al otro lado de la mesa estaban los miembros permanentes recién graduados, James e Issei, junto al contratista de la ocasión, o sea, David. En el centro de la mesa había 7 sobres sellados y ordenadamente doblados, dirigidos uno a cada uno de los allí presentes.

\- ¿Tiene eso que ver con los sobres en la mesa? – Preguntó Jack, con los pies encima de la mesa y notoriamente aburrido.

\- Sí. Mañana en la noche irrumpiremos en la ceremonia de compromiso de Raiser Phenex, tercer hijo del clan Phenex, y Rías Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory. El hermano mayor de Rías, Sirzechs Lucifer, nos pidió que-

\- Espera, ¿Lucifer? ¡¿El mismo rey demonio nos pide ayuda?!

¡PAM!

Lo que se oyó fue el golpe que le dio James a Issei, provocando que este último se sobara la cabeza en lo que se preguntaba que estaba mal con su exclamación. Sabiamente ignorando el altercado, Frederick continuó.

\- Así es, Issei, el actual Lucifer es el hermano de tu ex compañera de clases Rías Gremory, y está en desacuerdo con el matrimonio. Desafortunadamente para él, su posición política evita que pueda interferir directamente, motivo por el cual acudió a nosotros para cancelar el matrimonio. Este será nuestro plan:

\- Primero, iremos como invitados a la ceremonia. Para eso son los sobres: nuestro contratista pudo conseguirlos fácilmente para que podamos entrar al lugar. Nos teletransportaremos con ayuda de Jack a las afueras del lugar y entraremos como invitados normales. Estamos excusados para asistir uniformados, por lo que requiero que todos vayan con el uniforme de la [Organización] – los miembros permanentes y Jack asintieron. Frederick se giró hacia los tres restantes. – En cuanto a ustedes: James, Issei, ustedes usen el uniforme de estudiantes de la [Organización]; David, te conseguiremos un uniforme de tu talla para que uses por esta ocasión. ¿Entendido? – Los tres asintieron.

\- Segundo, nuestro colaborador dentro, además de Lucifer quién se encargará de preparar el terreno para el enfrentamiento, será el comandante de la _Mobile Task Force_ Yankee-6, Gabriel P. Hayes. – Frederick sacó una fotografía del sujeto en cuestión, permitiéndoles a todos ver a un individuo notoriamente alto de características germánicas. – Es un demonio que forma parte de la [Organización], aunque solo nominalmente, y se ofreció a ayudarnos con este asunto. Aparentemente, tampoco le agrada la situación de la heredera Gremory, y al ser un demonio no tendrá problemas en oponerse a la unión.

\- Momento. ¿Gabe vendrá a ayudarnos? – Preguntó Jack, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Gabe?

\- Perdón, Gabriel. Suele ir por el nombre de Gabe para los conocidos. Trabajé con él varias veces en el pasado. No son necesariamente buenos recuerdos, sobre todo cuando intentó conquistar a la que ahora es tu–

\- Dejaremos eso para después – lo interrumpió Frederick, molesto, despidiendo el comentario con un gesto de su mano. Volvió a llamar la atención sobre la fotografía. – En su forma demoniaca mide casi tres metros, pero asistirá en su forma humana a la ceremonia, que es esta que ven aquí. Una vez se oponga a la unión, retará a Raiser a un [Rating Game], donde participaremos como sus magos contratados y piezas. Quiero dejar en claro que, una vez comience el enfrentamiento, él no nos ayudará a menos que sea necesario. Es decir, no contaremos con su ayuda en combate a no ser que estemos por ser derrotados. Ahora, David, supondré que sabes lo que es un [Rating Game].

\- Claro. Alguna vez habré participado en alguno para pagar un favor a algún noble demoniaco – comentó el español, bebiendo de una botella de vino ibérico.

\- …

\- … ¿qué?

\- ¿De donde sacaste ese vino? Estamos literalmente al otro lado del globo.

\- Digamos que me gusta gastar bien mi paga.

\- No quiero saber. Como decía – el rubio se giró hacia los dos exestudiantes. – Les explicaré en sencillas palabras. Un [Rating Game] es donde dos noblezas demoniacas se enzarzan en un combate "casi" a muerte, como forma de deporte. La razón por la cual digo "casi" a muerte es porque los daños sufridos son sanados en su totalidad tras el enfrentamiento, salvo los más graves del más alto orden, y son peleados en dimensiones de bolsillo para evitar dañar el ambiente. Lucharemos en uno de esos contra Raiser. ¿Entendieron todo hasta ahora? – Ambos asintieron, aunque Issei se veía más perdido que James. – Ahora, sobre la habilidad especial de nuestro oponente…

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Mansión Phenex, Inframundo.  
Dos días después…**

Las expectativas estaban puestas sobre aquel demonio de apariencia ya madura.

La ceremonia de compromiso entre el tercer hijo del clan Phenex, Raiser Phenex, y la heredera del clan Gremory, Rías Gremory, había empezado tranquilamente, con la llegada paulatina de los invitados avanzando de forma continua y con los sirvientes de la casa prestando un servicio impecable. Los carros que portaban a la mayoría se amontonaban frente al pórtico de la mansión, y todos vestían ropajes que nada tenían que envidiarles a los más finos vestidos de la época victoriana en la tierra. Parecía, al final del día, que sería una velada perfecta más, un evento social en el que discutirían temas contingentes, se formarían o confirmarían amistades y, tras un brindis a la salud del evento, todos se retirarían de vuelta a sus zonas del inframundo. Sí, sería una velada perfecta para ambas casas.

Pero no fue así.

El primer indicio de que algo no corría según los planes estaba en la lista de invitados. Allí, sin que nadie supiera decir cómo, figuraba el nombre de un demonio de un clan extra. Ahora, no es que no hubiera demonios de dichos clanes, pero no eran comunes, sobre todo considerando el contenido del resto de la lista de invitados, que incluía a algunos demonios menores e invitados humanos. El nombre aparecía casi al final, pero eso era solo el inicio del problema.

A diferencia de la mayoría del resto de invitados, este demonio extra en particular llegó en un vehículo descapotable, reminiscente de aquellos usados por Alemania en aquella destructiva Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lo otro a destacar era su gran altura, que incluso en su forma humana era de casi dos metros, opacando notoriamente a muchos otros demonios asistentes. Sus características germanas tampoco ayudaban a quitarle el ligero temor a los sirvientes que debían ayudarlo o guiarlo por los pasillos de la mansión.

Este liero temor se traspasaba también a aquel que anunciaba a los invitados cuando llegaban al gran salón del evento, quien, con voz firme pero ligeramente temerosa, indicó su llegada:

\- ¡Gabriel P. Hayes, cabeza del Clan Hayes!

Varias miradas se volvieron hacia él en aquel momento. A él mismo no le importaron, ya acostumbrado a atraer la atención, pero algunas otras miradas, mucho más discretas, se dirigieron a la familia dueña de casa, preguntándose por qué habían invitado a semejante persona.

Cosa que, naturalmente, ellos tampoco podían explicar, puesto que la invitación había sido extendida por el Maou Lucifer. Claro que esto no lo sabía el asistente promedio, y la mayor parte de los invitados importantes tampoco.

Había otros invitados, que convenientemente no fueron anunciados. Entre estos invitados había humanos normales, como Rías Gremory, con sorpresa, pudo darse cuenta.

\- ¿Issei Hyoudo? – Preguntó, atónita ante el encuentro con su kouhai.

\- G-Gemory-senpai… - el castaño se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, dudoso ante como reaccionar. – Q…que bueno que estés bien.

\- P-pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Issei miró hacia ambos lados, antes de acercarse a la pelirroja y hablarle al oído.

\- _Hemos venido a rescatarte. Solo espera un poco más._

\- ¿Rescatarme? ¿Pero cómo?

\- No sé cómo aún, pero… sé que estás en esto contra tu voluntad. Así que no te preocupes. De alguna forma te sacaremos de esta.

Rías no sabía si fue la sonrisa llena de confianza que el castaño le dio, o sus palabras, pero se sintió viva nuevamente ante la posibilidad de ser libre de nuevo. Su rostro ilusionado fue lo último que Issei alcanzó a ver antes de perderse entre la multitud, pero ella sabía que él estaba allí, en alguna parte.

Y con él, una posibilidad real, por muy remota que fuera, de ser libre nuevamente.

E Issei no olvidaría aquel rostro lleno de ilusión mostrsdo por apenas unos segundos.

Pese a eso, y para desilusión de la heredera Gremory, la fiesta continuó sin inconvenientes. La socialización siguió como siempre, y las conversaciones, el demonio conocido como Gabriel incluido, siguieron como solían ser en eventos demoniacos. No fue sino hasta el anuncio del compromiso que las cosas empezaron a complicarse.

\- ¡Me opongo a esta unión! – Fue el grito que silenció toda la sala. Los ojos se dirigieron hacia el gigante de dos metros setenta centímetros, quien devolvía las miradas, desafiante. Raiser Phenex parecía querer matarlo con la intensidad con la que sus ojos se fijaron en su persona. ¿Cómo se atrevía un mero demonio de una casa extra a rebatir su matrimonio en su propia casa? ¡Inconcebible!

El maestro de ceremonia, sin perder su temple, se dirigió hacia el demonio extra. - ¿Y qué desea hacer para evitar la confirmación de esta unión?

\- Simple – extendió su brazo, apuntando al tercer hijo de los Phenex, quien tenía un rostro desfigurado por el disgusto. Gabriel no se inmutó. – Desafío a Raiser Phenex, tercer hijo del Clan Phenex, a un [Rating Game] por su derecho a comprometerse en matrimonio con Rías Gremory, heredera del Clan Gremory.

La sala estalló en murmullos. El maestro de ceremonias, ya acostumbrado a incidentes como este y similares, los dejó hablar durante un tiempo antes de hacerlos callar chocando sus palmas. Rías, por su parte, no pudo sino suspirar ante la perspectiva de volver a ser un premio a ser reclamado por otros. Los miembros de su nobleza, aunque fuera, vieron una oportunidad parar quitarse de encima a Raiser. Uno de los demonios en el lugar, sin embargo, no pudo evitar llevar su disgusto e incredulidad hacia la máxima autoridad presente en la ocasión.

\- _Maou_ Lucifer, ¿puede permitir esto? ¡Es un ultraje!

\- Calma, calma – apaciguó al demonio con un gesto de su mano, aunque apenas sabía más que la mayoría. – Es una pequeña entretención que preparé para la ocasión. El señor Hayes tiene un historial de combate impresionante, y Raiser tiene igualmente una buena racha en los [Rating Game]. Por ende, se me ocurrió que podría preparar un enfrentamiento para nuestro deleite en esta ocasión. Supongo no habrá problema con el dueño de casa, ¿no es así, Raiser?

Las miradas se enfocaron en el tercer hijo de los Phenex. Este tragó saliva, antes de observar a su ahora opositor. Siendo honesto, no tenía deseos de pelear, además que su nobleza apenas se había recuperado del enfrentamiento con la nobleza de Rías Gremory, pero si rechazaba el desafío sería mal visto, máxime si era en público. Además, era un Phenex. Era inmortal. ¿Qué podía salir mal de aquel enfrentamiento?

\- Bien. ¡Acepto el desafío de Gabriel Hayes, líder del Clan Extra Hayes! – Anunció, devolviendo el gesto de apuntar con la mano. A la vista apareció la [Reina] de Sirzechs, quien, ante un comando de su maestro y marido, creó una dimensión de bolsillo con forma de coliseo para preparar el duelo. Raiser y su nobleza se retiraron para prepararse, junto con cambiar sus ropas, en lo que Gabriel esperaba en la sala.

\- Y dígame, señor Hayes: ¿qué planea hacer con el hecho de que no tiene una nobleza para luchar en el [Rating Game]? – Preguntó Sirzechs Lucifer, siguiendo un dialogo ya establecido.

\- En realidad, me preguntaba si era posible que mis magos contratados pudieran luchar tomando el lugar de mis piezas demoniacas – respondió el demonio alto, también siguiendo el dialogo predefinido por ambas partes.

\- No debería haber problema, al menos no por mi parte. ¿Tiene la familia Phenex algún problema con dicho acuerdo?

Un adulto de cabellera rubia y cierto parecido físico al hombre del compromiso matrimonial se acercó, vistiendo un caro traje de sin duda exquisitas telas. Era _Lord_ Phenex, líder del Clan Phenex y actual patriarca de la familia.

\- No veo porque no. Después de todo, hay que darle algún sentido de igualdad, pese a ser quien desafió en lugar de ser el desafiado. En lugar de mi hijo Raiser, doy el visto bueno a este proceder.

\- Ahí lo tiene, señor Gabriel. ¿Podría ser tan amable de llamar a los magos?

\- Por supuesto. ¡Vengan!

Poco a poco, de rápida forma, varias figuras se separaron de la multitud y se colocaron alrededor de la alta estampa del demonio de casa extra. Todos eran parte de los invitados humanos de la lista. El grupo iba vestido uniformemente con un uniforme negro consistente en una chaqueta y pantalón o falda negras, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra a juego, salvo por dos que iban con chaqueta azul oscuro y pantalón negro. Viéndolos, Rías no pudo evitar conectar todos los puntos que veía a su alrededor juntos: la confianza de su hermano, la presencia de Issei y la aparición de aquel demonio de una casa extra. Mientras, abarcándolos con un gesto de su brazo, Gabriel los fue anunciando.

\- Primero, el que hará de [Reina] durante el duelo: Frederick Bradley – presentó a un veinteañero rubio que usaba un bastón. Este dio una ligera inclinación perfectamente coordinada, pese a hacer una ligera mueca al ser llamado "reina", cosa que provocó sonrisas burlescas de sus compañeros, en especial de un castaño casi tan alto como él.

A continuación, el brazo del gigante se dirigió a un hombre de tez pálida y cabello negro corto, parado rectamente, quien al ser apuntado realizó también una reverencia. – Él es Yuu Itou, quien tomará el lugar de mis dos [Torres].

El brazo de Gabriel luego abarcó a dos individuos, uno de la misma altura del rubio del bastón y cabello castaño que aparentaba estar a mitad de sus veinte, el otro algo más alto, de cabello canoso y de apariencia de estar a mediados de sus treinta, con una cicatriz atravesándole uno de sus ojos. – Ellos son David Martínez – el castaño del par hizo una reverencia apenas esforzada, – y Jack Kaffelier – el canoso dio un asentimiento en lugar de una reverencia, – quienes serán mis [Alfiles] durante este encuentro.

Su mano ahora se dirigió sobre una castaña más pequeña que le resto, con notables ojeras bajo sus ojos – Ella es Chloe Rozier, mi [Caballo] para la ocasión. – Al igual que Jack, la aludida solo dio un corto asentimiento, para luego suprimir un bostezo.

Finalmente, la mano del demonio de gran altura abarcó a los dos sujetos restantes. – Ellos son Issei Hyoudo y James Ramírez, quienes serán mis [Peones] – ambos hicieron una reverencia. Eran los únicos del grupo que iban vestidos de forma diferente. – Con esto completo mis fichas para el [Rating Game].

Rías Gremory, de forma desconocida para casi todos, tuvo un resurgimiento de esperanza al ver a Issei. Era alguien conocido. Quizá si tuviera una oportunidad de ser libre, si sus esperanzas eran correctas.

\- Y en justo tiempo – anunció Sirzechs Lucifer, viendo como Raiser y su nobleza aparecían en la zona. – Por favor, entren todos a su respectivo círculo mágico para que podamos comenzar el duelo. – Y, cuando ambos grupos quedaron envueltos por un círculo mágico para cada uno, añadió – Y que gane el mejor.

Ambas partes desaparecieron de la sala.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Los dos grupos aparecieron en lados contrario del coliseo. Raiser inmediatamente empezó a dictar órdenes a sus piezas a medida que observaba y analizaba a sus rivales.

\- Yubelluna – nombró a su [Reina], reconocida como la [Reina Bomba]. Desvió su mirada hacia el grupo enemigo, analizándolos detalladamente con la mirada. – Tú te encargarás del rubio del bastón.

\- ¿Está seguro, Raiser-sama? Puedo hacer más que encargarme de un inválido – respondió la [Reina], viendo con desprecio al individuo. Raiser la acalló con un gesto de su mano.

\- Sí, estoy seguro… - no podía equivocarse. De todos los magos humanos allí presentes, el rubio del bastón era el más peligroso. Podía sentir poder mágico de él, y prefería asegurarse con su pieza más fuerte desde el principio. – El resto, nos desplegaremos usualmente. La mitad de ellos del coliseo es territorio enemigo, por lo que intenten llegar para promoverse a [Reina]. Las peonas adelante. Karlamine, Siris, ustedes dos vayan por la derecha. Isabela, Xuelan, por la izquierda. Mihae, apoya a las caballeras. Ravel, quédate detrás de las torres para protegerte.

\- ¡Hai!

Raiser volvió a analizar al grupo enemigo, que parecía seguir discutiendo su estrategia. El rubio del bastón le daba mala espina desde que lo encontró. Notaba que era un capaz mago, de eso no tenía duda alguna, y eso le preocupaba. Podía ser capaz de encargarse de varios miembros de su nobleza antes de caer, tendría que mantenerlo vigilado. Su mirada vagó luego hacia el [Rey] del otro equipo: Gabriel Hayes. Apenas había información sobre él, aunque sabía que tendía a usar magia demoniaca y armas humanas. No sería una amenaza activa. Luego se fijó en un oriental pelinegro del grupo, quien le dio una impresión menos favorable: apenas y sentía magia en él, pero sin duda podría poner una buena pelea si estaba desesperado. El siguiente era un treinteñero canoso: podía sentir magia en él, aunque no de un tipo que le fuera familiar. Habría que cuidarse de sus posibles haces bajo la manga. Luego observó a un castaño alto y a la única chica del grupo: ambos le daban la impresión de ser avezados magos, pero ninguna amenaza a su persona. Luego su mirada viajó hacia el otro oriental del grupo, otro castaño y uno de los dos que se había encontrado en Kuoh. Ahora las palabras del usuario del bastón sobre la ruptura del compromiso tenían más sentido. Su presencia era débil, no se hablara de su potencial de mago, pero sentía una energía interna en él. ¿Una [Sacred Gear], tal vez? Sería mejor mantenerlo también vigilado. Su mirada vagó ahora hacia el último del grupo, que-

Se congeló en su lugar. Nadie de su nobleza pareció notarlo, pero él sí. El último miembro del grupo era radicalmente diferente al resto. No era por lo abrumador que era su poder mágico, o por alguna energía que denotara algún arma o poder sobrenatural. No, lo que más le aterró, era la _falta_ de cualquiera de estas cosas. Era como si la energía misma se alterada a su alrededor, cambiando y desapareciendo en-

El sujeto lo miró.

Y _sonrió_.

Su sangre se volvió helada de golpe, y notó gotas de sudor frío correr por su frente. La sonrisa traviesa del individuo se quedó unos segundos más, antes de que este volviera a dirigir la mirada a su grupo, reintegrándose a la discusión. Raiser quedó allí, petrificado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo era posible que semejante monstruo hubiera pasado desapercibido justo debajo de sus narices? Esa casi como que-

\- …nii-sama! ¡Raiser-nii-sama! – Le llegó la voz de Ravel Phenex, su hermana y [Alfil]. Raiser despertó de su estupor y sacudió su cabeza en un gesto molesto, ocultando lo mejor posible su temor interno.

\- Esto bien, estoy bien – respondió, despidiendo la preocupación de su hermana con un gesto de su mano. – Vamos. Tenemos que prepararnos.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del coliseo, el grupo mago terminaba de ser informado por Frederick sobre sus rivales.

\- Entonces, ya todos saben qué hacer. ¿Alguna pregunta o algo que quieran agregar?

\- Yo – indicó James, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. – Aunque más bien es una petición.

\- ¿Cuál?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. – La princesa Phenex y sus guardias son míos.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

\- El [Rating Game] entre Raiser Phenex y Gabriel P. Hayes inicia… ¡ahora!

Y con ese anuncio hecho por la [Reina] de Lucifer, ambas partes se lanzaron a cruzar el coliseo, las dos en busca de obtener una ventaja sobre el rival.

El coliseo que hacía de arena de combate era amplio, de eso no había duda. Seguramente eran kilómetros de diámetro. James, fiel a su palabra, atrajo a la hija de los Phenex y a las dos [Torres] de Raiser a un costado, lejos de las miradas del resto. No se habían terminado de perder de vista, cuando al lado contrario se encontraron las [Caballos] y la segunda [Alfil] de Raiser con David y Jack, quienes se veían decididos a hacer valer una competencia de quien podía acabar con más enemigos en total. En el centro, por ende, se concentraron las piezas restantes de ambos bandos: los [Peones] de Raiser junto a su [Reina], por un lado, y Frederick, Issei, Yuu y Chloe por el otro. Gabriel y Raiser, los dos [Reyes], se quedaron en sus respectivas retaguardias, a la espera de los acontecimientos.

Cuando ambos bandos se acercaron al centro, Frederick golpeó el suelo con su bastón. Luego de trisarse, varios fragmentos salieron despedidos con letal velocidad hacia Yubelluna, quien los esquivó, pero se centró en el rubio. Esto era lo que este buscada, por lo que empezó a alejarse hacia su retaguardia, atrayendo a la [Reina Bomba] lejos de su equipo. Quedaban los ocho [Peones] de Raiser contra Yuu, Issei y Chloe.

De forma algo anticlimática, las once personas se quedaron mirando, sin saber bien, la mayoría, como proceder entonces.

\- ¿Tres pares de tipos? ¿En serio? – Fue lo primero que se escuchó, proviniendo de Chloe. – Maids, chicas gato y… ¿lolis?

\- ¡Oye, no te metas con las chicas gato! – Le recriminó Issei, aunque la mirada de asco que le enviaron dichas personas de la otra parte no hizo mucho por mejorar su ánimo. - ¿Y entonces?

\- Haremos esto – indicó Yuu, observante. – Primero, Issei, quita esa mirada de pervertido de tu rostro. Estas mujeres son nuestros enemigos ahora. – Issei se dio una ligera palmada en la cara, avergonzándose en el proceso. – Chloe, encárgate de las dos maids y las chicas gato. Yo iré por las niñas con motosierras. Issei, elimina a la peliazul del bastón y la chica sin problemas de pudor – la aludida, una chica de apariencia adulta que parecía vestir ropas dignas de entretención de un palacio en la antigua arabia, tuvo un repentino ataque de vergüenza.

\- Ok – fue todo lo que dijo Chloe, antes de crear una guadaña cuya hoja estaba conformada por un polvo negro que llevaba consigo, atachándola a un mango negro plegable. Luego procedió a moverse rápidamente hacia sus objetivos, dando un tentativo ataque. Issei estaba a punto de hacer lo propio, cuando Yuu lo tomó del hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Recuerda, Issei, esto es un [Rating Game]. Entretención demoniaca. No importa cuánto daño les hagas, se recuperarán cuando todo termine y quedarán como nuevas. Además, cuando reciban daño letal o muy grave, serán retiradas automáticamente. Los mismo aplica para nosotros. Sé que ya te dijeron todo esto, pero debes recordarlo: _No les habrá pasado nada cuando todo esto termine._ ¿Entendido? Solo mantén tu distancia con tus objetivos y deberás estar bien hasta que alguien venga a apoyarte.

El castaño asintió dudosamente, antes de recomponerse y salir corriendo hacia sus objetivos. El pelinegro suspiró, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, y caminó tranquilamente hacia las dos niñas con motosierras, quienes le miraban divertidamente.

\- ¿Algún problema, onii-chan? ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?

\- No estoy de ánimo para eso, así que… - en sus manos, que ahora estaban a la altura de sus hombros, aparecieron dos esferas de agua, mismas que se congelaron en dos carámbanos de hielo y salieron disparadas hacia las dos niñas peliverdes. Estas le miraron nuevamente tras esquivarlas, esta vez serias y amenazantes. - …terminemos pronto con esto.

 **XXXXX**

Issei corrió hacia las dos mujeres que eran su objetivo, reconociendo a una como la que se había enfrentado a James en la sala del Club de Ocultismo. Quitándose ese pensamiento de la cabeza, creó una esfera de agua en su palma y a llevó hacia adelante, apuntando al punto en medio de ambas chicas. Ellas, predictivamente, se separaron, permitiéndole al castaño hacer otro ataque sorpresa. Invocando su [Sacred Gear] y sintiendo el guante metálico rojo cubrir su mano, apenas escuchó el **[Boost!]** que le acompañaba y le permitía duplicar su fuerza golpeó el suelo, creando pilares de tierra que salieron disparados hacia sus dos enemigas.

La peliazul golpeó todos los proyectiles que iban hacia ella con su bastón, salvándose del ataque. La otra, quizá no esperando semejante movimiento de alguien a quien ella no consideraba una amenaza, apenas pudo desviar uno o dos antes de ser golpeada de lleno y perforada en el estómago, piernas y cabeza por el ataque, cayendo inconsciente.

" _Un [Peón] de Raiser Phenex ha sido retirado."_

" _Uh… así que así es como se retiran…_ " cruzó fugazmente la mente de Issei el pensamiento, antes de que este se concentrara en la peliazul, Mira si es que mal no recordaba, enfrente suyo.

\- Maldito… ¡pagarás por lo que has hecho, ¿oiste?! – Le gritó la chica. Issei retrocedió un paso ante el odio emanado por el comentario, pero se reafirmó antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra ella.

¿Qué hacer, que hacer? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia en su cabeza mientras combatía con la peliazul. Creó varias esferas de agua, las cuales arrojó sin descanso sobre su oponente. Este usó su magia demoniaca para colocar fuego en las dos puntas de su arma, girándola para encontrar agua con fuego y no dejar más que vapor en su lugar ante cada ataque. Issei repitió el intento con los proyectiles de tierra, más nuevamente fueron neutralizados con golpes del arma de su oponente. Decidiendo, estúpidamente quizá, combatir fuego con fuego, envolvió sus puños en llamas y se lanzó hacia Mira…

…solo para ser vapuleado brutalmente por el bastón de esta.

\- ¿En serio pensaste en combatir "fuego con fuego" literalmente? ¿Sabes que es una expresión metafórica, no es así?

El comentario de su enemigo apenas sirvió para reforzar esa teoría.

La peliazul se acercó lentamente hacia su persona derribada en el suelo, levantando su bastón, lista para golpearlo. Cuando…

\- Caíste.

 **[Boost!]**

Con otro golpe al suelo, varios pilares salieron despedidos hacia su rival. Esta saltó lejos de inmediato, evitando el grueso del ataque, pero no pudiendo evitar que algunos le rozaran, quedando con heridas superficiales.

Issei se levantó lentamente, justo a tiempo para que se oyera un **[Reset!]** y el aumento de poder se desvaneciera, dejándolo vulnerable nuevamente. Él y su oponente se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos, antes de ambos lanzarse uno contra el otro.

Issei estaba seguro de que Mira usó su fuerza sobrenatural para hacer semejante hazaña. Él, por su parte, hizo trampa con magia de viento para impulsarse. Cuando estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, Issei creó un muro de magia enfrente suyo, parando en seco el ataque de la peliazul, para luego crear cuatro punzantes fuentes de agua bajo esta. Tomada por sorpresa, dos de estas golpearon directamente, dejándole heridas en su estómago, mientras que las otras dos fallaron. Issei usó nuevamente magia de viento, esta vez para impulsar a su oponente, dispersando la barrera delante suyo, esperándola con el puño alzado y retraído.

\- Esto es por insultarnos a mí y a James.

Fue todo lo que dijo ante de golpearla duramente.

Tan duramente, que el puño le quedó doliendo tras el golpe.

La peliazul se intentó levantar a duras penas tras el golpe, pero Issei no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La tierra se deformó alrededor de la peliazul. Anillos de tierra aparecieron y aprisionaron sus muñecas y tobillos, efectivamente atrapándola. Luego, cuando parecía que lo pero ya había pasado, Issei creó una simple esfera de agua.

\- Me dijeron que estarán bien cuando esto termine… así que espero no me guardes rencor por esto.

Y, luego, procedió a mantenerla…

… _en el rostro_ de la peliazul.

Mira intentó forcejear para liberarse y no morir ahogada, pero el castaño evitó esto colocando más magia en las esposas de tierra. Intentó también usar magia de fuego, pero oportunos ataques con agua lo evitaron. Tras varios segundos de forcejeo, la peliazul cayó inconsciente y desapareció gracias al sistema automático.

" _Un [Peon] de Raiser Phenex ha sido retirado._ "

Issei se masajeó los hombros, en lo que pensaba que por fin había terminado su parte

La duda de en qué estarían sus compañeros se desvaneció pronto cuando vio caer del cielo a una pelimorada, que si mal no recordaba estaba en el grupo del pollo frito al que estaban enfrentándose. Observando la dirección desde la cual cayó, observó a Frederick casualmente _caminar por el aire_ camino a donde estaban, llegando como si hubiera aparecido luego de dar un paseo por el parque. Colocando su bastón sobre el estómago de la [Reina] Phenex, musitó unas palabras rápidamente para que luego la punta de su bastón se pusiera al rojo vivo, atravesando de lado a lado a su oponente. La pelimorada desapareció entre brillos claros, y Frederick suspiró, como si estuviera hastiado de todo el asunto.

" _Una [Reina] de Raiser Phenex ha sido retirada._ "

\- Hey, Issei – lo saludó casualmente. – Viendo que estás solo, parece que los dos o tres peones que te encargaron fueron vencidos. Mis felicitaciones, no pensé que serías el primero en desocuparse.

Issei no sabía que debía sorprenderle más: si el ver a Frederick caminar casualmente en el aire, o la fría simpleza de como aniquiló a su oponente. También estaba el hecho de que… no se sentía muy bien ser alabado por atacar a gente.

\- Bueno… así parece. Aunque me encargaron a las más débiles del grupo rival, así que…

\- No te subestimes. Acabaste con dos peones sin mayores dificultades, viendo que no te falta ningún miembro, y sigues en juego. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a darle una visita al pollo asado que tenemos por oponente?

Antes de que Issei pudiera contestar, la voz omniosa de la [Reina] de Sirzechs volvió a sonar.

" _Dos [Torres] y un [Alfil] de Raiser Phenex y un [Peón] de Gabriel Hayes han sido retirados._ "

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, como digiriendo la información.

\- Bueno… supongo que James cumplió su objetivo. – Comentó el rubio tras oír el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué será del resto? – Preguntó Issei, observando a su alrededor.

\- Seguramente estén terminando con sus objetivos. No son muy fuertes después de todo.

Justo cuando Frederick terminaba de hablar, aparecieron junto a ellos tres personas: un peliblanco con una cicatriz, un pelinegro de la altura de Issei y mirada seria, y una castaña con bolsas bajo sus ojos. Eran Jack, Yuu y Chloe, que volvían de combatir contra sus objetivos.

" _Dos [Caballos], un [Alfl] y seis [Peones] de Raiser Phenex y un [Alfil] de Gabriel Hayes se retiran._ "

\- Huh. Pensé que el español daría para más. Oye Jack, ¿de verdad fue vencido por esas piezas del pollo asado? – Preguntó Frederick, curioso.

\- Nada de eso. Cuando ya estaban en el suelo y derrotadas, dijo que "mi contrato era de ayudarlos, y ya cumplí mi parte" y anunció que se retiraba – reveló el peliblanco por obra de las canas. Frederick se llevó la palma a la cara en lo que murmuraba algo de "españoles de mierd-" que Issei no terminó de escuchar, pero estaba seguro saber que quería decir el inglés. El grupo se reagrupó y revisó, buscando heridas o similares, antes de encarar a Raiser, que iba en dirección al grupo.

El gigante conocido como Gabriel Hayes se acercó también, con su flagrante uniforme militar viéndose imponente en su figura.

\- Entonces… -habló nuevamente el rubio, encarando a Raiser con su grupo disperso a ambos lados suyos. - ¿A quien le toca el honor de encargarse de este pollo frito?

\- En realidad, yo estoy algo cansado, y alguien tiene que cuidar de Chloe antes de que caiga dormida por jugar videojuegos toda la noche, así que… - comentó Jack, antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros, hacer crujir sus nudillos y anunciar - …iré a golpearlo un poco antes de irme.

Raiser terminaba de volar al lugar cuando unos brazos de oscuridad salieron del suelo, agarrando sus piernas y estrellándolo contra el suelo. Con el rostro algo deformado por el golpe, y sus exquisitas ropas estropeadas por la tierra, el tercer hijo de los Phenex sintió su rostro alzado y se encontró cara a cara con el canoso miembro de la [Organización].

\- Oye, Issei, y también a cualquier persona que esté mirando esto… - habló a aparentemente nadie, pese a lo cual en su rostro se coló una sonrisa de Chesire. – …lo que sigue no será apto para menores.

Frederick giró la cabeza de Issei justo cuando Jack alzó su puño, escuchándose luego el sonido de un duro golpe, huesos crujiendo y llamas crepitando a la vida. Estos tres ruidos, en esa misma sucesión, se repitieron varias veces, entremezclados con súplicas lastimosas para que se detuviera, hasta que, al detenerse dicha sucesión, Issei volvió a girar la cabeza, esta vez para encarar a un Jack que venía en su dirección y un Phenex cuyo rostro estaba envuelto en llamas. Los puños del peliblanco, también, estaban teñidas con un líquido rojo, que no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que era.

\- Eso es todo. Te lo encargo Fred, vi unos tragos bastante buenos en la fiesta – dijo antes de anunciar – Me retiro del juego – y desaparecer en un haz de luz. Pronto le siguieron Chloe y Yuu, quedando Frederick, Issei y Gabriel Hayes contra un convaleciente Raiser. El rubio demonio tenía una mirada furiosa en su rostro, y miró hacia ambos lados, probablemente tratando de encontrar al causante de que su cara pareciera una obra de arte abstracto moderno. Al no encontrarlo, su mirada cayó sobre el trío que estaba frente a él, recobrando parte de su arrogancia previa.

\- Bueno, eso fue un contratiempo… pero al menos parece ser que se retiró al comprobar que no importa lo que hiciera, ¡no puede vencer a un Phenex como yo!

El teléfono de Frederick sonó.

\- _Parece que no le inculqué bien la lección en el cerebro. Hazle morder el polvo_ – habló Jack, para luego colgar. Frederick suspiró.

\- Bien, parece que hay un pajarraco que tiene que aterrizar su ego y hacer despegar su comprensión del mundo – murmuró, antes de dirigirse hacia Raiser. – Y créeme cuando digo, que esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí. Por _mucho_.

Golpeando el suelo dos veces con su bastón, un círculo mágico gigante apareció bajo Raiser, forzándolo a caer de rodillas al suelo. El demonio intentó pararse, recurriendo incluso a sus alas de fuego para alzarse del suelo, pero fue inútil ante la magia gravitatoria que el inglés aplicaba sobre su cuerpo. Pronto empezaron a aparecer rasgaduras: primero en las dañadas ropas, luego en sus articulaciones y extremidades. Le siguieron rasgaduras en su torso y cuello, sangre saliendo despedida en todas direcciones a medidas que las venas y arterias eran rasgadas y los tejidos de su cuerpo de deshacían bajo la presión ejercida por el hechizo emitido por el usuario del bastón.

Y entonces, actuó.

La magia estrella de los Phenex, razón por la cual su clan era afiliado con la legendaria ave Phenix.

Llamas aparecieron. Primero sobre las heridas mayores, reparándolas. Luego sobre las heridas menores, sellándolas. Pronto, Raiser Phenex estaba como nuevo, consciente y rabioso ante la "ofensa" cometida por Frederick. Este simplemente se encogió de hombros, musitó un "Así sea, entonces." Y siguió aplicando magia al hechizo, manteniendo al demonio bajo presión y nuevamente rasgando su ser. Era un espectáculo horrible de presenciar, pero la aparición de llamas cada cierto rato reparaba el cuerpo y provocaba que se repitiera. En uno de los ciclos, Raiser tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hablar.

\- ¡Para con esta estupidez! ¡¿De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme?! ¡Podemos estar aquí toda la eternidad, y nunca podrías vencerme!

\- Quizás – murmuró Frederick. – Pero tampoco puedes tú vencerme. ¿Qué se quebrará primero, mi energía o tu espíritu?

\- Gggghhh… ¡Maldit-

Raiser fue aplastado nuevamente, al aumentar Frederick la fuerza del hechizo. El ciclo volvió a comenzar nuevamente, con el demonio llevándose la peor parte. Sin embargo, Issei alcanzó a notar algo.

Frederick sudaba.

Era apenas perceptible, pero era un hecho. Se estaba esforzando en mantener el flujo de magia. Repentinamente, las amenazas de Raiser pasaron a ser algo real para él: la magia de ellos estaba potenciada por la energía, y si Frederick se agotaba, Raiser iría a por ellos con toda su fuerza. No conocía la fuerza del demonio que los ayudaba, pero estaba seguro de que él solo no podría contra el ser que era mucho más fuerte que todos los que había enfrentado hasta ahora.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, algo que estaba seguro escuchó en algún momento de su entrenamiento allá en Suiza, seguramente de parte de alguno de sus entonces compañeros.

" _¿En serio crees ser capaz de, al primer intento, inyectarle hidrógeno a una combustión para amplificarla? Creo que un curso de tres meses no es suficiente._ "

Estaba _muy_ seguro de que fue de alguno de sus compañeros. De todas formas, la idea que se le había ocurrido persistía: si el enemigo usaba llamas…

…había que usarlas contra él.

Colocándose a la misma altura de Frederick, levantó su mano hasta apuntar hacia Raiser e invocó su [Sacred Gear]. **[Boost!]** se oyó en el campo de batalla, en lo que nuevamente su fuerza se duplicaba al aparecer el guante carmesí sobre su mano izquierda. Concentrándose, empezó a pensar aceleradamente para aprovechar los pocos segundos con los que contaba con el aumento de poder.

" _Piensa, Issei, piensa. El hidrógeno es el elemento más ligero d ela tabla periódica, ¿no? Entonces, debería… ¿Qué debería hacer? Piensa, Issei ¡piensa! ¡Rías-senpai depende de esto! A ver… ¡ya sé! Usaré magia de viento. Le trataré de dar el impulso más suave que pueda, pero más veloz también. Empuja solo lo más ligero, ¿ok viento? ¡Vamos allá!_ "

Apareciendo un círculo mágico a sus pies, pronto una endeble corriente de viento, sin dejar de ser rápida, pareció originarse de Issei, provocando que el hidrógeno, ese elemento que tanto buscaba desplazar, avivara las llamas que sanaban a Raiser Phenex. Frederick pareció captar lo que Issei intentaba hacer, y se esforzó en mantener la presión sobre el demonio Phenex para conseguirle tiempo. El castaño, por su parte, siguió intentando empujar el hidrógeno hacia el demonio, apareciendo gotas de sudor en su frente a la vez que se oía el segundo **[Boost!]** de su [Sacred Gear].

Pero no era suficiente.

Raiser Phenex se quejaba y adolecía, pero no parecía que fuera a ceder. Entre quejidos y dolores, el demonio seguía maldiciéndolos y llamando sus esfuerzos inútiles. Frederick parecía a punto de colapsar, y lo mismo iba para Issei. El punto de reinicio de su [Sacred Gear] se acercaba, y no pensaba que pudiera dar más.

Pero entonces recordó algo.

La mirada esperanzada de Rías Gremory cuando le dijo que estaban allí por ella. Una mirada ilusionada ante la perspectiva de poder ser libre, aunque fuera por ayuda externa.

Y eso le dio fuerzas. Fuerzas suficientes para seguir en su empeño, pese a saber que acabaría pronto. Fuerzas para desafiar al destino, torcerle la mano y seguir adelante, ignorando las quejas que este dejara atrás suyo.

Y su [Sacred Gear] evolucionó acorde a la voluntad de su portador.

Primero se recubrió de un brillo carmesí. Luego se extendió, transformándose en un guantelete de apariencia metálica de un rojo brillante con una gema verde esmeralda en la parte posterior de su mano. Puntas aparecieron en el final del artefacto. Cuando el brillo desapareció, el objeto en su mano izquierda se veía mucho más imponente que antes, y desde luego que el **[Boost!]** que emitió, duplicando nuevamente su fuerza, se escuchó más dominante que nunca.

Frederick, a su lado, sonrió.

\- Lo hiciste, Issei – habló, orgulloso. - ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Desbloqueaste la [Boosted Gear]! ¡Lo hiciste!

Issei contempló, en parte con miedo, en parte con admiración, el objeto dejado atrás por el Dios Bíblico, el cual cubría ahora su antebrazo izquierdo. Con renovada confianza cerró su puño, reabriéndolo y renovando la magia que utilizaba. Las llamas que cubrían a Raiser se avivaron con una ferocidad nunca antes vista, pero esta vez sus gritos de dolor se amplificaron acordemente.

\- Así… parece… Frederick… - alcanzó a decir el castaño a duras penas, en lo que mantenía su magia activa. – Pero… eso… luego… porque ahora, este pollo frito… ¡va a caer!

 **[Boost!]**

Las llamas volvieron a avivarse, con los gritos del Phenex adornando la noche artificial en la dimensión de bolsillo. Frederick ni siquiera continuaba utilizando su hechizo gravitatorio. Las llamas provocadas por Issei torturaron el demonio todavía más sordo a su agonía y sus gritos de piedad, que parara. Lentamente, el castaño caminó hacia el Phenex, llegando a apenas unos pasos de él, cuando una chica rubia, que guardaba cierto parecido con el agonizante Raiser, le cerró el paso.

Issei no se amilanó ante la aparición súbita, muy enfocado en su recién descubierto poder como para ser sorprendido por algo como eso. Se sentía poderoso como nunca antes, y sentía que nada podía pararlo.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Por favor para! – Le suplicó la rubia recién aparecida, viendo cómo, pese a haberse detenido, el castaño no había parado su ataque sobre su hermano. - ¡Lo vas a matar de verdad! ¡Él ya no puede regenerarse de tu ataque!

Issei se fijó en sus palabras, y luego en el demonio al que estas aludían. Y era verdad. Los daños empezaban a ser permanentes. Usando las propias llamas regenerativas como arma, Issei había, sin haberlo querido, eliminado el único método por el cual aquel demonio era superior a ellos. Fugazmente, logró observar como el rostro desfigurado de Raiser estaba marcado por el dolor, por agonía, y por miedo. Miedo de no poder confiar en el poder que le había acompañado toda la vida desde que nació, y que le había evitado daños permanentes a su persona hasta ahora. Ver como ese mismo poder era usado en su contra debía ser una experiencia traumatizante, y lógicamente, Issei comprendió su miedo. También comprendió la razón por la cual paró su ataque.

No era un abusador. El rostro asustado de Raiser, el cual fue una de las primeras cosas que se recuperaron cuando paró de aplicar su magia, seguía configurado en un rictus de dolor y miedo. Issei giró su rostro hacia la temerosa Phenex menor, una mirada llena de confianza en su rostro.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vuelvan cuando quieran, hay más de donde salió eso!

Y, con esas palabras dichas, se giró, camino hacia Frederick, quien observaba orgulloso, y hacia Hayes, quien observaba impresionado la hazaña del castaño. Mientras se alejaba, Issei pudo escuchar como Raiser exclamaba "¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Me retiro del juego!", antes de que su [Sacred Gear] desapareciera y escuchara un notorio **[Reset!]** provenir de su mano izquierda. Colapsó sobre sus rodillas, mas sintió la mano de Frederick palmear su hombro. Sonrió, agotado.

Habían ganado.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Cuando la luz del teletransporte los devolvió a la sala del evento, las impresiones en los nobles que atendían eran uniformes:

Sorpresa. Indignación, en algunos de ellos.

Era comprensible: uno de su clase y su nobleza habían sido humillados brutalmente por un grupo de magos desconocido hasta entonces. Y no solo eso: el misterioso grupo tenía en su poder al poseedor de una [Longinus]: la [Boosted Gear].

Los únicos que no mostraban alguna de esas emociones en su rostro eran los miembros de la [Organización] y David, quienes se hallaban ocupados comiendo y bebiendo copiosamente, el maestro de ceremonias, que mantenía una mirada profesional pese a aparentemente tratar de prenderlos en llamas con la mirada, y el grupo alrededor de Sirzechs Lucifer, que tenían una disimulada alegría en sus rostros. Issei asumió que las personas pelirrojas junto a él eran miembros de su familia. De cualquier forma, Issei tenía aún que apoyarse en Frederick para mantenerse de pie.

El maestro de ceremonias fue recordado de su rol por un gesto del demonio que era su aliado.

\- … ¡El combate ha sido ganado por Gabriel P. Hayes y su grupo! ¡Ante las condiciones previamente acordadas, el compromiso entre Raiser Phenex y Rías Gremory es cancelado!

Murmullos estallaron a lo largo de la sala, a la vez que los miembros de la [Organización] se reagrupaban a un costado de esta. Varios nobles empezaron a retirarse de la sala, mientras que algunos hablaban con la familia Gremory y otros con la familia Phenex. Sobre qué cosas hablaban permanecería como un misterio para el grupo de magos, salvo quizás Frederick, quién parecía manejarse mejor que todo el resto junto en temas de diplomacia y política.

El rubio del bastón estaba contando a sus compañeros cuando notó algo, o más bien alguien, faltaba.

\- ¿Dónde están Jack y James? – Preguntó a los tres que se habían retirado previamente.

\- James dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer en el mundo humano. Jack se ofreció a llevarlo – fue la corta explicación dada por Chloe, en lo que jugueteaba con la cámara de su teléfono celular. Frederick suspiró. Dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de pelirrojos que se acercaba, dio una ligera inclinación antes de saludarlos.

\- Señor y señora Gremory. Heredera Gremory. Un placer finalmente conocerlos – el resto del grupo imitó la cortesía.

\- Un impresionante combate, sin duda alguna, y muy buena táctica – felicitó el que parecía ser el padre de los Gremory. – Mi nombre es Zeoticus Gremorry, el patriarca del clan. Me gustaría decir que, si alguno planea cortar su contrato con el Señor Hayes, estamos siempre dispuestos a recibirlos, ya sea como magos contratados o como miembros de alguna de nuestras noblezas.

\- Apreciamos la oferta, pero ya estamos afiliados a nuestro grupo, la [Organización]. Estoy seguro de que su hijo Sirzechs ya le comentó sobre nosotros – replicó Frederick.

\- Algo nos dijo. Sin embargo, mantenemos la invitación. No todos los días uno se encuentra semejantes talentos en el uso de la magia humana.

\- Lo mantendremos en cuenta. Ahora, Señorita Gremory – se dirigió Frederick a Rías. – Espero que la sorpresa de su ceremonia haya sido de su agrado. Creo que a mi amigo Issei le gustaría tener unas palabras con usted – dijo, empujando al castaño hacia la pelirroja.

Las mejillas del japonés se calentaron al estar tan cerca de la belleza que era Rías, y más tarde pensaría que Frederick lo acercó de súbito a propósito.

\- Etto… pues… felicidades, Gremory-senpai. Por fin eres libre. – Dijo, llevándose una mano detrás d ela cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada. Dios, pocas veces había sido tan autoconsciente de su estado como ahora. Estaba sudoroso, con la ropa algo dañada por el combate y definitivamente no en su mejor estado, pero a su senpai no pareció molestarle cuando se acercó y…

…oh por Dios.

Rías Gremory le había besado en la mejilla.

Estaba seguro de que su rostro parecía un tomate maduro de lo rojo que estaba.

Las risas de fondo del resto de su grupo tampoco ayudaban mucho.

Nervioso, Issei simplemente retrocedió torpemente hasta donde estaba su grupo, que se había colocado alrededor de Gabriel Hayes, David y Yuu con toda la comida que pudieran cargar consigo en sus manos y bolsillos.

\- Ha sido un placer este encuentro. Espero nos volvamos a encontrar en situaciones no tan volátiles como esta – se despidió Frederick, el resto del grupo asintiendo o dando una ligera reverencia. Luego se dirigió al demonio que los acompañaba.

\- Ahora, Gabriel, si fueras tan amable…

El demonio asintió, creando un círculo mágico que envolvió al grupo antes de hacerlos desaparecer, camino de vuelta a la superficie. El grupo familiar Gremory se fue entonces a hablar con otros invitados, su felicidad restaurada tras el incidente recién acontecido. Tan concentrados estaban todos en las conversaciones, que no notaron cierto intercambio algo más sombrío en una de las esquinas de la sala…

.

.

.

Sirzechs observó con precaución a aquel individuo enfrente suyo. No era su presencia abrumadora lo que le preocupaba, sino más bien, la _falta_ de esta, sobre todo después de aquella demostración de poder que habían efectuado en el [Rating Game]. No era solo que se hubiera encargado solo de tres de las piezas del tercer hijo de los Phenex, sino la _absoluta facilidad_ con la que lo había hecho. No había sido tanto un combate como había sido una aniquilación de un solo lado. No había forma de equivocarse, aquella forma de luchar no era de un mago novato. Ni siquiera de una regular. Pocas veces había visto a alguien así de joven denotar talento, y ciertamente nunca de forma tan agresiva como aquel sujeto enfrente suyo lo había hecho. Lo observó, copa en mano, como el _humano_ lentamente tomaba sorbos de su propio trago, analizándose mutuamente.

Mirándose por largos segundos, el pelirrojo se aventuró a hablar.

\- Buen espectáculo allí.

\- Gracias.

No había suerte en romper el hielo allí. Probó de otra forma.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de que-

\- Sirzechs – quizá el tono o forma de decir su nombre, no estaba seguro, fue lo que le hizo callar ante aquel sencillo mago. – No intentes domar el fuego cuyo origen no conoces.

El pelirrojo no tomó esto a la ligera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Yo? Nada. – El individuo que iba por el nombre de James se encogió de hombros. – Esto es, simplemente, un mensaje y una advertencia del _Consejo_. Haz lo que quieras con esa información.

Y, girándose hacia el peliblanco que le esperaba junto a una de las mesas y que sencillamente _no estaba allí_ unos segundos atrás, ambos desaparecieron. Sirzechs parpadeó un par de veces, para asegurarse de que su mente no le engañara, antes de beberse toda su copa de un solo trago. Saboreando el licor, frunció el ceño.

Necesitaría algo más fuerte que eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bueno, allí está: diez mil palabras y veintidós páginas de Word. Con esto terminamos el arco 2 de la historia. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y haya compensado (en parte) la espera. También estoy avanzando en el de 1940's, pero el paso lento evita que saque el capítulo muy pronto.**

 **También, aunque no es justificación para los atrasos, la uni ha estado complicada, y solo la distracción que las protestas recientes aquí en Chile provocaron me dejaron un tiempo para escribir. Ahora, vamos con los reviews.**

 **Soviet Omega: Aquí hiciste algo aparte de ser el puto taxista… aunque también lo fuiste de cierta manera.**

 **APM 1984: Espero este cap haya saciado algo tus ansias de lectura y acción. Pronto se revelará más sobre la [Organización], cuando entremos en algún grado de detalle sobre su funcionamiento y facciones internas. Allí se explicarán cosas, como que son el** _ **Ojo de Dios**_ **y la** _ **Guardia Pretoriana**_ **(este último es fácil de intuir, dicho sea de paso). Y si, siempre puede ser peor.**

 **Erendir: Púes sí, el entrenamiento ha servido, y la magia también. Y bueno, si no preguntas, me dejas sin mucho que responder, así que espero te haya gustado este cap que por fin tiene algo de DxD.**

 **Issei dragon: Me alegra que te guste y hagas reviews más seguido.**

 **Con eso, nos leemos  
RedSS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake 1  
Preparaciones Inútiles**

Kamito observó las defensas levantadas y camufladas alrededor de su base. Tomó varios días que podría haber dedicado a otras tareas, pero por fin se sentía algo más seguro que antes. Sus hombres también. Muchos eran conscientes de los peligros a los que se podrían tener que enfrentar a futuro, pero eso solo los motivaba a trabajar más duro con tal de completar todo cuanto antes. Ahora que estaba todo listo, podían volver al trabajo rutinario.

\- Son unas buenas defensas las que tienes allí – comentó una voz a su lado. Kamito asintió, con algo de orgullo, en lo que respondía a la afirmación.

\- Así es. Le costaría a un batallón de élite de la [Organización] abrirse paso aún con el elemento de la sorpresa. Si es que atacan, no tendrán ninguna oportunidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Segurísimo.

\- Pues bien, ¿qué derecho tengo de hacerte creer lo contrario? Solamente recuerda que… - fue en este punto que Kamito se dio cuenta de que no sabía con quién estaba hablando. Girándose, se halló cara a cara con una sonriente cara con un sonriente individuo vestido con el uniforme de las [Tropas Estratégicas], un uniforme que _no debería estar allí_.

De repente sintió miedo.

¿Tantas preparaciones, y no había servido quizás para nada?

\- …nadie puede oponerse al [Consejo].

Y, con esas palabras, desapareció de la nada. Sin circulo mágico, sin ritual o palabras, sino que de la nada.

Kamito reexaminó sus defensas.

Quizá _sí_ debería reforzarlas, aunque fuera con unas capaz más de magia.

.

.

.

 **Omake 2  
Una irrupción ridícula**

Solo quedaba Raiser de su equipo. En el lado contrario, Jack y Gabriel se encontraban discutiendo como encargarse del sujeto en cuestión. Llegando a un aparente acuerdo, el peliblanco se acercó a Raiser y extendió una mano. Sin aparentemente pasar nada, Raiser le habló confiado.

\- ¿Qué pasó, mago? ¿Te quedaste acaso sin magia?

\- Nada de eso – respondió tranquilamente el peliblanco, masajeándose los hombros. – A veces toma un tiempo en tomar efecto. Debería ocurrir… ahora.

Y, con un chasquido de sus dedos, el mundo se volvió oscuro. No, eso sería una apreciación errónea. Lo que de verdad había ocurrido era que las sombras se extendieron desde el suelo, cubriendo las artificiales fuentes de luz de la dimensión de bolsillo.

Y, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, Raiser vislumbró una única y traviesa sonrisa de chesire, acompañada de dos ojos amar brillando en la oscuridad.

\- Ahora, maldita excusa de pollo frito… - Raiser estaba demasiado asustado para reaccionar al insulto, su organismo saltando a sus instintos básicos de sobrevivimiento. – Te mostraré porque no debes meterte con la [Organización].

Un simple grito de agonía se escapó de la boca de Raiser, antes de ser cortado en seco por un corte que le sesgó las cuerdas bocales.

Oh sí, el entretenimiento de Jack Kaffelier y Gabriel Hayes estaba a punto de empezar.


	15. Tales - 2

**Parte 2**

 **.**

 **[Rating Game] Hayes-Phenex, Ceremonia de Compromiso Phenex-Gremory.**

El joven mago ya había atraído a sus presas lejos del ojo público, justo como quería. Las dos torres del Phenex, Isabela y Xuelan, y la hermana de Raiser, Ravel, estaban junto a él a un costado de la arena, tan lejos que el resto no podía verlos. Un poco de magia aplicada y el sistema demoniaco para observarlos se vio obstruido, incapaz de cumplir su función. Estaba seguro de que los demonios más poderosos podrían verlo de igual manera, pero confiaba en que estarían distraídos con los enfrentamientos "principales." Haciéndose sonar los nudillos, caminó en dirección al trío de la nobleza Phenex, una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Sus oponentes, de igual forma, le miraban con arrogancia, pero con una sutil diferencia, aunque no supieran cual era.

Él sí podía respaldar su actitud confiada.

\- Ahora bien, señorita Phenex y señoras torres – habló en lo que acortaba la distancia entre ellos. – Las escogí como mis adversarias porque buscaba darle una lección de humildad a su [Rey], pero les dejaré retirarse intactas si no desean pelear. ¿Qué dicen?

Un paso al costado para evitar una patada descendiente de la chica identificada como Isabela fue su respuesta.

\- ¡Estás soñando si crees que nos rendiremos ante un mísero humano como tú! – Contestó la chica perteneciente a la familia Phenex, Ravel.

\- Ya veo… bien, que quede claro que les advertí – respondió el norteamericano, enderezándose.

En ese momento, su actitud cambió.

Ravel, Xuelan e Isabela observaron como el chico relajado y confiado con el que hasta ahora hablaban dio paso a un mago experimentado, que observó con ojo experto sus alrededores para luego centrarse en ellas.

\- Solo recuerden que hago esto para enfadar a ese pollo frito. No es nada personal.

Y luego comenzó a caminar hacia ellas.

Las dos torres de Raiser fueron hacia él, una preparando sus puños y la otra sus pies, abalanzándose contra él con un bien practicado trabajo en equipo, dispuestas a eliminarlo del juego y volver con su [Rey]. Ravel, mientras tanto, esperaba, sin intención alguna de participar en el juego "muy violento para su nivel de refinamiento". Sin embargo, cuando las dos chicas se encontraban apenas a unos metros del mago…

 _¡FUSH!_

…corrientes de energía surgieron de la nada, atrapándolas y cortándolas de tal manera que fue imposible recuperarse. Sus manos primero, luego el resto de sus brazos, le siguieron sus pies y después sus piernas. Cayeron así, fragmentadas, detrás del norteamericano, que _en ningún momento dejó de caminar_.

Ravel sintió miedo.

Usar energía pura en la magia era complicado. De un nivel muy elevado, para ser precisos. Eso se debía a que la magia en sí era una energía, y el como intercambiarla por energía pura que sirviera al propósito específico que uno buscaba era complicado, sobre todo si se hacía sin previo aviso. Trago saliva. Este mago no era el mismo que enfrentaron en la sala del Club de Ocultismo allá en Kuoh. Sus niveles eran demasiado diferentes. Retrocedió un paso, temerosa, en lo que el individuo seguía acercándose.

Estaba a diez metros.

Retrocedió otro paso. Estaba a nueve metros. Empezó a retroceder torpemente, sin que su enemigo acortara su paso.

Cinco metros.

Tropezó mientras se movía, sus pies apenas respondiéndole ahora. El miedo solo se incrementaba ante la mirada absolutamente neutral que le daba su oponente, en lo que la distancia entre ellos disminuía. Toda la confianza que tenía en ella previamente se había ido, y ni siquiera el hecho de que tuviera a su disposición el poder inmortal de los Phenex la tranquilizaba lo más mínimo.

Tres metros.

No, aquel sujeto apenas a unos metros era increíblemente poderoso. A juzgar por las reacciones de su grupo, nadie más lo sabía. Pero ¿de dónde venía ese poder?

Dos metros.

El _monstruo_ enfrente suyo se detuvo, colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Justo cuando lo hizo, sobre su mano cayó una patada, una cargada de llamas, que detuvo en seco, apagándose el fuego que lo envolvían, así como el impulso que llevaban. Girando levemente su cabeza, el mago observó como una de las torres se había recuperado de su ataque, sus miembros de vuelta en su lugar, mientras que la otra seguía tirada donde la dejara, observándolos esperanzada.

Dicha esperanza, al igual que la suya propia, se esfumó cuando el individuo anuló el ataque apenas con un su mano, sin ninguna magia aparente.

\- ¿Le diste tus lagrimas de Phoenix a tu compañera para que se recuperara, y así poder atacarme? – Preguntó, retóricamente hablando. Los ojos de sus oponentes se abrieron, confirmado su teoría. – Ingenioso, pero no suficiente.

Usando su inhumana fuerza devolvió la patada de vuelta, enviando a la torre de vuelta con su compañera. Luego, volviendo a centrarse en la miembro de la familia Phenex, levantó su mano abierta en lo que hablaba, sin mirar a las shockeadas torres:

\- Cómo ya dije, esto no es personal. Pero no tengo intenciones de jugar a la guerra con ustedes.

Y luego cerró su puño.

Él no lo vio, pero ella sí. Una absolutamente desproporcionada explosión ocurrió en el lugar. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para desintegrarlas. Esperó lo peor. Por muy buena que fuera la sanación demoniaca, no podía traer a los ya reencarnados de vuelta a la vida. Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver un ligero destello justo antes de que se manifestara el infierno, mirando luego a su espalda. Allí, a la distancia, estaba su hermano Raiser, quien observaba entre pasmado y temeroso a aquel hechicero que había aniquilado a sus piezas. Este, por su parte, se encogió de hombros, para luego mandar una absolutamente terrorífica sonrisa en dirección al tercer hijo de los Phenex, enviando incluso a través de su propia columna un escalofrío.

Se giró hacia ella.

\- Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Te sugeriría que te retiraras, so pena de sufrir el mismo destino que ellas.

No espero a que se lo confirmara. Anunciando su retiro, vio como él hacia lo mismo, y como ambos eran envueltos por una luz blanca.

\- Ah, y otra cosa – comentó, ya a punto de desaparecer. – Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. – Y, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, desapareció. Ella le siguió un segundo después.

¿Con que clase de monstruos contaba la [Organización] si este era uno de sus miembros?

.

.

.

 **Bueno, una muy corta historia, esta vez sobre que hizo que Sirzechs se preocupara sobre James. Espero les halla gustado. Yo me quedaré aquí lidiando con protestas y el horrible calor. Nos leemos,**

 **RedSS.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14  
** _ **Status Quo**_ **Roto**

 **.**

 **Academia Kuoh, Kuoh.**

Issei respiró profundo mientras contemplaba la vista enfrente suyo. Finalmente había terminado su "intercambio" en Suiza, y había vuelto a vestir los colores de la Academia Kuoh en su persona, retomando su vida estudiantil normal.

\- Buenos días, Issei-kun. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

O eso pensaba.

El castaño se giró, un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas, hacia la pelirroja heredera de los Gremory, Rías, quien le había saludado de improviso por la espalda. Desde la irrupción de la boda que ella se había dado la tarea de ser más cercana a él, razón por la cual varios días le llamaba bajo la suposición de que estaba en Europa (el cómo consiguió su número seguía siendo un misterio para el castaño). Producto de eso, aunque aún algo incomodado, Issei se había acostumbrado a que le llamara así.

Pero eso había sido a espaldas del resto.

Ahora mismo podía sentir las miradas como dagas que lo perforaban de todas partes, tanto por parte del alumnado femenino como del masculino. Si las miradas mataran, pensó, ya habría muerto cien veces del solo intento asesino que contenían.

\- ¿Quién se cree ese Hyoudo, solo por haberse ido unos meses cree que ya puede hablar con Rías-onee-sama?

\- ¡No se acerque, Rías-onee-sama, o se contagiará de la bestia pervertida!

\- ¡Hyoudo, bastardo, ¿cuándo lograste avanzar tanto?!

Esas solo eran algunas de las cosas que escuchaba por sobre el murmullo (o griterío) de la muchedumbre de alumnos.

Suspiró. Tal parece que aún no se quitaba de encima su reputación de pervertido.

\- Buenos días, Gremory-senpai. Me alegra verla bien – se giró para responderle, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el aura asesina que podía jurar era jodidamente visible. Quien sabe, ahora que tenía consciencia del mundo sobrenatural, bien podría ser que hubiera algún ser escondido entre el alumnado que la emitía.

Rías optó por ignorar igualmente lo que ocurría a su alrededor, continuando con su camino hacia el edificio y levándose con ella a la mayor parte de los estudiantes centrados en ellos. Issei empezó a caminar igualmente, manteniendo su distancia, pese a que sentía aún las miradas recelosas de sus compañeros sobre su persona.

Sep, este iba a ser un día pesado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Encontró curioso cómo el día se le hizo largo. Además, claro está, de las miradas de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de que su estadía en Europa había sido más beneficiosa de lo que pensaba en un principio. Encontró, por dar un ejemplo, que ahora podía entender sus lecciones sin mayor dificultad, sorprendiendo a sus profesores y compañeros respondiendo preguntas en el pizarrón y elaborando algunas él mismo. La tarea que le asignaron para la semana no se veía tan pesada como antes, e incluso el ritmo le pareció lento.

Encontró, con satisfacción, que el periodo de estudio intensivo que tuvo primero en Suiza y luego bajo la tutela de Frederick en la base de la [Organización] en Tokyo rindió sus frutos, acostumbrándolo a una exigencia mayor que la que tenía la ya de por sí exigente Academia Kuoh. Si mantenía ese ritmo, entonces no descartaba que su estadía en sus años académicos fuera muchos más amena.

Claro que no todo eran buenas noticias.

La boda de Rías Gremory terminó sin mayores incidentes para ellos. Una vez acabadas las formalidades, el demonio alto llamado Gabriel los transportó de vuelta al mundo humano, donde pasaron la noche en el apartamento de la [Organización] en Kuoh. Al día siguiente, el grupo se dirigió a Tokyo, donde se separaron. David fue el primero, desapareciendo camino al aeropuerto apenas llegaron a la capital, alegando que "ya había pasado mucho tiempo alejado de su querida España". Jack fue el siguiente, justificándose en que tenía obligaciones en Suiza y la labor para la cual fue agregado al equipo fue cumplida.

El siguiente, sorprendentemente, fue James. Mediante un favor que alguien le debía a Frederick, lograron ubicarlo en una sección ubicada en Norteamérica, más cercana a su hogar. Debido a eso, a los pocos días se fue, camino a su nueva destinación y dejando atrás a su equipo. Chloe se quedó en Kuoh, como cuidadora del apartamento que ahora pasaría a ser un Puesto Avanzado de la [Organización]. Yuu, por su parte, se fue perdió en la capital, dispuesto a pasar el rato mientras estuviera libre. En cosa de prácticamente nada de tiempo, Issei se había quedado solo con Frederick, quien cuando no estaba preocupado de enseñarle sobre diversas cosas académicas, estaba desaparecido haciendo quien sabe que labores administrativas.

Fue un periodo muy solitario. Por eso mismo se alegraba de comenzar de nuevo la escuela, aunque fuera con la hostilidad con la que fue recibido.

La hora de almuerzo llegó, y como Issei se había ganado la temporal enemistad de sus dos "mejores amigos" por haber sido saludado por Rías Gremory en la mañana, el castaño se procuró a si mismo el almuerzo mediante una rápida compra en la cafetería de la escuela. Se extrañó a ver una multitud afuera de su salón, pero comprendió el motivo al ver quien esperaba en la puerta de este.

\- Te estaba esperando, Hyoudo-kun – le habló el rubio conocido como Kiba Yuuto. Issei suspiró internamente al ver las reacciones de las chicas a su alrededor cuando este le habló, mayoritariamente con comentarios ofensivos. Tal parece que algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Eso era, sin embargo, algo bueno.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Traigo una invitación de Rías-buchou para que visites el Club de Ocultismo después de clases – anunció, con una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro. _Casi_ demasiado perfecta.

" _Wow. Este tipo es peligroso_ " pensó el castaño. El que pensara eso relacionándolo a su posibilidad de conseguir mujeres con el rubio cerca era algo totalmente aparte. Su opinión se vio confirmada cuando comentarios sobre una posible relación ilícita entre ambos hombres empezaron a circular entre las chicas a su alrededor. " _¡Demasiado peligroso!_ "

\- ¿En serio? Dile a Gremory-senpai que iré – aceptó la invitación sin mayor demora. – Ahora, si fueras tan amable de correrte… me gustaría entrar para comer mi almuerzo, si no te importa.

\- Oh, para nada. Adelante – haciéndose a un lado, el demonio permitió que el castaño entrara a su salón, donde sus dos "mejores amigos" ya lo esperaban con miradas amargas. Issei suspiró para sus adentros.

Si que tenía una mala reputación.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Issei se esperaba muchas cosas posibles producto de la invitación de Rías Gremory a su salón de club esa tarde. Encontrarse con dos figuras envueltas en túnicas blancas, una con un envoltorio grande a su espalda, no era una de esas. Viéndose súbitamente el centro de la atención al haber entrado a la sala, procuró falsificar una tos para recomponerse antes de tratar de imitar lo mejor posible lo que supuso que haría Frederick en una situación como esa.

\- Gremory-senpai. Gracias por la invitación. – La saludo amablemente. Se giró hacia cada miembro del Club de Ocultismo (y miembros de la nobleza de la pelirroja), saludándolos cada uno a su vez. – Himejima-senpai, Yuuto-san, Tuojou-san. – Se giró entonces a las chicas desconocidas, una de las cuales le miraba con particular interés. – Ehm… ¿las conozco de algo?

Ok. Puede que no pudiera imitar _tan_ bien a Frederick, pero hey. Era el esfuerzo el que contaba, ¿no?

\- Hyoudo-kun. Gracias por venir – le devolvió el saludo Rías. El resto de los miembros de su club asintió en su dirección para corresponder el gesto. – Aunque… parece que no estamos precisamente en la mejor situación, si me lo parece.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó una de las extrañas, cuya característica más destacable eran sus rasgos definidos y cabello azul con un mechón verde. - ¿Otro sirviente tuyo, Gremory?

Vaya, pensó Issei. Hasta él podía sentir el odio debajo de aquellas palabras. Se preguntó qué había pasado para que tuviera semejante enojo contra Rías.

\- ¡Ise-kun! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! – Lo saludó efusivamente la otra, que era una castaña clara con el cabello en coletas laterales. Sus rasgos eran más acordes a la región que los de su compañera, pero aún daba cierto toque de extranjería. - ¿Me recuerdas?

Ah, y aparentemente lo conocía. Eso complicaba las cosas.

\- Para responder a tu pregunta, no. Hyoudo-kun no pertenece a mi nobleza – se dirigió la pelirroja hacia la chica agresiva, desviando la atención de sobre él. Issei notó como la castaña respiraba aliviada ante el estamento, y como la posición de la peliazul se relaja algo, aunque seguía sobre el borde.

Tendría que agradecerle a Frederick esas clases más tarde.

Hablando de eso, la cosa parecía grave. Había cierta tensión en la sala, y solo recién notaba que todos los sirvientes de Rías estaban detrás de ella, en lugar de desperdigados por la sala como usualmente lo estaban.

Algo pasaba.

\- ¿Y que es él, entonces? – Preguntó nuevamente la peliazul, mirándolo de soslayo.

\- Es un mago, si tanto te interesa saberlo.

\- ¿Un mago? – La ceja levantada de la peliazul falló en provocar una reacción en Issei. Se giró entonces hacia él. - ¿Y a qué cábala perteneces?

\- ¿Eres un mago, Ise-kun? No recordaba que practicaras magia… - comentó la castaña de las coletas, para confusión del chico.

\- Ejem – interrumpió Rías, llamando nuevamente la atención de la sala. – Ustedes no vinieron por esto, ¿o sí?

La tensión en la sala volvió a hacerse presente. Issei, teléfono en mano detrás de su espalda, marcó el número de Frederick. Un sonido y un simple " _¿Hola?_ " fueron suficientes para saber que había conectado, y el castaño esperaba que el inglés se mantuviera callado y captara indirecta. A juzgar por su silencio, pareciera que fue así.

\- Cierto. Volvamos a tema que nos concierne.

\- Antes de eso… ¿puedo preguntar quiénes son? – Habló el castaño, tanto parar él como para el inglés al otro lado de la línea.

\- Ellas son… - comenzó Rías, viéndose interrumpida por las desconocidas, quienes se pararon y lo encararon directamente.

\- Yo soy Xenovia Quarta. Exorcista de la iglesia católica romana. – Se presentó la peliazul con el bulto en su espalda. Su acompañante castaña fue algo más emotiva en su presentación.

\- ¡Mou, de verdad no me recuerdas! ¡Soy yo, Irina! ¡Irina Shidou, ahora exorcista de la iglesia anglicana!

Tragó saliva. Ahora sí que reconocía quien era.

\- P-pero… ¿Iri-kun no era un chico?

\- ¡¿Pensabas que era un chico?! Bueno, es cierto que no era muy femenina en ese entonces, pero…

\- Ejem – esta vez fue la peliazul, Xenovia, quien llamó la atención de la sala. – A juzgar por el hecho de que estás vistiendo el uniforme de esta academia, deduzco que eres un residente permanente de esta ciudad. Además, se nota que conoces y estás involucrado en el mundo sobrenatural. Por ende, sería beneficioso que te quedes a escuchar lo que sigue.

\- C-claro. Continúen.

\- Cómo iba diciendo, Rías Gremory, tres fragmentos de Excalibur fueron robados de la iglesia católica romana, la iglesia anglicana y la iglesia ortodoxa oriental hace cosa de dos semanas. El ladrón de dichas espadas, aunque aún desconocido, sabemos que fue un grupo de ángeles caídos, y que a sido rastreado hasta Kuoh. Por ende, anunciamos aquí y ahora que, como enviadas de la iglesia, tenemos la intención de recuperarlas, y exigimos que ustedes, demonios, se mantengan al margen de este asunto.

Precisa y al punto. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Issei, aunque luego pensó en la brusquedad de sus palabras. También notó la parte de "exigir", cosa que, siendo los demonios los dueños de la ciudad, no pintaba muy bien para una relación fructífera. Probablemente, como exorcista, no fuera una habilidosa usuaria de la diplomacia. Pero parecía que Rías había interpretado correctamente sus palabras, pues respondió calmadamente.

\- Me ofende que pienses que nos aliaríamos con los caídos sobre este tema. Esas espadas son más problema del necesario para nosotros, y estamos contentos con mantenernos al margen.

\- Bien. Eso lo soluciona entonces. Estaremos en la ciudad hasta encontrar al ladrón y recuperar las espadas, pero confío en que no intervendrán.

\- Tienes mi palabra como heredera de la casa Gremory de que no intervendremos en asuntos propios de la iglesia. Pueden irse tranquilas.

\- Eso lo establece, entonces. – Concluyó la peliazul, aparentemente satisfecha. Se giró entonces hacia Issei. - Respecto a ti, mago… pese a que no podemos ordenarte nada, pedimos de igual manera que no intervengas de ser posible. Seguramente tengas que contactar a alguien de más alta jerarquía para tomar esa decisión, pero recuerda todo lo hablado aquí.

\- S-seguro. Trataré de hacer lo que pueda.

Palabras vacías, puesto que alguien superior a él ya estaba escuchando todo a través de su teléfono. Pero ellas no tenían que saber eso.

La reunión parecía a punto de terminar satisfactoriamente para ambas partes, pero aparentemente Rías quería demostrar su superioridad en el asunto, poniendo más trabas.

\- Un momento – les llamó la atención a las exorcistas. Ojeó brevemente al rubio – Me gustaría discutir esto con la otra encargada de la ciudad. ¿Sería posible que nos juntemos mañana aquí, a esta misma hora?

\- No hay problema – respondió la peliazul por ambas, antes de que su compañera pudiera decir algo. Cuando estaban por retirarse, fue ahora Kiba quien habló, veneno latente en su voz.

\- Esas cosas que llevan... son Excaliburs, ¿verdad?

Woah. Issei no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero todo sobre el individuo rubio gritaba "peligro" a todas luces. Parecía realmente enojado. Y por el tono de su voz, parecía que los culpables de aquello eran el bulto en la espalda de la peliazul y… ¿una pulsera?, que llevaba la castaña de coletas en su mano derecha.

\- Así es.

\- Heh. Y pensar que me encontraría el objetivo de mi venganza en estas circunstancias…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Irina, confundida por el odio del rubio.

\- Ustedes son usuarios de Excalibur. Podrían decir que soy su senpai en el tema.

\- Ya entiendo – pronunció Xenovia, sus ojos con comprensión. – Eres el superviviente del proyecto "Espada Sagrada". Había escuchado que uno sobrevivió y se volvió un demonio. Ese debes ser tú.

\- En efecto.

Issei no tenía idea de que era el proyecto "Espada Sagrada", pero por las reacciones del grupo, no debía de ser algo bonito. Rías volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Disculpen que les pregunte esto, pero ¿podrían cumplir una pequeña petición de un duelo contra mi [Caballero]?

\- … no le veo problema. ¿Tienes algún lugar para pelear?

\- Sí, hay un claro afuera del edificio, oculto por los árboles. Una barrera sencilla nos ayudaría también.

\- Entonces vamos. No perdamos tiempo.

\- En realidad… ¿podría ser mañana? Creo que no está en condición de pelear claramente.

\- … preferiría que fuera ahora, pero puedo permitirlo.

\- No. Pelearemos aho-

\- ¡Yuuto! – El [Caballero] fue llamado de atención por su [Rey]. - Compórtate. Pelearás mañana.

El rubio apretó sus puños y endureció su mandíbula, pero asintió, odio en sus ojos.

\- Eso sería todo por hoy. – Anunció entonces Xenovia. - Nos vemos.

Ambas exorcistas, que estaban sentadas hasta entonces, se pararon y enfilaron hacia la puerta. Issei se quedó atrás, despidiéndose mientras deslizaba su teléfono al bolsillo, saliendo el último y alejándose en dirección al edificio principal de la academia. Una vez allí se llevó el teléfono al oído, haciendo como que recién le hubieran llamado. Rezó porque nadie le escuchara hablar en voz baja y llamó al otro usuario de la línea.

\- ¿Escuchaste todo eso, Frederick?

\- _La mayor parte. Esto es serio._

\- ¿En serio? Solo robaron unas espadas…

\- _Esas espadas son peligrosas en malas manos. Además, para que alguien pudiera haber robado las espadas de tres iglesias debe ser alguien poderoso. No se mencione que solo robaron una de cada una, no las dos. Algo no cuadra. El robo no fue solamente para obtener las Excalibur._

\- ¿Dices que hay algo más moviéndose por debajo?

\- _Es lo más probable. Me juntaré con Yuu e iremos a Kuoh. Cuando puedas, ve e infórmale a Chloe sobre lo que pasa. En realidad, olvida eso, mejor lo haré yo. Veré si puedo obtener algún refuerzo extra de la [Organización], pero no contemos con eso. Por ahora observaremos el duelo, aprenderemos lo que podamos de las espadas y, por lo que más quieras, trata de no involucrarte. No estamos precisamente en buenos términos con la iglesia, y mientras menos sepan de tu vínculo con nosotros, mejor. Nos vemos mañana._

El inglés cortó. Issei suspiró. ¿Mañana? Pareciera que el inglés no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

El castaño se rio. Tal parece que su regreso a Kuoh no iba a ser tan pacífico como pensaba.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Día siguiente.**

\- Obviando el hecho de que tenemos una oficial de las _tropas estratégicas_ aquí… ¿qué demonios está pasando exactamente?

Tomó un par de minutos informarle a Frederick que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, como el hecho de que aparte de los miembros de la [Organización] que el inglés trajo y se quedaron en el Puesto Avanzado una oficial militar de dicho grupo hubiera aparecido de la nada fuera de la casa del castaño y hubiera exigido unirse a la misión, tiempo en el que el grupo se trasladó a un claro oculto entre los árboles del patio de la Academia Kuoh. En un lado se colocaron ambas exorcistas, mientras que en el otro se ubicaron Kiba y…

\- ¿Yuuki? ¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó el usuario del bastón, observando a la oficial militar de la [Organización] que había aparecido de la nada esa mañana.

\- Bueno… - desvió culposamente su mirada la pelinegra, súbitamente encontrando el suelo muy interesante.

\- Dijo que iba a luchar contra ellas, y que, si ganaba, tendrían que dejar que la [Organización] cooperara con la investigación – confesó Issei, mirando el suelo. Podía sentir la mirada perforante de Frederick sobre su espalda. – Todavía no sé cómo se salió todo de control…

\- Agh, lo que sea – se masajeó el puente de la nariz, antes de dirigir su mirada a la oficial estratégica. – Termina rápido, ¿sí? Tenemos cosas que hacer. – Issei podría jurar que escuchó murmurar al rubio un " _¿Es esto a lo que se referían por refuerzos los de Europa?_ "

\- _Haiii!_

Ambas exorcistas se quitaron sus ropajes exteriores, dejándolas en…

\- Espera… ¿eso es lo que llevan las exorcistas de la iglesia hoy en día?

Quién habló fue Frederick.

\- Con todos esos rumores sobre los sacerdotes pervertidos, parece que estos… "trajes", son para ellos…

Quién lanzó la crítica disfrazada de comentario fue Yuuki.

\- ¿Es esto una novela ligera para adultos? Esos parecen trajes eróti- ¡AY!

Fue lo que alcanzó a comentar Issei antes del golpe que le dio Frederick cuando este lo vio observando a ambas jóvenes con ojos lujuriosos.

\- _Ara ara_ ~ Esos son trajes bastante reveladores, ¿no lo creen?

Hasta Akeno se dio la libertad de burlarse.

Ambas exorcistas mostraron un leve de incomodidad ante los comentarios. Y es que no era para menos. Ambos "trajes de batalla" se pegaban al cuerpo de forma notoria, dejando solo a la imaginación el color de piel de quien lo llevaba.

\- ¡Agh! ¡¿Vamos a luchar o qué?! – Exclamó Xenovia, no queriendo ser más víctima de aquellas miradas compasivas que le enviaban todos aquellos paganos y seres del mal.

\- Tu lo pediste… - y con esas palabras, Yuuto se lanzó al ataque.

Incluso para alguien no versado en el arte de la esgrima, fue claro que era lo que pasaba desde el inicio: Kiba atacaba basado en rabia e instinto, a diferencia de su contrincante que devolvía los golpes y desviaba los cortes de su contrincante. La diferencia de poder entre sus armas también quedaba en evidencia: casi en cada golpe una de las espadas del demonio se rompía, reemplazándola este por otra nueva, mientras que la de la peliazul no mostraba signo alguno de daño. Y las pocas veces que la exorcista atacaba, grandes penachos de tierra salían arrancados por la fuerza y poder de la Excalibur, misma que ella había admitido era el fragmento _Excalibur Destruction_.

Tal como decía su nombre, era muy destructiva.

Issei permitió que sus ojos vagaran a la forma de la peliazul peleando. Primero siguiendo sus curvas, nada disimuladas por sus ropas, pronto pasó a fijarse en el movimiento de sus brazos y piernas a medida que peleaba. El cómo utilizaba elementos del terreno, el cómo se impulsaba y aprovechaba cada elemento del terreno y el cómo trataba a la espada como una extensión de sí misma. Él mismo se sorprendió de verse haciendo ese análisis, pero supuso que el entrenamiento de Frederick nuevamente rendía frutos. Volvió o centrar su atención en el duelo cuando escuchó otra explosión, esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores.

Xenovia mantenía su espada a pocos centímetros del cuello del rubio. Tras un corto e intenso combate que destruyó buena parte del terreno en sus inmediatos alrededores, el joven demonio por fin yacía derrotado, una mirada de odio en sus ojos. Con Rías proclamando forzadamente su rendición, ante el miedo de que su caballero resultara más herido por alguna estupidez que hiciera, las miradas fueron hacia la militar de la [Organización], quien observaba desde su posición inicial tranquilamente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

\- ¿No piensas pelear? – Preguntó inocentemente Irina. Yuuki había, después de todo, desafiado a ambas exorcistas a un duelo. Xenovia rechistó antes de darle la espalda.

\- No tiene caso que le preguntes. Seguramente tiene miedo, y sería lo normal. La magia pagana no puede competir contra el poder de las armas sagradas de Dios. – Dijo, mientras señalaba su propia Excalibur y la espada que tenía en sus manos la castaña.

…

¿De dónde había salido esa espada?

\- ¿Oh~? ¿Estás segura?

El tono peligroso de la oficial hizo que ambas exorcistas se giraran a encararla, precaución en sus ojos mientras escaneaban su aún relajada figura.

\- Claro que sí. Los demonios tienen poder al volverse malvados y venderle su alma al diablo, pero tu solo eres una practicante de una débil magia pagana. No tiene forma que puedas contrarrestar el efecto de las armas sagradas o la fe en Dios – Rebatió Xenovia. Yuuki la ignoró y siguió hablando.

\- Sabes… - dio un par de pasos hacia su derecha. – No había luchado porque parecía que nuestro amiguito rubio quería resolver sus problemas. Parecía querer hacerlo solo, por lo que respetaba su privacidad. – Indicó, señalándolo. – Pero… él ya no está luchando. Lo que quiere decir que…

Ambas exorcistas se alistaron, preparando sus armas nuevamente y colocándose en posiciones de combate.

\- …es hora de que comience yo.

Su mano derecha fue hacia la empuñadura negra de la espada corta que descansaba en el lado contrario de su cadera, la vaina siendo sujetada por su mano izquierda. De un ágil y fluido movimiento desenvainó el arma, girándola sobre su mano a su derecha, luego a su izquierda y finalmente estableciéndola paralela al suelo junto a su cabeza a la vez que retrocedía su pie derecho, quedando de lateral hacia ambas exorcistas con el brazo que no sujetaba el arma apuntando a estas. La hoja violeta oscura de la espada empezó a brillar de un violeta más claro, dándole un mal presentimiento a ambas, antes de que la oficial de la [Organización] saliera disparada hacia ellas con un solo impulso de su pie.

Nunca tuvieron oportunidad.

La espada atacante chocó con _Excalibur Destruction_ , enviando una potente onda de choque que levantó polvo a su alrededor y haciendo retroceder a la peliazul un par de pasos. En lugar de seguir empujando, la pelinegra giró su espada y usando el impulso se dirigió, dando una voltereta aún en el aire, contra Irina, quien interpuso su espada para interceptar a la de Yuuki. Esto evito, sin embargo, que se fijara en el resto del cuerpo de esta, por lo que cuando la oficial, en lugar de usar su espada, aterrizó con ambos pies sobre ella y saltara impulsándose de vuelta, no pudo evitar ser lanzada por la fuerza contra un árbol. Yuuki, mientras tanto, aprovechó el nuevo impulso para arremeter contra Xenovia, quien aún no se recuperaba del embate anterior, y le golpeó en la mano con el lado plano de la espada, desarmándola, justo antes de golpearle el rostro con su codo y caer encima de ella, espada a escasos milímetros del cuello.

El combate duró apenas unos segundos, y ambas exorcistas yacían derrotadas en el destrozado suelo. Al comprobar que ambas ya no lucharían, la oficial de la [Organización] giró nuevamente su espada antes de envainarla nuevamente en otro ágil y fluido movimiento, dándoles otro saludo y volviendo con los miembros civiles de la [Organización].

Decir que el resto estaba sorprendido sería un malentendido. Más bien, estaban tan impactados que apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando el estómago de la pelinegra rugió con fuerza, recordándoles la hora que era y que tenían cosas, como la cena, por hacer.

\- Bueno… eso quiere decir que la [Organización] cooperará con la búsqueda del ladrón de las espadas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la pelinegra, ligeramente apenada.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Preguntó Issei, más Frederick lo interrumpió interponiendo su mano frente al castaño.

\- Por mucho que quisiera preguntar eso mismo, Issei, hay cosas más importantes que revisar. Como, por ejemplo… ¿Qué diantres haces _aquí_ , Yuuki?

La oficial rio brevemente, en lo que retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- Estoy en problemas, ¿no?

\- Eso dependerá de mí decirlo. Al puesto avanzado. _Ahora_. Tú también Issei – agregó con tono amenazante, al ver que el castaño empezaba a deslizarse fuera del lugar. El trío de la [Organización] se alejó del lugar camino de su base, en lo que los demonios y las derrotadas exorcistas se quedaban de pie en su lugar, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó Issei apenas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa central de la sala de estar del puesto avanzado de la [Organización]. Alrededor de ellos había un montón de envoltorios y basura que les llegaba hasta los tobillos, producto de las manías de Chloe, y que el grupo había sabiamente escogido ignorar. – Me refiero a lo de tu espada. ¿Y qué es eso de oficial estratégico?

\- Pues…

\- Yo te explicaré lo segundo, Issei – habló Frederick, interrumpiendo a Yuuki. – Verás, en la [Organización] coexisten dos grupos de combate: los equipos civiles, como el nuestro, que es donde se concentran los magos, y el ejército, que es donde van los humanos normales. Aparte de eso, hay dos grupos más que se derivan de cada uno: los _Equipos y Miembros Libres_ , que están formados por la élite de los _equipos civiles_ ; y las _Tropas Estratégicas_ , formadas por magos y la _créme de la créme_ de los miembros del ejército. Yuuki aquí – palmeó la cabeza de la susodicha mientras hablaba – pertenece a _Cuerpo Mágico_ , una unidad de las _tropas estratégicas_ que emplea soldados capaces de usar magia.

\- En realidad, Frederick – habló ahora la pelinegra, levantando su dedo con un deje de superioridad. – Ahora me trasladaron a las tropas de élite. ¡Siéntete orgulloso de respirar el mismo aire que yo! – Se llevó el puño al pecho en un gesto de suficiencia. Incluso Issei pudo ver que era algo infantil, pero optó por no decir nada. Frederick, por su parte, solo suspiró.

\- Lo que sea. ¿Y que hay sobre esa cosa de la espada brillante?

\- Ah, ¿eso? Es simple. Solamente apliqué magia de movimiento a mi espada y me impulsé con otro hechizo. Una vez me hubiera lanzado hacia adelante activé la magia de movimiento de mi espada, haciendo que esta se moviera por su cuenta hacia el objetivo. Luego solo improvisé por el resto del combate, que, por lo visto, no fue mucho.

\- Impresionante improvisación – la felicitó el rubio, visiblemente impresionado. – Podríamos incluirlo en el curriculum de las tropas mágicas y los equipos civiles. Habría que mejorarlo algo, pero no es mala idea.

\- Jejejejeje… eso, felicítame más~

\- No es por interrumpir, pero… ¿no tenemos algo urgente que discutir?

\- Ah sí, es cierto. Iré a buscar al resto. Espérenme mientras.

Frederick se paró y navegó entre los restos camino al interior del apartamento. Yuuki e Issei, por su parte, despejaron algo la zona, pese a solo acumular en las esquinas y rincones la basura que Chloe había acumulado. Al poco rato apareció Frederick, seguido por otros individuos que se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, con el rubio al centro. Issei reconoció a todos ellos.

Aparte de Frederick, estaban Chloe y Yuu, quienes se veían refrescados respecto de la última vez que los vio, además de Jack, quien se veía algo molesto por la escasa luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas. Complementaban los asientos Issei, a quién saludaron las tres personas entrantes, y Yuuki, a quien solo Jack y Chloe, para sorpresa del resto, saludaron.

\- No sabía que se conocían entre ustedes – comentó el rubio, observando la interacción entre la soldado de élite y la chica castaña. Esta última simplemente se encogió de hombros, en lo que Yuuki reía tranquilamente.

\- Fuimos compañeras de cuarto mientras estudiaba una de mis especialidades – explicó la pelinegra. Solo entonces Issei se fijó en sus ropas, encontrando que la extraña del grupo llevaba un uniforme militar gris con una corbata roja y con falda en lugar de pantalón. Las hombreras eran claras con detalles dorados, y tenía un parche con el logo de la [Organización] en el brazo izquierdo. Terminaba su uniforme con el cinturón militar alrededor de la cintura, donde colgaban su espada y una pistola, y botas de combate. Lo encontró diferente, comparado al uniforme negro de la [Organización] que parecía más adecuado al mundo civil, y ciertamente mucho más adecuado para el combate.

\- Eso lo explica. ¿Y tú, Jack?

\- Me la he encontrado en misiones. Casi voló el condenado lugar esa vez – comentó el canoso del grupo con un gruñido.

\- ¿Y esa actitud?

\- Me sacaron de la maldita cama cuando apenas llevaba una media puta hora para obligarme a venir al culo del puto mundo donde recién está amaneciendo para "una operación de alta importancia" para luego hacerme esperar sin siquiera permitirme dormir. No podría estar de un maldito mejor humor – replicó el _miembro libre_ cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. – Además, ¿por qué soy solo yo "los refuerzos", si es que eso está en plural? ¿Acaso es porque soy gordo?

\- Lo de siempre, por lo que veo – replicó el inglés, sin molestarse por el arrebato del treintañero. – Entonces, comencemos con esta sesión informativa, aprovechando que nos hicieron algo de espacio entre toda la basura que dejo Chloe aquí. Issei, si fueras tan amable…

\- Claro – el castaño se paró de su asiento, disponiéndose a explicar la situación en la que se encontraban. – Hasta donde sabemos, tres espadas _Excalibur_ han sido robadas de las tres iglesias principales. El ladrón es desconocido, pero ha sido rastreado hasta Kuoh. Se sospecha también que fueron ángeles caídos. Gracias a la intervención de Yuuki la [Organización] puede participar en la búsqueda y subyugación de los culpables, y los demonios locales declararon que no intervendrían. Eso sería todo.

\- Ah sí, me gustaría agregar algo – continuó la pelinegra. – Pedí algo de ayuda extra a Europa. En cosa de un día o dos deberían llegar algunos refuerzos, también de las tropas de élite.

\- ¿Enviarán tropas? – Pregunto Frederick, con cierta dureza que pareció escapársele a la oficial.

\- No lo creo. Seguramente sean algunos oficiales que vendrán a observar la situación. Las tropas como tales solo pueden desplegarse con la autorización del Mando Central, que como sabemos, es muy lento para estas cosas.

\- Ya veo – el rubio pareció relajarse ante la explicación de la pelinegra. – Bueno, ahí lo tienen. No tenemos mucha más información, salvo que hay una exorcista de la iglesia católica que posee a _Excalibur Destruction_ y otra exorcista de la iglesia anglicana que posee a _Excalibur Mimic_. Ya que logramos tener permiso para involucrarnos oficialmente gracias a Yuuki aquí – señaló a la susodicha, quien solo lanzó una tímida risa. – Coordinaremos esfuerzos con las exorcistas para buscar y recuperar esas espadas. De más está decir que recuperarlas y devolvérselas a las iglesias es prioritario. Por mucho que sea conveniente tener esas espadas en nuestras manos, enemistarnos más con la iglesia no es la mejor opción.

\- ¿En serio? Yo recuerdo que desde siempre nos hemos dado de golpes contra los monjes esos y sus perros de caza – comentó Jack, nuevamente con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa. – Al menos desde que opero en el campo es así. La única ocasión en la que no nos peleamos con los exorcistas u órdenes de caballería religiosas fue durante la _Guerra Mágica_ , y eso era principalmente porque ya nos estábamos dando de cara contra la mitad del mundo mágico. Yo opino que sería más conveniente quedarnos con las espadas y castrar parte de su poderío bélico de una vez por todas.

\- Eso lo evaluaremos en terreno – indicó el rubio, inmutable. – Por ahora esperen instrucciones. Intentaré contactarme con las exorcistas para evaluar nuestras opciones y planear la búsqueda de las espadas, pero hasta que tengamos más información sobre este caso, será mejor actuar de forma conservadora. Eso es todo, pueden levantarse. Issei, puedes irte a casa.

Y justo cuando el castaño se paraba, su teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- _Issei, hijo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Irina volvió a Kuoh?_

Sep. Su regreso definitivamente no iba a ser tranquilo.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, un capítulo hecho rápidamente debido a la procrastinación, las protestas y el que ya tenía una parte hecha de antemano. Ahora entramos al arco Excalibur, y aquí es donde se empezará a perfilar a la [Organización] como un ente capaz de intervenir en asuntos sobrenaturales de mayor categoría. Le tengo expectativas a este arco. Ahora paremos a los reviews.**

 **Soviet Omega: No te olvides que también eres taxista.**

 **Erendir: Me alegra haber perfilado bien a David. Fue bastante divertido escribirlo. La estrategia la tenía pensada desde hacía algún tiempo, aunque la ejecución fue con menos pelea y más paliza. Y sobre la [Organización] y James… pues ya veremos, ya veremos…**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anexo 4**

Tropas de la [Organización]

Los miembros de la [Organización] se dividen en dos grupos principales: los _Equipos Civiles_ , donde se encuentran los usuarios de magia, y el Ejército, donde van los humanos normales que combaten a lo sobrenatural y aportan a las facetas a lo largo del mundo. Además, estos dos grupos tienen otras subdivisiones, de las que destacan los _Equipos y Miembros Libres_ de los _Equipos Civiles_ , donde se encuentran los miembros más elitistas de estos equipos, y las _Tropas Estratégicas_ del Ejército, donde se encuentran las tropas más fiables de la [Organización] que incluyen la _Reserva Estratégica_ , el _Cuerpo Mágico_ y la _Élite_.

.

.

.

 _ **Site 0**_ **, [REDACTED], Sudamérica.**

Un teléfono sonó en medio de la noche. El tono de llamada continuó por algunos segundos más, hasta que por fin alguien se dignó a contestarlo. Apretando el botón para iniciar la comunicación, el individuo se colocó el dispositivo al oído en lo que preguntaba:

\- ¿Sí?

Del otro lado le llegó una voz femenina, aunque distorsionada producto de las medidas de seguridad tomadas para mantener el anonimato de los usuarios.

\- _Tenemos una emergencia. Excalibur robadas, territorio de las hermanas de dos reyes demonio, ángeles caídos involucrados y exorcistas en terreno. La situación es más volátil de lo que parece._

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- _Comunícate con los comandantes de MTF Delta-0. Necesitaremos apoyo rápido y eficaz._

\- ¿Quieres apoyo rápido, pero no pides a la fuerza de reacción rápida de la [Organización]? ¿Estás segura de eso?

\- _¿Estás seguro de que esa fuerza de reacción rápida es confiable, "James"?_

\- No me llames así. Ya descarté esa identidad una vez supe lo que quería saber.

\- _Aún así pasaste dos meses bajo ese nombre. Es chistoso que lo niegues._

\- Ugh, lo que sea. Entonces, ¿quieres que prepare a la " _Delta Force_ "?

\- _Si bien es cierto que son mucho más confiables que otros grupos, no veo porqué no desplegar a otras fuerzas… si es que no me importara llamar la atención. Ya tenemos al [Consejo de Seguridad] sospechando y al [Consejo de los 4] tras nosotros. A menos que quieras agregar al [Consejo de los 10] a la lista…_

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Ugh, lo que sea. Me comunicaré con ellos. ¿Eso es todo?

\- _Puede que quieras preparar a nuestras fuerzas un poco más. Parece que una guerra interna se avecina._

\- Eso lo veremos después. Llamaré a los otros. Cambio y fuera.

.

.

.

 _ **Site 4**_ **, [REDACTED], Norteamérica.**

Contestó el teléfono cansinamente. Se preparaba para retirarse a su habitación cuando sonó, y salvo el caminar a una zona más discreta, no tuvo mayor impedimento para contestar que su propia flojera. Aceptando la llamada, se llevó el dispositivo al oído.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó, agotado.

\- _Tenemos, o quiero decir tienes, trabajo._

\- ¿No puedes encargárselo a otro grupo más adecuado para eso? No he recibido noticias de que algo esté sucediendo.

\- _Hay armas legendarias y tres facciones involucradas. Además, nuestros sospechosos que rodean al dueño de la [_ Boosted Gear _] están metidos en el meollo del asunto. Necesitaremos tropas confiables en terreno._

Súbitamente, ya no estaba tan cansado como antes. Colgando la llamada y haciendo otra, esperó impacientemente hasta que la otra persona contestara. Una vez lo hizo, no perdió tiempo en dar sus órdenes.

\- _¿Qué diablos quieres? Es de noche por aquí si no te habías dado cuenta._

\- Prepara a tus hombres. Tenemos trabajo.

Las quejas que ya sentía venir se acallaron. La llamada se cortó y marcó otro número. Mientras se disponía a repetir lo recién hecho, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

 _Mobile Task Force Delta-0_ estaba de nuevo en juego.


	17. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15  
En Búsqueda de las Excalibur**

 **.**

 **Puesto Avanzado de la [Organización], Kuoh.**

\- Frederick – le llamó Issei, guardando su teléfono tras cortar prontamente la llamada de su madre. – Creo que… tenemos una situación aquí…

\- ¿Una situación? – Los otros miembros de la [Organización], que recién se habían empezado a parar de la mesa, se miraron entre sí en lo que el inglés le observaba extrañado. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- … las exorcistas… están en mi casa… - confesó, sintiéndose súbitamente consciente de lo ridículo del estamento. – O al menos una de ellas lo está.

\- Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de coincidencia es esta? – Preguntó Jack a nadie en particular, mirándose perdido. - ¿Es que acaso eres un protagonista de anime o algo así?

\- Ni yo sé bien que está pasando… oh, espera – el castaño recordó algo. – Una de las exorcistas parece ser una amigo de la infancia mía… eso explicaría como sabe dónde está mi casa y todo eso…

El grupo se giró a ver a Jack, quien se había ruidosamente llevado su palma derecha a la cara.

\- _Eres_ un maldito protagonista de algo, ¿verdad? Maldito suertudo o desgraciado, depende de a quien le preguntes…

\- Ignorando el arrebato de Jack – continuó Frederick, magistralmente pasando de los comentarios mordaces del canoso treintañero. – Esta es una oportunidad para nosotros. Podemos aprovechar de recabar información y finiquitar planes con las exorcistas a fin de coordinar la búsqueda de las dichosas espadas. Sugiero también que alguien acompañe a Issei a encontrarse con las enviadas de la iglesia. Iría yo, pero… bueno, los padres de Issei creen que soy un ejecutivo de una empresa escolar, así que no puedo aparecerme como si nada. – El grupo, que no conocía la historia del inglés y el castaño, le miró extrañado, sin saber cómo había llegado a ser conocido así. – También podemos descartar a Jack…

\- Es porque soy gordo, ¿verdad? – Se victimizó el peliblanco.

\- … ya que aparecer con un canoso en sus treinta vestido como prófugo siendo uno un estudiante escolar es simplemente demasiado sospechoso – continuó su razonamiento el rubio, ignorando nuevamente al _Miembro Libre_. – James tampoco está con nosotros. Eso nos deja con…

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Chloe, la que al encontrarse siendo el foco de la atención desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Ni siquiera lo pienses – y, para enfatizar su punto, se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos del apartamento, encerrándose.

\- Bueno, ahí va ella. Siempre complicada, ¿eh? – Comentó Frederick, encogiéndose de hombros. Yuu negó con la cabeza antes de excusarse y salir del lugar, rumbo desconocido.

\- Etto… ¿no puedo ir yo?

La atención del grupo cambió hacia la pelinegra que se encontraba a un costado de la mesa. Jugueteando con la empuñadura de su espada, la militar de la [Organización] les observaba tímidamente, sin duda algo avergonzada pese a su naturaleza extrovertida hasta el momento.

\- … podría funcionar – respondió Frederick tras unos instantes. – Después de todo, eres de casi la misma edad que Issei y las exorcistas te reconocen, además de enfrentarte a ellas en el duelo.

\- ¡Bien! – Yuuki saltó en su lugar, dirigiéndose pronto a la puerta en lo que arrastraba al castaño con ella. – Entonces, ¡nos vamos!

\- Un momento, Yuuki – le llamó la atención Frederick. – No puedes ir así.

\- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué no?

\- Sencillamente… - habló ahora Jack, quien tenía una marca roja en la cara debido a la palmada que se diera a si mismo antes. – Porque no importa tu apariencia física o algo así si vas con una maldita espada y una pistola caminando por la calle. Podrías pasar desapercibida o no levantar muchas preguntas si vas solo con el uniforme, pero definitivamente la gente va a preocuparse si ven a alguien armado por la vía pública o en su propia casa. Ya nos costó camuflarte yendo en grupo con varios magos experimentados, imagínate con uno solo e inexperimentado como Issei aquí.

\- … ¿ups?

La pelinegra procedió entonces a rápidamente quitarse el cinturón que llevaba encima del uniforme y de donde colgaban sus armas y dejarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina, teniendo la "precaución", según ella, de tomar el arma de fuego y colocarla en una pistolera oculta bajo su falda.

\- ¿Es eso necesario? Si te descubren sería algo _muy_ difícil de explicar, sobre todo con las estrictas leyes de permiso de armas en este país – le preguntó Frederick, observándose preocupado.

\- Prefiero tener un seguro con mi persona, sobre todo si voy a encontrarme con fuerzas que bien podrían ser hostiles de un segundo a otro – razonó la pelinegra, terminando de ajustar la funda oculta por sus ropas. Luego de aquello procedió a ajustarse la corbata y quitarse una mota de polvo de sus hombreras. – No destacaré mucho ya que no llevo la gorra militar, así que esto debería bastar. ¿Vamos?

Frederick estaba a punto de hablarle sobre los parches de rango que llevaba su chaqueta en las solapas del cuello y de sobre como estas seguramente llamarían la atención, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes de que Yuuki hubiera agarrado del brazo a Issei y arrastrado fuera del lugar, apenas permitiéndole al castaño despedirse rápidamente del grupo. Peliblanco y rubio se miraron confundidos, antes de suspirar colectivamente.

\- … ¿una cerveza? – Preguntó Jack, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- … ¿sabes qué? Te acompaño esta vez. De todos modos, no tengo nada que hacer – el usuario del bastón le siguió los pasos, abandonando ambos el departamento. Ninguno de los dos adolescentes japoneses se encontraba a la vista.

\- ¿Ohhh~? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- A estas alturas me da igual.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Residencia Hyoudo**

El dúo adolescente en cuestión había recién arribado a la casa del mayor de ellos. Yuuki se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme a mitad de camino, razonando que ir de camisa y corbata llamaría menos la atención que ir con una prenda que casi cualquier persona podría reconocer como algo relacionado al mundo militar, además de colocarse una banda roja para el pelo en la cabeza, argumentando que el contraste de colores desviaría la atención de "los lugares donde no debe estar". Si con aquello se refería a donde se ubicaba su arma o a algo más, Issei no lo sabría. Ahora que habían llegado a su destino, sin embargo, Yuuki se había vuelto a poner prontamente su chaqueta y había cambiado su rostro a uno serio.

\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que nos podría esperar adentro? – Le preguntó la pelinegra a Issei, analizando sus alrededores en busca de señales de algún uso de habilidades exorcistas o de la iglesia.

\- ¿La verdad? Ninguna. Aparentemente ella es mi amiga de la infancia, pero no me acordaba de ella. Mi madre la reconoció, pero ella no sabe nada del mundo sobrenatural. Si es que Irina le hizo algo a ella o a mi padre…

El tembloroso puño del castaño sintió una sensación cálida, girándose este para encontrarse con la mano de la pelinegra rodeándolo con una expresión confiada en su rostro.

\- Descuida. No creo que sean tan estúpidas. – Le aseguró, llevando su otra mano hacia la empuñadura de su arma. – Pero estate alerta. No sabemos que puede haber allí adentro.

\- … entendido. – El castaño creó un círculo mágico en su palma, agradeciendo que no hubiera gente en la calle a aquella hora. – Vamos.

Caminando lentamente, el dúo se acercó a la puerta de la casa del castaño hasta estar junto a esta. Yuuki soltó las correas que sujetaban su pistola, con su mano acariciando el arma en cuestión, en lo que Issei abría la puerta con su llave.

\- ¿Listo? – Preguntó Yuuki, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del castaño. – Adelante.

Con un ligero golpe abrió rápidamente la puerta. Ambos adolescentes entraron a la casa, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada para no llamar la atención con el ruido que sus pasos provocarían con estos, y procedieron a aventurarse al interior de la estructuraanalizando sus alrededores. Pero no tuvieron que avanzar mucho: allí, en la sala de estar justo a su izquierda, se encontraban una de las dos exorcistas junto a la madre de Issei…

… y un álbum de fotos de la infancia del castaño.

Las risas del par no hacían nada para tranquilizarlo en absoluto.

\- Kazehaya-san – la llamó Issei.

\- ¿Sí? – Le respondió esta, visiblemente tranquilo ante la escena frente a ella.

\- Mátame antes de que me mate yo de la vergüenza – la pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante el comentario del dueño de casa, ocasión que aprovechó para volver a enfundar su arma y ocultarla nuevamente.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

\- ¿Sabes, Jack?

\- ¿Dime, Fred?

El par adulto, por su parte, se encontraba en la actualidad bebiendo cada uno una cerveza en un local cerca del centro de Kuoh. Pese a que intentaron pasar desapercibidos, el cabello canoso de Jack y la apariencia y bastón de Frederick les hicieron destacar de todas formas. Pese a eso, no parecían haber llamado la atención de ningún ser sobrenatural o peligroso, por lo que decidieron ignorar a la gente y concentrarse en su conversación.

\- He escuchado que las cosas están algo difíciles en Europa. No he estado allá seguido en bastante tiempo, pero… ¿sabes algo de eso?

Jack corrigió algo su postura, antes de mirar a su alrededor en un acto de reflejo.

\- Tendrás que ser más específico, Fred. Es muy ambiguo lo que preguntas. Además… - desvió la mirada.

\- ¿…además?

\- Hay mucha información clasificada volando en el aire, y los equipos de contención no parecen poder filtrarla toda – reveló, volviendo a tomar un trago. – Parece que es solo Suiza, pero hay muchas fallas de seguridad por algún motivo. Nadie se lo explica bien, y al parecer el [Consejo de Seguridad] está vuelto loco por el tema.

\- ¿Y hay algo sobre el [Consejo de los 4]?

\- ¿El [de los 4]? – Preguntó, extrañado. – No que yo sepa, ¿por?

\- … por nada. No te preocupes.

\- Bueeeno… como digas…

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Residencia Hyoudo**

\- Hay, Issei querido. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Irina-chan había vuelto? ¡Si se ha convertido en toda una dama!

\- Yo mismo me enteré esta tarde, okaa-san…

Yuuki suprimió una risita desde la esquina de la sala de estar del hogar de los Hyoudo. El "interrogatorio" que le hacía a Issei su madre no dejaba de avergonzar al mago novato, con la exorcista, nuevamente cubierta con su túnica blanca, observando animadamente desde el costado. Pudo sentir como la miembro de la iglesia le enviaba ocasionales miradas preocupadas, como atenta a cualquier acción de la espadachina de la [Organización], pero no le dio motivo alguno para que se alarmara. Por el contrario, una vez pensó que Issei tuvo suficiente humillación pública, se adelantó dispuesta a rescatarlo.

\- Señora Hyoudo, no nos hemos presentado – le llamó la atención a la señora mayor, con la mirada más amable e inofensiva que pudo musitar sin que se delatara su diversión interna. – Soy Kazehaya Yuuki, un gusto. Soy una amiga de Issei – finalizó su presentación con una ligera reverencia. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna se irguió, intrigada, solo para encontrarse con una mirada impresionada en las facciones de la madre del castaño.

\- …

\- Etto… ¿hola?

\- ¡Otou-san! – Gritó, provocando que los adolescente se alejaran unos pasos de reflejo. - ¡Issei trajo a una chica a casa!

El padre de Issei se asomó desde la cocina, viéndose igual de incrédulo que su esposa.

\- ¿Es posible? ¡Tenemos esperanzas después de todo!

Yuuki e Irina observaron con una gota de sudor bajándoles por la espalda. Issei, por su parte, parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra. Aprovechando la conmoción, sin embargo, el castaño se apresuró en guardar el libro con humillantes fotos de él cuando pequeño, a tiempo para cuando su madre reaccionó.

\- ¡Kazehaya-chan, bienvenida! ¡Siéntete como en tu casa, por favor!

\- Ah… c-claro, no hay problema, gracias… - algo incomodada por la efusividad de la mujer mayor, Yuuki le permitió guiarla hasta la mesa del comedor, al igual que a Irina, lugar donde las dejó sentadas tras prometerles que traería té y algo para comer mientras tanto. Rojo como un tomate, Issei se sentó después de ellas en la cabecera de la mesa, entre ambas chicas.

\- Tienes unos padres muy… efusivos, Issei-san…

\- No me lo menciones. Me harías un mejor favor si no vuelves a sacar el tema – mencionó el castaño con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos.

\- Al menos tus padres siguen tan animados como la última vez que los vi. Eso fue hace… ¿diez años?

\- ¿Importa? Lo que importa es que-

\- Vayamos al grano, si podemos – los interrumpió la militar de la [Organización], atrayendo sus miradas. La madre de Issei entró y les dejó unas tazas de té con algunos bocadillos para compartir, retirándose luego ocultando una pequeña risa al ver a su hijo entre ambas chicas. Sin embargo, para los sentados en aquella mesa, el ambiente era mucho más serio.

\- Supongo que tenemos asuntos que discutir después de todo… - comentó Irina, encogiéndose en su asiento mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

\- Así es, exorcista – cualquier rastro de amabilidad pareció irse de la cara de la pelinegra, una expresión seria en su rostro. – Podríamos comenzar contigo compartiendo información. No estamos precisamente bien informados, después de todo.

\- ¿? ¿No que nosotros ya sabí- ¡Auch!

Issei había comenzado a hablar cuando sintió una de las botas de Yuuki pisarle el pie, haciéndolo callar. Sobándose el lugar golpeado, observó como su amiga de la infancia le enviada una mirada curiosa antes de contestar.

\- Supongo que tengo que hacerlo – suspiró antes de tomar otro sorbo de té, reordenando sus ideas. – Como le dije a los demonios de la ciudad, tres espadas Excalibur fueron robadas de sus recámaras en las tres iglesias principales. Estas fueron: _Excalibur_ _Transparency, Excalibur Rapidly_ y _Excalibur Nightmare_. Xenovia, que es la exorcista de pelo azul que iba conmigo, y yo fuimos enviadas a recuperarlas por parte de las iglesias católica y protestante, respectivamente.

\- ¿Y la iglesia ortodoxa rusa? – Preguntó la pelinegra, curiosa.

\- Declararon que se dedicarían a proteger el fragmento que les quedaba.

\- ¿Y el último fragmento? Excalibur se dividió en siete partes, después de todo. Pero hasta ahora solo has mencionado el destino o ubicación de seis.

\- El último fragmento lo tiene la casa Pendragon en Inglaterra. Está en buenas manos.

\- Ya veo… continua.

\- Como decía, Xenovia y yo fuimos enviadas a recuperar las Excalibur. Xenovia está armada con _Excalibur Destruction_ , mientras que yo tengo _Excalibur Mimic_.

\- ¿Mimic? – Preguntó Issei, confundido.

\- Sí. Su poder le permite cambiar de forma. Por eso puedo llevarla a todas partes con esta forma – indicó, señalando su pulsera. Esta se deformó y entendió de la nada, quedando finalmente una katana en la mano de la exorcista.

\- Genial…

\- Muy práctico, por lo demás – mencionó Yuuki, observando la espada sagrada. – Eso además demuestra lo desesperadas que están las iglesias. Están arriesgando más de la mitad de los deterrentes que les quedan para recuperar las espadas. Si el mundo sobrenatural en general se enterara sería un caos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tan importantes son esas espadas? – Preguntó Issei, sorprendido.

\- Son espadas sagradas capaces de dañar a los enemigos de Dios mortalmente, en especial a los demonios, que son el enemigo número uno de la iglesia – explicó la exorcista, siendo interrumpida por la espadachina de la [Organización].

\- No solo eso. Por ser espadas tan poderosas, son deterrentes de las iglesias contra las acciones mayores de otras facciones sobrenaturales. Si se corre la voz de que las perdieron, entonces los demonios podrían empezar a campar a sus anchas por todos el mundo, sin nombrar a otras razas sobrenaturales. Los exorcistas no darían abasto, sencillamente – sentenció. Issei notó el tono grave de la pelinegra, calando en su mente la gravedad de la situación.

\- Y-ya veo…

El silencio se hizo en la mesa, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y en sorber su taza de té.

\- Bueno, es suficiente de explicaciones – les llamó la atención Yuuki, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. – Es hora de hablar de negocios. Más específicamente, tenemos que coordinar como haremos la búsqueda de las espadas. Nos dijeron que estaban en Kuoh, ¿pero tienen alguna idea de donde buscar exactamente?

\- Bueno… - Irina se quedó callada por unos segundos. – Nosotras no rastreamos las espadas. Otros equipos realizaron la búsqueda por nosotras y las ubicaron en esta ciudad tras seguir su rastro por la mitad del globo. Han enviado a varios exorcistas antes, pero perdimos el contacto con todos. Suponemos que están muertos.

\- Hum… ¿han buscado en la iglesia de las afueras de la ciudad? – Preguntó Issei, tratando de aportar a la conversación.

\- Sí. Esa iglesia de hecho es donde nos estamos quedado actualmente – informó Irina, con la mayor cara de naturalidad que pudo poner. – Xenovia está allí ahora mismo, tratando de arreglar algo el lugar para hacerlo más habitable.

Issei se refrenó de decir que él estuvo ahí cuando ocurrió el combate que dejó el edificio en estado deplorable. No es que estuviera destruido, pero obviamente estaba en pésimo estado, con su interior hecho un desastre y el sótano probablemente simulando una escena de masacre de cualquier película violenta occidental.

\- ¿Hay una iglesia a las afueras de Kuoh? – Yuuki, por su parte, no conocía ninguno de estos antecedentes, y desconocía la existencia de la iglesia en su totalidad. Issei decidió informarle sobre los hechos que involucraban a esa estructura, pero fue interrumpido por Irina.

\- Así es. Mi padre se encargaba de ella cuando vivíamos aquí, pero desde que nos fuimos a Inglaterra ha estado abandonada – informó. – Aun así, no me esperaba que diez años de abandono le hubieran hecho tanto daño…

" _¿No sabe sobre la batalla que hubo allí?_ " Se preguntó el castaño ante sus palabras, extrañado. " _Pero había miembros de la iglesia en ese momento…_ "

\- Pues bueno, si ya han buscado en la iglesia, no queda más que organizar grupos de búsqueda y patrullar la ciudad. Deberíamos empezar por las afueras e ir adentrándonos hacia el centro de la paulatinamente – decidió la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Sí, eso es lo mejor – confirmó la exorcista, asintiendo. Issei suspiró.

\- ¿Tienes un teléfono, Irina-chan? – Preguntó, sacando el suyo. – Así podemos comunicarnos más fácilmente. También podemos ir informándonos entre nosotros de los hallazgos de cada grupo.

\- ¿No deberíamos organizar grupos primero?

\- Creo que lo más probable es que tú y Quarta-san formen un grupo y los miembros de la [Organización] formen uno o dos – explicó, sorprendiéndose de su propio razonamiento. – Después de todo, ustedes parecen más cercanas y acostumbradas a trabajar la una con la otra. Tener magos extraños con ustedes reduciría su eficacia.

\- Ohhh, vaya Hyoudo-san. Puedes decir algo inteligente de vez en cuando después de todo – el castaño no sabría si aquello era sarcasmo o una felicitación. Decidiendo finalmente preguntarle después, intercambió números de teléfono con Irina en lo que volvía a tomar la palabra.

\- Mañana es viernes. Durante el día ustedes y algunos de los nuestros empezarán a buscar las espadas. Cuando terminen las clases podremos empezar los que faltamos.

\- ¿Saben algo de los demonios? – Preguntó la exorcista. – No me gustaría que intervinieran en la misión…

\- No deberían, ¿verdad? Después de todo, dijeron que se quedarían dónde estaban…

\- Es posible que el rubio con el que pelearon intervenga – interrumpió Yuuki, recordando el duelo y lo que le había contado Frederick en el camino desde la Academia Kuoh al Puesto Avanzado. – Después de todo, parece tener un odio profundo por las espadas. No sería raro que nos lo encontrásemos vagando por la ciudad buscando las _Excalibur_.

\- Un solo demonio no dará problemas – aseguró Irina, confiada. – Y si los demás demonios de la ciudad cumplen su palabra de no entrometerse, este asunto estará solucionado dentro de nada de tiempo.

\- Ya…

Issei podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que Yuuki no creía que el asunto fuera a solucionarse tan simplemente como decía Irina. Esta, por su parte, parecía estar en un exceso de confianza, aunque no tenía idea sobre qué.

\- En ese caso… ¿por qué no definimos las áreas de búsqueda? – Sugirió para continuar con la conversación. – Dividamos la ciudad en tres partes. El tercio más cercano a la iglesia será territorio de búsqueda de ustedes, el tercio más cercano a la Academia Kuoh será de mi grupo y el territorio restante será de los otros miembros de la [Organización]. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Ambas chicas asintieron a las palabras del castaño, aparentemente satisfechas.

\- Si no hay nada más que discutir, me retiro – anunció Irina. – Se hace tarde y debo irme de vuelta a la iglesia. ¡Fue un placer ver de nuevo a tu familia, Issei-kun!

La exorcista se perdió pronto a través de la puerta de la casa, desapareciendo de la vista de los dos magos. Estos suspiraron cansados una vez se hubiera ido: era agotador lidiar con ella, aunque no lo pareciera.

\- ¿Te vas también? – Preguntó el dueño de casa a la militar. Esta se encogió de hombros.

\- A menos que tengas algo más que decirme, supongo que sí. Como dijo Shidou-san, se hace tarde y no es muy correcto de una señorita caminar sola por estas horas – bromeó, plenamente consciente de que podría encargarse de cualquier ser humano que intentase hacerle daño.

\- Hablando de eso, creo que sería buena idea que supieras lo que ocurrió en la ciudad hace un par de meses atrás.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- Es la razón por la cual la iglesia está en tan mal estado.

\- Ya veo…

Los dos adolescentes se pararon y, guiados por Issei, se dirigieron arriba hacia la habitación del castaño.

\- ¿No deberías decirles a tus padres dónde vamos?

\- A menos que sea masoquista o quiera otra ronda de burlas y vergüenza pública, creo que estamos bien.

\- C-claro…

Una vez en la habitación Issei se sentó sobre su cama, mientras que Yuuki tomó el asiento frente al escritorio. El castaño notó como la militar observaba maravillada el lugar, pese a no ser nada del otro mundo.

\- ¿Ves algo que te fascine? Es una habitación bastante normal si me preguntas…

\- Bueno, no había estado en una habitación promedio japonesa desde hacía años – Explicó. – La mayoría de nosotros los militares en servicio activo tenemos que vivir en barracas de habitaciones compartidas con otros soldados donde los objetos personales son limitados. Los oficiales apenas tenemos la ventaja de ser menos en el mismo espacio. Solo los altos mandos tienen derecho a una habitación o casa propia.

\- Espera. ¿Hace años? ¿Cuánto tiempos llevas en la [Organización]?

\- Bastante – respondió vagamente, todavía fijándose en los detalles del lugar. – Era bastante pequeña, con una enfermedad difícil de tratar. Me ofrecieron curarme a cambio de trabajar con ellos. No tenía nada que perder, por lo que acepté. Sobreviví al tratamiento y entré a la Academia de Magia Militar de la [Organización]. Desde entonces prácticamente mi vida entera ha sido dedicada a la causa.

Incluso Issei podía notar la nostalgia detrás de esas palabras.

\- ¿Y tus padres? ¿No te dijeron nada?

\- Mi madre había muerto para ese entonces. Mi padre apenas se dignaba de pagar mi estadía en el hospital, pero no me veía nunca. Luego del tratamiento no supe más de él.

\- Oh, lo siento. Por preguntar, digo…

\- Esta bien. Fue hace mucho.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la instancia. Ninguno miraba al otro, la chica sumida en sus pensamientos, el chico preocupado de no levantar banderas rojas. Al final, Issei se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó para llamar la atención de su acompañante.

\- B-bueno, dejando eso de lado, vayamos al motivo de por qué te traje aquí.

\- ¿Intentas hacer un movimiento conmigo, Issei? – Le preguntó desinteresadamente, antes de seguir de forma monótona. – Lo siento, pero no estoy preparada para ninguna relación con nadie ahora mismo, intenta con otra persona.

\- ¡C-claro que no, Kazehaya-san!

\- Pffft, ¡jajajajaja!

\- ¡No te burles!

Conteniendo sus carcajadas a duras penas, la militar escuchó la explicación de Issei sobre lo que pasó en la iglesia con mediano interés, divertida por el enrojecimiento en las mejillas del castaño.

\- En resumen, ¿protegían a una monja de un grupo de caídos y demonios renegados que tomaron refugio en la iglesia, y al ser secuestrada la hermana de la iglesia atacaron el lugar?

\- Exacto. El interior del edificio fue destruido por el combate y diría que casi todo el grupo sobrenatural fue eliminado. Los demonios no alcanzaron a participar en el combate, ya que aparecieron al final de este cuando todo había acabado.

\- Hmm…

Yuuki pareció pensar por unos segundos, llevándose una mano al mentón en contemplación.

\- Dime, Hyoudo-san…

\- Llámame Issei si te es más cómodo.

\- Entonces llámame Yuuki. Cómo decía, Issei-san… ¿mataste a alguien en aquella batalla?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que escuchaste. ¿Mataste a alguien en aquel combate de la iglesia?

\- Bueno, derroté a la ángel caído que lideraba al grupo…

\- ¿Pero la mataste? – El silencio del castaño delató su respuesta. – Ya veo. Tendremos que trabajar en eso.

\- ¿? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Admiro tu contemplación de no matar a nadie si te es posible, pero no podrás sobrevivir en este mundo si no están dispuesto a mancharte las manos de sangre. Sobre todo si trabajas para la [Organización].

\- N-no puede ser tan malo… ¿verdad?

\- ¿Ah no? Dime, Issei-san, ¿Cuántas veces has visto a Frederick o algún otro miembro de la [Organización] matar a alguien en los pocos meses que llevas dentro?

Issei se calló, recordando sus experiencias vividas hasta aquel momento. No podía negar que Yuuki tenía razón. El mismo día que fueron a Suiza por primera vez había una batalla en aquella casona de campo de la [Organización] en los Estados Unidos, después de todo. Y después, cuando asaltaron la iglesia, vio a Jack y a Yuu competir por quien eliminaba a los guardias enemigos más rápido, para luego ver con sus propios ojos como otro equipo irrumpía en la estructura disparando a su interior, eliminando a todo ser viviente que se les cruzara delante sin muestra alguna de piedad. Después, cuando descendieron al sótano, hubo otra batalla a muerte entre sus compañeros por un lado y los caídos y los demonios por el otro.

Sin temor a equivocarse, podía decir que era el único miembro de la [Organización] en aquella operación que evitaba tener que matar a alguien activamente, tanto como para encargarle a Frederick que lo hiciera por él una vez hubiera derrotado a Raynare.

\- Tu silencio me demuestra que las veces suficientes como para comprender el violento ambiente en el que nos movemos – sentenció la pelinegra, suspirando en lo que se estiraba ligeramente. – Aunque debo decir que, dados tus reparos sobre tomar la vida de alguien, en un equipo de mando de los _Equipos Civiles_ la tienes mucho más fácil que en varios otros lugares. No ves tanto combate como los equipos normales y te centras más en ayudar a tu jefe a dirigir. Tener que matar menos podría hacer la experiencia más pasajera.

Issei recibió la lección en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Agradecía internamente haber subido a su habitación para conversar con la espadachina, puesto que si sus padres oían de lo que hablaban seguramente estarían preocupados sobre las cosas en las que se involucraba su único hijo. Mirando por la ventana, lanzó la pregunta que le carcomía el cerebro.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿Tú has matado a alguien alguna vez?

\- …

\- Perdona si es algo incómodo de responder-

\- No pasa nada. Pues sí, sí he matado gente antes – respondió tranquilamente, antes de añadir con cierta solemnidad – A muchos sobrenaturales, y a varios humanos también.

Issei se congeló en su lugar al oír eso. Lentamente giró su cabeza hasta encarar a su interlocutora, quien se veía tranquila sentada frente al escritorio, no viéndose afectada en lo más mínimo por lo que acaba de decir. Al ver la mirada que le enviada el castaño, Yuuki no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

\- Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Pero por mucho que no sea agradable, debes aceptar que no puedes llevarte bien con todo el mundo.

\- P-pero… mataste humanos…

\- ¿Y qué te hace creer que ellos no me hubieran matado de lo contrario?

\- …

\- Exacto. No vamos por ahí masacrando gente inocente como si nada, Issei-san. Esos humanos que maté eran, cuando menos, de facciones contrarias, y usualmente, de grupos con los que estábamos en guerra abierta. Ellos no hubieran dudado en atravesarme el corazón de haber tenido la oportunidad. Y si piensas que eso no nos hace necesariamente los buenos de la historia… bueno, no estás equivocado. Pero el mundo no es blanco y negro, por mucho que nos gustase.

\- … ya veo…

\- Pero bueno, es suficiente de charlas depresivas – anunció, parándose de un brusco movimiento. – Supongo no tienes nada más que contarme, ¿no?

\- P-pues no…

\- Pues bueno, ahí lo tienes. Nos vemos mañana, supongo, si es que nos asignan a buscar juntos. Déjame darte mi número… - tomando el teléfono del castaño, Yuuki registró su propio número antes de lanzárselo de vuelta. – Y con eso habríamos terminado. Hasta otra~

Y, con una corta venia, la espadachina salió de la habitación. Los sonidos del resto de la casa le permitieron a Issei seguir sus pasos hasta que abriera la puerta y saliera, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Tendría que reflexionar sobre el asunto, idealmente solo. Tal vez era hora de preguntarle a otra persona fuera de aquel sangriento mundo en el que había entrado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuuki caminaba por el centro de Kuoh, camino al puesto avanzado de la [Organización]. Estaba oscuro por las calles, producto de la hora actual, y poca gente honesta se veía al exterior de sus casas. La pelinegra decidió apresurar su paso, decidiendo que una buena ducha caliente y algo de comer le vendrían de maravillas en el corto plazo, cuando escuchó algo a su espalda. Ignorándolo por lo que supuso sería alguna cosa ocasional, siguió caminando hasta que una mano le cortó el paso.

\- Hola, chiquitita~ ¿No querrás pasar un buen rato con un adulto con bastante… experiencia~?

" _Ugh_ " pensó la oficial de élite. " _Hasta aquí llega el hedor a alcohol. ¿Cuánto ha tomado este tipo?_ "

\- No gracias. Tengo prisa, así que si me disculpa…

Intentando zafarse del sujeto que se le había puesto delante, consiguió rodearlo y seguir caminando rumbo a su destino. El sonido de pasos firmes detrás suyo no hizo más que confirmarle que la persona en cuestión, un hombre de pasados los treinta años, le seguía bien de cerca. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. Y, desde luego, con intenciones mucho menos puras que las de un buen samaritano.

\- Vamos, jovencita~ No te arrepentirás, ven conmigo a pasar un buen rato-

Yuuki desenfundó su arma oculta, la giró brevemente sobre su mano y la apuntó hacia atrás por su costado, disparando un único tiro.

La calle sin testigos quedó muerta, su silencio interrumpido solo por el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo duramente. La pelinegra enfundó su pistola y se alejó a paso apresurado, una mirada estoica sobre su rostro. Detrás de ella, se escuchaban los quejidos enmudecidos del hombre al que acababa de dispararle, ahogados probablemente producto de su propia sangre.

Agradeció que no hubiese nadie alrededor cuando disparó su arma. Hubiera sido muy incómodo tratar de explicar lo que recién había pasado a las autoridades.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Jack y Frederick caminaban lentamente por las afueras de Kuoh. Tras tomar unas cuantas cervezas y comer algún tentempié, el dúo se había dedicado a pasear por los suburbios de la pequeña ciudad encajonada entre las montañas, con el fin de conocerla y hacer planes cuando se hablara del tema de las espadas sagradas perdidas.

Estaban en eso cuando la aparición de dos siluetas por la calle delante de ellos los hizo detenerse, restregándose los ojos para confirmar que los que veían era cierto.

\- Oye Fred… - le llamó el canoso.

\- Dime, Jack – le devolvió el favor el usuario del bastón.

\- Estoy sobrio, ¿verdad? – Inquirió el _Miembro Libre_.

\- A ver a ver, sobrio sobrio no estás, pero ciertamente tampoco estás borracho si es que me preguntas – respondió el inglés.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que me parece haber visto a dos imbéciles _pelear con malditas espadas de fantasía_ en plena calle en el maldito Siglo XXI. No estoy loco, ¿cierto?

\- Me temo que no lo estás, porque yo estoy viendo la misma cosa ahora mismo.

\- Solo para confirmar… ¿uno es un hombre de cabello blanco que viste como exorcista y hay un rubio guaperas con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh?

\- … exacto.

\- Ugh – murmuró Jack agarrándose el puente de la nariz. – Ya siento el dolor de cabeza que esto va a provocar con los demonios esos…

La escena que ambos habían visto no se trataba más que de un estudiante de la Academia Kuoh, que identificaron como el rubio perteneciente al séquito de Rías Gremory, intercambiando ataques de espada con un peliblanco que llevaba ropas de exorcista. Ambos portaban espadas extrañas: el demonio tenía un arma relativamente sencilla con una hoja oscura, y el aparente miembro de la iglesia llevaba una cuyo diseño parecía sacado de una obra de fantasía.

Al acercarse, ambos pudieron contemplar algo sorprendente y extraño. De la hoja de la espada del demonio rubio salieron una especie de tentáculos de oscuridad, los que envolvieron el arma del exorcista antes de que esta se deshiciera de ellos emitiendo un aura dorada a su alrededor.

\- ¡No pensaste que tu ridícula espada demoniaca podría contra el poder de mi linda _Excalibur-chan_ , ¿verdad, pequeño demonio de mierda?!

\- Tenía que comprobar que fuera la verdadera. ¡Ahora sé que puedo no contenerme!

Los dos espadachines volvieron a enzarzarse en un vicioso combate cuerpo a cuerpo, realizando acrobacias y piruetas dignas de artistas de los mejores circos del mundo en lo que intentaban matarse entre sí en una brutal lucha. Las formas de ambos se volvían ambiguas por la velocidad que portaban, aunque producto de eso apenas y chocaban espadas ocasionalmente.

\- ¿Deberíamos intervenir? – Preguntó Jack, cruzándose de brazos y observando el combate.

\- No es que estemos obligados a ayudar a los demonios, pero… - Frederick analizó la situación por unos segundos. - …pero no creo que enojar o provocar a las dueñas sobrenaturales de la ciudad sea buena idea. Menos aún el involucrarlas en este asunto.

\- Entonces… ¿entramos en el juego?

\- Sí, y con fuerza. Trata de tomar vivo al exorcista.

\- _Roger that._

Jack se sumergió entre las sombras del lugar en lo que Frederick aceleraba su andar hacia el par que se encontraba enfrente suyo. Sus ojos no paraban de rastrear sus figuras y sus movimientos, buscando la oportunidad adecuada para intervenir y frenar el conflicto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Nuevamente los oponentes chocaron espadas, pero esta vez se quedaron forcejeando en el lugar, tratando de imponerse al otro a través de fuerza bruta. Era la ocasión propicia para intervenir.

\- ¡Ahora o nunca, Jack!

El treintañero surgió de la oscuridad que rodeaba a los dos espadachines y se atravesó entre ambos, separándolos forzosamente y encarando al demonio de la casa Gremory. Frederick, por su parte, usando un sencillo hechizo de impulso logró ubicarse frente al exorcista, preparando su bastón con un hechizo de reforzamiento y tomándolo como si fuera un sable.

Demonio y exorcista se quedaron quietos, como procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. El primero en reaccionar fue el usuario de la espada que parecía de fantasía, quien se puso en guardia con su arma enfrente suyo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Más demonios de mierda para matar? Aunque no se sienten como demonios y tampoco visten como exorcistas… ¿qué son entonces? ¡¿Eh?!

\- Ustedes son… de los magos… - murmuró por su parte el rubio, afirmando el agarre sobre su espada.

\- Hagamos esto sencillo, rubiales – habló Jack, mostrándose tranquilo pero alerta. – Trata de no matarte contra este tipo, la cosa ya es lo suficientemente volátil como está ahora.

En lo que Jack trataba de razonar con el demonio, Frederick intentó entablar una conversación con el exorcista.

\- ¿De parte de quien estás? Tienes una _Excalibur_ , pero no estabas con las enviadas de antes… ¿eres de la iglesia ortodoxa? Pero tu uniforme no lo parece…

\- ¿Vas a dejar de hablar de una vez? ¡Me enferman los rubiecitos que se creen aristocráticos solo por vestir bien y usar un bastón elegante como el tuyo! ¡¿Y qué es lo que dijo el diablillo asqueroso este?! ¡¿Magos?! ¡Vaya, herejes! ¡No es que sean la mejor presa, pero incluso ustedes pueden entretenerme un rato!

\- Cállate y contesta, ¿quieres? Mi paciencia ya está delgada de por sí.

\- ¡Uuuuhhh, mírenlo! ¡El noblecito se nos enojó por hablar con un sacerdote! ¡¿Me pregunto que dirían tus amigos de alta cuna al saberlo?!

\- …asumiré que no estás con las enviadas, entonces – contestó el rubio a la provocación del peliblanco con ropas eclesiásticas. - ¿Estás relacionado al robo de las _Excalibur_? Con la mitad perdidas, el que tengas una te vuelve sospechoso.

\- ¡¿Acaso tengo la obligación de responderle a un maguito con delirios de nobleza?! ¡¿Eh?!

\- Dime que estás de joda… - murmuró Jack, observando la interacción de reojo. - Puedo golpearlo, ¿verdad?

\- Pero para ser honesto, que es algo que me encanta… ¡pues sí! ¡Te presento a mi queridísima amiga, _Excalibur Rapidly-chan_! ¡Es una espada sagrada que me permite cazar fácilmente a demonios molestos como ese chico de ahí! – Exclamó señalando a su anterior oponente, ahora al otro lado de los dos magos. - ¡Es sencillamente un arma genial, que además me permite moverse muy veloz! ¡Incluso no tengo problemas para seguirle el paso a ese ser pagano que le vendió su alma al diablo!

\- Tch, no tiene caso – murmuró el inglés, apretando el agarre sobre su bastón. – Jack, plan B. Hay que capturarlo a la fuerza.

\- Entendido. Escucha, rubiales – el canoso se dirigió al demonio, quien observaba con rabia al exorcista con la espada sagrada. – Trata de no meterte, ¿quieres? Es hora de que lo grandes trabajen.

\- ¡Ahora!

Jack desapareció entre las sombras del suelo producto de la noche. Frederick se lanzó contra el exorcista, quien respondió acorde chocando su espada con el bastón del inglés. Ante el riesgo de que su arma cediera, el mago tomó impulso y se arrojó hacia atrás, dejando que el usuario de _Excalibur_ le siguiera gracias al empuje que traía. Fue entonces que el otro mago surgió de la oscuridad de la pared vecina, camino de interceptar a su enemigo.

\- ¡Mierda! – Gritó cuando vio aparecer al treintañero.

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero el demonio apareció e intentó apuñalar al exorcista.

\- ¡Imbécil! – Le recriminó Jack, perdiendo su oportunidad.

Las espadas chocaron, y el enemigo del trío aprovechó para impulsarse hacia atrás. Los dos magos lo rodearon por los costados, en lo que el demonio se le acercaba por el frente. Viéndose acorralado, el exorcista de cabello blanco tomó un pequeño objeto de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo alzó en su mano en lo que les observaba cuidadosamente.

\- Esta vez salen vivos… ¡pero no tendrán la misma suerte para la próxima! ¡Adiós, herejes de mierda!

Y movió el brazo para arrojar el objeto al suelo.

Jack alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que era.

\- _Flashbang!_

Ambos magos desviaron la mirada, evitando a tiempo ver directamente el resplandor provocado por el artefacto. El demonio no fue tan rápido y atrapó la luz de lleno, no evitando esto que se abalanzara sobre su presa. Cuando el brillo se apagó en el lugar no quedaba nada, el exorcista desaparecido del lugar. Lo único que quedó en el lugar fueron los dos magos, frustrados, y un demonio de la casa Gremory, furioso, enceguecido y blandiendo ciegamente su espada a su alrededor en la vana esperanza de atrapar a su enemigo.

\- _Blyat._

\- Lo mismo digo. De vuelta al puesto avanzado, tenemos que reanalizar la situación. Y tú, demonio Gremory – el espadachín rubio se giró hacia el inglés, su visión aparentemente algo recuperada. – Dile a tu [Rey] que iremos a verla mañana. Nos vemos.

.

.

.

 **¡Saludos! La verdad planeaba hacer un cap más largo, pero entre la flojera y la falta de inspiración (y cosas que hacer en la realidad) me hicieron cortarlo aquí. Nada más, espero les haya gustado. Ahora con los reviews.**

 **Soviet Omega: Por su pollo que el trono es la clave.**

 **Erendir: Ya tengo ganas de poner esas escenas (a ver que excusa me saco para volver a meter a tu personaje). Y conociendo tus predicciones, puede que le aciertes a lo que ocurra en este arco… quien sabe, quien sabe…**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto.**

 **RedSS.**

.

.

.

 **Anexo del Capítulo (Parte 4)  
** Organización Administrativa y [Consejo de los 4]

La [Organización] se divide administrativamente en cuatro grupos principales: _Alpha, Bravo, Charlie_ y _Delta_ , cuyas sedes centrales se encuentran en Suiza.

Alpha: La rama encargada de la burocracia interna, finanzas, justicia básica y Equipos Civiles. Es el órgano de gobierno interno.  
Bravo: La rama a cargo del sistema de educación interno, incluyendo años escolares y educación superior. No se involucra activamente en el mundo sobrenatural, salvo en el reclutamiento y entrenamiento de magos y científicos.  
Charlie: Esta rama se encarga de la investigación activa en laboratorios y en el campo. Estudia las posibilidades de la magia y realiza avances científicos, los cuales son paulatinamente revelados al mundo mediante laboratorios fantasmas.  
Delta: La rama a cargo de las fuerzas militares y policiales de la [Organización]. Posee su propio sistema de justicia interno.

El [Consejo de los 4] es un órgano conformado por los jefes de las cuatro ramas administrativas de la [Organización]. Su labor principal consiste en dirigirla y el velar por sus intereses, así como entregar directrices sobre el funcionamiento de esta al resto. Son el equivalente al poder ejecutivo de un gobierno.

Ver Archivo: _[Rebelión de los 4]  
_ Abrir  
[DATA EXPUNGED]


End file.
